A LA FUGA
by Ofi Rodriguez
Summary: Sakura Haruno adora su actual vida, trabaja en una grandiosa empresa, tiene un lindo departamento, pero lamentablemente estuvo en el lugar y hora equivocada, ahora tiene que vivir escondida en un pueblo que ni el mismísimo dios ha de conocer, su vida dio un giro radical. ENTRA Y ENTERATE DE QUE TUVO QUE PASAR PARA PODER ADAPTARSE A SU NUEVA VIDA. Ita-Saku
1. PROLOGO

**Hola los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei y a la autora original de esta historia es la grandiosa Lisa Marie Rice.**

 **Sin fines de lucro solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato. GRACIAS**

 **Resumen:** **Sakura Haruno adora su actual vida, trabaja en una grandiosa empresa, tiene un lindo departamento, pero lamentablemente estuvo en el lugar y hora equivocada, ahora tiene que vivir escondida en un pueblo que ni el mismísimo dios ha de conocer, su vida dio un giro radical.**

 **Prólogo**

30 de septiembre, Boston.

—Su nuevo nombre es Rin Nohara —dijo el jefe de policía.

—Eso es absurdo —soltó Sakura Haruno, exasperada—. ¿Tengo cara de Rin?

—Hombre, a decir verdad... —El jefe de policía la observó de arriba a abajo, con compasión—. Ahora mismo tiene una cara desastrosa.

—Muchas gracias. —Sakura tiró de la mugrienta y desgastada manta de hotel para cubrirse más los hombros, convencida de que generación tras generación de comerciantes ambulantes se habrían corrido sobre ella. Pero era calentita.

Hacía tres días que no conseguía quitarse el frío de los huesos. Claro que hacía tres días también que un tipo la perseguía para matarla, hecho más que suficiente para que cualquiera se quedara helado.

El hombre se sentó junto a ella en la apestosa cama del apestoso hotel y le tomó de la mano. Kiba Inuzuka no era ningún Gary Cooper, algo habitual entre los jefes de policía. No era mucho más alto que ella, y tenía más pinta de censor jurado de cuentas que de jefe de policía.

Si Sakura hubiera trabajado en la Administración, habría elegido a alguien distinto para que desempeñara el papel de Jefe de policía y, si alguien le hubiera preguntado el porqué, habría alegado que Kiba Inuzuka sencillamente no daba la talla.

Los jefes de policía deberían ser altos y atléticos, debían tener ojos acerados y un revólver a la cadera; no bajos, rechonchos y miopes, y con un teléfono móvil enfundado en la pistolera. Pero nadie le había pedido su opinión y tendría que conformarse con lo que tenía.

—Escuche, Rin...

—¿Rin?

—De ahora en adelante se llama Rin Nohara. —Kiba Inuzuka sacó unos cuantos papeles de su arrugada chaqueta de traje—. Su nombre completo es Rin Nohara Namikaze . Nació el 19 de agosto de 1977 en Bend, Oregon, y es hija de Minato y kushina Nohara , librero y ama de casa, respectivamente. Ha vivido toda su vida en el noroeste del Pacificoy nunca ha viajado al extranjero, ni siquiera a Canada. Se graduó como profesora en 1999 y llevaba impartiendo clases y viviendo en su casa de Bend desde entonces. Quería alejarse de sus padres, así que acaba de aceptar un empleo en Simpson,Idaho, como profesora de alumnos de segundo de primaria.

¿Una profesora de primaria? Ajjjjjjjj.

—Ni de broma —dijo Sakura con firmeza, poniéndose en pie.

La minúscula alfombra color mugre con manchas de café y quemaduras de cigarrillo que había sobre el suelo era demasiado pequeña como para caminar sobre ella, así que se conformó con echarse a temblar—. Esto no va a funcionar. Nunca he estado en Oregon, ni en Idaho . De hecho, lo más lejos que he llegado nunca hacia el oeste es Chicago. Dudo mucho que pueda hacer de profesora de primaria; soy hija única, nunca he estado con niños, no me interesan los niños y no sé nada de ellos. Soy editora —y buena, por cierto—, no profesora. Tanto mi padre como mi madre están muertos y, decididamente, no eran un... Minato y una Kushina cualquiera. Nací en el extranjero y jamás en mi vida he ido a ningún lado sin mi pasaporte. Y le aseguro que no puedo llamarme... Rin; y menos aún Rin May. —Se detuvo para tamborilear los dedos sobre la estantería de plástico sobre la que estaban los pocos efectos personales que Inuzuka le había traído de la farmacia, y después volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, abrazándose con la rasposa manta—. Así que, como puede ver, será mejor que se invente algo mejor.

Kiba Inuzuka había estado escuchando sus quejas con la cabeza ladeada, mirándola con seriedad y dejando que se desahogara.

—Bueno —dijo, frotándose las manos en las rodillas y frunciendo los labios—, supongo que todo esto no es tan necesario.

Sakura pestañeó. ¿Ah, no?

Inuzuka suspiró. —Siempre puede decidir no testificar contra Akatsuki y nosotros seguiremos adelante con las pruebas que tenemos. De acuerdo con la ley, podríamos retenerla como testigo material, pero preferimos no aplicarla así. Nadie puede obligarla a que cumpla con su deber de ciudadana para poner a la escoria de la sociedad entre rejas. Si de verdad quisiera, podría salir ahora mismo de esta habitación, volver a casa y retomar su vida desde donde estaba antes de que viera cómo Pain Akatsuki le pegaba un tiro en la cabeza a Neji Hyuga, el sábado pasado.

Recobró la esperanza de golpe. ¡Síííí! Todo aquello no era más que una pesadilla y parecía que por fin acababa. Sakura empezaba a sentirse bien por primera vez en tres días, y el dolor que le oprimía el corazón desde hacía tres días empezaba a remitir.

No se le había ocurrido que pudiera haber una salida. Por supuesto que, como ciudadana, su deber era que se hiciera justicia. Durante unos dos segundos, Sakura sopesó su deber como buena ciudadana con recuperar su vida.

La pelea ni siquiera fue justa: su vida ganaba por mayoría absoluta. Tiró la apestosa manta sobre la cama.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso, creo que...

—Claro que —murmuró Inuzuka, quitando pelusas imaginarias de la manta—, no duraría más de cinco minutos ahí fuera de acuerdo con lo que cuentan por ahí, Akatsuki le ha puesto precio a su cabeza... y no estoy siendo poético, querida, quiere su cabeza, literalmente. Ofrece un millón de pavos, Rin...

—Sakura—susurró mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre la mugrienta cama. Podía sentir cómo la sangre se le agarrotaba en la cabeza.

—Rin —dijo Inuzuka con firmeza—. Como le iba diciendo, el primero que la pesque, recibirá un millón de dólares. En efectivo. Más de uno de esos haría cosas mucho peores que matar y decapitar por mucha menos pasta. Acaba de empezar la temporada de caza, Rin... ¡y usted es la pieza a cobrar!

Su garganta emitió un sonido y Inuzuka asintió.

—De acuerdo. —Inuzuka volvió a consultar su cuaderno de notas—. Déjeme hablarle de usted. Nació en Londres, el 6 de marzo de 1977, hija única de padres ya mayores. Su padre era un directivo de IBM y usted se crió por todo el mundo, asistiendo a colegios americanos. Sus padres están muertos y no tiene ningún otro familiar vivo. Tras graduarse, volvió a los Estados Unidos para continuar sus estudios y se licenció en filología inglesa por la universidad de Columbia. Desde 2001 ha estado trabajando como editora de una prestigiosa editorial de Boston. Gana $38.000 al año más beneficios. Se compró un apartamentito en Boston con lo que sus padres le dejaron, donde vive sola, con su gato, Federico Fellini. Le encantan las películas, cuanto más antiguas, mejor. Le apasionan los libros y pasa la mayoría de su tiempo libre en las librerías de segunda mano. Su mejor amiga se llama dora. Le apasiona la comida picante y de vez en cuando sale con un tipo llamado Hidan. —Alzó la vista y la miró con expresión suave—. ¿Hasta ahí qué tal?

Sakura le miró boquiabierta, incapaz de decir palabra.

—Todo lo que acabo de contarle está en los archivos públicos; sus vecinos y colegas estuvieron más que encantados de contarnos sus costumbres. Créame, cualquiera podría hacerse con esta información. Un millón de dólares es un incentivo más que razonable. Así que, tenemos aquí el retrato de una joven muy sofisticada y que ha viajado mucho, a la que le encantan las ciudades, los libros y las películas de arte, y que ha vivido siempre en la Costa Este. ¿Ve por qué tenemos que enviarla a la otra zona oeste, a un pueblo tan pequeño que no tiene ni librería, y convertirla en una profesora de primaria?.

Inuzuka se puso su chaqueta de tweed pasada de moda y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Por favor —susurró Sakura—. No puedo hacerlo. —Su voz no era más que un susurro tembloroso.

Inuzuka la miró con gesto sombrío, con sus ojos de perro viejo.

—Bienvenida a la cadena alimenticia, Rin —dijo quedamente, giró el deslustrado y grasiento pomo de la puerta y salió.

Un millón de dólares. El profesional se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador. No habían pasado tantos años desde que el profesional fuera uno de los mejores piratas informáticos de Stanford. Seguía teniendo ese poder. Y la información era poder. La mayoría de la gente piensa que los asesinos a sueldo son descerebrados mentales, apenas suficientemente inteligentes como para empuñar un arma.

Pero estaban equivocados. Se trataba de una profesión maravillosa para una persona ambiciosa y con ansias de llegar lejos. Estableces tus propios horarios, hay dinero más que de sobra y, sobre todo, se cobra en negro. El último acto, apretar el gatillo, es el más fácil de todos. Bastaban unas cuantas horas en el campo de prácticas para que así fuera.

No, lo difícil era encontrar a la víctima, la caza en sí. Eso era lo que diferenciaba al profesional del medio millón de dólares del matón de los cien dólares. Este tipo, sonrió el profesional, o mejor dicho esta «tipa» era el objetivo perfecto. En cuanto la encontrara, un solo tiro sería más que suficiente. Qué coño, probablemente una cápsula de cianuro disuelta en una taza de café bastara. No podía ser muy difícil convencerla para que se tomara una taza de café.

Todo el mundo coincidía en que Sakura Haruno era una persona agradable. Simpática, trabajadora, ratón de biblioteca, videoaficionada... Se educó en el extranjero, habla tres idiomas, licenciada en filología, trabaja editando libros, le encantan los gatos, odia a los perros. Su gato se llama Federico Fellini. No le había costado mucho reunir toda aquella información. Era sorprendente todo lo que la gente estaba dispuesta a contarle a un tipo trajeado y con una placa del FBI comprada en los chinos. Un millón de dólares.

No estaba nada mal. Junto con la suma de los trabajos que ya había completado, era más que suficiente para retirarse en aquella casa en primera línea de playa de St. Lucía; francos suizos llegándole todos los meses, dinero fijo y seguro, y la Agencia Tributaria a miles de kilómetros de distancia. La jubilación a los treinta en una casa de lujo al sol. Qué trabajo tan maravilloso. Sakura Haruno debía morir. Un poco de lástima sí que le daba.

Todo el mundo hablaba tan bien de ella, y parecía guapa, a juzgar por la única foto que pudo encontrar el profesional: una copia emborronada del boletín mensual de la empresa. Aun así... un millón de dólares eran un millón de dólares. Los idiotas de Akatsuki estarían dando vueltas ahora mismo, buscando detrás de los arbustos, volviéndose locos y dejando huellas que hasta un ciego podría seguir.

«No», pensó el profesional tecleando a ritmo constante en el teclado. Había otras formas mucho más inteligentes de encontrar a Sakura Haruno.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**TITULO:** A LA FUGA

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** MUJER A LA FUGA

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** LISA MARIE RICE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Un mes más tarde. Halloween_

 _Simpson, Idaho_

—Ey Rin —llamó una voz sin aliento—. ¡Espera!

Sakura Haruno siguió andando por el pasillo del colegio hasta que, de pronto, se detuvo en seco. _Rin_. Ella era Rin ahora. ¿Conseguiría acostumbrarse algún día a ese nombre? No se sentía como si se llamara Rin aunque, si se mirara bien en el espejo, posiblemente lo pareciera.

Llevaba una blusa marrón oscuro, un aburrido jersey marrón y zapatos planos color marrón. Todo ello a juego con el dichoso color castaño con el que Kiba Inuzuka se había empeñado en que se tiñera el pelo, cubriendo así la espléndida melena pelirrosa de la que Sakura se había sentido tan orgullosa. Por absurdo que pareciera, no se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad entrañaba la situación hasta que tuvo que teñirse el pelo. Tuvo que leer las indicaciones de uso con los ojos empañados; lo cual tal vez explicara la masa opaca y sin vida que le cubría la cabeza. Se lo había cortado ella misma, y parecía una versión femenina de George Clooney.

Kiba Inuzuka no le había dejado llevarse su antigua ropa. Se había encontrado con dos maletas llenas de ropa esperándole en el aeropuerto, ropa sosa, aburrida, sin forma y pasada de moda... cosas que no se habría puesto en su vida.

Al principio no le había importado; ¡de ahí que Dios hubiera inventado las compras! Pero no había contado con el hecho de que la tienda con más existencias del pueblo fuera el Emporio de Ferreterías Kellogg. Una cosa estaba clara: no dio la nota en ningún momento. La moda no estaba entre las prioridades de Simpson, Idaho.

Sakura se estremeció y apretó el jersey contra su cuerpo. Era cuestión de sobrevivir y entrar en calor.

—Hola Shikamaru—trató de que su voz sonara algo más entusiasta al dirigirse al administrador del colegio.

Era bastante simpático e inofensivo, excepto cuando intentaba enredarla en las inacabables vueltas de buenas acciones que, sorprendentemente, no tenían ningún sentido. Su último gran logro había consistido en enviar doscientos kilos de jamón y prendas de lana a un país islámico que había sido devastado por un terremoto y donde la temperatura media en invierno rondaba los 40 grados.

—Hola Rin. —Shikamaru Nara sonrió y empujó las gafas hacia arriba con el índice.

Llevaba unos estrechos pantalones oscuros de poliéster que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, una camisa de poliéster de manga corta, pese a que fuera caía aguanieve, y unas gafas baratas de carey. «¿A este tío quién le viste?», pensó Sakura, apretando los dientes, «¿Elmer Fudd?».

—¿Cómo te va? —preguntó Shikamaru con sonrisa de bobalicón.

Unos tipos trataban de matarla. La tenían recluida en Simpson, Siberia. Federico Fellini, su amado y mimoso gato, estaba en una casa de acogida. ¿Se acordarían sus padres de acogida de darle de comer sólo los trozos de carne más selectos y de llevarle al veterinario homeopático? Había perdido un trabajo que adoraba y vivía en una casa en la que había goteras no sólo en el techo, sino por las paredes también.

Sonrió ligeramente.

—Genial, Shikamaru. Genial. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, enseñando así una hilera de dientes blancos. El hermano de su mujer estudiaba para convertirse en higienista dental y practicaba con Shikamaru. Mucho.

—Temari y yo hemos organizado una cenita mañana por la noche y nos gustaría saber si vas a poder venir. —Se acercó un poco más y un tufillo letal a menta la dejó noqueada. Había vuelto a lavarse los dientes—. Temari va a hacer su especialidad: macarrones. No querrías perdértelo.

Sakura se animó. Pasta. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de sus trattorias preferidas de Italia y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Queso gorgonzola y pasta penne. Salsa amatriciana. Pesto. Vendería su alma al mismísimo diablo por un poco de buena comida.

—No sabía que Temari cocinara comida italiana —suspiró.

—Por supuesto que sí —replicó Shikamaru, orgulloso—. Tiene una receta maravillosa que hace continuamente: sólo hay que cocer la pasta como una hora, hasta que esté blandita y buena, luego se le añade Ketchup y Cheddar, y se mete en el horno—. Sonrió y sus grandes ojos marrones brillaron tras las gafas—. Ñammm.

Sakura cerró los ojos y rezó en silencio al Gran Director del Cielo para que la sacara de aquella espantosa y cursi película de serie B en la que estaba atrapada. Quería un nuevo guión; una buena comedia romántica y sofisticada en la que el protagonista fuera, por ejemplo, Cary Grant. Charada, o La fiera de mi niña. Pero no American Pie.

—Puedes traer acompañante si quieres —añadió Shikamaru—. Una cita. Temari siempre hace de más.

Una cita. ¿Eso qué era, algo blandito y cilíndrico que crecía en los árboles? Durante el mes que llevaba en Simpson, todos los hombres que había conocido llevaban casados desde los doce años o no tenían más de un par de dedos de frente. No había ningún Cary Grant a la vista.

Sólo el cielo sabía qué harían las solteras de Idaho, para encontrar un poco de sexo. ¿Emigrar a Alaska, tal vez?

Luego recordó que se suponía que no debía tener citas, ni siquiera debía fraternizar con la gente local, y se deprimió aún más al pensar que tal vez nunca más volvería a disfrutar de un buen polvo.

—Gracias, Shikamaru. Eres muy amable, pero tengo un montón de trabajo que hacer. _—«Como limarme las uñas, ordenar alfabéticamente la estantería de las especias, escurrir las medias...»_ —. Tengo que ponerme al día con mi curso. Pero dale las gracias a Temari de mi parte y dile que me guardo la invitación para la próxima vez.

—Vale. —Su animosidad estaba haciéndole trizas los nervios, ya de por sí bastante sensibles—. Aunque vas a perderte una noche muy divertida.

Sakura sonrió débilmente y luego pegó un chillido.

—¡Joder! Digo... ¡Jolín! ¿Podrías hacer algo con ese timbre, Shikamaru? —Los oídos seguían retumbándole y se dio un golpecito en un lado de la cabeza—. ¿Se puede saber de dónde lo has sacado? ¿De los restos de un submarino?

—Consigue llamar la atención de los niños —respondió con suavidad—. Bueno, tengo que irme. Qué pena que no puedas venir mañana.

Sakura sacó a relucir una sonrisa.

—Otra vez será, Shikamaru. —Se rodeó con los brazos e intentó no pegar un brinco al escuchar el segundo timbre, el timbre _«o ya veréis»,_ como lo llamaban los alumnos, porque los profesores les decían que se tranquilizaran en clase, _«o ya veréis»._

Sus niños se comportaban sorprendentemente bien. Se acordaba perfectamente del primer día que entró en su clase de doce alumnos de segundo de primaria esperando... ¿el qué? Le costaba recordar la turbación rallando en el miedo que había sentido un mes antes. Las imágenes de rufianes con chaquetas negras, navajas y pistolas, bajo los efectos de cualquiera de las drogas callejeras que estuvieran de moda en aquel momento, habían poblado su cabeza.

La partirían en dos y tirarían su cuerpo a las afueras del pueblo, y se irían de rositas ante la ley por ser menores de edad. La realidad fue que entró en la clase, se presentó como la nueva profesora, que venía a sustituir a la señorita Johanssen, quien había tenido que mudarse repentinamente a California para ocuparse de su madre enferma. Pasó lista, abrió el libro por la primera página y eso fue todo.

Los niños se portaron asombrosamente bien, no hubo más que un par de riñas insignificantes entre ellos y pronto se vio a sí misma como _«la seño»,_ de tanto que lo repetían. De hecho, al principio los chicos se portaban tan bien que tuvo la descabellada sensación de verse metida de lleno en un remake de La invasión de los ultra cuerpos: en realidad los niños eran alienígenas criados en vainas en el sótano del colegio.

Poco a poco, se fue dando cuenta de que vivían en un ambiente tan severo —en el que se les mandaba hacer tareas casi antes de aprender a andar—, que estaban acostumbrados a obedecer sin rechistar. Entró en su clase y se detuvo al ver que una bala de cañón pequeña y morena iba derecha a su estómago. Soltó un silbido de aire y apoyó las manos en dos hombritos.

Sintió sus huesecitos, frágiles como los de un pájaro, bajo las manos.

—Boruto —sonrió y se agachó. Boruto Usumaki era su alumno preferido. Pequeño, tímido y con una adorable carita color castaño, había merodeado a su alrededor durante el pasado mes, trayéndole puñados de margaritas, un mugriento trozo de hueso color té que aseguraba que era un fósil de dinosaurio y su preferida: una minúscula tortuga verde. Sakura se había preocupado al ver que las dos últimas semanas había estado cada vez más triste. Le pasaba algo en casa.

Habría resistido la tentación de interferir si Boruto se hubiera vuelto agresivo y violento, como los niños de las películas. Pero simplemente se había vuelto cada vez más callado, y luego malhumorado; olas de infelicidad ondeaban palpablemente alrededor de su cabecita redonda y morena.

—Ey, compañero —dijo Sakura suavemente. Alargó un dedo para secar una lágrima—. ¿Qué ocurre? Murmuró algo hacia el suelo.

Sakura creyó oír _«Missy»_ y _«madre»_ y miró con fijeza a Missy Jensen, la niña de peto y pelo color paja muy corto que le hacía parecer más un niño que una niña. Sakura no entendía nada. Normalmente, Missy y Boruto eran mejores amigos e intercambiaban cromos de béisbol y renacuajos.

—¿...de baño? —murmuró Boruto a su cintura, con la cabeza gacha. Necesitaba llorar en privado.

Sakura abrió los brazos y el niño la rodeó y echó a correr hacia el cuarto de baño que había al final del pasillo.

Se acercó hacia Missy, que había seguido a Boruto con la mirada y tenía cara de afligida.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Missy? —le preguntó con calma.

—No lo sé, sita. —Le temblaba el labio inferior—. No lo he hecho a posta. Sólo le pregunté si su mamá le iba a traer a hacer _«truco o trato»_ conmigo. —Missy alzó unos atormentados ojos color azul—. Y luego salido corriendo.

 _«Oh, oh, —pensó Sakura—. Problemas. Aquí mismo, en River City»._

—Salió —corrigió sin pensar—. Bueno, entonces déjalo estar. Tenemos que ponernos a trabajar si queremos tener todo listo para esta tarde. —Sakura se levantó y dio un par de palmadas—. Está bien, niños, cada uno a lo suyo. Tenemos que preparar a Don Grande.

Todos los niños habían traído sus propias calabazas para prepararlas para esa noche, Halloween. Catorce pequeñas calabazas con sonrisas cuarteadas y torcidas aguardaban en fila sobre la estantería.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Don Grande. Uno de los granjeros del lugar se había presentado aquella mañana y, sin mediar palabra —decididamente, los habitantes de Simpson no eran nada habladores—, había depositado una gigantesca calabaza de veinte kilos para que los chicos se entretuvieran vaciándola.

Vaciar la gigantesca calabaza se había convertido en un proyecto de clase y, esa misma tarde, cuando estuviera terminada, la pondrían en las escaleras del colegio con una vela en su interior. Como la mayoría de los expatriados estadounidenses, Sakura y su familia habían mantenido las festividades americanas religiosamente, sin importarles dónde estuvieran en cada momento.

La madre de Sakura se las había apañado para hacerse con un pavo de Acción de Gracias en Dubai, calabazas para Halloween en Lima y un árbol de navidad en Singapur. Sakura se sintió estafada al ver que, en Nueva York y en Boston, hacía tiempo que los niños no salían a pedir _«truco o trato»_ porque se había vuelto demasiado peligroso.

Por suerte, el mayor peligro para un niño en Simpson era que un alce los corneara. Estaba encantada de que sus niños llevaran toda la semana entusiasmados ante la idea de disfrazarse y salir a pedir _«truco o trato»_ por las casas.

—Henry, Mike, quiero que cojáis la bolsa de plástico; ahí es donde vamos a poner las semillas y la pulpa. Sharon, coge el rotulador para que podamos pintarle la cara. ¿Quién tiene la vela?

—Yo. —Konohamaru Sarotobi enseñó su mejor sonrisa desdentada y alzó una vela de tamaño industrial.

—Perfecto. Está bien, panda, vamos allá. Tenemos media hora para hacer la mayor y más mezquina calabaza-linterna que haya visto nunca este pueblo en las escaleras del colegio.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso es! —Tras una maraña de extremidades y con el máximo ruido y lío posible, Don Grande empezó a cobrar forma. Por raro que pareciera, el ruido y la confusión tranquilizaban a Sakura, acostumbrada como estaba al ajetreo y al bullicio de una gran ciudad. Simpson estaba desértica hasta a media mañana, hecho que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Observó a los niños mientras trataban de vaciar de pepitas la gigantesca calabaza, interviniendo sólo para recoger lo que caía al suelo para que los niños no se resbalaran y acabaran en el suelo. Jim, el bedel, se encargaría del resto. Al cabo de más o menos un cuarto de hora, Boruto volvió a la clase con los ojos secos pero rojos.

Sakura esperaba que se uniera a la diversión, pero el chiquillo se quedó en un rincón, fuera del torbellino de actividad. Sakura suspiró y escribió otra nota a sus padres, preguntándoles si podían venir a verla, y metió la nota en la tartera del niño. Era la quinta nota en dos semanas que les escribía. Por poco que le gustara la idea, si tampoco recibía respuesta esta vez, tendría que pedirle a Shikamaru el teléfono de casa de Boruto y llamar a sus padres el lunes sin falta.

—Señorita Nohara, mire, mire.

Sakura, que estaba pensando en qué tipo de padres podía pasar por alto la infelicidad de un chiquillo tan maravilloso, necesitó un par de minutos para responder a la ilusionada petición. Se giró para encontrarse con que doce caritas resplandecientes la miraban como flores al sol; si supieran que sólo estaba improvisando...

—Mire lo que hemos hacido. —Konohamaru estaba de pie, orgulloso, con una mano sobre la enorme calabaza.

—Hecho —corrigió Sakura.

Bordeó sonriente su mesa y se acercó, alzando una ceja al ver la mirada feroz de Don Grande. Los chicos habían dejado parte de las semillas en el interior, pues tampoco había demasiado tiempo, pero habían esculpido el exterior hasta convertirlo en el sueño dorado de algún fanático de las películas de terror. Sakura ladeó la cabeza con gracia.

—Da miedo. Parece que lo haya hecho Freddy Kruger. —Los suspiros de satisfacción le provocaron un sentimiento punzante y doloroso en el pecho, y se le borró la sonrisa. Eran tan jóvenes... tener miedo a su edad era algo divertido: cosas que hacen ruido por la noche, fantasmas que salen de los armarios, y mamá y papá listos para ahuyentarlos con un abrazo y una sonrisa.

¿Pero quién ahuyentaría a sus fantasmas? Se oyó un fuerte sonido metálico; Sakura pegó un brinco al oír la campana y maldijo a Shikamaru. Pegar un salto y maldecir a Shikamaru estaba empezando a convertirse en un acto reflejo.

—Adiós, señorita Nohara, adiós. —En uno o dos segundos el aula se vació por completo.

No había nada más rápido en la naturaleza que unos niños pequeños que salen de clase al final del día.

En un periodo de tiempo sorprendentemente breve, el colegio entero estaba desértico. Además, como era viernes, los profesores también se iban en cuanto podían. Vería a la mayoría de los niños aquella tarde engalanados con sus disfraces; una bolsa llena de caramelos aguardaba a que llegara el momento en la deteriorada y rayada mesita de la entrada de su casa.

Un par de veces por semana, Sakura se quedaba un par de horas más con una excusa u otra. Kiba Inuzuka le había pedido que le llamara a cobro revertido desde una cabina telefónica cada dos o tres días, pues la cobertura ahí, en el campo, no era demasiado buena y tampoco quería que utilizara la línea de teléfono de su casa.

Estaba claro que Inuzuka no tenía ni idea de cómo era Simpson. Había tres teléfonos públicos en todo el pueblo: uno en el colegio, otro en Carly's Diner y otro en la tienda de comestibles, y Sakura tenía que rotar las llamadas entre los teléfonos para no levantar sospechas.

Los pasos de Sakura retumbaron por el desértico pasillo mientras se dirigía afuera. El bedel llegaría enseguida, pero de momento estaba sola en el edificio. La alegre confusión que creaban los chiquillos ocultaba lo viejo y destartalado que estaba el edificio. Pasó por azulejos rotos y se estremeció al ver las rajas y las amarillentas goteras que había en la pared.

Sakura se detuvo un minuto en la entrada del edificio y observó Main Street, la única calle de Simpson, Idaho, 1.475 habitantes. Casi dos mil almas, la verdad, si se contaba el Simpson Metropolitana, que incluía a los habitantes de los ranchos que había esparcidos por el vasto y vacío territorio.

De momento había dejado de caer aguanieve, pero las nubes amoratadas que cubrían Flattop Ridge anunciaban una nueva tormenta aquella misma noche. Sabía que, por muy malo que hiciera, los niños desafiarían al tiempo para poder ir a hacer _«truco o trato»._ Era unos supervivientes pequeños pero fuertes; tenían que serlo, en aquella zona tan dura.

Inuzuka estaba equivocado, pensó Sakura desolada. _«Necesito un pasaporte para estar aquí»._ El viento se levantó y Sakura apretó el jersey contra ella. Por unos segundos, sólo unos segundos, se sintió como si el viento la empujara hasta el borde del mundo. Un paso más y se caería... Se acordó de un mapa medieval que había visto una vez.

La tierra era plana y en los bordes exteriores no había más que tierra salvaje, donde el dibujante del mapa había escrito: _«Aquí están los leones»._

El fin de la civilización. Era como ahora, con una única diferencia: _«Aquí están los pumas»._ _«Akatsuki nunca podrá encontrarme, —pensó—. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si no me encuentro ni yo misma?»._

Simpson era como aquel viejo chiste: si no ibas porque querías llegar allí, es que te habías perdido. No llevaba a ningún sitio ni estaba de camino a ninguna parte. A unos 50 kilómetros de allí, la carretera llena de baches doblaba hacia Rupert, una metrópoli de 4.000 habitantes, o hacia Dead Horse, una mancha en un cruce de caminos tan sofisticada como su nombre.

Un solitario copo de nieve pasó junto a ella y se derritió antes de llegar al suelo, pero un vistazo rápido al cielo le valió para ver que ahí arriba, de donde había salido ese copo, había muchos más aguardando. Y su caldera había escogido aquel preciso momento para declararse en huelga. Sintió un repentino y profundo nudo de nostalgia en la garganta.

En casa, si le pasara algo a la caldera y no funcionara, habría llamado a Joe desde el trabajo y, para cuando llegara a casa, estaría arreglada. En casa, en un día frío y oscuro como aquel habría hecho lo que fuera por hacer algo especial, como alquilar una película clásica, comprarse un nuevo libro u organizar una cena con alguna amiga como Dora, por ejemplo.

A Dora también le gustaban las comidas calientes y especiadas en los días fríos y desapacibles. Habrían ido a The Iron Maiden, ese nuevo restaurante ucraniano de moda que había en Charles, o puede que se hubieran animado a probar algún restaurante sichuanés... o a lo mejor habrían pedido algo en un mexicano... O podría haber llamado a Hidan y habrían encontrado alguna comedia que ver, habrían tomado dim sum en Lo's y un café por la noche en Latte & More.

Y después se habría planteado seriamente la posibilidad de dejar que Hidan la sedujera. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no echaba un polvo. Desde la muerte de sus padres, de hecho. Tampoco había planeado que las cosas fueran así pero, de todas formas, así es como habían salido.

Hidan podía ser la persona adecuada para volver a introducirse en las profundidades de la sexualidad. Aunque no era sexy, era gracioso y, si la cosa salía mal, siempre podrían hacer unas risas sobre ello.

Una ráfaga de agujas de hielo sobre el rostro trajo a Sakura de vuelta a la realidad. No iría a ningún sitio con Dora aquella tarde; no alquilaría ninguna película ni se compraría libro alguno y, decididamente, no echaría ningún polvo.

Probablemente ni siquiera tuviera calefacción en casa. _«¿Qué hago aquí?, —se preguntó Sakura desolada—, ¿A ochenta kilómetros del Estée Lauder más cercano y donde la única comida rápida es el ciervo?»_. Lo irónico del asunto era que Dora, Hidan y todo el mundo pensaban que estaba en Florida.

Inuzuka le había hecho llamar desde una línea telefónica segura y pedir la baja no remunerada por asuntos personales para cuidar de un abuelo enfermo en San Petersburgo. Sin regularidad, pero con frecuencia, enviaban postales firmadas por Sakura a la lista de amigos y compañeros de trabajo que Inuzuka le había hecho elaborar.

Probablemente Dora y Hidan la envidiaran en aquellos momentos por poder pasar un tiempo en Florida, regodeándose al sol, siendo buena y haciendo el bien. Lo injusto que era todo aquello le carcomía el alma. Una oleada de desesperación invadió a Sakura hasta el punto de que casi se cae de rodillas y se pone a llorar. ¿Qué cojones había hecho ella para merecer esto? Estaba siendo castigada por un delito que no había cometido; había presenciado por casualidad un asesinato y, en el espacio de unas pocas horas, le habían arrebatado su tranquila vida de golpe.

Atravesó la calle despacio y recorrió la media manzana que había hasta la intacta cabina pública que, al contrario de las que había en Nueva York y Boston, no estaba destrozada. Pero estaba en un estado lamentable y se averiaba continuamente, como si la compañía telefónica encargada de la cabina no se hubiera molestado en volver a pasar por allí desde los tiempos de Edison.

La cabina estaba en la parte exterior de la destartalada casa de dos plantas y de listón de Ramona Simpson , última descendiente de Casper Simpson, el fundador inmortal de la ciudad. Corría el rumor de que Ramona estaba loca, y Sakura creía a pies juntillas ese rumor. Echó un vistazo a la señal de SE ALQUILAN HABITACIONES que había en la ventana del salón de la casa de la señora Simpson y se estremeció. Salvo por el hecho de que no estaba en una colina, la casa era igualita al hotel de Norman Bates en Psicosis.

Sakura se detuvo junto al teléfono y observó la calle arriba y abajo; no debía haberse molestado en hacerlo, pues Main Street estaba desértica. Le habría gustado pensar que se debía a que eran las cuatro de una heladora tarde de viernes, pero no era así. Main Street estaba siempre desértica.

Echó una moneda en el teléfono y le pidió a la operadora que realizara la llamada a cobro revertido.

—Inuzuka.

Sakura se dejó caer sobre la cabina de plástico duro, aliviada, al oír su voz.

—Hola, soy yo. —Inuzuka le había prohibido terminantemente que dijera su nombre. Si él no estaba, debía dejar recado de que su prima Edwina había llamado. _«¿De dónde sacará esos nombres?»,_ se preguntó por enésima vez, _«¿de la Biblia familiar?»._

—¿Qué tal estás? —La voz de Inuzuka era monótona, casi aburrida. A Sakura le cabreaba pensar que él estaba en su cálida oficina, en una de las mayores ciudades del mundo, mientras ella estaba en aquel tugurio helador.

Inuzuka tenía Louisbourg Square, ella Main Street; él podía comer todo tipo de comidas deliciosas, ella sólo macarrones pasados y Ketchup.

—¿Que qué tal estoy? —Sakura apretó los labios y observó el cielo lívido en busca de inspiración. Aspiró con fuerza para soltar el aire muy despacio, esperando hasta asegurarse de que no le temblara la voz—. Déjame ver... estamos a unos cuarenta grados bajo cero y la temperatura sigue bajando. La ciudad está igual de vacía que Tombstone en un tiroteo. Missy Jensen ha hecho llorar a Boruto Uzumaki y yo estoy a punto de unirme a él. Estoy a miles de kilómetros de cualquier parte. ¿Cómo cojones crees que estoy?

Era su pequeña rutina, como las parejas de ancianos casadas que siguieron juntos por el bien de los niños al principio y, después, por el bien de los perros. Sakura se quejaba y él escuchaba y se compadecía de ella. Sakura esperaba que Inuzuka le dijera lo que quería oír, pero no parecía dispuesto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —suspiró Sakura, mientras se frotaba el brazo que sujetaba el teléfono con la mano que le quedaba libre. Se acurrucó cuanto pudo en la cabina, deseando escapar del gélido vendaval que empezaba a levantarse. Siempre preguntaba lo mismo: _«¿Cuánto tiempo?»._

—Parece que hasta después de Semana Santa.

—¿Después de Semana Santa? —Sakura se enderezó y ahogó un gritito—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cómo demonios voy a sobrevivir otros seis meses más aquí, señor...

—Sin nombres —le advirtió con rapidez.

—Arghh... —Sakura odiaba otra cosa, más aún que Simpson, y era el tener que vigilar lo que decía—. Se suponía que ibas a sacarme de aquí lo antes posible, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Lo que ha pasado es que nuestro amigo Fritz —Su nombre en clave para Akatsuki— ha contratado los servicios de S. T. Akers.

—¿De quién?

—S. T. Akers. Joder, siempre me olvido de que no creciste en Estados Unidos. Es el abogado criminal más famoso de América; todos sus clientes son muy, muy ricos y muy, muy culpables. Su lema es que siempre saca a sus hombres del lío...

A Sakura se le congeló la respiración.

—¿Y lo hace?

Oyó un pesado suspiro.

—Sí, lo hace. Hasta el momento ha peleado por miles de ellos. Acaba de inundar la oficina del fiscal del distrito con tantas mociones de indulto que parece que haya pasado una avalancha por ahí. Les va a llevar un mes dedicarse a procesar todo eso. El fiscal me dijo ayer, en privado, que tendrían mucha suerte si lograran llegar a juicio antes de verano.

—Y... —Sakura tragó con fuerza—... ¿y yo?

—Bueno tú... eres nuestra mejor baza. El resto de las pruebas no tienen sentido. Akers sería capaz de salvar a Hitler con tecnicismos, si quisiera. Al parecer, vas a tener que aguantar allí un poco más.

Sakura esperaba que el escozor húmedo de sus ojos se debiera al viento helador y no a las lágrimas. Otros seis meses, tal vez más, en Simpson. El pecho le ardía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Inuzuka le había dicho algo, pero sonó como si una tormenta de nieve hubiera golpeado los cables del teléfono—. No tengo mucha cobertura, ¿qué has dicho? Oyó un ruido y luego: _«...raro»._

—No te oigo —gritó

—¿Qué dices? De pronto, la conexión se arregló y oyó a Kiba Inuzuka como si estuvieran frente a frente.

—He dicho que si has notado algo raro últimamente.

—¿Raro? —Sakura contuvo las ganas de echarse a reír como una bruja loca—. ¿Algo raro, dices?

Miró a su alrededor. Las oscuras nubes se habían ido amontonando hasta cubrir casi por completo el horizonte de capas sucias, de forma que la luz del final del día aparecía por debajo del cielo, mostrando sin piedad la decadencia del pueblo.

Como siempre, en todo Main Street no había un alma; los edificios necesitaban una buena capa de pintura, y el resto de las tiendas estaban cubiertas por cartones. Lo que le sorprendía no era que los negocios no funcionaran, sino que aún funcionara alguno. El pueblo de Simpson estaba muerto, pero su cadáver aún no se había enterado de ello. Volvió a concentrarse en el teléfono.

—Aquí todo es raro. ¿Te referías a alguna rareza en especial?

—Hombre... —Para su sorpresa, Inuzuka parecía avergonzado. A lo mejor se debía a la conexión defectuosa—. Quiero decir, ¿has visto a alguien diferente o fuera de lugar... por allí? Alguien... ¿extraño?

Sakura pegó una patada y dio un suspiro de frustración que salió con vaho. La temperatura caía por momentos.

—Aquí todos son raros. Llevan siglos casándose entre primos y sus genes se han vuelto locos. No hay nadie normal, si no, no estarían aquí; se habrían marchado hace siglos. ¿De qué hablas?

Le llegó un sonido de fondo tan alto que tuvo que apartarse el auricular de la oreja para no quedarse sorda.

—¿Qué?

La voz de Kiba Inuzuka se oía débilmente.

—Ordenador... codificado... confidencial.

—Y luego—:...archivos perdidos... la información...

—Y después un ruido.

—¡Oye! —Sakura se mordió la lengua justo antes de decir el nombre de Inuzuka—. Vuelve a decirme eso.

El ruido se detuvo repentinamente.

—...decía que hemos perdido una parte de nuestros archivos de ordenador. Estábamos pasando los archivos a un CD. —Sakura podía oír el entusiasmo en la voz de Inuzuka—. Nos han traído un nuevo programa para comprimir información que es genial, hemos podido comprimir...

Sakura se acurrucó en su jersey y observó cómo los negros nubarrones seguían cubriendo el cielo, que un relámpago iluminó por unos segundos.

—Venga, corta el rollo. —El tono de chico duro le salió sin poder evitarlo e hizo una mueca de disgusto—. ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Ah. —Sakura casi podía ver a Inuzuka al otro lado de la línea, sorprendido de que no mostrara ningún entusiasmo por su nuevo juguete de ordenador. Oyó que tomaba aire—. Bueno, no creo que te afecte de verdad, y no quiero preocuparte, pero hemos... extraviado temporalmente algunos archivos y parte de esos documentos que hemos perdido... extraviado... es algo temporal, ¿vale?, estaban relacionados con tu caso.

—¿Qué? —gritó, antes de bajar la voz por si había algún ser humano por ahí cerca. El corazón le latía a mil por hora—. ¿Mi caso? ¿Te refieres a información acerca de dónde estoy ahora? ¿En documentos? ¿Que habéis perdido?

—Hombre... perder es una palabra demasiado fuerte... prefiero pensar que están extraviados. Temporalmente. Pero... —Inuzuka bajó la voz hasta lo que probablemente consideró un tono de voz suave pero que sólo consiguió aterrorizar a Sakura aún más—... no te preocupes. Toda la información estaba codificada y nuestros programas son muy seguros. Además, los archivos de Protección de Testigos están doblemente codificados. A un genio o a una cadena de ordenadores les llevaría un mes descubrir el código y, créeme, Fritz no tiene acceso a ninguna de las dos cosas. Los archivos están programados para que se autodestruyan a no ser que se introduzca un código especial cada media hora, así que estás a salvo. Hemos encontrado los archivos y los hemos descargado en un nuevo programa de codificación.

Sakura agarró el auricular con fuerza y escuchó su diatriba informática, tratando de respirar y preguntándose qué hacer para calmarse. Ni siquiera había una farmacia en Simpson. No había Prozac, ni Xanax y el whisky le daba ardor de estómago. ¡Ni siquiera podía echar un buen polvo por ahí!

—Sólo te preguntaba si habías visto a alguien sospechoso por pura rutina, pero créeme —continuó Inuzuka—, nadie sabe quién eres ni dónde estás.

« _Tiene sentido, porque ni yo misma sé quién soy ni dónde estoy»,_ pensó Sakura. Volvió a dar una patada con sus pies congelados y el teléfono volvió a hacer ruidos.

Un repentino golpe hizo que Sakuura se diera la vuelta corriendo con el corazón en un puño; pero no era más que un antiguo y descolorido póster de Coca-Cola que el gélido viento golpeaba contra una pared agrietada de hormigón, así que Sakura se volvió a dejar caer contra el cristal, aliviada. La fuerza del viento arrancó el póster de la pared, que salió despedido por la vacía calle. «Sé exactamente cómo te sientes», pensó.

—La conexión vuelve a ser mala —chilló cubriendo con la mano el altavoz, y colgó.

Ya había tenido suficientes malas noticias. No le bastaba con decirle que estaría ahí atrapada durante meses... al parecer, alguien había estado cerca de descubrir dónde se ocultaba. Sakura se detuvo en seco un segundo, paralizada por la idea aterradora que acababa de tener más que por el frío viento.

Inuzuka parecía estar completamente seguro de que nadie podía piratear los archivos del Departamento de Justicia, pero había leído más de una noticia en los periódicos acerca de hackers de doce años y llenos de espinillas que entraban en los ordenadores de compañías y de las fuerzas de seguridad.

¿Qué pasaba si Pain Akatsuki resultaba ser un experto informático? Su mente volvió a aquella terrible y espantosa noche de un mes antes. Normalmente trataba de eliminar las imágenes de su mente, especialmente a las dos de la madrugada, cuando las pesadillas amenazaban con volverla loca, pero ahora evocó a propósito aquellas imágenes grabadas para siempre en su cabeza.

Hacía calor aquel día. Había sido un día de bochorno de una tarde de veranillo inusualmente calurosa.

Repasó la escena a cámara lenta... el esquelético hombre de rodillas; el sudor, del miedo, que goteaba en la acera manchada de aceite; otro hombre, que le apuntaba con un arma a la cabeza; el dedo que apretaba despacio el gatillo; la detonación; la cabeza del hombre esquelético que explotaba... ahí era donde siempre apartaba la imagen de su cabeza, pero esta vez continuó y se concentró en el hombre que sostenía la pistola. Era alto y corpulento.

Se concentró en su cara. Sus gestos eran de una frialdad animal, llenos de brutalidad y violencia... aunque no inteligencia. Sakura empezó a volver a respirar. No, se dijo, ese hombre no podía piratear un ordenador así. Además, recapacitó Sakura mientras volvía al edificio vacío del colegio, llevaba en Simpson el tiempo suficiente para conocer a todos de vista. Últimamente no había visto ninguna cara nueva.

El cielo rugió de camino al colegio y las luces parpadearon una vez. _«Genial, — pensó—. Esto es genial»._ Ahora sí que tenía que apresurarse a volver a casa; tenía una gotera y no le apetecía tener que buscarla a tientas.

Entró en su clase, con el familiar olor a polvo de tiza. Don Grande la observaba desde su rincón. Tenía que acordarse de decirle a Jim que lo dejara en las escaleras del colegio cuando acabara de limpiar.

Las luces volvieron a parpadear en la oscura clase. Se oyeron unos pasos fuertes en el pasillo que había fuera; el sonido retumbaba en el silencio del colegio.

Alguien andaba con rapidez, se detenía y volvía a ponerse a andar, como si... el corazón se le paralizó; como si estuviera buscando algo... o a alguien.

 _«No seas estúpida»,_ se dijo, pero su corazón siguió su desbocada carrera.

Con manos temblorosas, metió los papeles en su maletín, maldiciendo al ver que se le caía uno al suelo. Se oía a sí misma jadear e hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. Los pasos se detuvieron y volvieron a empezar. Cada profesor tenía su nombre escrito en la puerta de la clase.

Si alguien andaba buscando a Rin Nohara... Se detenía, volvía a empezar... Agarró su abrigo y trató de calmarse.

Inuzuka la había asustado, nada más. Probablemente fuera Jim... ...sólo que Jim era un hombre mayor y arrastraba los pies... ...o uno de los profesores... ...aunque todos se habían marchado a casa... Más cerca, más cerca... Los pasos se detuvieron y clavó la vista en la ventanilla de cristal que cubría la parte superior de la puerta.

Tenía que ver quién era, asegurarse de que no era más que uno de los inofensivos ciudadanos de Simpson y no... y no... Un rostro apareció junto a la ventana.

Era un hombre. Metió una mano en la chaqueta para sacar algo. Las luces se apagaron.

Sakura gimió y trató de pensar en el nudo de miedo que se le estaba formando en la garganta. ¿Qué podía usar como arma? No llevaba nada en el bolso, aparte de un diario de bolsillo, unas llaves y algo de maquillaje.

Las mesas de los niños pesaban demasiado como para que las levantara y las sillas, de plástico ligero, apenas pesaban.

Su mano rozó algo grade y duro... ¡Don Grande! Jadeando cada vez más, puso la silla en dirección a la puerta, se subió a ella y sostuvo la enorme calabaza en las manos. Estaba de pie, temblando, a un lado de la puerta y lista para aplastarle la cabeza al hombre que había ahí fuera. Se le tensó el cuerpo, preparada para luchar.

Giró el pomo. Sakura cerró los ojos y volvió a ver la cara que había visto con las brillantes luces fluorescentes del pasillo.

El pelo negro, liso y demasiado largo que encuadraba una serie de angulosas y duras facciones que se unían para formar las mejillas y la barbilla. La boca seria y los ojos negros.

Un rostro desconocido.

Un rostro inolvidable.

El rostro de un asesino.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**TITULO:** A LA FUGA

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** MUJER A LA FUGA

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** LISA MARIE RICE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Itachi Uchiha sentía deseos de matar a alguien. Preferiblemente a su capataz y mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki . O, en su defecto, a Hinata, la desleal e infiel mujer de Naruto. Se conformaría con cualquiera de los dos.

Los que debían estar ahí, dispuestos a hablar con la profesora de Boruto eran ellos, y no él. Preferiría andar sobre el fuego antes que tener que hacerse cargo de toda esa mierda emocional; tenía problemas más que suficientes con el incremento de los precios del pienso y las goteras del techo.

No tenía la más remota idea de qué podría decirle a la profesora de Boruto; lo único que sabía era que Naruto no estaba en condiciones de hablar con nadie en aquel momento. Itachi se metió la mano en el bolsillo, donde llevaba las notas que la profesora, una tal señorita Nohara, había mandado a casa con el niño.

Se las sabía de memoria, pues las había leído una y otra vez desde que volvió a casa tras un viaje de negocios a Boise y se encontró con un Naruto medio inconsciente, con una botella de whisky barato en una mano y las notas en la otra.

Le había quitado las notas de la mano, había agarrado a Naruto del hombro, le había metido completamente vestido en la ducha y había encendido el grifo del agua fría. Naruto había recuperado la sobriedad lo suficiente para maldecirle débilmente, antes de caer rendido en la cama que llevaba mucho, mucho tiempo sin hacer.

Itachi había estado tentado de dejar a Naruto como estaba, sobre la cama deshecha y con la ropa empapada, pero cedió y, suspirando, le desvistió y le tapó con un par de mantas. La resaca que tendría al día siguiente le haría sentirse suficientemente mal; no hacía falta que pillara también una pulmonía.

Pero Naruto le debía una. Y muy gorda. Hacer de niñera y hablar con profesoras de primaria no estaba entre sus hobbies preferidos.

Itachi se quedó de pie junto a la puerta de la clase.

No tenía por qué seguir esperando; la placa que había fuera de la puerta confirmaba que, efectivamente, aquella era la clase de la señorita Nohara. Trató de mirar a través del cristal de la puerta con la esperanza de que la clase estuviera vacía, pero las luces del pasillo eran tan brillantes que lo único que vio era el reflejo de su propio rostro en el cristal.

Parecía todo lo enfadado que estaba. _«Joder, qué poco me apetece hacer esto»,_ pensó apretando los labios con fuerza. Aun así, se echó hacia delante, preguntándose si debería llamar a la puerta. Luego pensó que para qué... giró el pomo y la abrió.

Un montón de ladrillos se le cayeron en la cabeza.

—¿Qué...? —Itachi se encontró de pronto contra la pared de la clase, con las piernas abiertas. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y palpó un buen moratón que estaba convencido de que no tardaría en aparecer.

Cuando retiró la mano estaba húmeda y, por un instante, pensó que era sangre; hasta que vio que era una sustancia naranja y con semillas blancas. ¿Calabaza? Se quedó unos segundos mirando fijamente la mano cubierta de pulpa de calabaza y semillas. ¿Le habían dado en la cabeza con una calabaza?

—No te muevas —le advirtió una voz alta y tensa. Justo enfrente tenía a una mujer pequeña, delgada y preciosa, que no dejaba de jadear y temblar.

Itachi se dio cuenta de que estaba muerta de miedo. Debería haber sido pelirrosa. Pese a que su pelo era de color marrón, tenía la piel pálida y los ojos azul turquesa propios de las pelirrosas. Le recordó al cachorrillo de zorro que se había encontrado una vez con la pata atrapada en una trampa.

El cachorro estaba herido de muerte y quiso liberarle de la trampa, pero el animal le había siseado y gruñido, e incluso había tratado de morderle con sus dientes de leche. De forma que se quedó sentado sobre el puré de calabaza, mirando fijamente cómo hiperventilaba y temblaba la joven.

Sus manos temblorosas sostenían una lata de spray dirigido a él. Era exactamente igual que el spray contra el mal aliento que tenía en su cuarto de baño.

—Es un spray de pimienta —mintió—. Como hagas un movimiento... un solo movimiento, te rocío.

No quería volver a lavarse los dientes, así que se quedó quieto.

¿Y ahora qué? Sakura mantuvo el dedo en la boca del spray, confiando en que no se le resbalara de las sudorosas y temblorosas manos. Una gota de sudor le caía por los ojos, pero no se atrevía a limpiarla. Apenas podía respirar, y la falta de oxígeno le estaba haciendo ver destellos de colores.

El tratar de noquear a aquel terrorífico hombre era la cosa más valiente que había hecho nunca, pero no tenía sentido que hiciera el papel de Xena, la princesa guerrera, cuando en realidad se sentía al borde del desmayo. Se oyeron pasos en el pasillo y, sin perder de vista al aterrador tipo que tenía sentado contra la pared, se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Jim! —gritó—. ¡Llama al sheriff! Dile que tengo a un peligroso delincuente aquí. ¡Dile que venga ya mismo! —Sakura alzó la vista lo justo para ver que Jim tiraba la fregona al suelo y se alejaba arrastrando los pies. Volvió a fijarse en el hombre que había contra la pared. Era aterrador, pese a que estaba sentado. Le había golpeado en la cabeza con Don Grande, pero no había conseguido dejarle K.O.

Era alto y fuerte, de espalda ancha, e iba vestido con un jersey negro de cuello alto, una cazadora negra y vaqueros; oscuras y duras facciones, ojos negros y despiertos... todo en él delataba que era un asesino. Le tembló la mano. ¡Menos mal que se había acordado del spray contra el mal aliento que guardaba en el bolso!

—No te muevas —repitió Sakura, jadeando. Estaba tan asustada que tenía el corazón en un puño. El terror de los meses previos volvió multiplicado por mil, envuelto en un paquete alto, delgado y de espalda amplia.

Le miraba fijamente con sus oscuros ojos y supo que el tipo estaba calculando su próximo movimiento. Aquel hombre era un asesino profesional. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría mantenerle a raya con el spray para el mal aliento? La puerta del colegio se abrió y oyó a alguien correr por el pasillo.

Abrieron la puerta de la clase de par en par y el sheriff Kakashi Hatake apareció en el vano con una pistola en la mano. Se detuvo de lleno al ver al asesino del suelo y a Sakura.

—Oficial —dijo Sakura con un hilillo de voz. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz y comenzó de nuevo— ¡Oficial, arreste a este hombre! ¡Es un delincuente peligroso!

El sheriff Hatake volvió a guardar la pistola y se apoyó contra el vano de la puerta.

—Hola, Uchiha.

—Kakashi.

Sakura sacudió las rodillas, pues sentía que estaban a punto de fallarle. Miró al sheriff y aspiró con fuerza.

—¿Conoce a este hombre?

El sheriff Hatake cambió de pie su considerable peso y se pasó el chicle de un lado a otro de la boca.

—¿Que si le conozco? —preguntó con tono filosófico—. Depende de qué implique _«conocer»_ a una persona. Puedes pasar años junto a una persona y no comprender nunca…

—Kakashi —repitió el tipo del suelo, esta vez con un gruñido.

Hatake se encogió de hombros.

—Sí —dijo mirando a Sakura—. Conozco a Itachi Uchiha. Lo conozco de toda la vida y conocí a su padre. ¡Joder, pero si hasta conocía a su abuelito!

—Oh, Dios mío —se quejó Sakura. El estómago le daba vueltas a mil por hora y no conseguía detenerlo.

La adrenalina aún corría por sus venas y era incapaz de pensar nada coherente. Le habría gustado morirse allí mismo; se había defendido con valentía contra un asesino a sueldo y ahora resultaba que había noqueado a un respetable ciudadano de Simpson.

El tipo seguía sentado en el suelo, observándola. Sakura trató de pensar en algo razonable que decir. ¿Cómo demonios iba a disculparse? _«Siento muchísimo haberle atacado, pero pensé que era un asesino a sueldo»_. Era de locos. Claro que su imaginación tampoco andaba tan mal encaminada. El tío este, el tal Itachi Uchiha, parecía de verdad peligroso. Parecía un asesino a sueldo cualquiera. Todo en él era aterrador: una espiral de poder oscuro emanaba de él y, aun desde el suelo, parecía un tigre a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Su rostro era tan anguloso que parecía tallado en el Monte Rushmore. Todo en él era oscuro, por eso había asumido instintivamente que no era de Simpson.

Tras su primera semana en el pueblo, Sakura se había dado cuenta de por qué Kiba Inuzuka había elegido el nombre de Rin Nohara: en Simpson, todo el mundo parecía llamarse Jensen, Jorgensen o Hatake.

Estaba convencida de que, en algún momento del siglo pasado, un destartalado grupo de colonos escandinavos en busca del océano Pacífico habían dado su último aliento al llegar a Idaho, pues todo el mundo allí parecía compartir los genes: tenían todos el rostro y el pelo pálidos y suaves.

Aunque el hombre al que había atacado un poquito no era sí; no había nada pálido y suave en él. Tenía el pelo y los ojos negro azabache, a juego con su cazadora negra azabache y el principio de barba negra que le cubría las mejillas.

El único color que había en él era el naranja del puré de calabaza que le cubría. Sakura tragó con fuerza, sintiéndose culpable, y volvió a meter el spray contra el mal aliento en el bolso.

—Eh... ¿qué tal? Me llamo Sa... Rin Nohara. —Trató en vano de que no le temblara la voz.

—Itachi Uchiha —dijo. Apoyó la mano en el suelo y se levantó con un único y ágil movimiento tan repentino que hizo que retrocediera con miedo. Empezó a sacudirse las semillas y Sakura volvió a sentirse culpable.

—Casi todos le llaman Uchiha —comentó el sheriff. Sakura se preguntó qué habría pensado su rigurosa madre acerca del protocolo de la situación. ¿Podías llamar a alguien a quien habías tratado de dejar inconsciente por su apodo? Seguro que no.

—Señor Uchiha.

—Señorita Nohara. —Dudó por uno segundo. Su voz era como la de un asesino... profunda, baja y ronca. Le miró de reojo una vez más. Seguía pareciéndole peligroso.

—¿Está seguro de que conoce a este hombre, sheriff?

—Sí, señora —replicó el sheriff Hatake con una sonrisa—. Cría y entrena caballos en un terreno que hay entre Simpson y Rupert. Todo tipo de caballos, pero especialmente purasangres y árabes.

—Creo... mmm... creo que le debo una disculpa, señor Uchiha. —Sakura trató de pensar en algo lógico que decir—. Le... le he confundido con otra persona.

La clase se sumió en un silencio embarazoso.

—No me puedo creer que te hayan pillado desprevenido, Uchiha —dijo el sheriff riéndose—. En especial una chica.

—Mujer —murmuró Sakura, conteniéndose para no poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, ya no se puede llamar chicas a las chicas. —El sheriff sacudió la cabeza con pesar ante la forma de pensar del mundo actual. Observó a Sakura de arriba a abajo y se rió de Uchiha. Te estás volviendo un blando. —Se giró hacia Sakura—: Uchiha era un SEAL, ¿sabes? ¿Una foca?

Por unos instantes, Sakura se preguntó si el mes de terror habría acabado con sus neuronas. ¿Qué demonios quería decir el sheriff? ¿Una foca...? Ah.

Se refería a los SEAL. Un soldado. Entrenados para matar. Al fin y al cabo, no había andado tan mal encaminada. Sakura trató de asimilar aquella información mientras observaba a Itachi Uchiha.

En el suelo le había parecido peligroso; ahora que estaba de pie, le parecía aterrador, enorme y amenazador. El material perfecto para la armada. Le observó detenidamente, prestando especial atención a sus manos alarmantemente grandes, y se volvió hacia el sheriff.

—Puede que lo sea —dijo con educación—, pero ya no tiene aletas.

El sheriff se la quedó mirando durante unos instantes; resolló con fuerza una vez, y luego otra. Hasta que no se dobló por la mitad, sacudiendo los hombros, Sakura no se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo.

Era lo último que le quedaba. El espantoso día entero se le cayó encima; Kiba Inuzuka y sus muy poco alentadoras noticias de que los asesinos podían haber estado cerca de descubrir dónde se escondía; el terror cuando pensó que uno de los asesinos a sueldo de Akatsuki le había encontrado; su heroica y última batalla de El Álamo; el gigantesco alivio cuando descubrió que, después de todo, no iban a matarla.

Y luego el sheriff que corría a rescatarla; sólo que no la había rescatado. De hecho, podría detenerla por... ¿por qué? ¿Agresión con un vegetal mortal? Y, para colmo, el sheriff estaba haciendo una imitación espantosa de Walter Brennan en Río Bravo; sólo que él tenía todos los dientes y no cojeaba. Sakura odiaba Río Bravo. Ahora que lo pensaba, también odiaba El Álamo.

—Si no le importa, sheriff —dijo con frialdad.

Kakashi Hatake resolló una vez más y se frotó los ojos.

—Aletas —dijo, y volvió a resollar. Sacudió la cabeza—. No, señorita... _«Haruno»,_ pensó.

—Nohara —dijo.

—Nohara, es verdad. Lo siento. ¿Acaba de mudarse, verdad? —Hace poco menos de un mes. —Veintisiete días y doce horas, ¿pero quién lleva la cuenta? Ella no. —Así que no conoce a todo el mundo aún, pero el viejo Uchiha, aquí presente, formaba parte de la Marina, era un SEAL, como le he dicho. Tropas de un trabajo jodidamente bueno, además; le dieron una medalla y todo. Pero su padre murió y volvió para hacerse cargo del rancho .

Dios mío. Sakura cerró los ojos unos segundos. Aquello era mucho peor de lo que pensaba. No le bastaba con haber atacado a uno de los buenos ciudadanos de Simpson... no, tenía que ser, además, un héroe de guerra.

Abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar a Itachi Uchiha. Seguía pareciéndole duro y peligroso. Recopiló la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba y, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, le tendió la mano a Itachi Uchiha, el criador de caballos/SEAL. Le miró fijamente a los negros e inexpresivos ojos y se estremeció.

—Le ruego que acepte mis disculpas, señor Uchiha.

Tras unos segundos, Itachi Uchiha le dio una mano enorme, fuerte y llena de callos.

Le estrechó la mano y él le miró a los ojos; Sakura se lo quedó mirando antes de soltarse y apartar la mirada, sintiéndose como si acabara de escapar de un campo de fuerza. Emitió un sonido y decidió tomarlo como que aceptaba sus disculpas, pues recordó que los SEALs no hablaban. Sólo gruñían. Sakura se volvió hacia el sheriff y trató de sonreír.

—Supongo que también le debo una disculpa a usted, Sheriff.

—Kakashi —dijo el sheriff sonriendo—. No somos muy dados a las formalidades por aquí.

—Kakashi, pues. Siento mucho haber causado todo este alboroto.

El sheriff se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Bueno, no voy a decir que para eso estamos, porque me ha dado un buen susto, señorita Nohara...

—Rin —dijo Sakura, odiando el nombre.

—Rin. Como iba diciendo, pensé que por fin había cogido a un delincuente. Normalmente me limito a acabar con las peleas de la noche del sábado y detener a los que se pasan de velocidad. Aunque tampoco hay muchos de esos.

—No, supongo que no —murmuró Sakura—. Simpson parece un pueblecito tan agradable. —Después de todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, ¿qué mal podía hacer una mentirijilla? De acuerdo, una mentira enorme—. Acogedor y tranquilo.

Los años que había pasado en el extranjero hacían que fuera más fácil decir las cosas agradables y falsas. Sakura recordaba haber oído a su madre decir cosas maravillosas acerca del paisaje que rodeaba Reykiavik (una tierra baldía, sin árboles ni vida) a un islandés encantado.

El sheriff sonrió abiertamente.

—Eso seguro. Me alegro de que te guste la vida aquí; siempre estamos encantados de dar la bienvenida a los forasteros. Necesitamos sangre nueva. Los jóvenes se marchan en cuanto acaban el instituto. No hago más que decirles que el mundo de ahí fuera no es un lugar agradable, pero nadie me escucha. No sé qué creen que van a encontrar ahí fuera.

 _«Oh, no lo sé, —pensó Sakura—. Librerías, cines, teatros, galerías de arte. Buena comida, buena conversación, tiendas. Aceras. Humanos»_. Luego, como siempre le decían que era como un libro abierto, sonrió y trató de pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

—Ya sabes cómo son los críos. Supongo que creen que tienen que ir a descubrirlo por ellos mismos. —Por educación, Sakura se giró hacia el hombre al que le había dado en la cabeza—: ¿No es cierto, señor Uchiha?

Itachi había estado pensando en la facilidad con que la tal Rin Nohara entablaba conversación con Kakashi, al que conocía desde hacía apenas cinco minutos. A él le había costado horrores darle el pésame a Kakashi cuando murió Carly, la mujer del sheriff.

Y luego Kakashi le había rondado con gesto taciturno y se había limitado a darle unas palmaditas en el hombro cuando la mujer de Itachi, Izumi, se marchó.

Al parecer, las profesoras de primaria guapas no tenían el tipo de problemas que tenían los hombres. Y menos aún las profesoras guapas de pelo roso, no —volvió a comprobarlo mientras ella no le miraba—: castaño. Habría jurado que era pelirrosa. Parecía una pelirrosa; y él tenía auténtica debilidad por las pelirrosas.

Aunque, a decir verdad, no había visto a una pelirrosa tan maravillosa como aquella más que en las películas. Seguía muerta de miedo. Le había tendido una mano temblorosa; una mano suave, pequeña y fría como el hielo.

Había tenido la irresistible tentación de seguir agarrándole la mano para calentársela. Pero la había soltado, pues parecía aterrorizada; era difícil olvidar la cara de verdadero pavor que había puesto mientras le mantenía acorralado.

La última vez que había visto esa expresión de horror en alguien había sido a punta de pistola. Ahora ocultaba bien su miedo con una educada expresión en su adorable rostro, pero recordaba su mano temblorosa. Se hizo un silencio repentino y Kakashi y la profesora se lo quedaron mirando, expectantes. El eco de la pregunta de la señorita Nohara resonaba en el aire.

—Eh... es cierto. —La respuesta debía de haber sido la adecuada, porque la profesora recogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta. Kakashi le dio una palmadita en la espalda y la siguió; Itachi se quedó sólo en el colegio, con Jim, que barría el pasillo.

Escuchó a Jim tararear la canción Be my Baby, desentonada pero al ritmo de la fregona. Itachi se dirigió hacia la puerta y oyó que algo crujía. Las notas. Las notas que Rin Nohara había escrito.

Había venido a hablar de Boruto. Joder. Se le había olvidado por completo.

Los acordes del principio de Tosca llenaron la aireada y luminosa estancia. La habitación era un tesoro oculto de objetos maravillosos y extraños.

Un observador de a pie jamás habría visto el estado del sistema de seguridad, ni la colección de revólveres y rifles que escondía en el falso suelo de la cómoda de roble del Renacimiento. Sobre la consola Hepplewhite había un ordenador y, junto a él, un bote Wedgwood del siglo XVIII contenía lápices y bolígrafos.

El profesional abrió el archivo y empezó a meter el programa adaptado de descodificación; su triunfo personal. Ese programa podría valer más de $100.000 sin problemas en el mercado informático. Si estuviera en venta, que no era el caso. Cien mil no eran un millón, y el programa de Negocios de Stanford había dejado muy claro que había que, para conseguir dinero, primero había que gastarlo.

Introdujo la última de las claves para que el programa se pusiera en marcha y el ordenador emitió un pitido. Inmediatamente, la pantalla empezó a llenarse de letras.

dnjsierhjkqarngdea,mfignñtrhklagf?ia,dmghñtkhrñ fikropeqhgtjenras,nwkehtjmikofljeqgklanrrikeñnake jrkbowrejjbpeqigtkrfqnrehtoqlakngfdla'ljtrkoeqjfikr Descodificación 60%...70%...80%...90%... Descodificación completada.

El ordenador emitió un pitido suave y el profesional se sentó.

ARCHIVO: 248 TESTIGO DEL PROGRAMA DE PROTECCIÓN DE TESTIGOS: Richard M. Abt FECHA Y LUGAR DE NACIMIENTO: 05/03/65, Ciudad de Nueva York. ÚLTIMO DOMICILIO: 6839 Sugarmaple Lane, Ciudad de Nueva York, NY. CASO: Contable del grupo de abogados Ledbetter, Duncan y Terrance. Los tres abogados están acusados de blanquear dinero para la mafia. Abt es el único dispuesto a testificar. Fecha en que prestará declaración: 14/11/05. FECHA INGRESO PROGRAMA DE PROTECCIÓN DE TESTIGOS: 09/09/04 RICHARD ABT, TRASLADADO COMO: Robert Littlewood. ÁREA 248, Código 7fn609jz5y DOMICILIO ACTUAL: 120 Crescent Drive, Rockville, Idaho.

Iglesia correcta. Banco equivocado. El ordenador empezó a escupir más datos y el profesional se quedó sentado un rato, tragándose la decepción, antes de ponerse en pie para echarse un poco de Veuve Cliquot helado en una copa Baccarat y soltarse los zapatos de piel hechos a medida en James & Sons, un zapatero inglés.

Le iba a llevar un rato. El Veuve Cliquot estaba seco y le sentó como un sueño. La luz del candelabro de Murano atravesaba el cristal de la copa y reflejaba miles de pequeños arco iris. Bebiendo un trago, el profesional observó el baile de los arco iris a la luz. Era fácil, tan fácil, acostumbrarse a las cosas buenas de la vida... Ropa exclusiva, muebles exquisitos, una suite en un ático... Estaba muy, muy por encima del parking de caravanas y las esperas aguardando a que el viejo llegara a casa, borracho la mayoría de las veces. Todo eso había acabado.

Para siempre. No habría más golpes de cinturón, ni profesoras amables que le preguntaran por el ojo amoratado, ni más colecciones de sellos. Ya no. Nunca más.

dnjsierhjkqarngdea,mfignñtrhklagfha,dmghñtkhrñ fikropeqhgtjenras,nwkehtjmikofijeqgklanrrikeñnake ejrkhowrejfhpeqigtkrfqnrehtoqlakngfdla'ljtrkoeqjfikr Descodificación 60%... 70%... 80%... 90%... Descodificación completada.

El ordenador volvió a emitir un pitido y, tras unos segundos en los que pareció pensarlo bien, la pantalla del ordenar se llenó de palabras.

ARCHIVO: 248 TESTIGO DEL PROGRAMA DE PROTECCIÓN DE TESTIGOS: Sydney L. Davidson FECHA Y LUGAR DE NACIMIENTO: 27/07/56, Frederick, Virginia. ÚLTIMO DOMICILIO: 308 South Hampton Drive, Apt. 3B, Frederick, VA. CASO: Químico de Sunshine Pharmaceuticals. Todos los dirigentes de la compañía acusados de proporcionar drogas de diseño a amigos y otros socios del negocio.

Davidson se ofreció a comparecer ante el Estado a cambio de una reducción u omisión de su sentencia. Deberá prestar declaración contra los empleados el: 23/11/05. FECHA INGRESO PROGRAMA DE PROTECCIÓN DE TESTIGOS: 25/08/04 SYDNEY DAVIDSON, TRASLADADO COMO: Grant Patterson. ÁREA 248, Código 7gj668jx4r DOMICILIO ACTUAL: 90 Juniper Street, Filis, ldaho.

El profesional perdió interés de inmediato. Nadie dijo que aquello fuera a ser fácil. De hecho, le estaba llevando su tiempo. El tiempo suficiente para hacer una seria incursión al bote de caviar iraní de contrabando y para escuchar el segundo acto de Tosca. El Veuve Cliquot estaba a media asta.

Tosca introdujo ruidosamente el cuchillo en el traicionero pecho de Scarpia, y la orquesta aumentó mientras el ordenador zumbaba. El profesional se incorporó en su asiento, entrecerrando los ojos.

dnjsierhjkqarngdea,mftgnñtrbklagfha, dmghñtkhrñ fjkropeqhgtjenras,nwkehtjmikofljeqgklanrrikeñnake ejrkhowrejfhpeqigtkrfqnrehtoqlakngfdla'ljtrkoeqjfikr Descodificación 60%... 70%... 80%... 90%... Descodificación completada. ARCHIVO: 248 TESTIGO DEL PROGRAMA DE PROTECCIÓN DE TESTIGOS: Sakura Haruno FECHA Y LUGAR DE NACIMIENTO: 06/03/77, Londres, Inglaterra.

Venga, venga. El profesional se inclinó hacia delante con los ojos clavados en la pantalla. «Todo eso ya me lo sé. Cuéntame algo que no sepa».

ULTIMO DOMICILIO: 4677 Larchmont Street, Boston, MA.

Ah... la emoción de la caza no era nada en comparación con la emoción intelectual de saber que eres más listo que todos los demás. Ahora, a por el resto. El profesional se tomó su tiempo para escuchar la música y hundir un trozo de palito de pan italiano en lo que quedaba de caviar. La pantalla se llenó de letras.

CASO: Homicidio, Neji Hyuga, 30/09/04. ULTIMA DIRECCIÓN CONOCIDA: Hotel Sitwell, Boston, MA. CAUSA DE LA MUERTE: hemorragia masiva a causa de una herida de bala del calibre .38. en el lóbulo anterior izquierdo del cerebro. ACUSADO: Pain Akatsuki. DOMICILIO ACTUAL: Centro Correccional de Warwick. Warwick, Massachussets. FECHA INGRESO PROGRAMA DE PROTECCIÓN DE TESTIGOS: 03/10/05 SAKURA HARUNO, TRASLADADA COMO:

Sí, eso era. El cursor se detuvo y parpadeó, como si aguardara pacientemente alguna señal de las profundidades de la máquina. Tosca luchaba con el policía y maldecía el nombre de Scarpia mientras despacio, muy despacio, las letras empezaban a borrarse, una detrás de otra, hasta que la pantalla se quedó en blanco.

El profesional se quedó ahí, asombrado. Estaba claro qué había sucedido. Los archivos tenían una bomba programada. Si no se introducía un código a intervalos determinados, probablemente cada —el profesional miró el Rolex Oyster de oro, recuerdo del primer pago al contado de su primer encargo— media hora, los archivos se autodestruían. La copa de cristal se hizo añicos contra la pared de enfrente y el champán se derramó por la pared como si fueran lágrimas efervescentes.

El caviar siguió el mismo camino y las huevas dejaron un rastro grisáceo y grasiento tras ellas. Había estado tan cerca. Tan jodidamente cerca. Después de cinco minutos de pasear su cabreo, el profesional se tranquilizó. Un mes de trabajo por el retrete.

El Departamento de Justicia cambiaría todas las claves de acceso y podría costarle otro mes más volver a entrar. _«Respira hondo. Contrólate. Recuerda que el control es lo que te sacó del parking de caravanas. El control.»_ Archivo 248. La información de Haruno estaba en un archivo llamado 248. Nadie más que buscara la cabeza de Sakura Haruno sabía tanto como él. Debería poder jaquear un código de tres dígitos en dos semanas como mucho. Y con S. T. Akers en el caso, Akatsuki no iría a juicio hasta principios del año próximo, como pronto.

Aún quedaba tiempo. Archivo 248... no era mucho, pero al menos tenía algo. Aún quedaban esperanzas, el profesional meditó mientras Tosca se lanzaba por el precipicio. Aún quedaban esperanzas.

El camino desde el colegio hasta la casa de Sakura era corto. El camino a cualquier sitio en Simpson era corto. La verdad era que Sakura ni siquiera necesitaba el viejo Ford Fairlane verde lima que Inuzuka le había proporcionado.

Hacía ruido, devoraba la gasolina y tenía edad suficiente para votar.

Echaba de menos su elegante Porche.

Echaba de menos su elegante vida.

¿Qué estaría pasando en Boston? Dora llevaba un tiempo pensando seriamente en hacerse autónoma, e incluso le había dejado caer a Sakura que la aceptaba con ella.

¿Habría dado el salto? Andrew y Paul, sus vecinos gays, se habían peleado. Sakura esperaba que siguieran juntos cuando... si volvía algún día. Nadie hacía la lasaña como Paul, y siempre podía contar con Andrew para que la acompañara a cualquier evento de arte.

Alguien les enviaría una postal de Halloween extrañamente alegre desde Florida, recordándoles el baile de Halloween al que fueron los tres el año anterior. Si supieran... Sakura sonrió ante la repentina imagen de Andrew y Paul acudiendo a rescatarla. Y Federico Fellini, el gato más guapo y con más temperamento del mundo.

¿Se habrían dado cuenta sus nuevos dueños de que le gustaba la carne a medio hacer y de que se enfriaba con facilidad? Desearía que su vida fuera una película que pudiera rebobinar a hacía un mes y, así, decidiera no ir a hacer su mini safari fotográfico en la jungla de la zona industrial del puerto. Cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que eso.

Una endodoncia; una operación a corazón abierto; o incluso leerse por fin su copia antigua y sin estrenar de La Guerra y Paz, de tapa a tapa y con notas al pie incluidas.

Cualquier cosa habría sido mucho mejor que lo que de verdad hizo: conducir por el puerto en un intento de obtener fotografías realistas, pues con su amago de fotografiar escenas románticas sólo había conseguido desperdiciar un carrete entero con alas borrosas de mariposas y dientes de león desenfocados. Bueno, al final había obtenido su dosis de realismo.

Sakura caminó por la desértica calle, observando los escaparates de las tiendas a medida que avanzaba. Pese a que era prácticamente de noche, nadie había encendido aún las luces y aquello parecía una ciudad fantasma. La calle era espeluznante.

El pueblo era espeluznante. Su vida en sí lo era. Trató de repasar la escena en su cabeza como si fuera una película; un viejo truco que usaba cuando tenía miedo o se sentía sola o deprimida.

En aquel instante se sentía todo ello, así que se sumió en sus pensamientos y observó su propia película. _«Una película de los años cuarenta, —pensó—. Rodada en blanco y es. El cielo grisáceo filtra todos los colores. El tipo malo es... ah, Humphrey Bogart. O tal vez... Jimmy Cagney»_. _«Y yo soy la guapa heredera que sigue la pista de la misteriosa muerte de... de mi tío aquí, en este pueblo fantasma... y la única pista que tengo es esta estatua de halcón... y el detective privado que contraté es guapo y misterioso...»._

Sakura se entretuvo con su fantasía, que sacaba de un montón de películas clásicas, hasta que llegó ante la puerta machada por el tiempo de la casita de madera de doble vertiente que Kiba Inuzukale encontró. Y, entonces, la fantasía desapareció.

Ninguna heroína de película de los años cuarenta digna de llamarse así tendría una casita que dejara pasar ráfagas de viento helador ni cuyo sistema de calefacción estuviera siempre roto. Sakura se vio obligada a volver de golpe a la fría, fría realidad. Subió las escaleras del porche de madera, que necesitaba urgentemente un arreglo, e introdujo la llave.

Se detuvo al oír unos arañazos y suspiró con fuerza. Llevaba dos días tratando de ahuyentar a un perro callejero sarnoso y esquelético que había tirado el cubo de la basura ya dos veces. Daba igual el chillido que le pegara, pues siempre volvía.

Con razón prefería a los gatos; tenían demasiada dignidad como para comportarse como delincuentes juveniles. Divisó una sombra polvorienta de un marrón amarillento en una esquina del porche.

—¡Fuera! —dijo con enfado; pero el perro no echó a correr como hacía normalmente. Sakura suspiró y decidió pasar de tirarle una piedra; con lo bien que le habían ido las cosas hoy, lo más seguro era que fallara y golpeara a alguien.

Giró la llave y, al entrar en casa, oyó un suave gemido proveniente del porche. Un gemido. Bueno, no era de su incumbencia. ¡Joder, ni siquiera le gustaban los perros! Sakura entró en la cocina para hacerse una tranquilizante taza de té pero se detuvo, entrecerrando los ojos y dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. _«Estoy loca»,_ pensó, y se giró para volver a salir por la puerta.

El perro estaba acurrucado en una esquina del porche. Sakura se acercó con cautela. No sabía una mierda de perros. Todo cuanto sabía era que ese animal podía tener alguna enfermedad horrible, la rabia o cualquier cosa, y podría saltarle al cuello con un gruñido.

Trató de recordar todo lo que sabía acerca de la rabia, pero lo poco que sabía no era nada agradable... sólo que el tratamiento era espantoso y conllevaba inyecciones en el estómago.

—Perrito bueno —dijo con poco convencimiento mientras se acercaba a la amarillenta bola de pelo.

En la penumbra, ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir qué parte era la cabeza y cuál la cola. El perro zanjó su duda alzando el puntiagudo y manchado hocico y golpeando la madera del suelo con la cola.

Sakura se acercó un poco más, preguntándose qué tipo de vocabulario comprenderían los perros. Federico Fellini, su gato, era un intelectual al que se le podía hablar de libros y películas, siempre y cuando antes le hubiera dado bien de comer; aunque tenía el presentimiento de que los perros preferían hablar de política y de fútbol.

 _«Esto es mala idea, Sakura, —se dijo—. No te basta con estar en Simpson, Idaho, amenazada de muerte... ¡tienes que ponerte a ayudar a un perro que seguramente tenga la rabia!»._ Se giró.

El perro lanzó un aullido lastimero. Joder. Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás y se agachó para observar al animal bajo la poca luz que daba la farola de la calle.

Al menos el perro respiraba y no tendría que hacerle el boca a boca. No había aprobado el curso de reanimación cardiopulmonar que hizo. El perro meneó la cola débilmente contra el suelo al ver que Sakura se acercaba con cautela a acariciarle. Sintió algo húmedo y retiró la mano, antes de darse cuenta de que el animal trataba de lamerle la mano.

El perro alzó el hocico hacia la mano de Sakura, quien habría jurado que le miraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. El pobre chucho parecía perdido y solo.

—Tú también, ¿eh? —murmuró y, suspirando, chasqueó los dedos para que entrara. El perro tembló y trató de levantarse, pero volvió a caer y aulló con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herido?

Sakura le acarició suavemente, tratando de no pensar en pulgas y garrapatas, y se detuvo al sentir la pata delantera derecha.

—Está rota, ¿eh? —le dijo al perro; éste se limitó a mirarla y a mover la cola—. A lo mejor sólo está torcida. No lo sé. A saber si hay veterinario en Simpson. En fin...

—Respiró con fuerza y le miró con gesto severo—. Esta noche te dejo entrar sólo porque hace frío y estás herido. Pero mañana te echo... ¿te ha quedado claro? Volvió a sacudir la cola y le lamió la mano.

—De acuerdo, dejemos las cosas claras. —Sakura cogió al perro, que pesaba más de lo que se esperaba, en los brazos y se sorprendió un poco. Se acordó del criterio que tenía Federico de la cocina—. No te pienso dar comida hecha en casa; con un poco de pan y leche vas que chutas. —El perro volvió a gemir cuando cruzaron el umbral. Sakura suspiró—. Está bien, si te portas muy bien a lo mejor te dejo comer los restos de mi ensalada de atún.

Puso unas cuantas toallas viejas en el suelo, en un rincón del salón, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Era un perro grande, pero estaba famélico. Se le veían claramente las costillas a través de la piel; tanto que podía contarlas si quería.

Sakura fue a la cocina, echó un poco de leche en un cuenco de plástico y puso las sobras de su ensalada de atún en un plato de plástico. Sabía que al día siguiente se detendría en el supermercado a comprar comida de perros y a preguntar por un veterinario.

«Estás loca, Sakura», se volvió a decir mientras dejaba la comida delante del perro.

Pero se alegró al ver que el perro engullía la comida y sorbía la leche con avidez, sin dejar de mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo has pasado mal, ¿eh, compañero? —preguntó Sakura con suavidad.

El perro bostezó con fuerza, mostrando la boca llena de dientes amarillentos, apoyó el morro en las patas delanteras y se apagó como la luz. Sakura le envidió.

No había dormido ni una sola noche bien desde hacía cuatro semanas. Haría falta algo más que una manta y un poco de ensalada de atún para arreglar su desastrosa vida. Sakura se estremeció.

Hablando de arreglos... Sin muchas ganas fue hacia la despensa, que no era más que un armarito justo al lado de la cocina, donde algún tipo con un enrevesado sentido del humor había instalado algo que se suponía que calentaba el agua y, en teoría, calentaba la casa.

Pero lo único que hacía el armatoste ese era suavizar un poco el frío que hacía en la casa y proporcionar, tras muchos gemidos y quejidos, un hilillo de agua templada. Al menos eso había hecho, hasta aquella mañana, cuando el agua de la ducha salió heladora y se percató de la gotera que había en la pared.

Algo se había roto en algún lugar. La pared era una metáfora de su vida. La gotera se había extendido hasta el punto de que había agua en el suelo y se oía un preocupante gorgoteo. Sakura estaba convencida de que los fontaneros hacían algo, aparte de observar y frotarse las manos, ¿pero el qué? El timbre de la entrada sonó.

Echó un último vistazo a la maraña de tuberías entrecruzadas antes de dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla de par en par. Una ráfaga de aire frío entró y Sakura se estremeció. La temperatura había bajado diez grados más.

Itachi Uchiha estaba en la puerta, alto, oscuro y con una aterradora expresión sombría en el rostro. Le brillaban los ojos. Sakura le miró fijamente unos segundos antes de recopilar el valor suficiente. El hecho de que estuviera allí sólo podía significar una cosa. Y no era nada bueno.

—¿Va a presentar cargos? —preguntó, alzando la barbilla.

Itachi pestañeó y algo, una extraña e indescifrable expresión, le atravesó el rostro.

—No. —Hasta su voz era oscura, baja y profunda.

—Ah. —Consiguió librarse de parte de la tensión—. Está bien.

—He venido porque... Se oyó un estrépito fuerte y el sonido del agua al caer contra el suelo.

—¡Oh, no! —Sakura gruñó y corrió hacia la despensa.

El agua caía de la pared desde donde había estado la gotera. Algo reventó y el agua empezó a salir a chorros junto con trozos de escayola de la pared.

—¿Dónde está la válvula principal del agua?

Sakura se giró hacia la profunda voz que oyó tras ella y se quedó mirando a Itachi Uchiha sin comprenderle.

Itachi resopló, palpó por donde estaba el agua hasta que encontró algo y giró la muñeca hacia la derecha. El agua paró como por arte de magia. Después, se arrodilló y empezó a arrancar trozos de escayola de la pared. Metió las dos manos en las entrañas de su casa hasta acabar de lado y con la cabeza metida dentro de la pared. Sakura le oyó gruñir antes de volver a sacar la cabeza.

—Perno —le dijo. Sakura le miró con cara de póquer. ¿De qué hablaba ese tío?

—¿Cómo ha dicho? —dijo con enfado.

Una ligera sonrisa iluminó sus austeras facciones.

—Necesito un perno. —Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de los vaqueros—. Las llaves de la camioneta. La caja de herramientas está en el asiento delantero.

Sakura cogió las llaves que le tendía y, al hacerlo, le rozó la mano. Era mucho más dura que cualquier mano que hubiera tocado nunca. Dura, áspera y cálida. Vaciló un momento con el manojo de llaves en la mano como si fueran algún tipo de talismán.

Le miró fijamente a la cara, inspeccionando sus oscuras facciones y los brillantes ojos negros que la observaban. No podía saber qué estaba pensando. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla y se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde observó con consternación a través de la ventana del porche el aguanieve que caía.

Buscó con la mirada y, efectivamente, encontró la abollada camioneta aparcada fuera. Era negra. Cómo no. Correteó temblando hacia la camioneta. A través de la ventana del copiloto, Sakura divisó la caja de herramientas de acero, de esas que solían llevar los hombres prácticos.

Abrió la puerta con la tercera llave que probó y sacó la caja de herramientas. Pesaba un quintal. Resopló y la llevó dentro, donde se sacudió la mezcla de agua y hielo.

—Aquí. —Si iba a ser seco como John Wayne, por su madre que ella también. Rebuscó entre la caja, perfectamente ordenada, y sacó una herramienta de aspecto espantoso de la que Vlad el Empalador habría estado orgulloso.

—Esto. —Al ver que le observaba con cara desconcertada, suspiró—: Perno.

—Ah —dijo Sakura, y sonrió.

Si Uchiha no hubiera estado ya en el suelo, aquella sonrisa le habría derribado. Hacía que el rostro de Rin Nohara pasara de precioso a maravilloso.

En el espacio de una hora la había visto aterrorizada, enfadada y confusa, y ahora divertida; cada sentimiento había sido tan visible como si lo llevara escrito en la frente. Una habilidad de la que él carecía. Izumi le había dicho tantas veces que tenía el rostro de piedra que había empezado a creer que no sería capaz de mostrar ningún sentimiento por mucho que lo intentara.

La sonrisa de Rin Nohara desapareció y Itachi se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando. Trató de sonreír a su vez y sintió crujir sus desacostumbradas mejillas; no logró mantener la sonrisa demasiado tiempo, así que volvió a concentrarse en organizar las tuberías de Rin Nohara.

Aún le quedaba mucho por hacer, pues nadie había cambiado las tuberías de aquella casa en cuarenta años. Estaban oxidadas y prácticamente todas las arandelas parecían a punto de reventar.

No pasaba nada, pues su caja de herramientas tenía de todo. Así debía ser ya que siempre se rompía algo en Doble C y se había vuelto un experto manitas desde que volvió para hacerse cargo de ello.

Se concentró en las arandelas para no quedarse mirando a la maravillosa señorita Rin Nohara. Habría dejado a cualquiera fuera de juego, incluso en la gran ciudad; pero allí, en Simpson, era un jodido milagro, como una rosa en invierno.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su concentración para no quedarse mirándola. No era pelirrosa, pese a que lo parecía. Nunca había sido capaz de resistirse a las pelirrosas.

Si en lugar de tener el pelo marrón lo tuviera rosa, probablemente la habría tomado en volandas, la habría lanzado sobre la cama y habría saltado sobre ella. Pero ya le estaba costando trabajo resistirse a sus encantos como era, ¡como para que además fuera pelirrosa! Era del tipo de mujeres que atrapan la luz y la devuelven con el doble de brillo.

Era imposible no mirarla cuando estaba cerca. Al menos, a Itachi le parecía imposible... y por eso estaba tratando de concentrarse en las oxidadas tuberías y las juntas agujereadas. Si le hubieran dejado solo, probablemente habría parado y se habría dedicado a observarla para siempre. Claro que lo más seguro es que la hubiera acojonado, también. Había otra razón para no querer moverse de donde estaba, en el suelo y contra la pared.

Se había empalmado. Muy en su línea. Su polla había elegido aquel preciso instante, de entre todos, para despertar. Desde que Izumi se fue, hacía un año, su pene había sido básicamente un trozo de carne muerta colgando entre sus piernas. Y la mayoría del año anterior a ese también, mientras su matrimonio se deshacía lenta y dolorosamente.

No había tenido apetito sexual _(nada, cero, rien)_ desde hacía siglos. Era como si le hubieran fundido los plomos a esa parte de su vida. Casi se había resignado a una existencia sin polvos y ahí estaba su polla, de vuelta a la vida y pidiendo a gritos lo que le había sido negado todo este tiempo, justo en el peor momento.

Decididamente, aquel no era el mejor momento para empalmarse. Nunca había pensado que sufriría de inapetencia sexual. Jamás. Siempre le había divertido el sexo y había tenido muchos buenos polvos en sus mejores tiempos.

La inapetencia sexual le había pillado completamente desprevenido. En parte se debía al agotador y matador trabajo de volver a poner Doble C en funcionamiento, tras la negligencia de su padre durante sus últimos años de vida.

Itachi trabajaba dieciocho horas al día; un trabajo físico duro y tan intenso como el que había realizado a diario con los SEAL, aunque sin desprender la adrenalina previa de los combates. Además, para cuando llegaba a la cama caía en un sueño tan profundo que bien podría llamarse comatoso.

Otra parte se debía al calvario que había vivido durante su matrimonio con una mujer sin sentimientos. Sólo con pensarlo se ponía enfermo. Su matrimonio había sido como vivir el descarrilamiento de un tren a cámara lenta. El año anterior había metido la polla entre las piernas de Izumi tantas veces como en la boca de una serpiente de cascabel.

Claro que seguramente la serpiente le habría dado mejor acogida. Pero la parte más importante se debía a que las mujeres atractivas y solteras no abundaban en Magnolia. Ni en Rupert ni en Dead Horse, la verdad.

Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no veía a una mujer tan guapa como aquella. Si es que la había visto nunca. La verdad era que había deseado a la tal Rin Nohara desde el momento en que la vio, y ahora ya no sabía qué hacer. Había perdido por completo la costumbre de hablar con féminas.

Con las humanas, al menos. Si aquello le hubiera sucedido mientras estaba con los SEALs, y ella fuera una chica de algún bar cercano a la base, le habría invitado a una copa sin tener que preocuparse de persuadirla, cortejarla o tratar siquiera de entablar conversación.

La música en los bares estaba siempre demasiado alta y, de todas formas, nadie iba allí a hablar; iban a buscar alguien con quien echar un polvo. Durante sus años de la Armada, el sexo no había supuesto ningún problema, especialmente en Colorado, donde abundaban las groupies de los SEAL.

Después, Izumi había puesto los ojos en él y prácticamente le había arrastrado al altar sin que Itachi pudiera decir nada al respecto. Muy a su pesar, acabó descubriendo que ser la esposa de un oficial no era tan divertido como pensó en su día.

Y ser la esposa de un ranchero no tenía ningún tipo de encanto. A Izumi no le gustaba vivir en el campo y se aseguró de que Itachi se enterara bien de ello, de día y de noche. En el ejército le habían enseñado todas las técnicas de evasión y escape habidas y por haber, y había hecho uso de ese conocimiento, a menudo, en su matrimonio.

Se había limitado a mantener la polla dormida y, ahora que volvía a la vida, no había nada en su caja de herramientas que le valiera para llevarse a aquella dama a la cama. Porque estaba claro que Rin Nohara era una dama.

Una espectacular dama muy bien educada y encantadora. Y los encantos de Itachi no iban a lograr convencerla de que se fuera a la cama con él, sencillamente porque no tenía. No era un hombre de palabras bonitas ni movimientos suaves. Aunque tal vez lo consiguiera si le arreglaba las tuberías...

Mientras Itachi Uchiha trabajaba en silencio, Sakura fregaba todo aquel desastre. En más de una ocasión tuvo que rodear las interminables piernas de él, que estaba tendido en el suelo. « _Bonitas piernas, —pensó—. Muy, muy bonitas»_. Aunque después se sintió avergonzada por comerse con los ojos las piernas del tipo que le estaba ayudando.

Claro que eran perfectamente comestibles. Sakura se detuvo un segundo para examinarle bien las piernas. Eran largas y musculosas, de muslos excepcionalmente fuertes. Los pantalones ajustados que llevaba le marcaban las líneas de los músculos del muslo, duros como el acero y macizos, que se hinchaban y agrandaban con cada uno de sus movimientos de una manera que Sakura encontraba verdaderamente fascinante.

No podía apartar los ojos de esos músculos; nunca había visto la fuerza masculina tan de cerca. Tuvo que clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano para evitar acercarse a tocar toda esa fuerza masculina. Sólo un segundo. Para ver cómo era.

Sakura siempre había escogido a sus ligues en base a su conversación y encanto. Y, cómo no, tenían que ser buenos lectores y amantes de las películas antiguas; además de llevarse bien con Federico, algo que no era fácil pues el gato era muy melindroso en cuanto a sus amigos.

La verdad era que los músculos de los muslos nunca habían formado parte de la ecuación. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que pudiera excitarse sólo con observar la mitad inferior de un hombre de la forma en que a los hombres les ponían las tetas.

Ella no era así; normalmente tenía muy en cuenta las conversaciones y el encanto de las personas. Le horrorizaba sentirse atraída por los atributos físicos de un hombre. El estrés y el miedo le habían convertido en ese... ese tío de pueblo.

Estaba completamente segura de que el tipo que le estaba arreglando las tuberías en aquellos momentos no tenía encanto ni era buen conversador pero, al parecer, allí los músculos de los muslos eran mejores que el encanto, a juzgar por las oleadas de intenso placer que le recorrían la piel.

El miedo y el estrés le estaban volviendo loca. Era la única explicación posible. Itachi se pegó más contra la pared, sin dejar de mover la llave inglesa y, al girarse medio segundo, Sakura vio perfectamente bien que Itachi Uchiha tenía otra cosa enorme, aparte de los muslos.

O aquel tipo tenía una erección gigantesca, o estaba en el Libro Guiness de los Records. La temperatura interior de Sakura se convirtió en un fuego abrasador que minaba la fuerza de sus músculos.

Oh, Dios. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Le temblaban las piernas y no podía apartar los ojos de los pantalones de Itachi Uchiha, viejos y desgastados por la parte de delante y en la zona de la ingle, donde se estiraban por el contacto con los músculos de sus muslos y la...

 _«Esto no está bien»_. Antes de que las rodillas le flaquearan, Sakura se fue a la cocina a frotarse las muñecas con hielo, puesto que no tenía agua.

Empezó a calmarse. Cuando por fin consiguió controlarse, volvió a donde Itachi estaba trabajando. Por fin salió de la pared y con un gigantesco «¡boom!», el calentón volvió. Al igual que en el colegio, cuando le dio con la calabaza en la cabeza, Itachi se puso en pie con un único y ágil movimiento. Bajó la vista para mirarla. Su rostro, oscuro y duro, era completamente inexpresivo.

Alzó las manazas, llenas de grasa, y vio con consternación que se había hecho una herida; dos de los nudillos estaban cubiertos de sangre.

—¿Puedo lavarme las manos? —tenía una voz profunda y ronca, como si no hablara normalmente.

—Claro. Muchísimas gracias. —La casa empezaba a entrar en calor y Sakura se sintió enormemente agradecida. De acuerdo, no hablaba demasiado y no podía dejar de pensar en sus muslos, y en lo que había entre ellos... pero le había arreglado la calefacción y le estaba eternamente agradecida—. El cuarto de baño es la segunda puerta a la derecha. Hay toallas limpias.

Asintió con la cabeza y se giró. En un acto de autocontrol que consideró heroico, Sakura no le miró el culo. Ya tenía suficiente distracción con su parte delantera, así que volvió a la cocina. Le haría una taza de té... no, a lo mejor los vaqueros preferían el café. Estaba llenando el filtro cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

Aquello empezaba a parecerse a la Estación Central. En el mes que llevaba allí nadie se había acercado a verla. Pero aquella noche parecía un circo: primero el perro, luego Itachi y ahora alguien más. Sakura abrió la puerta y su peor pesadilla apareció de entre la oscuridad Una pistola. Y le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza.

 **SEGUNDO CAPITULO LISTO¡ SI SUPIERA ITACHI QUE SI ES PELIRROSA :) Y SAKURA NO LE ES INDIFERENTE, ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO SI PUDIERAN COMENTARME SI LES ESTA AGRADANDO O NO POR FAVOR.**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	4. CAPITULO 3

**TITULO:** A LA FUGA

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** MUJER A LA FUGA

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** LISA MARIE RICE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Sakura gritó y el corazón casi se le sale por la boca.

Movió frenéticamente la mano en un intento por buscar algo que pudiera usar como arma, aunque sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. Locamente, trató de protegerse del disparo.

—Truco o trato. —La tonadilla infantil le llegó de algún punto cerca de las rodillas y se quedó helada.

Una bruja, un Harry Potter rubio con falsas gafas redondas de plástico y un vaquero la miraban asustados por el grito que había pegado. El pequeño vaquero soltó la pistola y la brujilla se echó a llorar.

No era asesinos, sino niños en busca de caramelos. La puerta de la entrada se cerró. Sutilmente, como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia, Sakura oyó una profunda voz masculina y los chillidos excitados de los niños en el porche. Luego, medio minuto después, la puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse y entró una gélida ráfaga de viento.

Se tambaleó hacia el salón y clavó con fuerza las uñas en el respaldo del sofá tapizado con flores chillonas. Hizo caso omiso de los fuertes golpes que le daba el corazón en el pecho y trató de controlar el temblor de las manos. Durante unos segundos se le aparecieron unas luces de colores frente a los ojos y vio borroso, como en una fotografía amarillenta. Vio cómo le caía un lagrimón sobre los nudillos blancos.

El terror, la soledad y la desesperación se arremolinaron con fuerza y dolor en el corazón de Sakura, como cuchillos que lucharan por salir al exterior y, por el camino, le hicieran trizas el corazón. Sintió aparecer otra lágrima de entre las pestañas y se dejó llevar por otro sollozo. Le sacudió un escalofrío.

Justo antes de que las rodillas le fallaran, sintió que le obligaban a darse la vuelta y se encontró abrazada contra un amplio torso. Para horror de Sakura, se vio sacudida por sollozos cortos y entrecortados. Se balanceó y notó que la sostenían con fuerza; unos brazos fuertes la abrazaban con fuerza y se dejó llevar.

Hacía siglos que nadie la abrazaba y confortaba. De hecho, desde la muerte de sus padres nadie lo había hecho. Y ahora Sakura se encontró llorando sus miedos, la rabia y la soledad con grandes e incontrolables sollozos que no habría conseguido reprimir aunque le hubiera ido la vida en ello.

Lloró y lloró y lloró, plenamente consciente de que acabaría arrepintiéndose. Después. Pero ahora no. Ahora necesitaba desahogarse tanto como necesitaba respirar. Al final, los sollozos dieron paso al hipo y se apoyó, agotada, contra el pecho de Itachi. Su jersey estaba húmedo de las tuberías oxidadas y las lágrimas de ella. Respiró profundamente, consciente de pronto de sobre quién estaba apoyada, de quién la abrazaba.

Una mano enorme le cubría la cabeza, y un brazo fuerte la sujetaba de la cintura firmemente contra él. Era una erección. Una muy grande y, por sorprendente que pareciera, seguía creciendo, latiendo y alargándose contra su estómago.

Podía sentir el calor de su pene a través de los pantalones y de su vestido, y se preguntó si él podría sentir el repentino calor que le embargaba por dentro. Sakura pasó inmediatamente de la fría desesperación a una cálida oleada de deseo.

En un instante había pasado de ser una mujer en apuros a la que un perfecto desconocido consolaba, a ser una mujer firmemente abrazada a un hombre empalmado. Era suficiente para volver loca a cualquiera.

Debería apartarse. Aquello era completamente inadecuado. No sabía nada sobre aquel hombre, aparte de que no era demasiado hablador y sabía arreglar tuberías. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Sabía lo grande que la tenía. Enorme.

Sakura se apartó inmediatamente y se tambaleó hacia el espantoso sillón, donde cayó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. «No puedo con esto», pensó. Con nada de todo aquello.

Ser el premio de una cacería, estar exiliada en Simpson, que unos niños la aterrorizaran con su «truco o trato» y deseara a un hombre poco hablador, empalmado y con unos muslos de infarto. Era demasiado. Se le habían secado las lágrimas, pero aún sentía la punzada de ardiente dolor en el pecho. Notaba la presencia de Itachi a su lado.

—Tome. —Puso un vaso medio lleno de algún líquido en las manos de Sakura que, agradecida, se lo bebió de un trago y aulló al sentir que le quemaba las entrañas.

—¿Qué era eso? —jadeó, alzando la vista para verle. Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, pero de mucho mejor tipo.

—Whisky —dijo Itachi, retirándole el vaso de la mano insensible. Todo su cuerpo se había quedado insensible, salvo las partes que estaban calientes.

—¿De dónde ha sacado el whisky? —Sakura tosió una vez más y se llevó una mano al estómago, donde se había asentado una bola de calor—. Yo no tengo.

—Pero yo sí.

—¿En la caja de herramientas? —Sakura le miró alucinada.

—No. —Itachi torció la boca en lo que interpretó como diversión en lenguaje vaquero—. De la camioneta. Para emergencias.

Sakura tuvo la tentación de preguntarle a qué tipo de emergencias se refería, pero una mirada a aquel rostro anguloso y cerrado le bastó para no decir nada.

Ya, claro... en las películas los vaqueros siempre recibían disparos y se echaban whisky en la herida. Justo antes de sacar la bala con una navaja, a la luz de una hoguera. Se le estaba subiendo el whisky a la cabeza; o eso, o la adrenalina había desaparecido de golpe de su cuerpo.

Fuera lo que fuera, Sakura estaba completamente agotada. Itachi se sentó en la butaca a juego que había junto al sillón, apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas y la observó detenidamente.

Quienquiera que hubiera decorado la casa sabía de tapicería lo mismo que de tuberías: nada. Las butacas estaban cubiertas de gigantescas rosas con sombras rojas y rosas muy poco factibles. Cuando Itachi se sentó, con su camisa negra y el pelo oscuro, pareció absorber toda la luz como un eclipse de sol.

Su butaca tenía un agujero negro con la forma de un hombre y rodeado de un montón de flores de colores vivos. Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, roto sólo por el sonido del aguanieve al golpear contra la ventana. Sakura odiaba los silencios y solía parlotear para llenarlos. Siempre había algo de lo que hablar con la otra persona.

A menudo había estado en sitios en los que la política y la religión eran temas tabúes, pero el tiempo solía ser un campo neutral perfecto. Salvo en Arabia Saudí, donde la política y la religión estaban completamente vedados y donde no había tiempo del que hablar. Allí solía acabar hablando de películas americanas.

Todo el mundo en Arabia Saudíta, desde el conductor de camello hasta el más alto cargo, tenía un reproductor de DVDs y estaba completamente enganchado al cine Hollywoodiense. Pero ahora no tenía la más remota idea de qué hablar con Itachi Uchiha.

Ella le había atacado y él le había salvado de morir congelada, le había empapado la camiseta con sus lágrimas, le había provocado una erección y, a su vez, había sentido un intenso deseo por él y, aun así, seguía sin saber de qué hablar con él. No tenía fuerzas suficientes para mentirle y la verdad era demasiado peligrosa.

Había una razón para que estuviera en aquel embrollo y saltara a la mínima de cambio; una razón para tener los nervios destrozados; una razón para estar tan loca como para sentirse atraída por un hombre al que no conocía. Pero no podía contársela. Inuzuka se lo había dejado muy claro: su vida dependía de que nadie supiera que era un testigo protegido.

Silencio. Itachi la miraba con su oscuro rostro inexpresivo. No tenía ni idea de en qué podía estar pensando; aunque no podía ser nada bueno.

—No puedo hablar de ello —soltó cuando el silencio empezó a hacerse incómodo. Alzó la barbilla.

Itachi asintió una vez con la cabeza, como si acabara de oír la cosa más razonable del mundo, y Sakura suspiró aliviada. Pegó un brinco al sentir algo frío y húmedo contra la mano.

—¡Oh! —Sakura se inclinó sobre el apoyabrazos y observó los conmovedores ojos castaños.

Era una locura, probablemente se debiera al alcohol y al estrés, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que el perro comprendía perfectamente bien por lo que estaba pasando. Le miró con adoración y le lamió la mano. No había un solo ser humano en la faz de la tierra que le mostrara la misma gratitud por los restos de una ensalada de atún y una vieja manta.

—¿Arregla animales con la misma facilidad que las tuberías señor... eehh... Uchiha?

—Sólo Uchiha, señora.

Se levantó de la butaca con facilidad, algo que no era tan sencillo; Sakura sabía que esa butaca tenía los muelles rotos. Ella misma se las había visto y deseado en más de una ocasión para levantarse.

Si no hubiera estado tan desconcertada, le habría advertido a Itachi de que estaba sentándose en una butaca devoradora de hombres.

Pero Itachi se levantó con tal facilidad que parecía que la butaca le hubiera expulsado, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa: que tenía unos abdominales fantásticos, a juego con los asombrosos músculos de sus muslos.

«De hecho, —pensó Sakura abstraída al ver que Itachi se inclinaba sobre el perro—, todo en él es fantástico». Se movía con una gracia increíblemente ágil y poderosa.

Los músculos bien ejercitados se percibían a través del jersey negro. Las manos, que movía suavemente sobre el perro, eran grandes, de dedos largos y elegantes. Se agachó para murmurarle algo al perro y Sakura se vio de nuevo inmersa en sus muslos.

¿Cómo podía alguien tener unos músculos como aquellos? Hombre, se dedicaba a la cría de caballos, así que probablemente montara a menudo. Sakura tuvo una repentina y mordaz visión de Itachi montándole a ella y esos increíbles muslos flexionados firmemente sobre ella mientras le...

Itachi alzó la vista para mirarla y Sakura se puso colorada de golpe.

Oh, Dios mío, confiaba en que no pudiera leerle la mente. Acariciaba la cabeza del perro callejero con su enorme mano y Sakura aprovechó para centrarse en cualquier cosa que no fueran los muslos de aquel tipo.

O lo que era peor... lo que había entre ellos.

—El perro no es mío, ¿sabe? Hace días que merodea por aquí, rebuscando comida en el cubo de la basura, y siempre lo echo. Pero esta tarde, cuando llegué a casa después de... —«...de darte en la cabeza con una calabaza...».

Sakura pestañeó y sintió que volvía a enrojecer. Itachi no pareció darse cuenta. Sus enormes y maravillosas manos masculinas acariciaban el cuerpo entero del perro, deteniéndose junto a la pata delantera derecha.

—También me he dado cuenta de eso, ¿está rota? —Sakura se asomó por encima del apoyabrazos.

—Nop.

—¿Entonces?

—Torcida. Y alguien le ha estado tratando muy mal. —Itachi emitió unos sonidos con su voz profunda y ronca para tranquilizar al perro que hicieron que hasta Sakura se calmara, y volvió a alzar la vista—. ¿Tiene nombre?

—No. Ya se lo he dicho; ha aparecido esta tarde.

—Necesita un nombre. —Itachi acarició suavemente el pelo que había entre las orejas del animal.

—Eehh... —Aquel raído y amarillento perro no tenía nada que ver con Federico Fellini, su elegante gato siamés. Y aun así... el chucho tenía cuatro patas, cabeza y cola, como Federico. Con eso le valía—. Akamaru. Le llamaré Akamaru.

—De acuerdo pues. Hola, Akamaru. —Itachi dejó que el perro volviera a olisquearle los dedos—. En unos días estará perfecto si no se apoya sobre esa pata. Lo único que necesita es un par de buenas comidas y un buen sitio en el que dormir. — Itachi hizo un ruido con la boca y se puso de pie de un salto.

Sakura estiró el cuello para observarle.

—¿Se va? —Se sintió inexplicablemente invadida por el pánico.

—No. —La miró un segundo, inexpresivo, y Sakura se encontró deseando poder descifrar qué estaría pensando; aunque seguramente no le gustara.

Estaba convencida de que sus pensamientos debían de ir en la línea de «cómo salir airoso de la casa de una loca». Abrió la puerta y desapareció.

Ya era de noche y Sakura vislumbró la oscuridad y una ráfaga de agujas de aguanieve que caían en vertical, atravesando el halo de luz de las farolas. Antes de que el frío entrara por la puerta abierta, Itachi estaba de vuelta con un kit de primeros auxilios en la mano.

—¿Eso también ha salido de la camioneta mágica?

Volvió a parecerle ver una sonrisa.

—Sip.

Itachi se arrodilló junto a Akamaru y empezó a murmurar de nuevo, con ruidos tranquilizadores y sin sentido.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver que el perro no protestaba, ni siquiera cuando Itachi se puso a examinar con cuidado la pata delantera, para envolvérsela después firmemente con una venda elástica. Tenía un rasguño profundo en el flanco derecho pero Akamaru no se movió, aunque gimió cuando Itachi se lo examinaba.

Itachi limpió la herida, pero no se la vendó. Sakura se asomó por el apoya brazos del sillón y observó a Itachi con interés. Trabajaba rápido, en silencio y de manera competente.

—¿Qué cree que le pasó?

Itachi se sentó sobre los talones, estirando con ello los vaqueros. Sakura se concentró en no apartar la mirada de los ojos de él; la repentina fascinación que le provocaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo era abrumadora. Ya había caído demasiado bajo tal y como estaba... le horrorizaba pensar que se estuviera convirtiendo en el tipo de mujeres que se ponían cachondas con nada e iban a los bares en busca de hombres.

—Lo más probable es que haya sido un accidente de coche —dijo—. Una de dos, o le golpeó un coche o lo tiraron de uno en marcha.

Sakura inhaló con fuerza, indignada.

—¡Tirarlo! ¿De verdad cree que hay gente capaz de tirar a un pobre animal de un coche en marcha? ¿A propósito?

—Sí; no sería la primera vez que alguien cree que quiere una mascota y, en cuanto se cansa, la abandona. Se ve claramente que Akamaru es el perro de alguien. O lo era. Tiene buenos músculos; probablemente sea buen cazador. —Itachi acarició la cabeza de Akamaru y le rascó detrás de las orejas. El perro movió la cola con energía.

—Si usted lo dice. —Sakura miró a Akamaru con dudas. Los buenos músculos, si de verdad estaban ahí, debían de estar escondidos debajo de la mugre del pelo—. No soy muy partidaria de los perros y no tengo ninguna intención de quedármelo. Sólo me daba pena.

Itachi se puso en pie y metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón.

—Tal vez quiera quedárselo un tiempo. Puede hacerle compañía cuando... —Se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Cuando me derrumbe? —preguntó Sakura con sequedad—. Le aseguro, señor Uchiha, que no suele darme por ponerme a llorar todas las tardes.

—No quería decir eso, señora. —Pasó el peso de una bota a otra con agilidad, pese a que se sentía incómodo—. Y me llamo Uchiha.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza mientras le examinaba.

—¿Nadie le llama por su nombre de pila? ¿Cómo era? ¿Itachi?

—Sip. Pero casi todo el mundo me llama Uchiha.

—¿De pequeño también? ¿Cómo le llamaba su madre?

—No lo sé. Murió cuando tenía tres años; apenas la recuerdo.

—¿Cómo le llamaban en el colegio?

—Uchiha.

—¿Y su mujer?

—La mayor parte de las veces me llamaba hijo de puta, señora. —La taladró con sus oscuros ojos—. Sobre todo poco antes de que me abandonara.

Vale, así se daba una conversación por finalizada.

—Ah. Lo... lo siento. No quería entrometerme en su vida, sólo que... —Sakura hundió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, avergonzada, antes de ver con curiosidad la notita que sacaba Itachi del bolsillo de los vaqueros y que le entregaba.

Con sorpresa, la desdobló y se encontró con que era una de las notas que les había escrito a los padres de Boruto y que había metido en la tartera del niño. Poco importaba qué nota era, pues todas decían más o menos lo mismo:

 _Boruto está teniendo verdaderos problemas en el colegio y me gustaría poder hablarlo con ustedes._

Miró al alto y silencioso hombre que tenía enfrente, antes de volver a mirar la nota.

—No veo la... —Y entonces, de pronto, la vio. Obviamente, Itachi Uchiha era el padre del pequeño Boruto. Sakura unió la línea de puntos y lo comprendió todo.

La mujer de Itachi, la misma que le llamaba hijo de puta casi siempre, debía de haberles abandonado hacía poco y por eso Boruto estaba teniendo tantos problemas. No, eso no encajaba.

El apellido de Boruto era Uzumaki, no Uchiha, así que no podía ser su mujer... pero había dicho que su mujer le había abandonado, así que tal vez Boruto fuera el hijo de un matrimonio anterior de ella (el hijo de la ex-mujer de Itachi).

Le estaba costando trabajo aclararse con esos penetrantes ojos negros clavados en ella. Como cada vez que no comprendía algo, Sakura se puso a hablar.

—Mire, siento mucho haberme entrometido; créame, normalmente no lo hago, pero Boruto está teniendo problemas en el colegio. Esta misma mañana se puso a llorar porque...

—Mañana —interrumpió Itachi—. ¿Puede venir?

Estaba empezando a hacerse una experta en descifrar lo que decía. Traducido al lenguaje de los humanos, Itachi le estaba preguntando si podría acercarse al rancho mañana para hablar de los problemas de Boruto.

Akamaru hundió el hocico en la mano de Itachi, que le acarició el lomo y, al parecer, sabía perfectamente dónde prefería el perro que le acariciaran. Por lo visto Itachi Uchiha se comunicaba mil veces mejor con los animales que con los seres humanos.

Sakura no tenía gran cosa que hacer al día siguiente, aparte de preocuparse por su situación actual y llorarle a Akamaru. Cualquier cosa era mejor que eso; incluso hablar de los problemas de un niño pequeño.

—Sí, claro —dijo, y Akamaru giró la cabeza hacia ella sin apartarse de Itachi—. ¿Dónde está su casa... eehh... rancho?

—Conduzca unos ocho kilómetros hacia el oeste por la vieja carretera McMurphy, hacia la interestatal, gire a la derecha en la intersección y siga unos tres kilómetros hacia el noreste. Tome la bifurcación a la derecha y siga unos trescientos metros...

Sakura le escuchaba con pánico; se vio de pronto girando hacia la derecha donde debía haber ido a la izquierda, y conduciendo por las curvas interminables del extenso y desértico terreno hasta que se quedara sin gasolina y se la comieran los lobos. Su cara debía de ser un auténtico cuadro porque Itachi se detuvo.

—Mañana por la mañana estaré en la ciudad —dijo, y Sakura creyó haberle oído suspirar levemente—. ¿Podemos quedar en Carly's Diner hacia las diez?

—Carly's Diner —dijo Sakura totalmente aliviada y feliz de no tener que adentrarse sola por aquellos parajes salvajes y solitarios, plagados de lobos. Ocho kilómetros al oeste... bifurcación hacia el sur... trescientos metros... ¡Aquello le sonaba a chino!—. A las diez en punto, perfecto. —

Está bien. —Inclinó la cabeza con gesto solemne—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué —dijo Sakura con suavidad—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de... —Movió una mano con torpeza, luchando por evitar gesticular el momento en que le había lanzado la calabaza a la cabeza.

Itachi estaba ya junto a la puerta abierta. Seguía cayendo aguanieve y la temperatura había caído. El vaho de su respiración le coronaba la cabeza, lo que le hacía parecer un poco fantasmagórico.

Sus fuertes, inatractivas y marcadas facciones parecían esculpidas en piedra, como si en lugar de un ser humano fuera una estatua. Sólo brillaban sus ojos. Por alguna extraña razón, Sakura se encontró mirando fijamente esos profundos ojos.

Ya no le tenía miedo, nada, por muy amenazador que pareciera. Parecía tan reservado, tan intocable... y, sin embargo, se había comportado —con ella y con Akamaru— con total amabilidad.

Esa amabilidad no cuadraba con un hombre que pudiera hacer a su hijo tan infeliz. Estaban tan cerca, y él era tan alto, que empezaba a dolerle el cuello de tanto mirar hacia arriba. Akamaru no paraba de mover la cabeza de un lado al otro, mirando a sus dos nuevos amigos. Era como si la mantuviera en algún tipo de hechizo.

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que empezaba a inclinarse hacia delante, como si los ojos de Itachi tiraran de ella, dio un paso hacia atrás y trató de poner en orden las ideas.

—Boruto —dijo sin aliento. No conseguía apartar los ojos de los de él—. Es un niño maravilloso. Estoy segura de que, con un poquito de ayuda, las cosas se solucionarán por sí solas.

Estaba de pie, en medio de la puerta, y el preciado calor empezaba a escaparse en la gélida noche.

Itachi se giró y anduvo por el porche desvencijado. El segundo escalón tenía una tabla suelta y crujió. Le observó mientras se alejaba por el jardincillo. A mitad de camino se detuvo y se volvió.

—Señorita Nohara...

—Rin —dijo.

—Rin, Boruto... —Itachi vaciló.

—¿Sí, Uchiha? —Su voz era suave en la fría noche—. ¿Qué pasa con Boruto?

—No es mi hijo —dijo Itachi. Se giró sobre los talones, se subió a la camioneta y se marchó en la oscura y nevosa noche.

Itachi podría conducir los 43,8 kilómetros que había de Simpson a Doble C con los ojos cerrados, maniatado y usando sólo los dedos de los pies; menos mal, porque lo único que veía era el rostro de Rin Nohara frente a él, y en lo único que pensaba era en la erección que tenía y que dolía un huevo. Seguía empalmado.

A Itachi le preocupaba que su polla se hubiera centrado en Rin Nohara y sólo la deseara a ella, a ella y a nadie más, pues eso significaría que, teniendo en cuenta cómo se había comportado, probablemente no volviera a echar un polvo en su vida.

Había sido incapaz de decir más de diez palabras seguidas, y había frotado su erección contra ella cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos, después del susto que se llevó con los chiquillos del «truco o trato». Lo más probable es que pensara que era algún tipo raro que no podía hablar con las mujeres pero al que le excitaba restregarse contra ellas.

Aun así, no podía culpar a su polla de tener un gusto excelente. Había algo en Rin Nohara. Algo en la calidad de su piel, pálida y tan luminosa que parecía brillar como si tuviera luz propia. O tal vez fueran esos ojos azul turquesa, del color del mar. Fuera lo que fuera, no había podido apartar los ojos de ella.

Cuando sonreía le salía un hoyuelito en la mejilla izquierda y, de pronto, deseó haberle arrancado otra sonrisa, sólo para verlo.

Pero ya no sabía hacer reír a una mujer, si es que alguna vez supo. Podía bajar haciendo rappel de un helicóptero suspendido en el aire, bucear a sesenta metros de profundidad, disparar a una distancia de casi dos mil metros y domar al caballo más salvaje, pero hacer reír a una mujer... era algo completamente distinto.

Itachi sabía todo lo que había que saber acerca del entrenamiento militar y sobre el ganado. Pero no tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo hacer para llevarse a una mujer a la cama.

«No es mi hijo», esa misma noche, Sakura repasaba sus palabras en la cama mientras releía por tercera vez consecutiva el mismo párrafo.

¿Qué cojones significaba eso? ¿Que Boruto era el hijo de su mujer? De ser así, «no es mi hijo» le parecía una forma muy cruel y fría de decirlo.

Pero Itachi Uchiha no le parecía cruel. Está bien, no era el tipo más hablador del mundo; aunque Sakura presentía que se debía más a que no tenía habilidad para comunicarse, y no a que no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerlo.

Había leído en algún sitio que los comandos, o las fuerzas especiales, o como se llamaran, tenían que tener una inteligencia superior a la media, aunque era muy probable que el encanto y la capacidad de parlotear no estuvieran entre las cualidades requeridas para el trabajo.

Era cierto que Itachi Uchiha parecía amenazador pero, por alguna razón, era incapaz de creer que fuera cruel. Echó un vistazo a Akamaru, que estaba acurrucado en la vieja manta en una esquina del salón y la miraba con sus ojos castaños.

Itachi había sido amable hasta con el chucho sarnoso que le había adoptado como dueña. Un hombre que tratara con amabilidad a perros y mujeres abandonadas no podía ser cruel con un niño pequeño tan encantador, ¿no? Claro que, ¿ella qué iba a saber? Ya no estaba segura de nada.

En el último mes, su mundo entero se había vuelto completamente del revés. Llevaba una vida perfectamente normal y satisfactoria hasta que, ¡pum!, su vida entera se había vuelto de pronto una de esas canciones de música ranchera; una de esas lastimeras y quejicas.

Sakura empezó a inventarse algunas estrofas, marcando el ritmo con el pie debajo de la sábana. «Perdí mi trabajo y perdí mi casa y perdí mi coche...», Akamaru alzó la cabeza de pronto y empezó a morderse el hombro con rabia. «…Y mi perro tiene pulgas», concluyó con desánimo.

Para rematar el asunto, por primera vez en la vida era incapaz de ahuyentar la pena con la lectura. No disponía de la mejor panacea del mundo: sumergirse en un buen libro. Lo única que se podía leer en Simpson era el The Rupert Pioneer y un par de hojas de escándalos que informaban de los cotilleos semanales, disponibles en el supermercado de Loren Jensen.

Así que Sakura tenía que apañárselas con los pocos libros que se había traído. No había tenido más que diez escasos minutos en la librería del aeropuerto de una de las muchas escalas que hizo para llegar a Boise, así que había comprado prácticamente la estantería entera.

Para su desazón, entre ellos había cuatro libros que ya se había leído, uno sobre la historia del comercio con Japón en el siglo XX y un diccionario español-inglés. El resto eran las novelas que llevaba todo el mes leyéndose una y otra vez.

Sakura se concentró por enésima vez en el libro que estaba leyéndose. A lo mejor por eso no lograba concentrarse en el misterio del asesinato. Esta vez estaba leyéndolo con su ojo crítico de editora. Habría sido un buen libro para una buena editora. Habría sido un bueno libro para ella.

Era buena editora. Antes. ¿Quién la habría reemplazado en Turner&Lowe? Cuando se fue, un gigantesco conglomerado editorial alemán acababa de comprar la empresa.

Aún no se había enfriado el muerto y ya se hablaba de recorte de personal; no era de extrañar que hubieran acogido con tanto entusiasmo su petición de baja no remunerada por asuntos personales. ¿Le habría sustituido Dora? No, Dora tenía muy buen ojo editorial para las novelas que no son de ficción.

Hasta los hombres de negocios sin rostro que había al otro lado del Atlántico preferirían que sus editores trabajaran en las áreas de trabajo que conocían; era económicamente lógico. A lo mejor Donny se había hecho cargo de los autores.

Donny Moro llevaba un tiempo siendo su asistente personal, y Sakura había visto más de una vez un brillo especulativo en sus ojos. Se habría lanzado a la mínima posibilidad de quedarse con su puesto. Casi podía oír a ese mocoso pelota: «Qué pena que Sakura tuviera que marcharse justo ahora, cuando tenemos tanto trabajo. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Da igual, estaré encantado de tomarle el relevo». ¿Quién sabe qué se encontraría cuando volviera? Si volvía.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, aunque era plenamente consciente de que un par de lágrimas no cambiarían la situación. Ni un poquito. Debería saberlo. Aquel último mes había llorado más que en su vida, de miedo y de enfado por lo que le estaba pasando. Pero sus problemas seguían estando ahí.

Sakura se frotó los ojos y bostezó. Habían sido suficientes emociones por un día: la llamada de Inuzuka, el lanzamiento de Don Grande a la cabeza de un SEAL, sus tuberías que amenazaban con reventar e inundar su casa, el terror que sintió cuando pensó que uno de los hombres de Akatsuki le había encontrado, la inapropiada oleada de deseo por un soldado-ranchero parco en palabras... el día había sido de lo más completo.

Se le cerraban los párpados. Hora de dormir. Alargó la mano automáticamente hacia la alarma del reloj, pero se detuvo; mañana era sábado, así que no necesitaba poner la alarma.

Y, además, ya había tenido suficientes sobresaltos.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	5. CAPITULO 4

**TITULO:** A LA FUGA

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** MUJER A LA FUGA

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** LISA MARIE RICE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Capítulo 4**

—¿Quieres otro café?

Sakura alzó la vista del The Rupert Pioneer para ver el rostro sonriente y expectante de la joven y hermosa camarera de la edad de Sakura que sostenía una jarra de café.

¿Debería tomar más café? A lo mejor no, teniendo en cuenta que el hospital más cercano probablemente estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia. El líquido ese era mortal.

—No, gracias. Con una taza me basta —dijo sonriendo.

Sakura intentaba seguir con su rutina normal en la medida de lo posible, lo que le hacía sentir que tenía algún tipo de control sobre su vida.

Una de sus costumbres más queridas era tomarse su tiempo después del trabajo delante de una buena taza de café en su cafetería preferida, a ser posible con una o dos amigas. Y ningún sábado lo sería sin su taza de café por la mañana fuera de casa mientras leía el periódico.

De normal, ahora mismo estaría tomándose un café en The Bookworm de State Street, con una nueva pila de libros a sus pies y cotilleando cómodamente sobre sus compañeros de oficina con Jean y Dora, mientras se tomaba un mochaccino.

En lugar de ello, estaba leyendo The Rupert Pioneer y tomando una taza de lodo tibio. Pero, le gustara o no, su vida estaba ahí ahora, y se vio inmersa en la vida de Simpson casi contra su voluntad.

Se había leído The Pioneer de cabo a rabo, incluyendo el relato sin aliento y con puntos y comas del partido de baloncesto de la semana pasada del equipo local —que habían perdido—, y los obituarios de personas de las que no había oído hablar en su vida. «Una verdadera Haruno», pensó Sakura con ironía.

Llevaba en la sangre la cualidad de hacer, de los sitios más insospechados, su hogar. Su madre había sido hija de un diplomático y su padre mocoso de la armada. El trabajo de su padre les había obligado a trasladarse cada dos o tres años a un país distinto, y Sakura había aprendido la lección: te asientas y te las arreglas con lo que haya.

Estaba allí, en Simpson, en contra de su voluntad y amenazada de muerte pero, le gustara o no, aquél era su hogar ahora.

—¿Seguro que no quieres más? —volvió a preguntar la joven camarera con entusiasmo.

Sakura veía por qué la joven parecía querer agradarle; era la única clienta del local.

—No, de verdad. De todas formas, muchas gracias.

La joven hizo una mueca, dejó la jarra en la mesa rota de linóleo y se sentó enfrente de Sakura.

—No te culpo, la verdad —dijo suspirando—. Es espantoso, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Sakura desapareció. Era absolutamente imposible decir nada agradable acerca del café sin mentir descaradamente.

—Mmm, bueno... —dijo, tratando de no contestar.

—No pasa nada —dijo alegremente la joven—. Sé que es espantoso. Debe de ser una tradición familiar; el café de mi madre también era espantoso. Mi madre era Carly. La de Carly's Diner. —Su expresión era abierta y sus ojos azul pálido, color que Sakura empezaba a llamar el «azul de Simpson», brillaban con interés.

Apoyó la barbilla en el dorso de la mano y se echó hacia delante —. Eres Rin Nohara, ¿verdad? ¿La nueva profesora de primaria?

—Sí —dijo Sakura suspirando. Odiaba mentir a una mujer de rostro tan dulce—. Me mudé aquí hace un mes.

—Ya lo sé —respondió, apartando un mechón de brillante pelo color caramelo—. Te he visto por aquí un par de veces. Quería haberme presentado pero... no sé. —Se encogió de hombros, avergonzada—. Supongo que hace tanto tiempo que no conozco a nadie que no haya conocido de toda la vida que no sé cómo empezar una conversación. Como casi todo el mundo por aquí. A veces pienso que somos dinosaurios, extinguidos, pero no nos hemos dado cuenta porque vivimos perdidos del mundo.

Se parecía tanto a la idea que tenía Sakura de Simpson que se sintió avergonzada.

—Hombre... —empezó Sakura. Se había mentido tantas veces al respecto que ya casi le parecía real—. Supongo que Simpson no está tan mal, quiero decir en comparación con otros sitios, eehh...

—Ino —dijo la joven con alegría y alargó una mano con tanta rapidez que a punto estuvo de tirar el café. Sakura agarró la taza de café con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha estrechaba la de Ino—. Ino Hatake. Encantada de conocerte. No suelo tener oportunidad de conocer a gente nueva, especialmente a nadie de mi edad. Esto es genial, es genial. Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido. ¿Estás casada?

Sakura estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por darle otro sorbo al café y casi se atraganta.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No debía haberlo preguntado tan directamente, ¿verdad? —dijo Ino desanimada—. Se me había olvidado. Como he dicho antes, no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con extranjeros y, además, últimamente he pasado demasiado tiempo con mi hermano pequeño. Tiene diecisiete años y da bastante trabajo, la verdad. Le quiero, y lo ha pasado muy mal desde la muerte de mamá, por eso le perdono que sea tan pesado, pero no es la mejor de las compañías, créeme. ¿Has estado casada alguna vez?

El rostro de Ino era como un libro abierto y Sakura pudo ver en sus azules ojos que no la movía más que la curiosidad amistosa. Ahogó un suspiro.

—No, Ino. No estoy casada ni lo he estado nunca. Ni siquiera he estado prometida nunca. —«Y un romance no entra dentro de mis planes», pensó.

Una imagen de Itachi Uchiha y sus fabulosos muslos le atravesó la cabeza. «Aunque la lujuria puede que sí», se corrigió.

—Qué raro. —Ino parpadeó—. ¿Cómo es posible? Eres fabuloooosa. Y pareces... no sé... una chica de ciudad.

Sakura dejó la taza en la mesa.

—Eehh... gracias. Creo. —Trató de cambiar de tema—: Ino Hatake. Hatake. ¿No tendrás algo que ver con el sheriff?

—Sí. Es mi padre. He oído que tú y el viejo Uchiha le montasteis un buen numerito ayer. Seguía riéndose cuando llegó a casa. Te debo una por eso, de verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que no le oía reírse.

Sakura apretó los dientes.

—Vaya, me alegra saber que se divirtió; aunque la verdad es que me asusté bastante.

—¿Por Uchiha? —Los ojos azules de Ino se agrandaron—. Pero si Uchiha es el tío más simpático del mundo. Le conozco de toda la vida y no mataría a una mosca. — Se quedó pensando unos minutos—. Bueno, al menos no a un americano y menos aún a una mujer.

—Ni siquiera cuando Izumi... —Ino se interrumpió y alzó la vista, sonriendo—: Hola, Uchiha —dijo.

Sakura giró la cabeza de golpe para encontrarse con que, efectivamente, ahí estaba Itachi Uchiha, alto y grande como la vida misma. Seguía vestido de negro, y seguía pareciendo tan oscuro y amenazador. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Esperaba que no creyera que había ido preguntando por él, tratando de recabar más información.

—Ino —dijo, y luego asintió hacia Sakura—: Rin.

Sakura se llevó una mano al estómago; la voz de Itachi Uchiha era tan oscura y profunda que parecía resonar en su diafragma. O eso, o iba a echar el café. Itachi alargó la mano y apretó con suavidad el hombro de Ino.

—¿Qué tal te va, Ino? —Sakura se sorprendió de lo amable que parecía su voz— . ¿Qué tal va la cafetería? —Itachi se sentó junto a Sakura, que se escabulló y se puso junto a la ventana. La amplia espalda del vaquero ocupada dos tercios del asiento.

Los ojos de Ino brillaron por las lágrimas.

—No lo sé, Uchiha. No consigo hacerme con ello. —Se puso en pie para llevarle una taza y le sirvió un poco de café, frotándose los ojos clandestinamente. Sakura vio que la taza de Itachi también estaba desconchada, sólo que la de él lo estaba a la derecha del asa y la suya a la izquierda. «Qué monada, —pensó—, nuestras tazas son a juego».

Ino volvió a sentarse y soltó un suspiro.

—Me pregunto si estoy haciendo lo correcto. —Movió una mano por la cafetería, rodeando las mugrientas y lúgubres paredes y el mostrador de linóleo. Aparte de ellos tres, no había nadie más en la cafetería—. A lo mejor debería venderlo, aunque dudo mucho que nadie lo comprara.

Itachi bebió un sorbo de café e hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, al menos mantienes las tradiciones. Carly hacía un café horrible y tú también. Me alegra saber que hay cosas que no cambian; además, la compañía sigue siendo buena... eso compensa lo del café. —Torció la boca en una sonrisa.

Sakura se quedó perpleja. ¿Itachi Uchiha? ¿Gastando una broma? ¿Y sonriendo? Y además, pensó distraídamente, tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Menos mal que no la mostraba tan a menudo. Le ablandaba los rasgos y le hacía parecer mucho más humano, mucho más cercano.

A la luz del día vio que sus ojos no eran negros como el azabache, sino de un marrón muy oscuro. La sonrió a ella también y Sakura contuvo el aliento. «Oh-oh», pensó.

Itachi se volvió hacia Ino y Sakura pudo volver a respirar. Dentro. Fuera. Dentro. Fuera. No era tan difícil cuando le pillabas el tranquillo.

—¿Qué tal Sai? —preguntó.

Ino miró por la ventana y se mordió el labio.

—No tan bien, Uchiha —confesó—. No se centra en los estudios y responde a papá constantemente. A mí también, pero no es lo mismo. Se pasa el día en su cuarto, escuchando música rap y machacando el ordenador. Está empezando a hacer pellas. Está muy dolido.

—Dale alguna responsabilidad.

—¿Qué? —Giró la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

Itachi rodeó la taza con las manos.

—Dale un par de tareas aquí, en la cafetería. Págale si hace falta, pero mantenle ocupado y pídele consejo de vez en cuando. Involúcrale en lo que estás haciendo.

—Oh, Uchiha —gimió Ino—. No sé qué estoy haciendo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Quiero decir que apenas daba dinero cuando mamá vivía, y ya sabes lo famosa que era mamá. La gente se pasaba a tomar una taza de café y un trozo de tarta sólo para saludarla. Pero ahora ya nadie se pasa. Y no les culpo; vamos, ¡mira este sitio! —Ino movió la mano y Sakura y Itachi miraron a su alrededor obedientemente.

«No me extraña que no haya un alma en Carly's Diner», pensó Sakura. Aunque fuera el único sitio en un radio de sesenta kilómetros en el que tomarse una copa o algo de comer, tenías que estar muerto de hambre, o completamente desesperado, para arriesgarte a comer algo allí, en vista del café que hacían.

Probablemente saldrías mejor parado si te compraras una barrita de chocolate y un par de manzanas en el supermercado de Jensen.

Las paredes estaban sucias y la única decoración eran un par de calendarios de años anteriores y un retrato familiar con una versión más joven, feliz y delgada del sheriff, una adorable mujer de mediana edad y con la sonrisa de Ino, una Ino adolescente y un chiquillo desdentado y de cara dulce.

En el mostrador había una tarta de manzana con aspecto pasado, bajo un plato de cristal salpicado de agua. La pizarra que había en la pared opuesta anunciaba hamburguesas a cuatro dólares y un menú especial barra libre a doce dólares.

Sakura se estremeció sólo con pensarlo. La cafetería entera pedía a gritos un decorador de interiores, aunque tampoco le sorprendía. El pueblo entero pedía a gritos un decorador de exteriores. Había que hacer algo al respecto.

Así que Sakura hizo lo que cualquier mujer madura y compasiva habría hecho en su lugar: se encorvó y miró a su alrededor con gesto furtivo.

—Oh, no lo sé —cacareó con su mejor imitación de Igor—. No está tan mal. Un poco de pintura, unos cuantos cojines... —Volvió a cacarear y esperó a que se rieran, pero no obtuvo más que un largo y embarazoso silencio.

Ino la miraba como sí se hubiera vuelto completamente loca.

Itachi la miraba con la misma impavidez de siempre.

—Eso es de El jovencito Frankestein, ¿verdad? —preguntó por fin y, volviéndose hacia Ino—: Eres demasiado joven para acordarte. Es una película antigua de Gene Wilder. De hecho —volvió a girarse hacia Sakura con gesto de perplejidad—: eres demasiado joven para acordarte.

—No —respondió, estirándose con un suspiro—. Por regla general sólo veo películas que tengan por lo menos veinte años. Me ahorra un montón de problemas. Si después de veinte años se sigue considerando buena, es que es verdaderamente buena. Aunque la vestimenta y los peinados suelen ser un poco raros, y te encuentras con gente hablando por teléfonos móviles del tamaño de un ladrillo.

Itachi se había quedado mirando la taza, y ella hizo lo mismo, confiando en encontrar ahí la respuesta a los problemas de Ino. Pero en la taza no había más que un líquido turbio y nocivo. Clavó los ojos en el fondo de la taza y, de pronto, se le ocurrió.

—Té. —Sakura se sorprendió de oírse hablar.

Ino alzó la cabeza.

—¿Té?

—Té —dijo Sakura con convencimiento—. Tienes que ofrecerles té a los clientes. Té negro y... infusiones de hierbas.

—¿Infusiones de hierbas? —Ino parecía perdida.

—Sí. —Sakura miró a Itachi y se encontró con que la miraba fijamente con sus marrones y opacos ojos. Era imposible saber qué pensaba—. Mucha gente bebe té, ¿o no, Uchiha? —Se sintió osada y le dio un golpecito por debajo de la mesa en el tobillo con el pie.

—Claro. —El rostro de Itachi no dejaba entrever nada pero, de nuevo, a Sakura le dio la sensación de que sonreía. Brevemente—. Todo el tiempo.

Estaba mintiendo, claro, pero Sakura le habría dado un beso por ello. Se calentó con pensar en besar a Itachi.

—¿Uchiha? ¿De verdad? —Ino no parecía muy convencida.

Itachi asintió pesadamente con la cabeza y Ino dejó de fruncir el ceño. Estaba claro que, para Ino, lo que Itachi dijera iba a misa.

—He visto que tenéis una planta de menta ahí fuera. —Sakura de pronto revivió los calurosos días del verano en Marruecos y el té de menta fresca—. Deja secar las hojas y haz una infusión con ellas. Puedes hacer infusiones aromáticas prácticamente con cualquier cosa... romero, escaramujo, verbena, sasafrás, salvia... La lista es interminable. Luego puedes añadir cosas como canela o piel de limón al té negro, para darle sabor. Tengo una receta maravillosa para el té de vainilla; no sabes lo bien que sabe.

—Espera. —Ino sacó un bloc de notas y un lápiz del bolsillo del delantal y empezó a escribir como loca—. Canela, piel de limón, vainilla. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Ey, ¿quién sabe? Puede funcionar. Además, ¿qué podemos perder? —Vio que Itachi se ponía en pie—. ¿Qué te parece, Uchiha?

—Puede que funcione —respondió, dejando unas monedas encima de la mesa—. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? —Y le tendió una mano a Sakura para ayudarle a levantarse—. Deberíamos irnos —le dijo.

Ino los miró boquiabierta, primero a Itachi y luego a Sakura, para volver a Itachi. Se veía claramente lo que pensaba.

—Ah —dijo, respirando interminablemente—. ¡Ah!

Sakura iba a empezar a negar lo que fuera que estuviera pensando Ino, pero Itachi le agarró fuertemente del codo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Sakura sólo tenía dos opciones: o se iba con él, o le regalaba el brazo.

—Te daré las recetas después —se apresuró a decirle a Ino por encima del hombro. Justo entonces se abrió la puerta y apareció un adolescente. Llevaba la parte inferior de la cabeza rapada al cero y la parte superior recogida en una coleta rubia que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía un pendiente en una de las orejas, otro en la nariz y otro en la ceja.

Llevaba una andrajosa cazadora vaquera, sin nada debajo pese al frío helador, unos pantalones vaqueros rotos en las rodillas y botas negras con suficientes clavos y chinchetas como para remachar el tejado entero de un estadio de fútbol. El joven se detuvo y observó pasar a Sakura y a Itachi.

—Ey, hermanita —dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que le oyeran—, ¿quién es esa monada?

Sakura hizo una mueca. Sai Hatake era un auténtico quebradero de cabeza. Fuera se había levantado un viento helador.

Sakura se detuvo en medio de la desértica calle y se abrazó con fuerza, frotándose los brazos. El día se presentaba mucho más frío de lo que pensó al principio, y la chaquetilla que llevaba no le servía de nada contra ese viento.

Se sintió perdida y muerta de frío. «¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?», se preguntó de pronto.

La ansiedad y la depresión la dejaron casi paralizada. Allí estaba, a punto de ir a un rancho aislado con un hombre al que apenas conocía... por mucho que le atrajeran sus muslos... para hablar de los problemas psicológicos de un chiquillo, algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Y todo ello con el estómago vacío.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? «Huir de un asesino, eso es lo que hago». Sakura volvió a estremecerse y casi pega un brinco cuando alguien le puso algo pesado y cálido sobre los hombros. Era la cazadora negra de cuero de Itachi, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Dejó el maletín que llevaba en el suelo y metió las manos en las mangas, saboreando por un momento lo calentito que estaba. Alzó la vista. Muy, muy alto.

—Gracias. —Trató de sonreír, pero le castañeaban los dientes—. No pensé que fuera a hacer tanto frío. Pero, ¿y tú? —Agitó torpemente la manga de la cazadora, de la que sólo sobresalían los dedos.

—No tengo frío —soltó. Probablemente estuviera mintiendo, pero Sakura no pensaba renunciar a la chaqueta calientita—. ¿Dónde tienes el coche?

Sakura se quedó paralizada y trató de sofocar la incipiente oleada de pánico.

—¿Mi... mi coche?

¿Quería que condujera hasta allí? Su mente se vio invadida por los recuerdos de su accidentado viaje a Rupert. Nunca había sido una conductora demasiado buena y la mera idea de ponerse detrás del volante y conducir por aquellos parajes inhóspitos le ponía los pelos de punta, pese a que sabía que él iría delante.

Además, cuando terminaran de hablar de Boruto, tendría que conducir de vuelta a casa. Sola. Claro que no podía demostrarle lo mucho que le horrorizaba la idea si no quería que la considerara una extraterrestre.

En Simpson, los niños aprendían a conducir casi antes que a andar. Tampoco había otra opción en esas tierras enormes y desiertas.

Sakura deseó una vez más volver a la ciudad. A cualquier ciudad. Con tranvías y metros, y autobuses y taxis. Y gente. Y no estás interminables extensiones de vacío. Sakura trató de sonreír y se lamió los labios resecos.

—He... he dejado el coche detrás de casa. Si me esperas medio minuto voy a buscarlo... —Se detuvo súbitamente al ver que le agarraba del brazo.

—Sólo quería saber dónde estaba —dijo Itachi—. Tengo que volver al pueblo después —comentó, aunque Sakura estaba segura de que volvía a mentirle—, así que puedo traerte de vuelta. —Se agachó para recoger el maletín del suelo y echó a andar.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando unos segundos antes de correr para alcanzarle, llena de alivio.

—Eeh, ¿qué tal está Boruto? —preguntó, más por oír el sonido de una voz humana que por saber la respuesta.

—Bien —contestó Itachi.

Era la tercera palabra que decía en veinte minutos. Las otras dos habían sido «sí» y «no», como respuesta a dos preguntas directas. Sakura se dio por vencida y se puso a contemplar el paisaje.

O eso, o se ponía a mirar a Itachi y, para su asombro, se encontró con que le inquietaba mirar a Itachi, así que trató de apartar los ojos de él.

Era un conductor fabuloso. Sakura admiraba de verdad a los buenos conductores, en parte por lo mala conductora que era ella.

Daba igual los esfuerzos que hiciera por concentrarse, pasados unos cinco minutos siempre encontraba algo mucho más interesante en lo que pensar que no tenía nada que ver con los semáforos en verde o rojo o quién debía cederle el paso a quién.

Pero Itachi estaba concentrado y relajado, y cambiaba de marchas como si tocara un instrumento musical. «El Beethoven de las Camionetas», pensó con ironía. Tal vez no fuera muy hablador, pero era un auténtico as al volante. No era normal que Sakura apreciara si un tío conducía bien o no, o que tuviera manos fuertes o piernas largas.

Aunque era perfectamente consciente del hombre alto, oscuro y silencioso —aunque no atractivo— que iba sentado al lado suyo y, por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguía saber por qué. Claramente, no podía ser por que tuviera una conversación maravillosa, que era lo que normalmente le atraían de los hombres.

Hasta ahora habría jurado que tenía todas las hormonas sexuales en la cabeza. Los tres líos que había tenido habían empezado porque descubrió que compartía los mismos gustos literarios del hombre en cuestión, o porque tenía alguna razón interesante para no hacerlo, o porque se trataba de un conversador ingenioso o le hacía reír.

Nunca porque sus largas y fuertes manos, que tenían una ligera película de pelo negro en el dorso, descansaran con facilidad y elegancia en el volante, ni porque los músculos de su antebrazo se movieran de manera fascinante cada vez que cambiaba de marcha, o porque cuando pisaba el embrague se le marcaran los músculos que iban desde la rodilla hasta la ingle...

Sakura apartó la cabeza rápidamente y se quedó mirando sin ver por la ventana. Decididamente, le pasaba algo. El estrés le estaba volviendo loca; o eso, o el silencio era lo que le volvía loca. No estaba acostumbrada al silencio. Puede que si hablara con él se rompiera el extraño hechizo bajo el que estaba.

—¿Queda mucho?

Itachi la miró brevemente.

—Ya estamos.

Sakura le miró fijamente.

—¿Ah, sí? —Observó a su alrededor. No veía nada que no fuera lo que llevaba viendo desde hacía media hora: árboles, hierba, árboles, hierba y más árboles.

—Hace unos diez minutos que estamos dentro de Doble C —dijo Itachi.

Cierto, ahora que lo mencionaba podía ver vallas perfectamente ordenadas, paralelas a la carretera y que, a lo lejos, colindaban con una cadena de colinas. Las vallas delimitaban un terreno exactamente igual al que llevaban media hora atravesando. Sakura era incapaz de ver la diferencia entre la parte vallada y la parte sin vallas.

—¡Ey! —dijo de pronto, apretando la nariz con emoción contra la ventanilla de la camioneta—. ¡Caballos! —Se volvió hacia Itachi con imágenes románticas rondándole la cabeza—. ¿Crees que son mustang?

—No —dijo Itachi, reduciendo la marcha del vehículo—. Son míos.

—Ah. —Sakura observó a los maravillosos animales. Había al menos cuarenta de ellos trotando con gracia en un prado, y sintió una extraña punzada de decepción—. Supongo que los mustang sólo existen en las películas.

—De hecho —dijo Itachi, girando por un amplio camino de piedra—, se encuentran sobre todo en Nevada y Nuevo México. Hemos llegado.

Había tanto que ver, y todo ello extraño para ella, que Sakura tardó unos minutos en decidir qué le parecía. La valla aquí era blanca y encerraba unos edificios grandes y recién pintados, así como áreas circulares llenas de arena.

Sakura había leído suficientes novelas de Dick Francis como para reconocer los establos y los picaderos. ¿O en el Oeste se les llamaba corrales? Había diez o doce hombres trabajando laboriosamente; unos cuantos rastrillaban el suelo, varios de ellos llevaban a los caballos de lo que parecía una sola rienda larga y otros pocos montaban a caballo.

Daba la impresión de ser un negocio próspero y ajetreado. Itachi aminoró la velocidad de la furgoneta y se acercaron a lo que Sakura en un principio pensó que era una formación geológica. Hasta que volvió a mirarlo. No conocía ninguna formación geológica rectangular y hecha de madera.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, agitando la mano hacia la... cosa a la que se acercaban.

—La casa. —Itachi giró y detuvo la camioneta bajo un cobertizo grande como un edificio. La casa misma debía de haber sido diseñada por la NASA. Sakura se preguntó si sería uno de esos edificios con clima propio.

—¿Y quién construyó la casa? —Apartó la vista del gigantesco edificio y miró a Itachi—. ¿Dios?

—Mi tatarabuelo. —Rodeó la camioneta y se acercó a abrirle la puerta a Sakura, a la que agarró del codo hasta que estuvo a salvo, en el suelo de cemento del cobertizo de coches.

Sakura le sonrió.

—Debió de tirar todo un bosque para construirlo.

—A mi abuelo le gustaba tener espacio suficiente para moverse. —Sus ojos eran oscuros e indescifrables.

—Y que lo digas. Seguro que se ve desde el espacio, como la Gran Muralla China.

Sakura salió del cobertizo un segundo y miró a su alrededor. Desde donde estaba tenía que mover la cabeza para abarcar el edificio entero con la vista, pues era mayor que su campo de visión.

—Menos mal que lo construyó antes de que la Agencia de Protección Ambiental se estableciera, porque le habrían detenido por destruir un ecosistema entero. ¿Para qué necesitaba tanto espacio?

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando mi tatarabuelo emigró de Irlanda, siendo un niño, era pobre como una rata. Juró que fundaría una dinastía cuando hiciera su fortuna. Era el último de doce hermanos y quería tener doce hijos que, a su vez, tuvieran doce hijos cada cual. Y quería que todos ellos vivieran bajo el mismo techo.

—Eso haría 144 personas de la generación de tu abuelo —dijo Sakura, tratando de hacer los cálculos mentalmente—. Y de la tuya seríais, seríais...

—Veinte mil setecientos treinta y seis.

—Vaya... —Sakura observó la casa considerándolo—. A lo mejor algunos de los primos lejanos deberían alojarse en un hotel. Menos mal que se inventó el control de natalidad antes de eso. ¿Entonces, cuántos Uchihas viven aquí ahora mismo?

—Sólo yo —dijo Itachi.

—¿Sólo tú?

Vio que ahogaba un suspiro.

—Sí.

—¿Ni siquiera hay un primo o dos perdidos en algún lugar de la casa?

—Nop. —Itachi cambió el peso de un pie al otro. Debía de ser el lenguaje corporal de los vaqueros para expresar vergüenza—. Mi tatarabuelo tuvo un único hijo varón, mi bisabuelo tuvo un único hijo varón, mi abuelo tuvo un sólo hijo varón y mi padre...

—Espera —dijo Sakura—. Déjame adivinarlo: tuvo un sólo hijo varón. Tú.

—Bingo. —Puso la mano en el codo de ella—. Vamos.

Entraron en una cocina que era exactamente igual de grande que el salón de baile de la versión de Errol Flynn de Robin Hood. Era el ejemplo perfecto del dicho aquel de «si vale la pena hacer algo, mejor hacerlo doble». Había dos chimeneas lo suficientemente grandes como para asar dos bueyes enteros y dos hornos en los que se podían asar niños enteros. Una mesa de caballete lo suficientemente larga como para patinar sobre ella atravesaba la cocina entera.

Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de abarcarla entera con la mirada, porque Itachi había vuelto a agarrarla fuertemente del brazo y parecía querer llevarla por toda la casa, por pasillos interminables, rancios y oscuros desde los que divisó varias habitaciones grandes, rancias y oscuras.

Tras un par de kilómetros, Itachi se detuvo por fin para abrir una enorme puerta de roble y le puso una mano en la espalda.

Sakura echó un vistazo a la puerta y entró con paso vacilante, sin saber muy bien qué habría dentro. Al igual que Carly's Diner, a la habitación no le habrían venido nada mal los consejos de un decorador de interiores.

Los muebles eran gigantescos y oscuros, y estaban ordenados pegados a las paredes, de forma que en el centro quedaba un espacio vacío sin nada. A lo mejor en las noches de verano Itachi se dedicaba a dar conciertos ahí, o algo así.

Cuando los ojos de Sakura se acostumbraron a la penumbra, se relajó. Itachi era lector. En aquel preciso instante, le perdonó sus problemas para comunicarse y sus muslos y brazos que le hacían perder la cordura. Itachi era de su misma tribu; la de los lectores. Había libros por todas partes, en todas las superficies disponibles, e incluso alineados en las estanterías.

Libros de verdad, para leer, no de decoración. Las manos de Sakura se morían por acercarse y mirar las cubiertas, tal vez incluso por frotar la cara contra unos cuantos e inhalar el olor. Pero entonces tal vez se echara a llorar y anegara todos los libros de Itachi, así que se abstuvo.

La única fuente de calor era el fuego que prendía en una chimenea gigantesca, entorno a la cual había agrupadas unas cuantas sillas macizas de roble.

Sakura distinguió la silueta de un hombre y un niño pequeño. El hombre tenía el pelo oscuro e iba vestido de negro, como Itachi. Sakura se preguntó si se habría perdido la moda del vaquero ninja.

—¡Señorita Nohara! —Boruto saltó de su asiento y fue corriendo hacia ella. Alzó su ansiosa carita—. ¿Por qué está aquí, señorita Nohara? No he hecho nada malo, ¿verdad?

—No, cariño —dijo Sakura suavemente, alborotándole el pelo—. Claro que no has hecho nada malo. Sólo he venido a visitaros y a decirle a tu padre lo buenísimo que eres. —Parte de la ansiedad de Boruto desapareció, aunque Sakura aún percibía tensión en su rostro.

Itachi volvió a tomarla del brazo y se acercaron a la chimenea.

—Rin Nohara, permíteme presentarte a Naruto Uzumaki, el padre de Boruto y mi capataz.

El hombre, que no dio muestras de haberle oído hablar, siguió hundido en la silla con la cabeza entre las manos.

—Naruto... —La profunda voz de Itachi se convirtió en un gruñido amenazador. Poco a poco, Naruto Uzumaki giró la cabeza; se puso en pie como si tuviera mil años.

Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor al verle los ojos, del color de los muchos semáforos que se había saltado en sus despistes al volante. Se preguntó si dolería verlo todo a través de unos ojos tan rojos. Estaba demacrado y una barba de varios días asomaba a su delgado y atractivo rostro.

No era la típica barba cuidada y conseguida con el esmero de la cuchilla de afeitar, sino una auténtica barba de varios días, de la que sólo se consigue no afeitándose durante varios días. Probablemente el mismo número de días que no había dormido.

—Naruto... —El tono de voz de Itachi era más bajo y amenazante que antes, si cabe. Uzumaki se pasó una mano por el oscuro pelo y asintió hacia Sakura.

—Señorita Nohara. —Tenía la voz rasposa y áspera.

—Señor Uzumaki. —Sakura inclinó la cabeza.

—Oye, chaval. —Itachi se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura de Boruto. Su voz volvía a ser amable —. Estrella del Sur dio a luz ayer por la noche. ¿Por qué no le pides a Sandy que te lleve a ver al potrillo?

—¿Un potrillo? —El rostro de Boruto se iluminó de alegría y la tensión desapareció en un instante—. ¡Yupiiiiii! —gritó, dando un puñetazo al aire. Recordando sus modales, murmuró un rápido adiós en dirección a Sakura y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Naruto Uzumaki giró despacio la cabeza hacia Itachi; era como si le doliera hacerlo. —¿Qué ha sido? ¿Una potranca?

Itachi se puso en pie de nuevo y miró a Uzumaki fijamente.

—Potro.

—Un potro —dijo Uzumaki, soltando una amarga carcajada—, Debería haberlo supuesto; ni siquiera las yeguas quieren estar aquí. La Maldición de los Itachi vuelve a la carga...

—Ya basta, Naruto. —La voz de Itachi era fría y profunda. Sakura se estremeció; no le gustaría que usara ese tono de voz con ella. La mantendría callada durante un siglo entero por lo menos. Pero Uzumaki no parecía demasiado impresionado.

—Apuesto a que si no nos hubiéramos trasladado aquí, mi Hinata no se habría ido. Apuesto a que...

—¡He dicho que ya basta! —La voz de Itachi era, si cabe, más profunda y fría. Se acercó a Uzumaki con las manazas apretadas en puños. Uzumaki alzó la barbilla en tono desafiante, retando a Itachi a que le golpeara.

El aire olía fuerte y a almizcle. Sakura se preguntó si se debería a todos esos libros o a la testosterona que aquellos dos hombres estaban soltando. Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido. Uzumaki no parecía muy capaz de sobrevivir la resaca del día siguiente, por no mencionar un par de asaltos con Itachi.

Sakura volvió a mirar las gigantescas manos de Itachi, que ahora formaban dos puños. Probablemente no demasiados hombres sobrevivirían a un par de asaltos con Itachi.

—Bueno —dijo Sakura, y se frotó las manos—. Bueno, pues aquí estamos. — Ninguno de los dos mostraba ninguna reacción, así que intentó sonreír enseñando un par de dientes.

Nada.

Se quedaron allí, de pie, mirándose el uno al otro con el ceño fruncido, como si Sakura no existiera. Se dio por vencida. A lo mejor, después de todo, un par de asaltos no les vinieran nada mal.

—Ehh, ¿Uchiha? —Sakura reprimió el impulso de tirarle de la manga para que le prestara un poco de atención. Pero no fue necesario; esos oscuros y feroces ojos volvieron a centrarse en ella. Sakura se estremeció de nuevo, aunque esta vez no fue de miedo—. Me he... —Sakura se lamió los labios resecos—... Me he dejado el maletín en la camioneta y tenía algunos trabajos de Boruto que quería enseñarle al señor Uzumaki. No... —Alzó una mano al ver que Itachi se movía hacia ella—. Voy yo a buscarlos, pero repíteme cómo hago para volver a la cocina. O dibújame un mapa.

El tono de voz de Itachi volvió a ser amable.

—Gira a la derecha nada más salir y después, siete puertas más allá, gira a la izquierda y sigue el pasillo hasta el final. Llegarás a la despensa y de ahí a la cocina.

A Sakura le estaba costando trabajo concentrarse con su penetrante mirada. El campo de fuerza se había vuelto a poner en marcha.

—Siete puertas, izquierda, despensa, cocina —dijo—. Lo tengo.

Se giró y nada más salir por la puerta miró con horror el interminable y gigantesco pasillo.

Tal vez debería de haber dejado un rastro de migas de pan.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de Sakura, Naruto cayó rendido sobre la silla y se frotó la cara entre las manos. Se quedó mirando fijamente el fuego durante un buen rato, mientras Itachi se limitaba a observarle.

—Se ha ido, Ita—dijo al final—. Se ha ido para siempre.

—Sí —Itachi se sentía incómodo; aquel no era su campo, no sabía cómo consolar a un tipo al que su mujer había engañado.

Naruto parecía estar pasando por un infierno. Itachi sintió una punzada de pena por su mejor amigo. La marcha de Hinata había dejado un auténtico vacío en la vida de Naruto.

Por unos instantes, Itachi casi envidió a Naruto la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Cuando Izumi se marchó por fin, Itachi se había sentido aliviado. Naruto estaba verdaderamente dolido; aunque eso no era excusa para comportarse como lo había hecho con Rin Nohara.

—Escucha, Naruto —dijo Itachi—, Sé cómo te sientes, pero tienes que recomponerte. Al fin y al cabo, la señorita Nohara...

—Olvídalo —dijo Naruto—. No tienes ninguna posibilidad con ella. Acabarás perdiéndola de todas formas. Todas las mujeres que entran aquí se acaban marchando. —Alzó los rojizos ojos hacia Itachi—. Deberías haberme hablado de la maldición, Ita. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que ninguna mujer se queda demasiado tiempo en las tierras de los Uchiha?

—Eso no es más que una leyenda estúpida. —Itachi apretó los dientes—. Me sorprende que te hayas parado a considerarlo siquiera una posibilidad.

—¿Considerarlo? ¡Que te jodan, he perdido a mi mujer por culpa de eso! —gritó Naruto antes de hacer una mueca de dolor y alzar la cabeza.

—No has perdido a tu mujer porque estuviera en las tierras de los Itachi — dijo Itachi razonablemente—. La has perdido porque... porque... —Itachi se detuvo. No sabía por qué se había ido Hinata. ¿Quién sabía por qué hacían las cosas las mujeres?

—Porque estamos en las tierras de los Uchiha—concluyó Naruto.

—¡Que no, joder!

—Vale, entonces, ¿cómo es que Izumi se fue? —La voz de Naruto era hostil—. Respóndeme a eso, venga.

—Porque... porque... —Porque estabais viviendo aquí. —Naruto asintió con gesto de sabiduría, como si acabara de resolver algún teorema matemático imposible. —¡Porque no quería seguir viviendo conmigo! —Itachi alzó las manos exasperado—. Y ya basta. No tiene nada que ver con el rancho.

—¿Y por qué se marchó tu madre? —preguntó Naruto.

—No se fue. —Naruto estaba dolido, y Itachi le perdonaba lo que dijera. Pero todo tenía un límite—. Murió.

—Es lo mismo. —Naruto apretó la mandíbula con tozudez—. ¿Y tu bisabuela? ¿No huyó con el tipo de la máquina de coser Singer? ¿Y tu abuela? Un niño y fuera.

—Naruto... —gruñó Itachi.

—¿Y las yeguas que nos traen para cubrir? ¿Eh? ¿Qué me dices de eso? Tienes una proporción de 70 caballos y 30 yeguas. Es algo estadísticamente imposible.

—Casualidad.

—¿Casualidad? De acuerdo, ¿y qué me dices de la perra collie que tuvo seis cachorros, todos ellos machos? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Eh? ¿Eso también fue casualidad? No me extraña que Hinata y Izumi se largaran. Este lugar es veneno para las mujeres.

«Especialmente para las putas», pensó Itachi, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

Naruto se pasó las manos por el áspero pelo negro.

—Debería haberme buscado trabajo en un banco o en una tienda; así seguiríamos siendo una familia y no estaría en este embrollo.—Dejó caer la cabeza— . Y Boruto tampoco.

—Naruto —dijo Itachi con paciencia—, no podrías haber conseguido un trabajo en un banco o en una tienda porque no tienes la formación necesaria para hacerlo. Estás hecho para trabajar con el ganado. Es lo que sabes hacer, y lo haces muy bien. Cuando no te vuelves loco.

—Claro que me estoy volviendo loco —gritó Naruto—. ¡Acabo de perder a mi mujer por tu jodida maldición!

—¡Cierra el pico de una puta vez! —gritó Itachi a su vez.

Rin Nohara probablemente fuera la única mujer, y desde luego la única mujer atractiva, en un radio de doscientos kilómetros que nunca hubiera oído hablar de la Maldición de los Uchiha y, sin duda alguna, Itachi quería que siguiera siendo así—. La señorita Nohara está a punto de volver, le ha hecho un hueco en su apretada agenda para hablarte de tu hijo así que te vas adecentar de una puta vez y te vas a comportar como una persona normal con ella.

Itachi no sabía si Rin Nohara tenía una agenda apretada o no; la mayoría de la gente de Simpson no tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, pero eso Naruto no tenía por qué saberlo.

Naruto trató de concentrarse en Itachi, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas. Cuando por fin consiguió verle, los ojos rojos le brillaban.

—Oblígame —gruñó.

Estaba pidiendo una pelea a gritos, pero lo último que Itachi quería era que Rin Nohara volviera y se encontrara con una pelea.

—Deja de decir gilipolleces, Naruto.

—No. —Naruto se puso en pie, se balanceó y se puso en guardia en una postura más bien ridícula, pues apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—Que te jodan. —Itachi elevó los ojos al cielo—. Los dos sabemos que no puedes enfrentarte a mí cuerpo a cuerpo. A mí me han entrenado y a ti no. Te saco quince centímetros y dieciocho kilos, así que déjate de gilipolleces.

Naruto empezó a hacer círculos lentamente alrededor de él.

—Oblígame.

—Naruto —dijo Itachi con los dientes apretados—. Estás borracho. Probablemente hasta estés viendo doble. No voy a pelearme contigo, y ya está. Acabaría contigo en menos que canta un gallo, así que déjalo.

Itachi esperaba que Naruto sonriera al oír uno de los viejos dichos de su padre, pero Naruto apretó la mandíbula y se balanceó violentamente.

Itachi esquivó el golpe sin moverse de su sitio. Aquello iba a ser peor de lo que pensaba. Naruto volvió a balancearse, tan despacio que Itachi podría haber terminado de leer la biografía de Eisenhower y aún le habría sobrado tiempo para detener el puño de Naruto. Itachi dejó que Naruto se librara de su mano y le dijo:

—No seas bobo, Naruto, no puedes derribarme y lo sabes.

—¿Ah, sí? —Naruto respiraba con dificultad. Trató de ponerle la zancadilla a Itachi, pero no funcionó, aunque se llevó un puñetazo en la barbilla.

—¡Joder, Naruto! ¡Eso ha dolido un huevo!

Naruto le enseñó los dientes.

—Eso pretendía. —Se puso en cuclillas y empezó a rodear a Itachi, quien retrocedió.

—Naruto, como no dejes de hacer el gilipollas ahora mismo... —Naruto embistió. Itachi se movió, y Naruto se golpeó los puños primero y la cabeza después contra la chimenea de piedra maciza. Itachi hizo un gesto de dolor al oír el golpe.

Naruto se giró; sangraba por una herida que se había hecho en la ceja, pero alzó los puños. Los nudillos de una de las manos sangraban también. Itachi suspiró y alzó los puños a su vez. La puerta se abrió.

Rin Nohara se detuvo en el umbral, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el maletín en la mano. Los dos hombres, uno sangrando y el otro seriamente cabreado, se volvieron para mirarla con expresión hosca.

—Supongo que son cosas de chicos, ¿no? —preguntó.

 **HOLA! LES A GUSTADO, A MI ME ENCANTA...**

 **LES QUIERO COMENTAR QUE VOY A SUBIR OTRA ADAPTACIÓN SERA.**

 **CALAMITOSA SAKURA**

 **La sociedad londinense a declarado a lady Sakura Haruno un peligro para la humanidad. Y le han provisto un apodo que ella no desconoce : CALAMITOSA SAKURA. Itachi Uchiha, el conde de Mowbray, sabía que la bella lady Sakura Haruno podría ser peligrosa. Ella era, en verdad , un desafío. Pero era exactamente el desafío que él necesitaba …Y Sakura irá tanteando y tropezando… para encontrar el amor!**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	6. CAPITULO 5

**TITULO:** A LA FUGA

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** MUJER A LA FUGA

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** LISA MARIE RICE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Capítulo 5**

—¡Au! —Naruto Uzumaki trató de apartar la cara.

—No seas nenaza. —Sakura le agarró de la barbilla y le obligó a girar la cabeza para seguir limpiándole la herida de la frente. Ya casi había dejado de sangrar—. Pensé que los vaqueros eran unos tipos duros.

—No soy un vaquero —se quejó mientras Sakura terminaba de limpiarle la herida—. No soy más que un pobre cholo del barrio que se metió en unos cursos sobre cría de animales porque te daban créditos para la universidad. —Pero sonreía sentado a la enorme mesa de la cocina y dejando que Sakura le curara.

Itachi también sonreía... más o menos. _«¡Hombres!»_ , pensó Sakura con desesperación. Hacía un cuarto de hora estaban tratando de matarse, igualitos a cualquiera de sus alumnos más inquietos de siete años, y míralos ahora. Sakura tomó la mano de Uzumaki y le examinó los nudillos. Se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Itachi.

—¿Cuándo limpiaron por última vez ese cuarto?

—Está limpio. —Itachi frunció el ceño, ofendido—. Mis hombres hacen turnos para limpiar escrupulosamente todo. Limpian los establos y luego la casa. A Naruto no se le va a infectar ese rasguño, te lo aseguro. Y, de todas formas, es inmune a todo, incluso al sentido común.

—Si tú lo dices. —Sakura observó los cortes sin estar muy convencida—. Aun así, me quedaría más tranquila si se lo desinfecto. ¿Tu kit de primeros auxilios sigue estando en la camioneta?

Itachi apretó los labios.

—Es mejor que le pongas el ungüento con antibiótico que usamos para los caballos, está en un cuenco en la nevera.

Sakura se quedó mirando a Itachi unos segundos, sin saber si hablaba en broma o no, pero ir en serio y ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de bromear, así que se dirigió hacia la gigantesca nevera industrial, abrió las enormes puertas de acero y se quedó mirando lo que había dentro. Tenía amigas en Boston con apartamentos más pequeños que el interior de aquella nevera.

—¿Quién cocina aquí? —preguntó mirándoles por encima del hombro—. ¿Paul Bunyan?

—Los hombres hacen...

—Turnos, ya. —Sakura volvió a centrarse en la nevera y examinó lo que había dentro—. ¿Dónde está el ungüento de caballos?

—En un cuenco.

—Aquí hay dos cuencos, Uchiha.

—El verde.

Sakura echó un vistazo al rojo y abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Y qué hay en el rojo?

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—¿Comida?

—Ni de coña —dijo Sakura con firmeza. Se retiró de la nevera con el cuenco verde en la mano y cerró la pesada puerta con la cadera, pensando que deberían poner una pegatina de peligro biológico en la puerta—. Eso no puede ser comida, ni en broma. Una forma de vida mutante, tal vez, o un experimento echado a perder; pero decididamente no puede ser comida. —Respiró hondo y tosió. Una de dos, o lo que había en el cuenco verde curaba al padre de Boruto, o le mataba.

—Espero que esté preparado para esto, señor Uzumaki.

—Naruto.

—De acuerdo, Naruto. Es hora de separar a los hombres de los niños. Listo o no, allá voy. —Le cubrió la frente y los nudillos con una capa del apestoso ungüento—. No me puedo creer que de verdad llegarais a los puños. Como niños de siete años. ¿No os ha enseñado nadie que para solucionar las cosas nunca se usa la violencia? Es un comportamiento completamente inaceptable en dos adultos. —Sakura se estaba calentando con ese tema. El uso de la violencia era un tema que le afectaba especialmente en aquellos momentos. Alzó la voz—: La violencia es para los bárbaros. ¿Qué demonios pretendíais conseguir? Debería daros vergüenza.

—Sí, señora —respondieron los dos al unísono.

Sakura se echó a reír al darse cuenta de que había alzado el dedo en tono desafiante, como hacía con sus niños de primaria cuando se enfadaba con ellos.

—Me parece que eso ha sonado demasiado a profesora de primaria, ¿verdad? Hablando de lo cual... —Sakura trató de no pensar en lo poquísimo preparada que estaba para decir lo que tenía que decir—: Eehh, hablando de lo cual, señor... Naruto, he traído algunos de los trabajos de Boruto que quiero enseñarte. Es un alumno excepcional, de verdad, y ha sacado muy buenas notas, pero estas dos últimas semanas su trabajo no ha sido el mismo.

No presta atención en clase y, sinceramente, le he pillado llorando más de una vez.

Naruto suspiró.

—Tiene razón, señorita Nohara...

—Rin —dijo Sakura, odiando el nombre con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque la verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, una Rin Nohara cualquiera probablemente se encontrara tan tranquila en un rancho aislado del mundo, vendando a un capataz herido.

Sakura Haruno no habría podido hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, Rin. La historia es la siguiente: mi mujer y yo estamos... estábamos... —Naruto empezó a respirar pesadamente—. No... no nos... —Naruto se detuvo, incapaz de proseguir.

—¿Llevábamos bien? —sugirió Sakura con suavidad.

Naruto asintió con pesar.

—Me lo había imaginado. Y Boruto sufría, ¿no?

Naruto volvió a asentir; a Sakura le partía el alma verle así. No había vivido un divorcio en su propia carne, pero imaginaba que debía de ser horrible. Se giró para mirar a Itachi.

Su mujer también le había abandonado. ¿Habría sufrido igual? No lo parecía; no parecía tener demasiados sentimientos. Su anguloso y duro rostro podría estar cincelado en piedra, pues el único signo de vida eran esos ojos negros y brillantes; y aun así a Sakura le costaba Dios y ayuda apartar la vista de su rostro.

—Naruto. —Sakura volvió a girarse para mirar al padre de su alumno, que era precisamente a quien tenía que mirar, y no a un ranchero con un parecido extraordinario a una piedra—. Creo que alguien debería vigilar los deberes de Boruto; tal vez convendría que alguien pasara un par de tardes con él, para asegurarse de que vuelve a acostumbrarse a hacer los deberes, que vuelva a coger prá creo que le cueste mucho, es un chico brillante.

Naruto alzó la vista, confuso; de pronto se le iluminó el rostro.

—Tienes razón —exclamó. Alargó la mano y estrechó la de Sakura, agradecido—. Tienes toda la razón.

Agitó la mano de Sakura con entusiasmo hasta que vio el ceño fruncido de Itachi y la dejó caer.

—¿Por qué no se me habría ocurrido antes? Es una idea maravillosa. Gracias, Rin. Muchísimas gracias.

—Ah, no —dijo Sakura con consternación—. No me refería a que...

—Es justo lo que necesita Boruto. —Naruto se pasó la mano por el pelo despeinado y soltó un suspiro de alivio—.Un tutor.

—Tutor —corrigió sin pensarlo.

—Tutor. Es genial; genial.

—No, la verdad... —empezó a decir Sakura.

—Un toque femenino —meditó Naruto—. Suavidad, amabilidad y disciplina, por supuesto. Mano de hierro en un puño de terciopelo...

—En un guante —dijo Sakura.

—Eso —asintió Naruto—. Eso es lo que Boruto necesita.

—Ehh, Naruto, de verdad que no creo...

—Alguien que le haga caso. De hecho... —Naruto hizo una mueca—... Hinata no era demasiado buena en eso. Nadie le habría dado el Premio a la Mejor Madre del Año, te lo aseguro. Pero tú, Rin, eres justo lo que Boruto necesita. Te adora. Siempre está hablando de ti; _«la señorita Nohara esto», «la señorita Nohara aquello»._

—Escucha...

Naruto miró a Sakura con agradecimiento.

—No puedo expresar lo mucho que significa para mí, y para Boruto, claro...

—Mira, Naruto...

—Eres un ángel —dijo sencillamente—. Gracias.

—De acuerdo. —Sakura alzó las manos y, sacudiendo la cabeza, se dio por vencida—. Si eso es lo que quieres.

Pensándolo bien, tampoco le importaba tanto. De todas formas, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer por las tardes, aparte de volverse loca? A lo mejor así pensaba menos en sus problemas. Naruto se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—Bien, ¿cuánto quiere por las clases?

—No quiero dinero. —Sakura entrecerró los ojos y se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensando. Se giró hacia Itachi—: ¿Qué tal es Boruto con los animales?

—Muy bueno —respondió Itachi—. Quiere ser veterinario de mayor.

—Bien. —Sakura se volvió hacia Naruto—. Ese es mi precio. Quiero que Boruto me ayude a limpiar a mi perro, Akamaru. — _«Mi perro»,_ pensó sorprendida. Sonaba tan raro—. Quiero tenerlo limpio y peinado y... —Pensó en la bola de pelo sucia y enmarañada—... espulgado. A cambio, Boruto puede venir un par de tardes a la semana y le ayudaré a ponerse de nuevo al día. —De pronto le vino una idea a la cabeza que hizo que mirara a Itachi con horror—. Pero alguien tiene que venir a buscar a Boruto para traerle aquí. Yo no puedo... no, ni en broma...

—Hombre, podría... —empezó a decir Naruto.

—Iré yo —interrumpió la voz profunda de Itachi.

Rin Nohara y Naruto se lo quedaron mirando como si de pronto tuviera dos cabezas.

Probablemente Rin Nohara le mirara así porque no querría encontrarse por las tardes a un tipo que se empalmaba cada vez que la miraba; y Naruto porque sabía muy bien que Itachi no tenía tiempo de ir a Simpson un par de tardes por semana. Y era cierto.

Pero su polla decidía por él, y le estaba costando lo suyo alcanzarla.

—Le recogeré por las tardes —dijo Itachi. Naruto abrió la boca, miró a Itachi y volvió a cerrarla—. Y aún no has establecido el precio completo.

Rin arqueó la boca. Itachi la miró fascinado; sus labios eran suaves y de un rosa natural, sus comisuras estaban ligeramente alzadas en una sonrisa perpetua. Labios cálidos y acogedores... Ladeó la cabeza y observó a Itachi.

—¿Ah, no?

—¿Qué? —Itachi trató de concentrarse—. No.

—¿Y cuál es el resto del precio?

—Tu calefacción necesita primeros auxilios, hay que arreglar el segundo escalón del porche, y eso es sólo el principio.

—Tienes razón. —Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo que Itachi se quedara sin respiración—. Dime, ¿Boruto es manitas?

—Es mucho más manitas que su padre, eso te lo aseguro.—Itachi le sonrió antes de quedarse de piedra. Estaba flirteando con ella. Era una sensación tan nueva que perdió el hilo de lo que estaban diciendo.

Esta flirteando con una mujer preciosa. En la cocina de los Uchiha. Imposible.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, aquella cocina había sido un sitio frío e impersonal donde los hombres reponían fuerzas rápidamente y volvían a trabajar lo antes posible. Y eso incluía, sin duda, el sombrío periodo que duró su matrimonio.

Pero ahora, con Rin ahí sentada bromeando amablemente con él, y Naruto, la cocina parecía casi... acogedora.

—¿Ita? —Naruto le miraba—. ¿Quieres que le arregle las tuberías?

—No —respondió Itachi; la idea de ver a Naruto con un martillo entre las manos le devolvió de pronto a la realidad—. Lo haré yo. Eres un desastre con las herramientas o con cualquier cosa que no se mueva o coma heno. Yo...

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! —Boruto entró corriendo como loco en la cocina y, antes de que la puerta de entrada se hubiera cerrado, ya se había lanzado en brazos de su padre—. Papá, Estrella del Sur ha tenido un potrillo, ¡y es genial! Tiene una estrella en la nariz, como su madre, y tienes que ver cómo se mueve. Va a ser un campeón, ya verás. Espera a que Ita lo entrene... ¡va a ganar todos los premios del mundo!

El niño saltaba excitado.

—¿Ah, sí? —Naruto sonrió a su hijo y le abrazó—. Bueno, pues parece que vas a ser un niño muy ocupado estos días, entre cuidar del nuevo potrillo e ir a clases un par de tardes con la señorita Nohara.

Boruto giró la cabeza de golpe y los ojos se le agrandaron.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí —sonrió Rin—. Si te parece bien. Claro que, a cambio, vas a tener que ayudarme a cuidar de mi perro.

—¿Un perro? —Él rostro de Boruto se iluminó—. ¡Guay! ¿De qué raza es?

Rin miró a Itachi.

—¿Uchiha? ¿De qué raza es Akamaru?

—Mestizo.

—Mestizo. Sí, supongo que eso engloba un poco todo. Bien. —Se frotó las manos—. Supongo que debería...

—¿Papá? ¿Qué hay de comida? —Boruto se frotó el estómago—. Me muero de hambre.

Naruto se acarició la barbilla con el dedo y miró a Itachi sin saber muy bien.

—No he hecho la compra estos días, Ita. ¿Quién está en el turno de cocina hoy?

—Debería haber estado Rock Lee—respondió Itachi—, pero ha tenido que ir a Rupert a por alambre para hacer fardos.

—¿Entonces quién va a cocinar? —preguntó Boruto con tono lastimero.

Sakura se encontró de pronto con tres rostros masculinos y seis pares de ojos oscuros que la miraban con una expresión patética tan parecida a la de Akamaru la noche anterior que tuvo que morderse los carrillos para no echarse a reír.

—¿Queréis que os prepare algo de comida?

Los dos adultos vacilaron con educación, pero Boruto era demasiado pequeño como para preocuparse de algo tan trivial como eran los modales.

—¡Genial! Apuesto a que hace una comida riquísima, señorita Nohara.

—Bueno... —replicó Sakura—. La verdad es que no se me da mal, si tengo algo con lo que trabajar. —Miró a Itachi—. Aunque no pienso tocar lo que había en ese cuenco. Y he echado un vistazo al cajón de las verduras y es asqueroso.

—¿Has echado un vistazo a qué? —preguntó Itachi, y Sakura suspiró.

—Da igual. —Se puso en pie, inexplicablemente feliz de pensar en comer con Naruto y Boruto. Bueno, y con Itachi también. La idea de volver a su fría y solitaria casa no le atraía en absoluto—. Estoy segura de que tenéis un congelador bien surtido. Nadie puede vivir en medio de la nada sin un congelador. ¿Dónde está?

—No hay mucho dentro —respondió Itachi.

—¿No? —Eso la detuvo. Trató de imaginarse convirtiendo en comida algo, lo que fuera, de lo que había visto en la nevera, pero fue incapaz.

—No. —Itachi se le acercó y, al alzar la vista, Sakura se encontró con sus oscuros ojos marrones. Sonreía desde lo más profundo—. Pero tenemos una despensa.

La información era poder y, últimamente, la información también era dinero. Cuanto más secreta fuera la información, más poder te daba y más dinero valía.

Era la regla principal de la economía moderna, cortesía de Stanford. _«Así que, —pensó el profesional—. No sé dónde está Sakura Haruno. Todavía. Pero tengo las direcciones y las nuevas identidades de dos personas bajo el Programa de Protección de Testigos. Esa información no le vale a Pain Akatsuki, pero estoy seguro de que hay alguien, en algún lugar, dispuesto a pagar bien la información»._

De pronto, al profesional se le ocurrió una idea; una idea brillante. Ya iba siendo hora de dejar aquel negocio. Al profesional no le cabía la menor duda de ello. Con una veintena de buenos golpes bajo el cinturón, el profesional se había ganado una buena reputación, pero el tiempo jugaba en el lado de la policía. Antes o después, y pese a los preparativos más meticulosos, cometería algún desliz. Era matemáticamente inevitable.

Decididamente, era hora de abandonar. La cabeza de Sakura Haruno le proporcionaría tres millones de dólares para retirarse a gusto a una playa paradisíaca de clima cálido. Pero tres millones de dólares ya no eran lo que era antes. De acuerdo, había metido ya un millón y medio en un fondo de inversión decente; estaban invertidos en bonos de bajo riesgo.

Con el dinero no se juega; ya corría demasiados riesgos en la vida. Pero el traslado y la compra de una casa en primera línea de playa se llevarían buena parte de sus ahorros, por lo que se vería obligado a recortar gastos de otros lados.

Necesitaba más dinero. En el mercado actual, el precio de un golpe en sí era de $200.000 para arriba, pero había un límite de números de golpes al año y, de todas formas, iba siendo hora de dejarlo.

Aunque la información necesaria para dar el golpe como, por ejemplo, dónde estaba un antiguo empleado que ahora era testigo del Estado, podía valer mucho dinero. Dinero de verdad.

Con un ordenador en condiciones y un módem, se podría obtener la información desde cualquier lugar del inundo, hasta en las islas del Caribe, y podría enviarse a cualquier parte del mundo, sin ningún peligro. Y no había límite en cuanto a número de golpes de información.

Daba igual cuántos firewalls instalara el Departamento de Justicia para proteger sus archivos, el profesional podía internarse en ellos sin problemas. « _Es el negocio perfecto, —pensó el profesional—. Golpes virtuales a, por ejemplo, $50.000. Para siempre. Sin riegos_ ». Stanford estaría orgulloso de él.

—Estaba buenísimo —dijo Boruto, rebañando el plato con la última galleta—. Muchas gracias, señorita Nohara.

—Bueno, chicos, sois fáciles de complacer —dijo sonriendo—. Haz un par de trozos de carne a la parrilla, calienta un par de patatas y siéntate a disfrutar de la lluvia de cumplidos.

 _«Ha sido un poco más complicado que eso»_ , pensó Itachi.

Rin se había paseado por la despensa maravillada, bromeando acerca del tamaño y realizando un inventario de lo que allí había. Luego, se las había ingeniado para adobar los filetes, preparar un poco de mantequilla de ajo para las patatas y hacer un sofrito de jamón y guisante como guarnición en muy poco tiempo. Había hecho hasta galletas.

Era una cocinera estupenda. Todo lo que preparó estaba delicioso pero, sobre todo, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. Mientras se movía a gusto por la cocina, había mantenido una alegre conversación en tono suave y agradable.

Naruto ya no tenía la mirada perdida que tenía últimamente y Boruto reía y correteaba como el niño de siete años que era, en lugar de andar por ahí con gesto abatido y como si cargara con el peso del mundo sobre los hombros.

Estaban comiendo una comida deliciosa en un ambiente agradable y relajado.

En la cocina de los Uchiha.

Con una mujer.

Imposible.

La maldición de los Uchiha desapareció durante un par de horas. Las comidas con Izumi habían sido de todo menos alegres. Y Itachi, gracias a Dios, no tenía ni idea de cómo habían sido las comidas con Hinata, pues la había esquivado con el mismo cuidado y por las mismas razones por las que habría esquivado a una tarántula.

Mientras Rin estaba ocupada devolviendo a la cocina el aspecto de un lugar agradable, Itachi hacía lo que podía por no pensar en sus curvas.

Se esforzó mucho para no fijarse en los pechos y el culo de Rin, e hizo un esfuerzo aún mayor por no imaginársela debajo de él, con sus esbeltos muslos apretándole las caderas.

Trataba de no pensar en cómo se sentiría dentro de ella; estaba seguro de que sería pequeña y prieta. Y, por encima de todo, trató de no pensar en follarla tan fuerte como quisiera porque, por cómo se sentía en aquellos momentos, probablemente la matara de la fuerza. El caparazón de hielo con el que se había cubierto desde que tenía uso de razón empezaba a derretirse; a la larga era bueno, claro.

Pero ahora mismo significaba que tenía que apretar los puños para no tumbar a Rin en el suelo de la cocina, desnudarla y follársela con fuerza durante horas. No debía pensar en ese tipo de cosas cuando una profesora de primaria muy guapa y agradable hacía lo que podía por ayudar al hijo de su mejor amigo y estaba, incluso, haciendo que su cocina se convirtiera en un lugar cálido y relajado por primera vez en las cuatro generaciones de Uchihas.

Así que Itachi se sentó, la observó y escuchó, sonriendo cuando los demás reían, comiéndose aquel delicioso manjar, disfrutando con las sonrisas de Boruto y frunciendo el ceño cuando Naruto flirteaba. Todo ello sin dejar de pensar en tener a Rin desnuda bajo él o, ¡Dios mío!, sobre él.

No podía apartar esa imagen de la cabeza; Rin montándole, sonriéndole mientras se la tiraba. La polla creció dolorosamente bajo los pantalones al pensar en ello y se puso rígido en la silla, agradecido de que la mesa ocultara su erección. Si estuviera sobre él, podría observar ese precioso rostro mientras se la follaba.

Así descubriría cómo le gustaba. Fuerte y rápido o suave y lentamente. Aunque poco importaba cómo le gustara porque, en aquellos momentos, no conseguía imaginar follársela más que frenéticamente y durante toda una semana sin parar.

Normalmente se controlaba muy bien durante el sexo y era capaz de dar los empellones que la mujer quisiera. No era bueno con las palabras, pero tenía el lenguaje corporal dominado. Una mujer no necesitaba decir qué quería, podía verlo en la forma en que movía las caderas cuando la penetraba, en la forma en que sus manos se aferraban a él, en la forma en que respiraba.

A Rin Nohara probablemente le gustara hacerlo despacio, suave y con romanticismo. Tenía ese tipo de cara. Todo en ella era tan delicado. Seguro que quería que la cortejaran, que le dieran un montón de besos, que la desnudaran lentamente y un montón de preliminares. Probablemente querría que la penetrara despacio, poco a poco.

La tenía muy grande, así que tendría que tener cuidado y, una vez dentro de ella, probablemente prefiriera empellones largos y lentos. Probablemente esperara que fuera un caballero y que no le metiera la polla hasta el fondo, sino que mantuviera los empellones poco profundos. Ni de broma.

Se sentía exactamente igual que Grayhawk, su semental negro, cuando montaba a Leyla, la maravillosa potranca árabe. Los caballos copulaban con violencia; así los había diseñado la naturaleza.

Itachis normalmente impedía que los propietarios lo vieran, porque todos tenían una visión romántica de sus sementales y les atribuían una nobleza y caballerosidad que, sencillamente, los sementales no tenían.

Grayhawk era un semental de 590 kilos de pura masculinidad, uno de los animales más fuertes sobre la faz de la tierra. Mientras cubría a Leyla, Grayhawk le había mordido el cuello con tanta fuerza que le había hecho sangre, y sus negros cascos le habían hecho rasguños en los flancos.

Si Itachi no tenía cuidado, así era exactamente como montaría a Rin Nohara. Por detrás, utilizando toda su fuerza para metérsela hasta el fondo, obligándole con las manos a agacharse y mordiéndole el cuello.

La idea le espantó y trató de apartar la imagen de la cabeza, trató de ignorar el calentón que le estaba provocando esa imagen. Trató de recordar que, al revés que Grayhawk, él debía comportarse como una persona civilizada. Itachi hizo lo que pudo por no fijarse en que los pechos de Rin eran pequeños, redondos y firmes.

Su mano cerrada probablemente fuera mayor que sus pechos. Siempre se había considerado un hombre de pechos generosos, cuanto mayores fueran mejor, aunque en realidad había sido un auténtico capullo. De pronto comprendía que el viejo dicho, _«teta que mano no cubre, no es teta sino ubre»_ , era absolutamente cierto. Llevaba un jersey y, si se fijaba bien (sin que se notara lo bien que se estaba fijando), podía ver el suave contorno del pezón, pequeño y delicado, y probablemente sabría a cereza.

En cuanto a su culo... Jesús, no podía apartar los ojos de ahí cuando se inclinaba para comprobar las galletas que tenía en el horno. Escaso pero redondo. Perfecto. Estaba seguro de que sus manos grandes se acoplarían perfectamente a cada una de sus nalgas para sujetarla con fuerza mientras le metía hasta el fondo la...

—¿Qué opinas, Itachi? —preguntó la voz infantil de Boruto.

 _«Creo que follarme a Rin Nohara es la mejor idea que he tenido nunca»._

Itachi parpadeó, horrorizado.

¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? De ser así, tendría que salir a pegarse un tiro. Miró a su alrededor con frenesí.

A lo mejor no lo había dicho en alto, porque nadie le miraba atónito y asqueado. Todos le miraban con cara de expectación. ¿De qué cojones habían estado hablando? Parecía una pregunta de sí o no, así que Itachi intentó responder; tenía un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de no equivocarse.

—Sí —dijo.

Boruto alzó el puño en el aire.

—¡Sííííííííí!

Naruto parecía satisfecho y Rin sonreía.

Itachi se preguntó si acabaría de aceptar algo irrevocable, como entregar Doble C a algún tipo de culto. De todas formas, no podía ser nada de gran importancia porque todo el mundo seguía sentado a la mesa, comiendo y sonriendo.

La comida estaba deliciosa y se comieron hasta la última miga. No quedaba nada cuando Rin se puso en pie.

—Deja eso —dijo Itachi de pronto al ver que se disponía a recoger los platos— . Ya has hecho más que suficiente. Los hombres se ocuparán de ello.

—De acuerdo. —Se sacudió las manos—. Me alegro de que se hayan arreglado las cosas entre vosotros.

¿Arreglar las cosas? Itachi y Naruto se miraron sin comprender.

—¿Arreglar el qué? —preguntó Itachi.

Rin puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada.

—Hombre, no me gustaría abrir viejas heridas pero hace un rato os estabais tirando el uno a la yugular del otro.

—Ah, eso —dijo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros—. No era nada.

—Sólo estábamos desestresándonos un poco —asintió Naruto.

—Hombres. —Rin sacudió la cabeza—. Cuando quiero desestresarme hago algo relajante, como hablar con alguien o leer un buen libro; no me dedico a dar golpes a nadie en la cabeza. Por cierto, hablando de eso... —Se giró hacia Itachi—: Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Sobre golpear a alguien en la cabeza? —Itachi estaba atónito; pensaba que no le gustaba la violencia.

—No, sobre leer. —Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y le miró con aquellos enormes ojos turquesas—. Tengo que pedirte algo.

—Lo que quieras —replicó Itachi inmediatamente, luego vio que Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja y movía la cabeza de uno a otro. Por desgracia, Naruto no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para llevarse una patada por debajo de la mesa—. Te lo debemos —añadió, mirando a Naruto deliberadamente.

—Tus libros —dijo Rin.

—¿Mis qué? —preguntó Itachi, sorprendido.

—Libros —suspiró—. No hay ningún sitio en Simpson donde comprar libros y he visto que tienes un montón. ¿De dónde los has sacado?

—Rupert —dijo, y vio la mueca que ponía—. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Has estado en Rupert?

—Bueno... —Rin suspiró—. Sí y no. Era el primer fin de semana que pasaba aquí y pensé que me vendría bien salir a... explorar un poco. —Cerró los ojos y se estremeció—. Y alguien me dijo que Rupert era un pueblo agradable y que estaba aquí al lado, me indicaron que siguiera una carretera interminable y conduje, y conduje sin saber muy bien si iba en la buena dirección... —Abrió los ojos y miró a Itachi—. ¿Sabías que no hay señales que indiquen cómo llegar a Rupert?

—Es posible —replicó Itachi con calma—. Cualquiera que haya nacido en Simpson se sabe el camino a Rupert con los ojos cerrados.

—Bueno, pues yo no he nacido aquí y no puedo. —Rin tragó saliva—. Así que, tal y como iba diciendo, seguí y seguí por la carretera desértica y, la verdad, aquello era como ir a la Conchinchina; además, cada tanto había un cruce de caminos y como no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba y estaba todo tan... vacío. Mi coche es viejo, así que no paraba de pensar que si se me rompía me quedaría allí tirada para siempre, y que nevaría y me moriría congelada y no encontrarían mi cuerpo hasta la primavera siguiente. Para cuando divisé un par de casas y vi el cartel de _«Bienvenidos a Rupert»_ ya se había hecho de noche y estaba tan empapada de sudor que me di la vuelta y conduje hasta llegar a casa. —Miró a Itachi con pesar—. ¿La librería es buena?

—Está bien. —Itachi se bebió el café—. Bob tiene una buena selección de libros, y si estás buscando un libro que no tengan allí, te lo puede pedir. En una semana más o menos lo tienes.—Itachi se puso en pie—. Se está haciendo tarde y ya te hemos hecho perder suficiente tiempo. Te llevaré de vuelta. Eeh... por cierto, ¿quieres venir conmigo a Rupert el sábado que viene? Tengo cosas que hacer allí.

—¿De verdad? —Se animó de inmediato. Oh, Dios, sólo con pensar en que estaría una hora en una librería...

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Naruto—. Pensé que íbamos a ir a... —Luego vio la mirada de Itachi y se dio un golpe en la cabeza; algo que a Itachi le habría gustado hacer, sólo que con más fuerza—. Ah, es verdad. Tienes que... que ocuparte de eso tan importante. Cieeerto. Ve a Rupert el sábado y quédate todo el tiempo que quieras. —Naruto le guiñó un ojo—. La noche entera, si es necesario.

Itachi tomó a Rin del codo y se dijo que cuando volviera tenía que acordarse de darle a Naruto un par de lecciones de discreción.

Con una sartén.

 _«Faltaba algo»,_ pensó Sakura mientras miraba por la ventanilla para no tener que mirar a Itachi. Pero no necesitaba mirarle. Ejercía sobre ella tal fuerza gravitacional que era plenamente consciente de su presencia a todas horas.

Lo mismo había sucedido en la cocina. Se había sentado en silencio en la silla, sin hablar apenas y, aun así, todo el mundo parecía girar en torno a él, como si Naruto, Boruto y ella misma fueran planetas diminutos en torno al sol.

Naruto le hacía caso en lo que dijera, Boruto le adoraba abiertamente y ella... bueno, a ella le costaba horrores apartar los ojos de él. Y se había sentido... distinta toda la tarde.

¿Qué era? Era tan difícil determinar qué sentía; era algo que ya había sentido antes, de eso estaba segura, pero hacía mucho tiempo.

Antes de que sus padres murieran, de hecho. Eso era. La última vez que sintió aquello había sido hacía cuatro años, durante unas vacaciones que pasó en París con sus padres. La familia Haruno había vivido en París de los diez a los quince años de Sakura, y todos ellos guardaban muy buenos recuerdos de su estancia allí. Visitaban la ciudad siempre que podían.

Se hospedaron en una pensión maravillosa en Rue du Cherche-Midi y visitaron a unos viejos amigos. Su madre se había cortado el pelo en la elegante peluquería de Jean-David, como en los viejos tiempos. Se habían reído mucho, y compraron cosas para su nuevo apartamento de Boston; se había sentido feliz, sin problemas y... a salvo. Después de eso sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche y ya no volvió a sentirse segura.

Estaba contenta en Boston, pero había momentos en que se sentía sola e intranquila; a la deriva tras la muerte de sus padres. Y durante aquel último mes lo único que había sentido era terror y una soledad enorme.

Aquella tarde, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el peso del miedo y de la soledad que soportaba su alma se había aligerado. Había disfrutado de una tarde agradable y feliz, preocupándose solo de lo contentó que parecía Boruto, de lo extraña que era aquella gigantesca cocina y cómo, de alguna forma, parecía estar hecha para Itachi.

Aquella tarde, Boruto se había reído y había bromeado. _«Feliz como un cerdo en un barrizal»,_ había dicho Naruto. Había intentado preparar una comida que les gustara a los tres hombres, nada demasiado elaborado, aunque a los tres prácticamente se les caía la baba para cuando por fin puso las cosas encima de la mesa.

Se habrían comido cualquier cosa que no fuera serrín. Se había divertido bromeando con Boruto y con Naruto, quien había ocultado su anterior agresividad. Incluso el silencio de Itachi había sido un... interesante tipo de silencio.

Aquella tarde había sentido muchas cosas; alivio por que Boruto estuviera bien, diversión ante las patéticas muestras de agradecimiento de los hombres por la comida que había preparado, excitación ante la idea de ir a una librería, aquella alocada atracción por Itachi.

Pero no se había sentido sola y, por encima de todo, no había sentido el miedo; su compañero constante durante aquel último mes. Y eso se lo debía a Itachi; no le cabía la menor duda. Era imposible tener miedo cuando estaba cerca.

Se había sentado en la cocina, observándola en silencio con sus oscuros ojos, una presencia grande y quieta que le tranquilizaba enormemente. Era como tener un gigantesco perro guardián cuidando de ella. Le miró de reojo. Entrecerraba los ojos por el sol y sus manazas descansaban sobre el volante, la piel morena que tenía alrededor de los ojos estaba arrugada y machacada por el tiempo y, de perfil, la línea de su angulosa mejilla le parecía extrañamente elegante.

El sol del atardecer se reflejaba en su pelo negro como el azabache. Vale, tal vez no fuera un perro guardián, sino un lobo marcado por la lucha. Pero estaba ahí y ella se sentía protegida por su simple presencia. Sintió que le miraba y movió la cabeza para observarla a su vez. Le brindó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

La camioneta negra hizo un ligero quiebro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Sólo sonreía, Uchiha—dijo Sakura, alucinada por lo segura y libre que se sentía con él, como si pudiera hacer o decir cualquier cosa—. Por nada en especial. Supongo que no sonríes demasiado, ¿verdad?

—Nop. —Pero había curvado los labios en una medio sonrisa.

—Tampoco hablas demasiado.

—Nop.

—No pasa nada —dijo animadamente—. Yo hablo y sonrío por dos, así que supongo que todo se equilibra solo.

Sakura volvió a mirar por la ventana y, por primera vez, se permitió observar de verdad el paisaje. El viaje a Rupert había sido tal pesadilla que no había visto gran cosa.

Se había limitado a encogerse con ansiedad sobre el volante, dolorosamente consciente del hecho de que las vastas praderas de hierba eran perfectas para que un tirador hiciera blanco en ella sin problemas.

Las largas y solitarias carreteras a través de bosques de pino parecían diseñadas a posta para las emboscadas. No le había costado trabajo imaginarse a un asesino escondido tras cada árbol.

Para cuando por fin llegó a Rupert, había estado empapada de sudor. Ahora que no veía el paisaje con ojos aterrorizados, observó que el paisaje tenía una especia de esplendor salvaje y sin refinar. El fuerte viento movía las ligeras y esponjosas nubes por el cielo azul.

El paisaje era tan extenso que podía seguir las sombras de las nubes corriendo a través de la hierba.

—¿Eso qué es? —Sakura señaló una hilera de árboles especialmente bonitos.

—Fresno espinoso del norte. —Itachi redujo la velocidad al entrar en los límites del pueblo—. Aunque se le conoce comúnmente como árbol de dolor de muelas.

—Árbol de dolor de muelas. —Sakura le dio vueltas al nombre mentalmente—. ¿Por qué crees que le pusieron ese nombre?

—No lo sé —murmuró Itachi—. Nunca me había parado a pensarlo. A lo mejor el taxónomo tenía dolor de muelas aquel día y llamó así al árbol.

—O a lo mejor algún trampero muerto de hambre trató de hacer un caldo con la corteza y se rompió un diente. —Sakura se imaginaba muy bien la brutalidad con que vivían los primeros colonos—. O... o alguien del equipo de investigación que descubrió el árbol tenía dolor de muelas aquel día.

Espera, tengo una mejor... el que descubrió el árbol tenía resaca y pensó que se parecía a una muela.

Itachi se dirigió hacia la casa de Sakura y se detuvo delante de la puerta.

—Supongo que nunca lo sabremos. Hemos llegado.

—Bueno —empezó a decir Sakura—, gracias por acercarme...

Pero Itachi ya se había bajado de la camioneta y la estaba rodeando. Un segundo después, le abría la puerta y le alargaba la mano para que bajara. El escalón para bajar de la camioneta era alto, y se alegró de llevar vaqueros y de que le ayudara a bajar.

Una vez abajo, alzó los ojos para verle y de nuevo, sintió que se inclinaba hacia él. Itachi implicaba seguridad y deseo y un montón de otros sentimientos que no conseguía descifrar. Salvo el miedo. No tenía nada de miedo junto a él. Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún le agarraba de la mano. La retiró casi con pesar.

—¿Quieres, ehh...? —De pronto se le había secado la garganta—. ¿Quieres pasar a tomar un café? ¿O a probar una de las recetas de té que le voy a dar a Ino?

—Sí. —La profunda voz era suave. Respondió inmediatamente, lo que le hizo pensar que de verdad quería pasar, aunque su expresión no mostraba nada. Era incapaz de ver lo que pensaba.

El segundo peldaño de las escaleras del porche crujió y Sakura recordó que Itachi se había comprometido a arreglárselo. El mero hecho de saber que volvería a verle pronto le hacía sentirse mejor.

Akamaru les esperaba en lo alto de las escaleras y, cuando Sakura abrió la puerta, se metió dentro meneando el rabo de placer al verles. En su raído y pequeño salón, Sakura se quitó el abrigo y se giró hacia Itachi.

Estaba de pie junto a la puerta, observándola. No se movía ni decía nada, pero el corazón se le desbocó. Se hundía en aquellos ojos oscuros. Algo húmedo le tocó la mano y le hizo volver a la realidad.

—¡Oh! —miró hacia abajo y vio que Akamaru le lamía la mano.

Itachi se agachó y, al hacerlo, los vaqueros le marcaron los muslos. Alargó una mano.

—Ey, chico —murmuró, y Akamaru se le acercó, apoyó el hocico en el muslo de Itachi mientras éste le acariciaba la cabeza. Cuando Sakura se encontró envidiando a Akamaru por poder apoyar la cabeza en aquellos increíbles muslos, decretó que iba siendo hora de preparar el té.

Le temblaron las manos al echar Earl Grey en la tetera y añadirle unos granos de vainilla. Puso la tetera, dos tazas, el azucarero y dos cucharillas en una bandeja de té. La familiar rutina y el aroma que desprendía la tranquilizaron un poco.

Cuando volvió al salón, Itachi estaba sentado a la mesita que había allí. Se había quitado la chaqueta; a través del jersey, Sakura podía distinguir los macizos músculos del pecho y de los brazos. Se puso en pie en cuanto entró en el salón, un gesto de educación que había desaparecido en el este pero que, al parecer, seguía utilizándose aquí. No volvió a sentarse hasta que Sakura no se hubo sentado.

Tenía que concentrarse tanto para que no le temblaran las manos mientras servía el té, que no dijo nada. Bebieron el té en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro.

No conseguía hablar de trivialidades, por no decir que no conseguía hablar de nada. Sakura nunca había sido tan consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba como en aquellos momentos. Tenía todos los sentidos perfectamente abiertos. Volvía a caer aguanieve y las finísimas agujas de hielo hacían un sonido rítmico al chocar contra la ventana.

Akamaru se había quedado completamente dormido y debía de estar soñando con alguna presa, porque movía las patas y gemía suavemente en sueños. El té era fuerte; percibía el toque de bergamota que se mezclaba con la vainilla. Oía la respiración de Itachi, y la suya propia. Oía los latidos de su corazón, al triple de la velocidad normal.

No podía hablar; un nudo gigantesco en la garganta le impedía articular palabra. Las sensaciones habían formado una bola ardiente y enmarañada en el pecho; el miedo, la soledad, la desesperación. Un deseo tan intenso que ardía con fuerza en su cuerpo. Sentía todo ello. Y todo le dolía.

Itachi se acabó el té y se puso en pie.

Se iba.

A Sakura le entró el pánico.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no podía pasar la noche sola, temblorosa y perdida, acurrucada contra ella misma en la oscuridad, buscando un poco de consuelo. Necesitaba a Itachi como al aire para respirar.

No tenía ni idea de si le necesitaba por el sexo o para mantener a raya la profunda y solitaria oscuridad de la noche, o por ambas cosas. Lo único que sabía era que no podía estar sola aquella noche y que Itachi era la única persona a la que quería junto a ella, nadie más.

Itachi, de pie, la miraba sin moverse y con la enorme mano apoyada encima de la mesa. Sakura puso una mano encima de la de él, que se flexionó una vez, con fuerza, bajo la de ella, antes de quedarse quieta. Su mano era cálida, fuerte, poderosa. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él; el cielo y la noche.

—Quédate, por favor —le susurró.

 **¿ITACHI ACEPTARA QUEDARSE?, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO AVERIGUAREMOS :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	7. CAPITULO 6

**TITULO:** A LA FUGA

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** MUJER A LA FUGA

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** LISA MARIE RICE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Capítulo 6**

Hay un hombre en Noruega.

Al profesional le gustaba imaginárselo como a un hombrecillo gris en un cuartucho gris e inclinado sobre un portátil gris; pero la realidad era que el profesional no tenía ni idea de cómo era aquel tipo. Nadie sabía cómo era.

Le bastaba con saber, como sabían unos pocos elegidos dispersos por el mundo, que el tipo de Noruega tenía un servicio que ofrecer. Por un precio razonable, el noruego enviaba cualquier mensaje a cualquier parte del mundo garantizando el anonimato.

Nadie sería capaz, nunca jamás, de rastrear el mensaje, de ninguna forma. El profesional tomó la hoja impresa del archivo que había pirateado del Departamento de Policía de los Estados Unidos y observó el primer nombre que aparecía: Richard M. Abt. Rápidamente, el profesional ojeó los escuetos hechos del caso y reconstruyó la historia con facilidad.

Richard M. Abt había sido contable jefe de Ledbetter, Duncan & Terrance, un exclusivo grupo de abogados que blanqueaba dinero para la mafia. Un par de transacciones facilillas y luego las ilegalidades, con las huellas de Richard Abt por todas partes. La investigación del FBI y el arresto. Estaba todo ahí.

El profesional comprendía muy bien qué había pasado. Estaba claro que habían utilizado a Richard Abt como cabeza de turco, quien se enfrentaría de diez a veinte años de prisión sin libertad condicional. Entonces, en Julio del año pasado, Richard Abt cantó se convirtió en un ruiseñor y cantó una melodía muy, muy bonita, una canción con sirenas que metería a los socios principales de Ledbetter, Duncan & Terrance entre rejas de por vida.

Ledbetter, Duncan & Terrance estarían más que dispuestos a pagar una buena cantidad de dinero por impedir que el ruiseñor cantara en el juicio. Eran las dos de la mañana en Noruega pero, por lo que el profesional sabía, el noruego nunca dormía.

El profesional tecleó el mensaje para el noruego:

MENSAJE PARA SIMON LEDBETTER. INFORMACIÓN SOBRE LUGAR Y NUEVA IDENTIDAD DE RICHARD ABT DISPONIBLE EN CUANTO RECIBA NOTIFICACIÓN DE INGRESO DE VEINTE MIL DÓLARES AMERICANOS EN N° DE CUENTA GHQ 115 Y BANQUE SUISSE SEDE CENTRAL GINEBRA. GOLPE DEBE PARECER ACCIDENTE.

Y se reclinó en el asiento, dispuesto a disfrutar de su pechuga de faisán ahumada y del CD de La Bohème. El Rodolfo de Luciano Pavarotti era alucinante.

 _Quédate._

Itachi tenía manos grandes y fuertes. Manos que podían desmontar un M16 en siete segundos, manos que podían dominar sin problemas a un semental, manos que podían levantar un fardo de heno de 136 kilos.

La pálida y delicada mano de Rin Nohara era casi la mitad de la suya; era imposible que su mano igualara la fuerza de la de él. Y, sin embargo, cuando puso una mano sobre la suya, fue como si le hubiera clavado una estaca que le impidiera moverse. No podría moverla ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Al igual que el día anterior, tenía la manita helada y temblaba débilmente. Entendía que temblara, porque él también se sentía tembloroso, pero no estaba helado. Hervía. Todo el deseo sexual que no había sentido en aquellos dos años brotaba ahora en una sola oleada de deseo y sexo.

Cada célula de su cuerpo estaba llena de lujuria cálida y pegajosa. Su erección era diez veces mayor que nunca, y palpitaba dolorosamente contra sus vaqueros. Le miraba con ansiedad, pensando obviamente si habría sido demasiado audaz e iba a negarse.

No.

No, iba a rechazarla.

No había nada lo suficientemente fuerte en la tierra como para apartarle de ella ahora. Despacio, consciente de la increíble erección que le impedía andar con normalidad, Itachi se agachó hasta que estuvo a la altura de los ojos de Rin.

Tenía unos ojos asombrosos. Desde cerca, el iris era de una mezcla de azules y verdes que, de lejos, los hacía parecer turquesa. Estaban llenos de ansiedad, lo que le espantaba. Retiró la mano de la de él, pero Itachi no se atrevía a tocarla.

Todavía no, no hasta que consiguiera controlarse. Agarró la esquina de la silla de Sakura con una mano y el borde de la mesa con la otra. Estaba atrapada entre la mesa y él, en su abrazo, aunque no la estaba tocando.

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, Itachi tratando de mantener la respiración bajo control. No sabía cómo moverse o qué decir, así que permaneció inmóvil y en silencio. La mirada de Rin se dirigió a las manos cerradas de Itachi, y ensanchó los ojos al ver la fuerza con que se agarraba, los nudillos blancos, el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no tocarla.

Alzó la vista y se detuvo en su boca. Una señal. Por fin.

Itachi se movió despacio hacia delante, muy despacio, y le tocó la boca con la suya. Los dos exhalaron temblorosos. La boca de Rin era tal y como se la imaginaba. Suave, delicada y endiabladamente excitante.

A Itachi le dolieron los músculos del cuello del esfuerzo que hacía por no abalanzarse sobre ella, por no comerle la boca y morderla. Quería meter la lengua en su suave boca.

También quería meterle la polla ahí, pero ahora no tocaba pensar en eso. Ya estaba suficientemente excitado así. Itachi abrió la boca, un poquito, y el corazón se le desbocó cuando ella abrió la suya. Ladeó la cabeza para llegar mejor, lamiéndole el interior del labio inferior y volviendo a ladear la cabeza para saborearla mejor y en profundidad.

Casi se corre en los pantalones cuando la lengua de Rin rozó la suya, tímidamente. La cosa no iba a acabar bien sí un simple beso le ponía tanto que apenas podía respirar... Agarró la silla con más fuerza mientras cubría la boca de ella con la suya, explorándole con la lengua.

Sabía tan bien como se había imaginado; era un sabor ligeramente dulce, no sabía si por el té que se habían tomado o porque tuviera alguna cualidad innata dulce. Itachi soltó el borde de la mesa para poco a poco, como si luchara con la mano contra una fuerte corriente de agua, para llevarla al cuello de Rin.

Sin dejar de besarla, le acarició la suave piel del cuello con el dorso del dedo índice y siguió por la delicada línea de la clavícula. La boca de Rin se suavizó con su contacto y Itachi estuvo a punto de correrse, allí mismo.

Era tan receptiva que podía sentir la reacción a sus caricias en la boca. Tocarla en dos puntos era más de lo que podría soportar en aquellos momentos. Apartó la boca de la de ella; Rin tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se había apartado.

Tenía los ojos aún cerrados, la boca húmeda y entreabierta. Los tonos de su piel, crema y marfil, tenían un ligero toque rosado. Parpadeó y abrió los ojos, buscando algo en el rostro de Itachi. Algo que él no sabía cómo darle.

—¿Uchiha? —susurró.

No podía responder; no le salían las palabras. Emitió un sonido desde lo más hondo del pecho que ni él mismo comprendió. Todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos de deseo.

Se sentía exactamente igual que debía haberse sentido Grayhawk, tras la pared de madera de su cuadra, oliendo a Leyla y con todos sus instintos pidiendo a gritos poder poseerla. La pared de madera representaba la violencia que había en su deseo.

Itachi debía tener cuidado si no quería herir a aquella preciosidad. Jamás había deseado ser tan cuidadoso con nadie como en aquellos instantes, con Rin Nohara. Claro que jamás había sentido aquella sed de sangre que le ponía tan cachondo y le hacía perder el control. Si la hería, fuera como fuera, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Con mucho cuidado, Itachi abrió la mano para rodearle el cuello. La piel era suave, mucho más suave que la seda más fina. Sus manos eran ásperas y callosas, y casi había esperado que su suave piel quedara atrapada en sus manos, como lo habría hecho una tela delicada.

Le acarició hacia arriba hasta que llegó al corto pelo castaño y sintió la delicada estructura de su cráneo. En parte se alegraba de que Rin no fuera pelirrosa.

Le encantaba el pelo rosa; siempre le había puesto a mil. Todo en ella le gustaba tanto que, si hubiera sido pelirrosa, probablemente ya se habría corrido. Sin apartar los ojos de los de ella, Itachi bajó la palma de la mano hacia los frágiles huesos de los hombros de Rin, para después seguir hacia los botones del jersey.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrancarle el jersey de cuajo. Aunque podría hacerlo; Rin le habría dejado, lo veía en sus ojos. Vacilaba un poco, parecía un poco tímida, pero estaba claro que le deseaba.

Puede que incluso le pareciera excitante que le arrancara la ropa. Pero si empezaba arrancándole la ropa, abriría un agujero enorme en su dudoso autocontrol y la lujuria saldría con fuerza, como el agua a través de una presa rota. No se detendría tras haberle arrancado la ropa, el sujetador, los pantalones y las braguitas.

No, si emprendía ese camino resbaladizo y dejaba que sus instintos se libraran del encierro en que los tenía, la acabaría tumbando en el suelo, la abriría con los dedos y le metería la polla hasta el fondo, estuviera preparada o no.

Le abriría las piernas con tanta fuerza que no podría moverse, y la follaría con fuerza allí mismo, en el suelo... No estaba preparada para que la follara furiosamente y con fuerza, tal vez no lo estuviera nunca. Itachi aceptaría lo que Rin estuviera dispuesta a darle, pero tenía que dárselo ella, cuando estuviera preparada.

Así que, en lugar de arrancarle la ropa y hacerla trizas, lanzarla al suelo y montarla, Itachi le acarició el cuello del jersey con el dedo índice y jugueteó con el botón superior, sin perder a Rin de vista. Su expresión no cambió. Muy despacio, desabrochó el botón con manos torpes. Cuando se abrió, revelando un trocito de piel cremosa, el rostro de Rin se relajó.

Si no hubiera estado tan pendiente de sus reacciones, tal vez no se habría dado cuenta. No era una sonrisa, sino algo mucho más sutil. La tensión desapareció un poco, lo justo para que Itachi supiera que iban por el camino que Rin conocía. Y quería. A nivel animal, Rin había notado la violencia del deseo de Itachi.

Percibía la tensión en sus músculos y la fuerza con que se agarraba a la silla. Era como una yegua que se movía incómoda al ver que el semental se acercaba. Las yeguas saben que el apareamiento va a ser salvaje, furioso y brutal y, de alguna forma, Rin sabía que su apareamiento con Itachi también podía volverse brutal.

Los primeros pasos hacia el sexo, su beso moderado y la forma en que le había desabrochado el botón del jersey, le demostraban que, después de todo, podía confiar en que se controlara. Itachi esperaba que estuviera en lo cierto.

Otro botón. Y otro, y otro. La mano temblorosa de Itachi empezó a moverse. Por suerte sólo había seis botones; la expresión de Rin se hacía más apacible con cada botón que desabrochaba. Cuando por fin pudo abrir el jersey y se lo deslizó con cuidado por los hombros, soltó un suspiro.

El sujetador blanco que llevaba se abrochaba en el centro, algo que Itachi agradeció; si hubiera tenido que ponerle las manos en la espalda para desabrocharle el sujetador, a lo mejor habría perdido el control.

Rin dejó caer los brazos y el sujetador se quedó entre la cintura y el respaldo de la silla, encima del jersey. Estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba.

Rin le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa que Itachi no le devolvió. Sentía demasiadas cosas como para sonreír. Aun así, era bueno que le sonriera pues significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien. Al menos de momento.

Itachi respiró entrecortadamente. Ya no tenía que concentrarse tanto en la expresión de su rostro; ahora podía fijarse bien en lo que se había afanado por dejar al descubierto. Cuando por fin bajó la vista se sintió medio mareado.

Era pequeña, delicada y completamente perfecta. Casi le daba miedo tocarla; le daba miedo estropear la pálida piel lechosa tan delicada que parecía que fuera a hacerle un moratón si respiraba demasiado fuerte.

Paseó su largo dedo índice alrededor del pecho derecho, para luego cogerlo entre sus manos. Había estado en lo cierto; cabía perfectamente bien en su mano cerrada. Era como tocar un cálido satén.

Agachó la cabeza y acercó la boca al pecho, lamiéndole el pequeño pezón rosado y chupándolo. Sabía exactamente como había imaginado. A cereza. Sus dos pezones sabían a cereza. Cuando levantó la cabeza, estaban duros, rosa oscuro y húmedos por haberlos tenido en su boca.

Se le había acelerado la respiración y podía ver el latido del corazón, a toda velocidad, en su pecho izquierdo.

¿Deseo?

¿Miedo?

Itachi volvió a inclinarse hacia delante, rozándole la boca con la suya.

—No me temas —le susurró—, no voy a hacerte daño. —Rogó a Dios porque fuera cierto.

—No —susurró Rin.

Pero su voz era suave e insegura. Era el momento de darle confianza con sus palabras, de hacerle entrar en calor, de ablandarla.

Rin Nohara era una profesora, una lectora. Las palabras le ayudarían a relajarse con él e incluso, si daba con las adecuadas, las palabras la excitarían. Itachi necesitaba excitarla, necesitaba que su tono se humedeciera y estuviera listo para acogerle.

Si no, la cosa no funcionaría. Pero su asquerosa suerte quiso que Itachi no encontrara nada que decir para seducirla y tranquilizarla; absolutamente nada.

No sería capaz ni en sus mejores tiempos, menos aún ahora que tenía la mente llena de lujuria. Era un milagro que hubiera logrado decir algo.

Itachi soltó la silla. Necesitaba desnudarla ya mismo y, para ello, necesitaba las dos manos. Le desabrochó los pantalones, bajó la cremallera y se los abrió; soltó un gruñido cuando rozó su suave y plano vientre con el dorso de la mano.

Itachi le pasó una mano por la espalda y la levantó sin esfuerzo, quitándole los pantalones y las braguitas en un sólo movimiento con la otra mano y llevándose, con ello, los calcetines y los zapatos.

Por fin estaba desnuda.

«Joder».

Itachi la empujó suavemente hacia atrás en la silla, sin apartar la mano del muslo, y se quedó mirando fijamente los brillantes rizos rosas que había junto a su mano.

Alzó la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

—Eres pelirrosa —dijo sin aliento.

Rin Nohara era pelirrosa y él era, oficialmente, hombre muerto. Si albergaba alguna esperanza de no caer rendido a los pies de Rin Nohara, podía olvidarse de ella. Era increíblemente guapa, inteligente, amable, cálida. Y pelirrosa.

Estaba acabado.

—Sí. Sí, ehh... Soy pelirrosa. —Respiró hondo y le miró directamente a los ojos—. Ehh... ¿es un problema? —Por raro que pareciera, Rin se quedó helada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, e incluso con algo de miedo. ¿Pensaba que no le gustaban las pelirrosas?

—No. —Itachi se aclaró la garganta—. Me encantan las mujeres pelirrosas.

—Ah. —Más que una palabra, parecía una suave exhalación de aire—. Eso... eso es bueno entonces.

—Mmmm. —No podía responder.

Había demasiado ruido en su cabeza y estaba demasiado concentrado estudiando el contraste entre su mano y los muslos de ella; su áspera y oscura piel frente a la de ella, suave y pálida.

Sus manos se alzaron como si no le pertenecieran, como si tuvieran vida propia, y cubrieron la zona en la que quería meterle la polla en cuanto pudiera sin ser un animal. Rin abrió las piernas un poco, lo justo para darle la bienvenida. El pelo que cubría su monte de Venus era suave, no demasiado grueso.

Itachi deslizó los dedos por los pliegues del sexo de Rin. Ahora que la exploraba, los dos temblaban. Tal y como sospechaba, era pequeña y estrecha. Pero estaba húmeda. Eso era bueno. Un poco más y por fin podría meterle su palpitante polla. Ahora no, todavía no. Aunque muy pronto, o se moriría.

La sondeó, esparciendo con cuidado su leche por la pequeña apertura, rodeando el clítoris. Se quedó muy sorprendido la vez en que una camarera le dijo que le encantaba que le tocara ahí. Al parecer, la mayoría de los hombres empujaban y sacaban, apretando con fuerza, sacudiendo y bombeando la mano como si el clítoris fuera una polla. Era sorprendente lo gilipollas que podían llegar a ser los hombres.

Él tocaba a una mujer ahí con cuidado; eran tan suaves y aquello era tan pequeño... Si no prestabas atención, si en vez de manos tenías mazos, te perdías las pequeñas señales que emitía el cuerpo de la mujer.

El sexo de una mujer era como la boca de un caballo. Antes de contratar a un caballista, Itachi se fijaba en cómo usaba el bocado. Los caballos podían ser animales grandes y fuertes, pero tenían una boca muy delicada.

Si los tratabas mal podías herirlos, pero si los tratabas bien, te los ganabas por completo. La fuerza no servía de nada ahí. Había visto a caballistas fuertes y grandes cagarla con la boca de los caballos. Y a hombres fuertes y grandes cagarla con las mujeres.

Los caballos necesitaban una caricia de vez en cuando; lo mismo pasaba con las mujeres. Itachi la exploró con el dedo, mirándola fijamente. Vio que se ruborizaba, que abría ligeramente la boca en busca de aire; que su respiración se aceleraba.

Itachi presionó el dedo dentro de ella, sintiendo que su suave piel se abría a su paso. Movió el dedo con cuidado. La mayoría de las mujeres tenían un punto débil, justo ahí...

Gimió y abrió las piernas aún más; los músculos del estómago se le tensaron. Itachi se detuvo, paralizado unos instantes y sin mover la mano. Sintió bajo los vaqueros que su pene supuraba semen. Se estremeció, a punto de correrse.

Rin le puso una mano temblorosa en la cara; ya no tenía las manos heladas sino al revés, parecía un hierro candente contra su piel.

—¿Uchiha? —Le miró a los ojos—. ¿Quieres... quieres que vayamos a la cama?

—Más que nada en el mundo —logró articular. Tenía la garganta seca y rasposa; las palabras salían de su garganta como piedras, lenta y dolorosamente—. Pero en cuanto estemos en la cama y me haya quitado los pantalones, estaré dentro de ti en menos de medio segundo. No habrá nada que me detenga. Así que los únicos preliminares que vas a obtener son estos, aquí y ahora. En esta silla.

—Oh. —Rin formó una O perfecta con su preciosa boca.

Casi podía ver cómo procesaba en su cabeza lo que acababa de decirle.

Abrió la boca para volver a decir algo, pero Itachi le acarició el clítoris con el dedo, haciendo círculos, y los pulmones de Rin se vaciaron de aire con un silbido audible. Sentía su excitación por la forma en que sus músculos internos le apretaban el dedo y podía verlo en su pecho y en el cuello, donde se le marcaba el pulso acelerado.

Apretó los dientes. Si se le hinchaba la polla una gota más, le reventaría. Respiró con dificultad, dentro y fuera, tratando de controlarse.

—Hay algo más —le advirtió Itachi. Tenía que decirlo mientras aún le quedara algo de sangre en la cabeza—. Sólo tengo un condón en la cartera. Por razones sentimentales, supongo, porque hace más de dos años que no me acuesto con nadie. Probablemente esté caducado. Y una goma no va a ser suficiente; por cómo me siento ahora mismo, no nos bastaría ni con diez. No sé cómo vamos a solucionar eso.

Se puso roja como un tomate, y pasó del rosado claro al rosa chillón en medio minuto. Sonrió poco segura y tiró de la mano que había dentro de ella. Itachi dejó que le sacara la mano y se quedó alucinado al ver que se llevaba la mano a la boca y le frotaba los nudillos contra los labios. Tenía los dedos y la palma pringosos de sus jugos.

—No pasa nada —susurró. Sus ojos eran dos piscinas color turquesa, tan brillantes y profundas que podía hundirse en ellas—. Mis reglas eran irregulares y la ginecóloga me recetó la píldora. No hace falta...

Lo que fuera a decir se ahogó en la boca de Itachi; la levantó en brazos y se la llevó.

 **WOW ITACHI NO RECHAZO A SAKURA AL CONTRARIO :) E ITACHI ES HOMBRE MUERTO SAKU SI ES PELIROSA JEJEJEJE, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	8. CAPITULO 7

**TITULO:** A LA FUGA

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** MUJER A LA FUGA

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** LISA MARIE RICE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Era como volar.

Sakura no tenía ninguna sensación de gravidez. Itachi la portaba con facilidad, como si fuera un peso pluma. Lo que la mantenía en la tierra era el abrazo de sus fuertes brazos y el beso de su boca.

No vaciló ni comprobó cuartos; como si llevara toda la vida viviendo en aquella casa, Itachi fue derecho a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta, que estaba medio cerrada, de una patada tan fuerte que rebotó contra la pared.

Hizo un sonido parecido al de una bala en una noche silenciosa. Era el primer indicio de que estaba perdiendo el control, el indicio de que el puño de acero con que se mantenía a raya estaba quebrándose. Si no la tuviera en una red de fuego, se habría quedado helada. Pese a que todos sus músculos habían sido fuertes y tensos cuando la besaba, habría sido imposible saber que los besos le ponían enormemente.

Sus besos eran suaves y dulces, de hecho. Mucho más suaves que muchos de los que le habían dado. Cualquier otro hombre habría ido directo al grano en cuanto hubiera aceptado acostarse con él.

Pero Itachi no; Itachi la había besado con cuidado, la había tocado con cuidado y había estado pendiente de ella, aguardando. Si no hubiera visto, y percibido, la forma en que se controlaba, habría pensado que era del tipo de hombres que se encienden despacito.

Pero los músculos de su cara se habían tensado y sus narinas se habían abierto como las de un semental. Había percibido fugazmente su brutal erección a través de los pantalones, aunque no se había atrevido a mirarla fijamente.

Ejercía tal control sobre sí mismo que pensó que tal vez lograra hacerle el amor suavemente, y después podría abrazarse a él. Esa era la parte que más le había gustado siempre del sexo: el sentirse protegida. Pero si Itachi empezaba abriendo la puerta a patadas, la cosa iba a ser más dura de lo que pensaba.

Itachi fue directamente a la cama, donde la depositó sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento. Cuando estuvo completamente tumbada, se apartó. La pérdida de su intenso cuerpo la dejó helada. Allí, tumbada en la cama, Sakura se dio cuenta de pronto de que estaba completamente desnuda.

Tiró de la colcha para cubrirse.

—No —gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza—. No te tapes.

—Tengo frío —susurró Sakura.

Y era verdad; aunque también estaba un poco asustada. Claro que no podía decírselo; después de todo, ella había empezado aquello. No podía mostrarse reticente ahora; había invitado a Itachi Uchiha a su cama y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Pero había algo en la forma en que Itachi se desnudaba, con movimientos bruscos y sin la gracia masculina que había admirado hacía unos minutos, que le daba un poco de miedo.

Sus gruesos y marcados músculos, que se flexionaban y se tensaban a medida que se desvestía, le hacían parecer aún más largo y más poderoso que nunca. La luz del salón que entraba por la puerta entreabierta le permitía ver cómo se quitaba Itachi el jersey y la camiseta y los lanzaba al suelo.

Se desnudó con un par de movimientos de las manos; su enorme pene sobresalía de entre la densa capa de negro vello púbico. Sakura se estremeció de pronto al ver lo que había estado oculto por la ropa. Había visto cuerpos así desnudos antes, claro que sí, en su gimnasio y en las revistas.

Pero no tenían nada que ver con el poderoso ser que tenía desnudo junto a su cama. El cuerpo de Itachi no tenía nada que ver con el típico cuerpo de modelo de portadas. Era mucho más fuerte, duro y resistente que eso. Tenía el torso cubierto con una mata de grueso pelo negro, así como en los brazos y piernas.

Los músculos que tenía no se debían a horas de gimnasio, sino a la vida, a las batallas. Su cuerpo era ancho, fuerte y tenía cicatrices. Era el cuerpo de un guerrero.

Era un guerrero.

Sakura se había olvidado completamente de ello, había olvidado que no era un simple ranchero amable al que no se le daba bien conversar.

Era, básicamente, un asesino entrenado. Probablemente igual que los asesinos que la buscaban. Presa repentinamente del pánico, Sakura se dio cuenta de que en su dolor y soledad había roto una de las reglas cardinales de Kiba Inuzuka: no involucrarse con los locales. En teoría no debía dejar que nadie se acercara demasiado a ella; le había dicho que era muy peligroso.

No podía decirle a nadie que estaba en el Programa de Protección de Testigos. Los tentáculos de Akatsuki eran muy largos y una recompensa de un millón de dólares tentaría a cualquiera. Invitar a Itachi a su cama era como firmar su sentencia de muerte. En más de un sentido.

Era el hombre más poderoso que hubiera visto nunca; podía romperle el cuello con un movimiento de la mano. Itachi se giró un poco hacia ella. Su pene era enorme, largo, ancho y tenía la punta húmeda.

El peligro podía venir por distintos caminos; y éste era uno de ellos. A Sakura le latía el corazón con tanta fuerza que pensó que la casa entera se temblaría con ello. El pánico, el miedo y la excitación se reunieron en un único y gigantesco sentimiento demasiado grande como para que su cuerpo lo albergara.

Itachi se arrodilló en la cama y el colchón se hundió con el peso de su cuerpo. Sakura tuvo que tensar los músculos para no rodar por el valle que había formado. Cuando se inclinó sobre ella, Itachi no parecía un amante a punto de follarla, sino un guerrero a punto de matar.

Los músculos de su pecho y de los brazos estaban en tensión, los bíceps flexionados sobresalieron cuando la rodeó con un fuerte y largo brazo para montarla al tiempo que, con la otra mano, le abría los muslos.

No sonreía. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna suavidad cuando bajó la vista para mirarla; la piel que cubría sus angulosas mejillas estaba completamente tensa y su boca se había torcido en una mueca. Hasta su pene parecía más un arma que un instrumento de placer.

Era gordo, duro como una porra y mucho más largo que ningún miembro que hubiera visto nunca. Era el peligro personificado y podía escapar. El cuerpo se le cerró en banda, presa del pánico, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Itachi la cubrió. Era grande e intransigente. Durante unos segundos, fue incapaz de respirar.

Una mano enorme se puso entre ellos, buscando los labios de la vagina. Sintió cómo ajustaba la ancha y dura cabeza del pene contra ella y, antes de que le diera tiempo a relajar los músculos de la vagina para facilitarle el paso, empujó con toda la fuerza de su pelvis, con dureza y hasta el fondo. Le dolió. El pene de Itachi era demasiado grande para ella y no estaba preparada. Le quemó el interior, abriéndola sin piedad.

Sakura parpadeó para hacer desaparecer las repentinas lágrimas, se quejó una vez antes de morderse el labio. Se lo había buscado ella, era lo que había querido. Si era demasiado para ella, era su jodida culpa. Itachi alzó la cabeza y la echó hacia atrás, buscando aire, como si surfeara una ola. Un grueso mechón de pelo negro le caía por la frente; tensó la mandíbula y los tendones del cuello se le marcaron como cuerdas.

—Joder —dijo entre dientes, agarrándola con fuerza de las caderas—. No estás lista. —Estaba sudando; una gota de sudor le rodó por la mejilla—. No puedo parar. No puedo. Lo siento. —Su profunda voz sonaba tensa—. Perdón.

—No pasa nada —le susurró.

Con un gruñido, Itachi bajó el pecho hasta tumbarse pesadamente sobre ella, con la cara hundida en la almohada que había junto a ella.

Flexionó los muslos con fuerza y empezó a dar empellones fuertes y duros, con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo. Era como si estuviera atrapada en una tormenta, abofeteada por la fuerza del viento. Sakura se aferró a los hombros de Itachi como se aferraría a un árbol en una tormenta infernal, no como se abrazaría a un amante.

El ritmo de los empellones de Itachi fue _in crescendo_ hasta acabar golpeándola, provocando con ello que la cama diera con fuerza contra la pared y los muelles chirriaran en protesta. Siguió así durante tanto tiempo que Sakura perdió la noción del tiempo; le daba la sensación de que el pene de Itachi llevaba toda la vida dentro de ella, bombeando hacia delante y hacia atrás.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Sakura llegó al clímax. Gritó cuando la oleada la golpeó con la fuerza de un tren en movimiento y todo su cuerpo se convulsionó. Normalmente tardaba mucho en llegar al orgasmo.

Solía empezar sintiendo remolinillos de placer, como si vinieran de muy lejos; después, le empezaban a temblar los muslos y sentiría una oleada de calor en la parte inferior del vientre. De hecho, su cuerpo solía avisarle con mucha antelación de lo que iba a suceder.

Pero esta vez no.

Esta vez fue como si encendieran de pronto un poderoso interruptor, provocándole el orgasmo más potente que hubiera experimentado nunca y haciendo que su vagina se aferrara con fuerza al pene de Itachi.

Itachi gritó contra la almohada; Sakura sintió la vibración de su profunda voz contra los brazos y el pecho. Gimió y gruñó, se hundió aún más en ella y llegó al clímax él también. Sus empujones cesaron mientras empujaba contra ella, todo lo que pudo, soltando oleadas de semen en su interior.

El orgasmo de Sakura llegó a su fin. Se agarraba con fuerza a la espalda de Itachi; sus músculos estaban duros como piedras de la tensión y la espalda pringosa de sudor. Ella también estaba pringosa, del sudor de Itachi, del suyo propio y del semen que le resbalaba por las pantorrillas.

Sakura se dio cuenta de pronto de lo... de la forma tan educada en que había hecho el amor siempre; habían sido sesiones de sexo amable, sin sudor, como si se tomara el té con un tío, solo que más divertido y desnudos.

Con Itachi, sin embargo, había sido elemental, brutal, animal. Nada de amabilidad y suavidad. Hasta el placer había sido un... placer animal, idéntico a la forma en que copulaban los águilas o los pumas. Seguía estando duro como el acero dentro de ella. No había estado bromeando cuando le dijo que con una vez no le bastaría.

Ella había tenido más que suficiente con una vez. Sakura estaba agotada, abrumada por la forma áspera e interminable en que le había hecho el amor y el explosivo orgasmo. Se sentía incapaz de mover los músculos. Itachi pesaba tanto que tenía que inflar los pulmones con fuerza para lograr respirar.

Tenía los muslos abiertos de par en par, al máximo, completamente abiertos para él. Sakura estaba empezando a pensar cuándo podría empujar a Itachi para que se retirara, cuando las caderas de éste empezaron a moverse de nuevo.

 _«Oh, Dios, otra vez no»._ Ya había sido el polvo más largo de su vida. Y el más excitante. De hecho, seguía siendo excitante. Pese a que su mente le decía que ya estaba bien, la parte inferior de su cuerpo no quería hacerle caso.

Los empellones profundos y pesados de Itachi eran más excitantes que los de antes. Ahora estaba completamente húmeda, debido al orgasmo y a la cantidad de semen que había eyaculado antes. Itachi se movía con habilidad dentro y fuera de ella, abrasándola de placer.

Itachi alzó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando; su rostro era duro e inexpresivo. Estaban unidos en el acto más íntimo entre dos seres humanos y, aun así, era incapaz de saber en qué estaba pensando ni qué sentía. Empujaba pesadamente ahora; sus fuertes y profundos empellones la llenaban de pasión. Alzó las manos para rodearle la cara, apoyando los pulgares sobre las mejillas.

Sakura estaba completamente inmovilizada; no podía mover el cuerpo en ninguna dirección, pues la tenía presa con su pesado cuerpo. Tampoco podía mover la cara, y su mirada era tan intensa que ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos.

Poco a poco, Itachi fue bajando la cabeza hasta que cubrirle la boca con la suya. Para su sorpresa, su beso no fue áspero y posesivo, sino que le tocó la boca con suavidad y cuidado, una y otra vez. Le cubrió las mejillas y los párpados de ligeros besos, suaves y delicados con las alas de las mariposas. La boca de Itachi vagó por la frente de Sakura, rozándole ligeramente la oreja y la línea de la mandíbula.

Su boca era cálida y suave.

Dolorosamente tierna.

El contraste entre sus besos, dulces y suaves, y la forma ruda, casi violenta, con que hacían el amor era eléctrico, como si le estuvieran haciendo el amor dos tipos distintos a la vez.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sakura se quedó sin palabras y, aunque hubiera sabido qué decir, cada vez que quería decirlo se encontraba con que tenía la boca ocupada. Paseó la mano por la fuerte espalda de Itachi y se colgó de sus hombros, deleitándose en el tacto de los músculos. Era tan asombroso; como el acero, solo que cálido.

Pese a que sus besos eran lentos y lánguidos, como si dispusieran de todo el tiempo del mundo, como si fueran dos jóvenes besándose por primera vez en un prado, los golpes de sus caderas eran fuertes y cada vez más rápidos.

Itachi abrió la boca de Sakura son suavidad. El roce de la lengua de Itachi contra la suya fue suficiente para acabar de ponerla a cien.

Su grito quedó ahogado en la boca de Itachi; Sakura volvió a experimentar un orgasmo, más fuerte que el anterior, las inmensas olas de ardiente placer la sacudieron, su vagina se cerraba con fuerza y volvía a relajarse al ritmo de las sacudidas de Itachi. Era tan intenso que le entraron ganas de gritar, de llorar; el corazón se le salía del pecho.

Se aferraba a Itachi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas hasta caer en la almohada.

Itachi murmuraba algo que no lograba descifrar. Era incapaz de oír ni de pensar, sólo podía sentir. Seguía duro dentro de ella —parecía poder quedarse así, duro y dentro de ella, el resto de su vida—, pero sus movimientos habían cesado.

El sexo había parado, pero seguía haciéndole el amor, llenándole la cara y el cuello de suaves y cariñosos besos. Sakura estrechó su abrazo y escondió la cara en el pecho de Itachi.

No tenía nada que decirle, absolutamente nada. Había roto todas sus defensas y, si abría la boca, todos sus secretos saldrían a borbotones. Así que se agarró y escondió el rostro, con los ojos firmemente cerrados, abrumada por las emociones, con el pecho dolorido y aguardando a que su corazón se tranquilizara. Agarrada firmemente a Itachi, lo único estable en su destartalado mundo, Sakura se quedó dormida.

Había tanta sangre. El huesudo y pálido hombre yacía en el asfalto sobre un río de sangre que salía de su propia cabeza y que formaba una mancha gruesa y viscosa en el suelo. Retrocedió horrorizada, escurriéndose por el pegajoso suelo.

El hombre de la pistola se giró lentamente, tenía la boca abierta y curvada en una sonrisa cruel, y sus labios eran de un color rojo sangre.

—Preciosidad —gruñó, ensanchando la roja sonrisa y alzando lentamente la pistola—. Muere.

—¡No! —gritó, pero le falló la voz.

La palabra resonó en su pecho, pero el mundo guardaba un silencio glacial.

Estaba de rodillas ahora, buscando algo, cualquier cosa; oyó los latidos de su corazón en la base de la garganta y se preguntó si sentiría el momento en que dejara de latir. —Demasiado tarde —gruñó el hombretón, apretó el gatillo y ella se dispuso a morir allí, en el suelo de grava y arrodillada sobre la sangre de otro.

Sakura jadeó y abrió los ojos, temblando desorientada, perdida.

Estaba paralizada de miedo y sudando. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué...? Había una figura alta y más oscura que la noche junto a su cama. El grito no salió de su garganta; salió en forma de susurro ahogado mientras se pegaba al cabecero de la cama, tratando de acurrucarse y esperando no sentir la bala... La amplia silueta se agachó a su lado y tomó la mano entre las suyas.

—Rin —dijo una voz profunda.

—¿Quién? —Sakura sacudió la cabeza, esforzándose por pasar de la pesadilla a la realidad—. ¿Quién es Ri...? —Las alarmas resonaron en su cabeza. Se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangre. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Itachi le sostenía la mano con firmeza. Sus manos eran cálidas, duras y seguras.

—Rin, cariño, escúchame. -Sakura parpadeó, tratando de pensar con claridad pero sin conseguirlo. Lo único que la mantenía entera era la mano de Itachi. Se aferró a él y éste se inclinó sobre ella. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo en la oscura y fría noche.

—Tengo que irme, cariño. —Itachi estaba completamente vestido y se había puesto hasta el pesado abrigo negro de invierno. Su rostro quedaba medio oculto por las sombras, pero pudo ver que flexionaba con fuerza los músculos de la mandíbula—. A las 4:30 de la mañana tengo que salir a caballo con cinco de mis hombres para comprobar las cabañas que hay en las colinas. Nos llevará al menos treinta y seis horas, tal vez algo más, y tendremos que pasar la noche en una de las cabañas. No podré llamarte porque ahí arriba no hay cobertura.

—De... de acuerdo. —Le castañeaban los dientes y era casi incapaz de hablar.

Las terribles imágenes de la pesadilla seguían dando vueltas en su mente como el humo tras un fuego. Apenas sabía de qué estaba hablando, ni siquiera sabía a qué cabañas se refería.

Lo único que sabía era que Itachi se marchaba y la dejaba sola, en la oscuridad, luchando ella sola contra sus fantasmas. Tenía el ceño fruncido. La miró fijamente durante un segundo o dos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó por fin con su profunda voz.

Sakura sabía a qué se refería. Todos y cada uno de sus músculos protestaron cuando se incorporó. Le dolían los muslos, que estaban escocidos y pringosos. El sexo había sido increíblemente duro. Mucho más fuerte y profundo y largo que nunca.

Itachi no había sido capaz de controlarse y presentía, de alguna forma, que se arrepentía de ello. Le estaba preguntando si le había hecho daño. No, la verdad es que no. Estaba dolorida, pero en gran medida se debía a la intensidad de sus orgasmos.

 _«¿Estás bien?»._

No, la verdad es que no estaba bien. Estaba perdida, muerta de miedo y sola. Quería desesperadamente que Itachi se quedara con ella. Quería agarrarse a él y sentir su fuerza. Quería que mantuviera el miedo y la soledad apartados.

—Bien —dijo sin más. Abrió la boca para esgrimir una enorme y falsa sonrisa, consciente de que en la oscuridad no vería la falta de naturalidad de su expresión, sólo el blanco de los dientes—. Estoy bien.

La agarró más fuerte y se le volvieron a tensar los músculos de la mandíbula. Sabía que estaba mintiendo. Itachi abrió la boca para volver a cerrarla. Estaba claro que no podía decirle lo que quería decir.

—Tengo que irme —repitió.

Sakura asintió con cuidado, moviendo la cabeza despacio como si estuviera debajo del agua, ocultando sus emociones bajo una capa finísima. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Si abría la boca se echaría a llorar y le suplicaría a Itachi que se quedara. Pero no podía. Nadie podía quedarse con ella. Estaba completamente sola.

Itachi la observó unos instantes. Sakura estaba desnuda y muerta de frío. El único punto cálido de su cuerpo, de su vida, era la mano que agarraba Itachi. Cuando la soltó, centró todos sus esfuerzos en no echarse a temblar. Estaba helada hasta la médula. Estaba allí de pie, alto y ancho, a medio metro de la cama. Costaba creer que hacía muy poco había estado desnudo y dentro de ella.

Durante todo el rato en que estuvieron haciendo el amor, Sakura no pensó en nada que no fuera el cuerpo de él sobre el suyo y la explosión de placer casi aterradora que le estaba proporcionando. Mientras hacían el amor se había sentido más unida a él que a ningún otro ser humano.

No se había sentido perdida ni sola. Ahora se alejaba, se iba, y la dejaba sola en la fría oscuridad de la noche. La lucecita de su reloj de alarma indicaba que eran las 4 de la mañana. Si quería llegar a tiempo a su rancho, debería irse ya.

Itachi retrocedió un paso y se detuvo.

Sakura podía oírle respirar hondamente, casi podía sentir las vibraciones de la frustración que le embargaba.

Pasó el peso de un pie al otro; estaba claro que no quería marcharse.

—Vete —le dijo con suavidad.

Itachi exhaló y asintió. Un segundo después, sin decir nada más, se había marchado. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal al abrir y cerrar y, un segundo después, el ruido del motor de su coche.

El silencio la embargó, tan oscuro y frío como la noche. Sakura hundió la frente en las rodillas y dejó fluir las lágrimas.

 **WOW ESO FUE INTENSO, ITACHI NO BROMEABA CUANDO DIJO QUE UNA SOLA VEZ NO BASTARÍA JEJEJEJE.**

 **ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	9. CAPITULO 8

**TITULO:** A LA FUGA

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** MUJER A LA FUGA

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** LISA MARIE RICE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Capítulo 8**

La habitación seguía resonando con el Do de pecho de Luciano cuando la señal del correo electrónico se puso a parpadear.

VEINTE MIL DÓLARES AMERICANOS DEPOSITADOS EN CUENTA SUIZA. ¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE OK?

El profesional comprobó la cuenta de Ginebra, una de las diez que tenía en Suiza, y bendijo a las autoridades de los bancos suizos por permitir que se hicieran transferencias veinticuatro horas al día. Ahí estaban los $20.000.

Mimi se estaba poniendo los manguitos, diciéndole a Rodolfo que le calentaría las manos. Se estaba muriendo. Los dedos del profesional se apartaron del teclado del ordenador para saborear aquel doloroso y colosal momento. Esa parte era tan conmovedora, tan trágica.

El profesional tarareó suavemente la parte en que Rodolfo toma el cuerpo sin vida de Mimi entre sus manos, cantando su pena.

Cuando la música acabó, tardó unos momentos en recuperar la compostura antes de ponerse a escribir la respuesta para el noruego.

RICHARD M. ABT: TRASLADADO A ROCKVILLE, IDAHO. DIRECCIÓN 120 CRESCENT DRIVE, BAJO EL NOMBRE DE ROBERT LITTLEWOOD. OK ACCIDENTE COCHE. BUENA SUERTE.

De improviso y por pura curiosidad, el profesional indagó un poco por la ficha robada en busca del segundo nombre de Richard Abt. Se sentía casi como si revolviera en una habitación vieja. El proceso era rápido. Ahí estaba: Marion. II segundo nombre de Richard Abt era Marion. ¿Qué clase de nombre era ése para un tío? No le extrañaba que sólo pusiera la inicial. Daba igual, el tipo era historia. El profesional sonrió. Richard Marion Abt. Destruido por medio del ratón.

—¡Oye!

El lunes por la tarde Sakura sonrió y se quitó el jabón de los ojos. Le gustaba tanto que hubiera otro ser humano en la casa. El domingo había estado dando vueltas por la casa vacía, sintiéndose atrapada entre las cuatro paredes, perdida y sola, hablando con Akamaru, quien sólo podía responderle ladrando.

Dio gracias a Dios de que llegara el lunes y tuviera una clase abarrotada de niños. Boruto la había acompañado después de clase y habían repasado sus deberes,

pero la Guerra Civil y los verbos quedaron relegados inmediatamente a un segundo plano al ver a Akamaru.

Boruto se había apresurado a acabar los deberes y a aprenderse los verbos de memoria antes de salir escopetado a ayudar en la fascinante tarea de adecentar a Akamaru.

Para ello necesitaron la bañera, medio bote de jabón con esencia de rosa y prácticamente todas las toallas que había en la casa. Tras un par de días de comida, descanso y cariño, Akamaru ya parecía otro. Ya casi no cojeaba e iba camino de enamorarse de Boruto; sentimiento claramente recíproco, pues Akamaru y Boruto sonreían con la misma cara de bobos.

—Sigues oliendo, compañero —le dijo Sakura a Akamaru mientras le frotaba con fuerza—. Pero al menos ahora hueles un poco más a rosas.

El perro gimió en respuesta. Llamaron con fuerza a la puerta. Sakura se puso en pie con el corazón desbocado.

—Itachi. —La puerta ahogaba su voz, pero no había duda de que era él. No había sabido nada de él desde que se marchara el domingo antes de que amaneciera siquiera.

Se secó las manos en la única toalla que quedaba limpia y, tratando de calmarse, fue a abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba, alto y ancho, vestido de negro y sosteniendo un paquete envuelto en papel marrón.

Se había pasado el día anterior entero pensando en él y, aunque no hubiera estado pensando en él, su cuerpo se habría acordado de él pues tenía agujetas y los muslos doloridos, como si siguiera dentro de ella. En cuanto la vio se quitó el sombrero de vaquero que llevaba.

—Rin.

 _«Oh, Dios»._

Esa voz.

Le había murmurado cosas al oído mientras le hacía el amor con aquella profundísima voz. Al oírla ahora, tuvo un flashback momentáneo de la oscura habitación y Itachi profundamente dentro de ella, moviéndose con rapidez y fuerza. Le temblaron las rodillas.

—Uchiha. —Casi no le salía la voz.

Se hizo a un lado de la puerta y Itachi entró, pasando tan cerca de ella que podía olerle. Cuero, lluvia, hombre. Desde el cuarto de baño, Boruto chilló de placer y Akamaru ladró.

Itachi alzó la cabeza un momento y cuando volvió a bajarla para mirarle a los ojos, Sakura casi pudo ver lo que pensaba. Boruto estaba ocupado en el cuarto de baño con Akamaru. Estaban, de momento, solos.

Sakura había ensayado las diferentes poses que podía adoptar cuando volviera a verle: simpática pero distante; no, fría pero divertida; no, cariñosa pero sin ser pegajosa; no, simpática pero irónica... No le dio tiempo a poner en práctica ninguna de ellas porque Itachi dio un paso hacia delante y la besó.

Profunda y apasionadamente. El beso fue el equivalente del polvo que habían echado, cuando su pene la poseyó por completo. Se puso junto a ella, la alzó en brazos y se la llevó al dormitorio. Cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo sin soltarla. Metió una de sus enormes manos debajo de la falda para acariciarle la cadera. Oh, Dios, cómo le gustaba sentirle otra vez por su cuerpo. Con los ojos cerrados, Sakura abrió más la boca para él y le apretó la lengua con la suya.

Itachi se estremeció. Se echó un poco hacia atrás y la alzó contra la pared, sujetándola con una mano mientras con la otra le quitaba las braguitas, las medias y los zapatos. La agarró de las piernas y las pasó por encima de sus caderas; con una mano le acariciaba el sexo mientras se desabrochaba la cremallera y volvía a estremecerse.

Podía sentir lo húmeda que estaba. Era sorprendente. A Sakura siempre le había llevado su tiempo calentarse sexualmente. Le gustaban los preliminares largos y lánguidos, que le dijeran palabras cariñosas y le acariciaran suavemente. No le había dado nada de eso y, aun así, estaba más que lista. Sólo con verle se había puesto a mil, como el hámster que sabe que si presiona la barra obtiene bolitas de comida.

Itachi equivalía al sexo duro y excitante. Se abrió los pantalones y su pene se liberó de inmediato. Lo guió con la mano hacia ella. La abrió con dos dedos, metió la punta del pene y empujó con fuerza.

Sakura estaba completamente poseída por él. Se la comía con la boca y, con el peso de su cuerpo, la mantenía anclada contra la pared mientras le abría las piernas con las manos. La áspera tela de sus vaqueros le rozaba las piernas.

Se apoyó pesadamente contra ella, apartando la boca de la de ella. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Su rostro era tan duro, tan inflexible.

—Llevo un día y medio soñando con esto —murmuró con los ojos brillantes.

Así, de pronto, Sakura empezó a sentir el orgasmo, unos empujones fuertes que hicieron que los ojos de Itachi se abrieran y las narinas se le inflaran. Aspiró aire con fuerza y se la sacó casi entera para empezar a empujar con fuerza.

—¿Señorita Nohara? ¿Señorita Nohara? ¿Dónde está? Akamaru necesita un secador. ¿Señorita Nohara?

—Joder —suspiró Itachi.

Los dos se quedaron paralizados; Sakura miró fijamente los ojos negros de Itachi.

Su orgasmo no se detuvo, pues su cuerpo seguía su camino pese a que su mente gritara: «¡Alto!». La fuerza del orgasmo hizo que se estremeciera y que perdiera por completo el control de su cuerpo. Itachi respiraba con fuerza. Se quedó quieto dentro de ella.

—¿Señorita Nohara? —La voz de Boruto se perdió.

Iba a buscarla a la cocina, donde obviamente no la encontraría. No quedaba más que una habitación más en la casa y enseguida se oyeron sus pasos atravesando la pequeña sala de estar. Gracias a Dios, las contracciones empezaban a desaparecer.

Temblando aún, Sakura empujó a Itachi de los hombros, que cerró los ojos como si le doliera y se retiró. Bajó las piernas confiando en que no le fallaran; estaba temblando.

—¿Señorita Nohara? Ey, ¿dónde está? —El picaporte de la puerta se movió.

—Un... —No le salía la voz. Sakura se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo—: Un momento. No entres, Boruto, ahora mismo salgo.

—Vale. Necesitamos un secador. —Boruto silbó alegremente mientras volvía al cuarto de baño con Akamaru.

Sakura sólo pudo bajar la vista. El pene de Itachi era oscuro y estaba totalmente hinchado y pringoso de sus jugos.

Itachi trataba de meter su enorme erección en los pantalones, pero la cremallera se quedó enganchada. Sakura le miró con una mueca de dolor.

—Eso tiene que doler.

—No tienes ni idea —farfulló.

—¿Y no te has, ehh...?

—No. —La taladró con sus negros ojos—. Aunque pretendo hacerlo. En cuanto haya dejado a Boruto en casa, pretendo volver y pasarme toda la noche dentro de ti y entonces sí que lo haré. Y mucho.

No tenía aire en los pulmones, sólo calor. Por lo que había visto, y sentido, Itachi era muy capaz de hacer lo que decía.

—Ah —dijo débilmente—. Ah, eh, de acuerdo.

Le rodeó el cuello con una mano y la besó. Cuando alzó la cabeza, seguía acariciándole el cuello con el pulgar.

—Será mejor que vayas a ver a Boruto. Iré en un segundo.

Sakura asintió y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta.

—¿Cariño? —Sakura se giró y le miró inquisitivamente—. ¿No quieres ponerte los zapatos y algo de ropa interior antes de salir?

—Ya —dijo Sakura, aún confusa.

Sus palabras apenas habían calado en ella. Aún seguía sintiendo los efectos posteriores al orgasmo; las húmedas paredes de su sexo se rozaban cuando se movía

— Ropa interior.

Ropa interior, ropa interior. ¿Dónde...? Ah. Las medias, braguitas y zapatos estaban en un rincón. Para cuando por fin estuvo lista, Itachi parecía menos salvaje también, aunque se fijó en que no se había quitado la chaqueta, que le llegaba hasta los muslos y cubría la erección. Sakura sacó el secador del cajón y se dirigía a la puerta cuando le sintió justo detrás de ella; sintió el calor de su cuerpo y la enorme presencia de Itachi.

—¿Señorita Nohara? —La voz de Boruto llegaba débilmente desde el cuarto de baño.

—¡Voy corriendo! —Gritó Sakura, y casi dio un brinco cuando sintió la áspera y enorme mano de Itachi en el cuello.

Se inclinó y la besó en la nuca, un ligero beso que acabó casi antes de haber empezado.

—Eso espero —murmuró junto a la oreja de Sakura—. Que te corras toda la noche.

Se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte, una oleada de calor casi le hace caer de rodillas. Itachi no debería decirle cosas como esas; especialmente cuando estaba a punto de salir al encuentro de un niño pequeño. Estaba segura de haber enrojecido. Estaba hecha un lío y tenía el pulso acelerado. Para conseguir abrir la puerta, tuvo que intentarlo dos veces.

No podía darse la vuelta; si lo hacía, si veía a Itachi, cerraría la puerta, se giraría y le lanzaría los brazos al cuello. Así que fijó la vista al frente con decisión, abrió la puerta y salió con paso tembloroso hacia el cuarto de baño.

Aquello era un increíble desastre. La bañera estaba llena hasta arriba de agua y espuma, que fluía hasta el suelo cada vez que Akamaru se movía.

Sakura le tendió el secador a Boruto, quien apenas alzó la vista.

—Genial, gracias señorita Nohara. Tengo que secar a Akamaru, si no se enfriará. Venga, Akamaru, sal. —Boruto chasqueó los dedos y Akamaru saltó fuera de la bañera, junto con la mitad del agua.

—¡Espera! —Demasiado tarde.

Akamaru se sacudió y caló la habitación entera. Sakura levantó las manos para protegerse, pero Boruto estaba chorreando. El cuarto de baño estaba tan mojado que era demasiado peligroso utilizar un secador allí. Con un suspiro, Sakura le quitó el secador a Boruto, sacó una toalla vieja del armario y la extendió por el suelo de la despensa.

—Aquí, Boruto —dijo, enchufando el secador.

Boruto y Akamaru fueron afablemente hacia la despensa, chorreando agua a su paso. Cuando el niño encendió el secador, Sakura salió de allí. Itachi la estaba esperando en el salón, con la enorme caja en las manos. Se la tendió.

—Es para ti —dijo sencillamente.

Un regalo.

Sakura parpadeó. La caja iba envuelta en papel marrón y tenía un cordel. En Boston, el envoltorio con papel marrón y cordel se consideraba muy chic; claro que el papel tenía que estar hecho a mano, no estar teñido y ser tosco, y el cordel tenía que ser de cáñamo y solía envolver algo muy caro.

El papel de esta caja llevaba un sello desigual que rezaba «Emporio de Ferreterías Kellogg». Sakura cogió la caja y la sopesó. Era sorprendentemente pesada. Alzó los ojos hacia Itachi con el corazón desbocado.

—Gra... gracias.

Asintió con seriedad. Sakura sacudió la caja y algo grande botó en su interior. No tenía ni idea de qué podía ser. El rostro de Itachi no mostraba expresión alguna. Sakura cortó el cordel, rasgó el papel, abrió la caja... y se encontró con artilugio de acero y metal; miró desconcertada a Itachi.

—Cerrojo —dijo.

—Ah —contestó con un hilo de voz—. Un cerrojo. Ehh, gracias. Siempre había querido tener uno.

—La cerradura de la puerta es demasiado enclenque. —Itachi tenía el ceño fruncido, como si la cerradura de casa de Sakura fuera su reto personal.

—¿Sabes cómo... arreglarlo?—¿Se decía así? ¿Qué se hacía con los cerrojos? ¿Montar? Aunque ya estaba montado; era una sola y reluciente pieza. Aun así, Itachi parecía haberle entendido. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendido, y frunció aún más el ceño.

—Claro —dijo, como si le hubiera preguntado si sabía andar o leer.

¿Le había ofendido? No había forma de saberlo, pues su expresión era exactamente igual que siempre: impenetrable. A los pocos minutos, Itachi se había enfrascado en su caja de herramientas y hacía algo varonil y competente con la puerta de Sakura y el cerrojo.

Así que ella fue a hacer algo femenino y competente en la cocina. Para cuando un Akamaru semiseco y que olía a rosas, y un sonriente Boruto entraron en la cocina, Sakura había puesto té y una tarta de limón, que había hecho el domingo en pleno aburrimiento, encima de la mesa. Itachi apareció medio minuto después.

A través de la puerta de la cocina pudo ver el cerrojo en la puerta, enorme y brillante, y capaz de proteger secretos nucleares. Era tan dulce que hubiera pensado en eso. Sakura sonrió a Itachi, que estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta.

—Gracias, Uchiha. —Su sonrisa le dejó paralizado, pero Sakura empezaba a reconocer ya los distintos grados de su impasibilidad. Ensanchó la sonrisa—. Toma un poco de tarta y té.

Boruto ya se había tomado tres trozos y ya le había pillado dándole disimuladamente trocitos a Akamaru. Sakura cortó un trozo enorme para Itachi y otro mucho más pequeño para ella. Le había puesto piel de naranja y unas barritas de canela al té, para darle más sabor. Itachi lo olió antes de beber con precaución al principio y, después, con evidente placer. Sonrió al ver cómo masticaba con entusiasmo tras el primer mordisco a su tarta de limón.

—Está bueno —farfulló—. Y el té.

 _«¿Bueno?»._ Por unos instantes, Sakura se indignó. ¿Estaba diciendo que su tarta de limón estaba buena? La receta era de su madre, y era famosa en tres continentes. No era buena, era fabulosa. Estaba a punto de echarle la bronca cuando vio que entrecerraba los ojos de placer, igual que había hecho Akamaru. Se relajó.

Estaba claro que cuando un vaquero decía _«bueno»,_ quería decir _«fabuloso»._

Sakura envolvió el resto de la tarta de limón en papel de plata.

—Para Naruto —dijo, aunque sospechaba que Boruto se tomaría la mayor parte de ello.

Itachi se puso en pie y Boruto le imitó.

—A la camioneta, Boruto —dijo Itachi, sin apartar los ojos de ella—. Pero primero da las gracias a la señorita Nohara.

—Claro; muchas gracias, señorita —dijo Boruto obedientemente, tras lo que se inclinó para abrazar a Akamaru y salió corriendo.

Itachi se quedó quieto, observándola. Sus ojos negros bajaron hasta la boca de Sakura.

—No puedo darte un beso ahora —dijo. Alzó la vista, llena de oscuro deseo—. Sería incapaz de parar.

Sakura asintió. La intensidad de su mirada la dejó sin aliento. El aire estaba cargado de hormonas sexuales. Itachi recogió el gorro de la percha de los abrigos, se pasó la mano por el pelo y se lo puso.

—Ahora vuelvo. Lo antes posible —dijo y salió.

Sakura empezaba a acostumbrarse a sus abruptas despedidas. ¿Quién sabía? A lo mejor las despedidas elaboradas eran algo decadente, propio sólo de las ciudades. Aun así, y sin admitirse a sí misma que quería volver a echarle un vistazo, abrió las cortinas de la ventana y vio cómo Itachi ayudaba a Boruto a subir en el asiento de copiloto. Como siempre, los movimientos de Itachi eran precisos, ágiles y poderosos.

Aunque el jersey y los vaqueros que llevaba parecían perfectamente limpios, eran exactamente iguales que los que había llevado el sábado. Lo que no había visto nunca era la furgonetilla negra a la que se estaba subiendo.

Sakura se quedó pensando en aquel hombre que parecía tener más coches que ropa.

 _«Preliminares, preliminares, preliminares»._

Itachi se repetía las palabras como si fueran un mantra mientras conducía de vuelta a Simpson y a Rin, tras haber dejado a Boruto en el rancho. A lo mejor convendría que se golpeara la frente contra el volante para que la sangre le volviera a la cabeza y pudiera acordarse después.

 _«Preliminares, preliminares, preliminares»._

No iba a alzar a Rin, desnudarla, ponerla contra la pared y meterle la polla hasta el fondo.

No, no, no.

Iba a haber preliminares. Sí. Trató de grabarse la idea en la mente, mientras aún le funcionara.

Llevaba dos días enteros empalmado, lo que le valió un montón de miradas extrañas por parte de sus hombres mientras hacían la ronda por las cabañas de las colinas. Si su polla se tranquilizaba unos segundos, bastaba cualquier recuerdo... el pezón de Rin, por ejemplo, y su sabor, o aquel instante eléctrico en que había metido la polla entre los prietos tejidos de su coño, abriéndolos... para que volviera a ponerse más dura que antes.

La noche anterior no había dormido, ni siquiera unos minutos. No había echado ni una cabezadita. Estaba entrenado para ello, claro; parte del entrenamiento de los SEAL incluía, estar despierto varios días seguidos, en aguas poco profundas, después de una larga caminata. Era un test de resistencia en el que se mezclaba el cansancio, con la incomodidad extrema y la falta de sueño. Había superado las sesiones de entrenamiento gracias a su fuerza de voluntad.

Pero esta falta de sueño no tenía nada que ver, era exclusivamente voluntaria. No es que no quisiera dormir, simplemente, cada vez que se tumbaba en la cama podía ver —casi podía sentir, el suave cuerpo de Rin. Sus piernas rodeándole las caderas, los pequeños pechos contra su pecho, su suave boca rozándole la oreja. Cuando cerraba los ojos en un vano intento de apartarlos, era capaz de oler su piel, con un ligero toque de rosas, el femenino y único olor de Rin. Así que llevaba dos noches sin pegar ojo, aunque no estaba cansado. Estaba hasta arriba de testosterona.

No podía hacer nada, no podía hacer uso de ningún juego mental para controlar su erección por las noches. En su vida normal A.M. (Antes de Izumi), había sufrido noches de insatisfacción durante su segundo año de instituto, tras haberse metido en las bragas de Lory Kendall. Desde entonces, siempre que estaba cachondo, siempre había habido alguna mujer cerca, en algún sitio. Sólo había que saber dónde buscar. Las únicas veces en que las mujeres no estuvieron disponibles fue porque estuviera completamente concentrado con los entrenamientos o hasta metido hasta las trancas en alguna misión peligrosa, tan ocupado luchando por mantener sus pelotas a salvo que no podía pensar en nada que implicara utilizarlas. Y, por supuesto, durante lo que duró su matrimonio, y un año después de que se fuera al garete, su polla permaneció tan tranquila entre sus piernas y dentro de los pantalones.

Ahora saltaba a la mínima de cambio, especialmente por las noches. La noche anterior estaba tumbado despierto, en su saco de dormir, sudando pese a lo frío que estaba el suelo y pensando una y otra vez en tirarse a Rin como si se le hubiera rayado la película en la cabeza.

Se habría hecho una paja, pero sus hombres se habrían dado cuenta de ello. Normalmente tampoco pasaba nada porque lo hiciera. Las cabañas eran lo más parecido a los barracones que había entre los civiles, y los hombres se la machacaban en los barracones; era lo más normal del mundo.

Ser soldado era un trabajo peligroso y solitario y si un hombre podía encontrar algo de alivio en su puño, nadie se lo echaría en cara. Pero ni él ni sus hombres estaban en un campo de batalla, a miles de kilómetros de cualquier mujer dispuesta.

Tenías todo tipo de mujeres disponibles, si estabas dispuesto a conducir hasta Rupert, Dead Horse o Boise. No tenía razón alguna para machacársela; sólo que su polla deseaba a Rin y nada más que Rin. No estaba allí, y exigía saber la razón.

Apenas había saciado su apetito follándose a Rin una vez, y el haber tenido la polla metida dentro un par de minutos, hacía ya una hora, no contaba. En todo caso, le ponía mucho más. Había hecho muchas cosas difíciles a lo largo de su vida, pero sacársela cuando acababa de metérsela había sido la más difícil.

Mientras ella aún se estaba corriendo. Se merecía una jodida medalla. El corazón de Itachi se puso a mil por hora cuando se acercó y vio la destartalada casita de Rin.

Habría querido aparcar justo enfrente e ir directamente hacia la puerta, pero se tomó su tiempo y pasó de largo, para una manzana más allá. Iba a dejar la camioneta allí toda la noche, aunque tendría que salir al alba para llegar a tiempo para las sesiones de entrenamiento de primera hora de la mañana.

Era un vano intento de proteger la reputación de Rin, pese a que la mayor parte de los habitantes de Simpson sabía siempre qué hacía el resto. Había oído decir que los profesores tenían una cláusula en sus contratos acerca de la «inmoralidad». Si hacían algo que fuera contra la moral de la comunidad, podían despedirlos.

Claro que el único que podía echarla era el director del colegio, Larry Janssen, primo segundo suyo. Y estaba seguro de que Larry no la despediría por acostarse con él; sino que estaría feliz de que Itachi echara un polvo por fin. Aun así, lo que Rin y él hicieran juntos no tenía por qué importarle a nadie más a ellos.

Itachi subió las escaleras del porche con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas, e hizo una mueca al oír el crujido. Ese escalón era el siguiente en su lista de arreglos. La puerta se abrió antes de que llamara y una Rin sonriente apareció en el marco de la puerta. Tan preciosa como la recordaba, tan frágil y preciada. Y había abierto la puerta sin saber quién estaba al otro lado. Eso le dejó helado.

—Has abierto la puerta —dijo, frunciendo el ceño con gesto de desaprobación.

Se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Le miró, miró la puerta y volvió a mirarle a él.

—Ehh, sí, así es.

—No te he dicho quién era.

Rin puso los ojos en blanco.

—Uchiha, te he oído llegar desde el camino y estaba esperándote; ¿quién iba a ser si no?

Cabronazos, drogadictos, violadores, asesinos en serie... ¡cualquiera cosa! Itachi tuvo una repentina y espantosa visión de Rin herida, tal vez muerta; de pronto sintió un pánico atroz por lo que perdería si a Rin le sucedía algo.

Itachi había tenido más de una visión intuitiva en su vida, impresiones sensoriales muy precisas de peligro. Una vez se había visto en el suelo, junto a la pared de un precipicio, con una cadera rota y el fémur destrozado. Se había visto a sí mismo con la pierna doblada en un ángulo muy poco natural, había sentido el dolor de los huesos rotos, mientras observaba cómo le salía la sangre a borbotones de una arteria cortada. Se había dejado llevar por la oscuridad mientras se desangraba. Le había puesto tan nervioso que había vuelto a comprobar el equipo y había descubierto una cuerda deshilachada que se le había pasado por alto antes.

En otra ocasión, había tenido la repentina visión de que él y sus hombres se encaminaban a una emboscada en la densa y calurosa jungla de una isla de Indonesia. Había alzado el puño, la señal de que se detuvieran, y su equipo se había quedado completamente quieto en su sitio. Permanecieron ocultos más de cuatro horas, sin moverse, sin respirar apenas y con el dedo en el gatillo. Justo cuando Itachi había empezado a pensar que su famosa intuición podía haberle fallado, se oyó una señal y veinte islamistas insurgentes salieron de sus agujeros camuflados. Su equipo los masacró. Si no hubiera detenido a sus hombres, habrían ido derechos a la emboscada.

Itachi había aprendido por las malas a confiar en sus instintos. No se trataba de ningún tipo de magia, y él no era ningún vidente. Tenía unos sentidos muy agudos y le habían entrenado para ser muy buen observador. Cogía al vuelo las sutiles señales de peligro, que su subconsciente unía y le mandaba una señal de alarma en forma de visión. Y eso era precisamente lo que acababa de tener. Una repentina y dolorosa visión en la que Rin yacía en un charco de su propia sangre, sin vida, lejos de él para siempre. Algo en su subconsciente le decía que Rin estaba en peligro. Podían hacerle daño. Podía morir. No mientras él viviera.

Itachi entró en la casa, se quitó el sombrero y se acercó tanto a Rin que ésta tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para verle. Estaba tocando su espacio personal y lo sabía, pero quería grabarle bien en la cabeza lo que tenía que decirle.

—No vuelvas a abrir esa puerta sin saber antes quién está al otro lado, ¿está claro? —El tono de su voz era brusco, duro, era el tono que usaba con sus hombres.

El ser humano recuerda lo que aprende por las malas, especialmente en lo que se refiere al dolor. Así es como nos han programado. Rin tenía que acordarse de lo que le estaba diciendo, así que usó su tono más áspero para asegurarse de que así fuera. La sonrisa de Rin desapareció y lo lamentó, pero no lo suficiente para dejar de llegar a donde quería.

—Sí, Uchiha —murmuró, buscando su mirada—. Tienes razón, ha sido una tontería.

—Mañana pondré una mirilla y otro cerrojo en la puerta de atrás. Hay que poner alarmas en las ventanas.

—Sí, Uchiha.

—Quiero que estés a salvo. —Las palabras salieron de lo más profundo de su pecho, posiblemente de algún punto cercano a donde debería estar su corazón, si lo tuviera.

Rin se estremeció y perdió el color. Mierda, la estaba asustando. _«Hora de dejarlo, Itachi»_. La mujer más guapa y deseable del mundo quería acostarse con él, y él se dedicaba a asustarla. No podía evitarlo.

—Prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo.

—Te lo prometo. —Fue un susurro tembloroso, sus asombrosos ojos turquesa se ensancharon. Alzó una mano y la apoyó contra el pecho de Itachi, sobre su corazón—. Créeme, te lo prometo.

Las palabras se amontonaron en la cabeza de Itachi; había tantas que no conseguía decir ninguna. No conseguía apartar de su cabeza la imagen de Rin herida. La imagen hizo que le hirviera la sangre, y se dio cuenta de que mataría con tal de mantenerla a salvo.

Itachi metió las manos entre el pelo de Rin y se inclinó para besarla. Su boca era suave, acogedora, tal y como sabía que sería su coño. Estaba lista. Su cuerpo entero se lo decía. La forma en que recibió la lengua de Itachi, abriendo la boca aún más para saborearla mejor. La forma en que se retorció contra él para permitir que le tocara donde pudiera. La forma en que le agarró los hombros con las manos.

Su pequeño coño estaría húmedo y caliente, como había estado hacía una hora. Lo sabía con la misma seguridad con que sabía su nombre. La idea de ello, de que ya estuviera húmeda y suave, aguardándole, le puso a mil.

Itachi la alzó en volandas y la llevó al dormitorio. El simple hecho de llegar a la cama le exigía un esfuerzo por controlarse, porque lo que de verdad quería hacer era tirarla al suelo, ahí, donde estaban, y abrirle la ropa lo suficiente para meterle la polla y empezar a moverse con fuerza y rápido. Pero el suelo estaba frío y era duro, y él pesaba mucho. Necesitaban una cama.

Se la llevó al dormitorio, quitándole el jersey y el sujetador antes de caer en la cama sin dejar de besarla. Se movía frenéticamente ahora, confiando en no herirla con las manos. Menos mal que llevaba falda; se la levantó y le arrancó las medias y las braguitas, al tiempo que se desabrochaba la cremallera del pantalón.

Itachi indagó en las profundidades de su boca mientras le recorría los muslos rápidamente con una mano y, con la otra, le abría las piernas. Estaba húmeda y gimió contra su boca cuando le tocó el coño. Suave, cálido y acogedor, igual que su boca.

Itachi gruñó mientras la mantenía abierta con dos dedos y sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía cuando empujó con fuerza para metérsela. _«¡Mierda!»._ Se mantuvo profundamente dentro de ella y se apoyó en los antebrazos. Sus miradas se encontraron. Las pupilas se le habían agrandado de la excitación, y tal vez del susto, de modo que ahora no quedaba más que un borde turquesa a su alrededor. Tenía la boca húmeda e hinchada.

—Preliminares —jadeó.

Se había olvidado por completo.

Rin tiró de los músculos del cuello de Itachi hasta que la boca de él estuvo junto a la suya.

—Después —susurró, y le besó.

 **JAJJA Y LAS PRELIMINARES NUNCA LLEGARON, COMO ME ENCANTA ESTE ITACHI TAN CALIENTE :) LES ESTA GUSTANDO? DÍGANME PORFA.**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	10. CAPITULO 9

**TITULO:** A LA FUGA

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** MUJER A LA FUGA

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** LISA MARIE RICE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Capítulo 9**

—Toma, querida —le dijo el día siguiente Loren Jensen, el tendero, a su mujer—, puedes empezar a meter esto en bolsas. —Pasó los productos muy despacio, pero Sakura no se impacientó.

A decir verdad, casi empezaba a... bueno... a gustarle el ritmo propio de Simpson. Algo bueno, por otro lado, pues los Jensen debían de ser los tenderos más tranquilos de todo Estados Unidos. En Boston se habría puesto a tamborilear y a mirar constantemente el reloj si la cajera del supermercado se hubiera movido con la lentitud de Loren.

Le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que tamborileara los dedos sobre el volante, aguardando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde, o desde que aguardara impacientemente su turno en la cola del banco.

En Simpson no había razón para hacer eso, pues con ello no conseguiría que nadie fuera más rápido y, de todas formas, ¿qué prisa había? Ni ella ni el resto tenían otra cosa que hacer.

Le recordaba a algunos de los sitios en los que había vivido con sus padres siendo una niña. Antes de que el trabajo de su padre les llevara a París y Londres, habían vivido en un pueblecito a las afueras de Dublín y en un pueblo cerca de Ámsterdam.

Había vivido la mayoría de su infancia al ritmo de los pueblecitos y casi lo había olvidado. Hasta que llegó a Simpson. _«Soy una verdadera Haruno»,_ pensó con ironía. Se atrincheraba, tratando de amoldarse cuanto pudiera, antes de volver a mudarse.

Hacer la compra en la tienda de los Jensen se estaba convirtiendo en un agradable ritual. Loren y Beth eran encantadores, parecían la típica pareja de abuelitos. Loren era alto y delgado, mientras que Beth era bajita y rechoncha. Recordaba un poco a la mujer del granjero de Babe, el cerdito valiente. Cada vez que Sakura pedía algo que no tenían en el almacén, como algún pan integral especial, yogures griegos o pasta hecha de trigo duro, lo apuntaban y se lo pedían a algún mayorista de Rupert.

—...yogur, leche, huevos, pan; ¿sabes que desde que empezaste a pedir el pan de harina de avena, cada vez lo compra más gente? —Loren le sonrió y se giró hacia su mujer—: ¿A que sí, querida?

—Así es. La semana que viene vamos a pedir pan de salvado. Y también hemos vendido todos los yogures griegos esos que pediste. No eres nuestra mejor clienta, porque comes menos que un pajarito, Rin, pero eres la más lista de todas. —Beth Jensen le sonrió—. ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? —Entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el labio mientras echaba un vistazo a las estanterías de la tienda.

Sakura se preguntaba si estaría viendo la tienda por lo que era, o si llevaba tanto tiempo allí que se había vuelto invisible, como esas mujeres incapaces de ver cómo tienen el salón; las telas desgastadas, los muebles arañados y la tapicería destrozada de una casa en la que la joven esposa veía a sus hijos crecer sin darse cuenta de que para su casa también pasaban los años.

La tienda era pequeña, más ancha que larga y un escaparate con expositores decolorados por el sol que Sakura no había visto que cambiaran en el tiempo que llevaba en Simpson. A decir verdad, la tienda entera parecía no haber cambiado desde los tiempos en que Eisenhower era presidente.

Se oyó un tintineó y Sakura se dio la vuelta. El alcalde y propietario del Emporio de Ferreterías Kellogg entró. Glenn Kellogg era un hombre panzudo de edad media. Solía blandir una enorme sonrisa y saludaba efusivamente a todo el mundo. El día en que conoció a Sakura, se mostró especialmente bullicioso. Según Beth, se debía a que era la primera persona en cinco años que se mudaba a vivir a Simpson, y a Glenn le gustaba pensar que era la primera de un montón que estaban por venir.

A Sakura le divertía su vociferante simpatía. Era inofensivo, si no se tenían en cuenta su retahíla sin fin de chistes verdaderamente malos. Se preparó para escuchar uno de ellos, pero vio que estaba pálido y parecía alicaído.

—Hola, Glenn —dijo.

Glenn asintió con los labios apretados. A Sakura le pareció que no le había reconocido siquiera. Loren estaba apuntando el nuevo pedido de Sakura: pan de pita y tomates italianos. Alzó la vista con una sonrisa.

—Ey, Glenn.

—Ey, Loren. —Gleen esbozó una sonrisa a su vez, pero el tono de su voz era apagado y carecía de su exaltación habitual.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Loren.

—Sí, sí. Bien. —Glenn no parecía estar bien. Sakura pudo ver que le temblaba la mano al sacar una hoja de papel del bolsillo de la camisa y desdoblarla poco a poco. Aun cuando por fin la tuvo completamente estirada, siguió mirándola con gesto inexpresivo, como si se le olvidara lo que estuviera leyendo.

—¿Cómo va el negocio? —Loren le miraba con curiosidad.

—Bien. —Glenn dejó caer la hoja en el mostrador y miró a su alrededor, como si le sorprendiera estar donde estaba.

—¿Y los chicos? ¿Qué tal les va en la universidad?

—Sí, sí —dijo Glenn con voz apagada—. Les va bien.

—¿El estado de Idaho va bien?

—Mmm. —Se tocó el estómago distraídamente.

—¿Y tu úlcera?

—Bien. —Glenn se pasó la mano por la cabeza, despeinándose por completo—. Está bien.

Loren parecía confundido y se mordió el labio.

—Bueno, qué... ¿vas a ensañarme esa lista?

—¿Qué lista? —Glenn bajó la vista, sorprendido, hacia el papel que tenía sobre el mostrador de linóleo—. Ah, sí. Toma. —Se la tendió a Loren.

—¿Qué tal está Maisie, Loren? —preguntó Beth con voz amable.

—Ah... bien —respondió éste— Está... no. —Miró a Beth con pesar—. No, no está bien. No está nada bien. No puede... no quiere... ¡joder! —Glenn soltó el aire con fuerza, frustrado, y los ojos se le humedecieron.

—No pasa nada, Glenn. Tranquilízate. —Beth se acercó y le puso una mano en los hombros—. ¿Qué es lo que no puede hacer?

—Nada. —Glenn se giró hacia Beth miserablemente—. Ya no puede hacer nada. O no quiere, no sabría decírtelo.

Lo único que sé es que la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera sale de la cama en toda la mañana, y cuando lo hace no se molesta en vestirse. Lleva así desde septiembre, desde que el pequeño comenzó en la universidad. Lo único que hace es quedarse mirando fijamente la pared y decir que ya nada le importa.

—Yo estuve un tiempo algo deprimida cuando nuestra Karen se casó. —Beth le puso una mano en el hombro—. Fue horrible. Era como si mi vida se hubiera... detenido. Luego me recetaron unas medicinas contra la depresión y empecé a sentirme algo mejor, pero sólo porque estaba todo el tiempo grogui. La verdad es que no me importaba si estaba triste o no.

—¿Deprimida? —Glenn miró a Beth con inquietud, y luego a Loren—. ¿Eso es lo que es? ¿Una depresión? ¿Pero por qué iba a estar deprimida? —Incluyó a Sakura en la mirada que les lanzó con los ojos del azul de Simpson húmedos y dolidos—. ¿Qué? —Alargó las manos como suplicando—. Nuestro matrimonio es maravilloso. Quiero a Maisie, siempre la he querido. Tenemos dos chicos maravillosos. Tenemos buena salud, todos, los chicos también. ¿Qué más quiere? ¿Qué otra cosa podría querer? — Se giró hacia Loren, luego hacia Beth y después hacia Sakura—. ¿Eh?

Loren se encogió de hombros y evadió la mirada de Glenn, Claramente incómodo con las preguntas y con los sentimientos que desprendía Glenn a borbotones.

Beth y Sakura se miraron con gesto de: _«Hombres... ¡no tienen ni idea!»._

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás para que Beth se encargara de ayudarle. Glenn parecía completamente perdido. Sakura se había encontrado un par de veces con Maisie Kellogg. Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía al menos dos semanas que no veía a Maisie por ahí.

—Hombre, Glenn. —Beth apretó los dientes—. No estoy muy segura de que todo en la vida funcione así.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Glenn.

—Eso. —Loren miró a su mujer con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo?

—Toma, querido. Encárgate de esto, ¿quieres? Creo que Glenn necesita hablar con alguien. —Beth empujó las cosas de Sakura hacia su marido—. Mira, Glenn, el hecho de que tú y los chicos estéis bien no tiene por qué significar que Maisie esté bien.

—Pero... pero no pasa nada. —Glenn alzó las manos, confuso.

—Glenn. —Beth tomó aire con fuerza y lo soltó poco a poco. — ¿Te acuerdas del '79, cuando la tienda se quemó y Maisie estaba embarazada de Rosie?

—Claro —dijo Glenn, sonriendo débilmente—. Maisie era como una piedra. Montó una cocina sobre la marcha para dar de comer a los que luchaban por apagar las llamas y, después, a los que reconstruyeron la tienda. Se negó a dar a luz hasta que la tienda estuvo terminada. —Sacudió la cabeza con admiración—. Rosie nació doce horas después de que amartillaran el último clavo.

—¿Y de la vez que pensabas que te estaba dando un ataque al corazón pero los médicos descubrieron que no era más que una hernia hiatal?

—Sí, claro. —Glenn frunció el ceño—. Maisie me llevó hasta Boise a pesar de la nevada que estaba cayendo, y no me dejo solo hasta que los médicos nos dijeron que estaba bien. —Suspiró frustrado—. Pero a eso es a lo que me refiero, Beth. Maisie y yo hemos pasado por un montón de cosas. Hemos superado momentos malos y baches horrorosos, pero siempre hemos salido adelante. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Creo —dijo Beth con suavidad—... Creo que el problema es que ya nadie la necesita. Los chicos son mayores, corre el rumor de que estás pensando en vender el negocio... —Le miró con curiosidad.

—Es cierto. —Glenn miró a Beth con gesto de culpabilidad, y luego a Loren. Si la única ferretería que había en el pueblo cerraba, las cosas se iban a poner algo más complicadas para los habitantes de Simpson—. El pueblo parecer estar haciéndose cada vez más pequeño y cada año nuestros ingresos son menores. Además, nuestro Lee no tiene ninguna intención de seguir con el negocio. Quiere ser profesor de historia, ¿qué te parece? Es una verdadera lástima. Ferreterías Kellogg lleva en pie desde 1938; la fundó mi abuelo. Seguiré un año más, tal vez dos, pero si las cosas no mejoran, me veré obligado a cerrarlo. —Encogió los hombros—. Supongo que así es la vida.

—Pero mientras tanto tienes tu negocio, y tus cosas: la caza en otoño. —Beth miró con gesto de desaprobación a Glenn y a Loren—. Las partidas de póquer del viernes por la noche. Los dos hombres se revolvieron incómodos.

—¿Y qué tiene Maisie? —continuó—. Hasta ahora tenía que cuidar de ti, porque tenías la tienda. Y de los chicos. Pero ahora...

—Yo la necesito —protestó Glenn—. Sigo necesitándola.

—No, no es verdad. —La voz de Beth era suave—. Tú y los chicos la necesitabais antes, pero ya no. Ahora tiene... tiene que hacer algo por ella misma.

—¿Pero el qué? Has dicho antes que pasaste por lo mismo. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Empecé a ayudar a Loren con la tienda. —Beth miró a su alrededor con gesto de disgusto—. Aunque nadie diría que una mujer trabaja aquí.

—¿Trabajar en la tienda? —Glenn tamborileó un dedo sobre la barbilla, pensando, antes de sacudir la cabeza—. Nooo. Maisie odia las herramientas.

—Hombre, no tiene por qué estar con las herramientas —dijo Beth—. Puede ser cualquier cosa. ¿Qué le gusta hacer a Beth?

—No lo sé, de verdad. Nunca... —empezó a decir Glenn; de pronto se le iluminó el rostro—. Cocinar. Le gusta cocinar. Es una cocinera maravillosa. Sabe todo lo que hay que saber acerca de la comida y esas cosas. ¿Qué tal si Loren y tú...?

—Lo siento, Glenn. —Loren había acabado de llenar una bolsa de plástico con las cosas que había en la lista—. Apenas llegamos a fin de mes como estamos. Ya sabes cómo va la economía local desde hace un par de años. Puede que nosotros también acabemos cerrando; a ninguno de nuestros hijos le atrae la idea de continuar con el negocio. —Suspiró—. Ni siquiera quieren quedarse en Simpson. Ningún joven quiere. De aquí a diez años Simpson será una ciudad fantasma, ya verás. Será mejor que le busques a Maisie trabajo en otro sitio.

—Ya, claro. —Glenn hundió los hombros—. Como si eso fuera posible por aquí. —Pagó lo que había comprado y cogió la bolsa—. Muchas gracias por escucharme. Beth. Loren. —Asintió en dirección a Sakura—. Señorita Nohara.

Beth le acompañó hasta la puerta y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Dale un beso a Maisie de mi parte; dile que me llame si necesita hablar con alguien. —Le observó mientras se alejaba, se encogió de hombros y se volvió con gesto de haber hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

—Gracias por ser tan paciente —le dijo a Sakura—. Ahora mismo pido lo que querías.

—No pasa nada —dijo Sakura con suavidad—. Mi madre tuvo una depresión de caballo cuando yo tenía quince años. Me asusté mucho. —Hasta que abrió la boca, Sakura ni siquiera sabía que iba a decir aquello.

—¿Ah, sí? —Beth la miró con gesto amable—. Mis hijos también se asustaron cuando estuve deprimida, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Y cómo consiguió superarlo tu madre?

—Se... —Fue cuando Sakura tenía quince años. A su padre le enviaron de pronto de París a Riyadh. A su madre le encantaba París y odiaba Arabia Saudí; odiaba las humillantes restricciones que imponían a las mujeres, y aquella sociedad estricta, inculta y dominada por los hombres.

Entonces, un sábado, su padre se encontró con su madre y con las mujeres del embajador, del agregado cultural y del que se decía que era un oficial de la CIA, conduciendo por el gigantesco recinto de la embajada, puesto que no se les permitía conducir por ningún otro sitio, achispadas por haber bebido demasiado oporto del que la mujer del embajador había introducido en el país en las valijas diplomáticas, y cantando a pleno pulmón No hay nada como una Dama.

Después de aquello, Alexandra Haruno se calmó y se dedicó a llevar la mejor vida posible junto con su familia en Riyadh, tal y como había conseguido hacer en cada lugar en el que habían vivido. Sakura parpadeó para deshacerse de las lágrimas. Le gustaría poder contarle la historia a Beth; estaba segura de que le habría gustado. Pero Beth creía que ella era Rin Nohara, quien nunca había salido del país y cuya madre seguía vivita y coleando en Bend.

—¿Rin? —Beth la observaba con la cabeza ladeada—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu madre?

Sakura se limpió los ojos furtivamente y pensó en algo a toda velocidad.

—Ah, se... se alistó voluntaria para ayudar a los hijos de los trabajadores inmigrantes a aprender a leer en inglés, y luego se convirtió en tutora por las tardes. Sigue haciéndolo. —Tampoco era una mentira tan mala, en especial porque se la había inventado sobre la marcha.

Además, si su madre hubiera sido Laverne Nohara, en lugar de Alexandra Haruno, seguro que habría hecho eso.

Beth suspiró.

—Eso es lo que necesita hacer Maisie. ¿Sabes qué creo? Que seguro que es una gran cocinera, ¿pero quién iba a contratar una cocinera en Simpson? —Beth sacudió la cabeza con pesar y se puso detrás del mostrador. Empezó a apuntar las cosas de Sakura—. Paquete de arroz, lata de salsa de tomate, macarrones... no, ya no se llaman así: pasta... café descafeinado. Vale, creo que eso es todo. ¡Ah! —Alargó una mano y puso un paquete de seis cervezas sobre el resto de las cosas de Sakura—. Casi se me olvida.

—Pero... pero... no quiero cervezas —protestó Sakura. Prefería el vino, aunque aún tenía un agujero en el estómago de la vez que probó el vino de Loren. Desde entonces no había vuelto a probarlo—. No es que me guste demasiado la cerveza.

—No es para ti, querida —dijo Beth con sencillez—, sino para Uchiha. Es su marca preferida.

—Yo... —Sakura sintió que se ponía colorada—. Ah, es... ehhh... —Las palabras no querían salirle. La lengua había desconectado por completo del cerebro y se movía sin sentido por su boca—. De acuerdo, ehhh... aña... añádelo a la cuenta.

—No —dijo Loren—. Se lo debo a Uchiha; me dejó una de sus camionetas cuando se rompió nuestra camioneta de reparto. Dile que invita la casa.

—De acuerdo... muchas gracias, entonces.

—Un placer. —Loren le dio las dos bolsas de provisiones y pasó el brazo por los amplios hombros de su mujer.

Beth sonrió y sus redondas mejillas rosadas brillaron.

—Estamos muy contentos de que Uchiha por fin se acueste con alguien —dijo.

 **POBRE SAKU TODOS SABEN QUE SE ACUESTA CON ITACHI :)**

 **ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	11. CAPITULO 10

**TITULO:** A LA FUGA

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** MUJER A LA FUGA

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** LISA MARIE RICE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Capítulo 10**

—¿Y? —El sábado por la mañana, Ino miró a Sakura con gesto expectante y sin parpadear. Sakura se metió otro trozo de tarta de limón en la boca para asegurarse de no haber cometido un error. —¿Qué me dices? —preguntó Ino con impaciencia.

 _«Maravilloso, —pensó Sakura—. Si quieres un coma diabético»._

—Um, Ino —empezó a decir Sakura, pues no quería herir los sentimientos de la chica—, ¿seguiste mi receta al pie de la letra?

—Claro. —Ino frunció el entrecejo—. Bueno, pensé que el azúcar era algo escasa, así que añadí un poco más.

—Tal vez sea mejor que te ciñas a la receta original —dijo Sakura con diplomacia.

—Está bien. —Ino le sonrió—. A partir de ahora, voy a seguir tu receta punto por punto. Tres clientes han repetido para tomar té y Karen Lindberger me dijo que iba a tratar de convencer a algunas de sus amigas de la Asociación de Mujeres de Rupert para organizar algunas de las reuniones aquí. ¿Te imaginas? Karen me dijo que le había dicho a la presidenta de la Asociación de Mujeres que iba a hablar con la gerente al respecto. Se refería a mí. —Ino se llevó la mano al pecho y sonrió—. La gerente.

Sakura hizo un mohín, tratando de no mirar a su alrededor, a las sucias paredes y al suelo rayado. Gerente. Tal vez debería haberlo llamado guardián.

—Qué bien —dijo, tratando de parecer entusiasmada por el bien de Ino—. La semana que viene te daré un par de recetas más de tartas.

—Gracias. —Ino le sirvió un poco más de té a Sakura y observó su reacción—. ¿Qué te parece el té?

—Excelente —dijo Sakura entre sorbo y sorbo. Y lo era—. Felicidades.

Ino se reclinó en el asiento, encantada. Tenían la cafetería para ellas solas. En contra de las expectativas de Ino, seguía estando vacía un sábado por la mañana.

Sakura estaba allí porque era sábado, y el sábado era el día de la cafetería. También estaba medio esperando a Itachi, que se había medio ofrecido a llevarla a Rupert de compras. Pero eso había sido hacía una semana y no había vuelto a mencionarlo desde entonces.

Tampoco es que hubieran... hablado mucho desde entonces. Las tardes y noches habían caído en una rutina: Itachi llegaba a última hora de la tarde y, mientras ella ponía al día a Boruto con los deberes, Itachi le arreglaba la casa en silencio.

La caldera funcionaba como la seda, no había goteras por ningún lado de la casa ya, el escalón del porche ya no crujía y, sobre todo, al parecer tenía todas las medidas de seguridad inventadas por el ser humano.

De pronto se había vuelto un obseso de su seguridad, de forma que todas las puertas tenían ahora cerraduras nuevas y resplandecientes y cadenas de seguridad, las puertas y ventanas tenían alarmas y estaban conectadas a la oficina del sheriff, había mirillas en la puerta principal y la de la cocina, y lo que Itachi llamaba _«luces de seguridad»_ fuera, que eran focos excesivamente potentes para que pudiera ver quién había fuera.

Era un poco excesivo para Simpson, pero Sakura necesitaba protección y tenía que admitir que le hacía sentirse segura. Por no mencionar el hecho de que todas las noches se llevaba la mejor y mayor medida de seguridad de todas a la cama con ella: Itachi Uchiha.

Después de trabajar en la casa y llevar a Boruto de vuelta al rancho, Itachi volvía, la llevaba al dormitorio, la desnudaba, se desnudaba, la lanzaba sobre la cama y se dejaba caer sobre ella. Un segundo después, estaban haciendo el amor. Fuerte y rápido.

No era del tipo de lo que se encuentran en las novelas románticas, pero era jodidamente excitante. Aquellas últimas noches Sakura había experimentado diez veces más de orgasmos que en toda su vida. No se paraban a hablar, no se detenían para comer, ni siquiera para dormir.

Antes de conocer a Itachi, no había tenido la más remota idea de que fuera físicamente posible hacer el amor durante horas, noche tras noche. A veces, cuando Itachi se retiraba de ella antes del amanecer, seguía estando empalmado. Se vestía, se iba dándole un beso y Sakura caía dormida como un muerto hasta las siete y media.

Pese a que tenía un atraso de sueño de unas cincuenta y dos horas, estaba revolucionada, pero nada cansada. Y entre el colegio, Boruto, Akamaru y Itachi, se mantenía ocupada todo el día; no le quedaba tiempo para pensar. Ni para tener pesadillas. ¿Cómo iba a tenerlas? Sus noches estaban plagadas de sexo y placer. A lo mejor debería decirles a los tipos del Programa de Protección de Testigos que el sexo era la mejor forma de mantener a sus protegidos a salvo.

—Así que —dijo Ino con tono casual—, te vas a Rupert con Uchiha, ¿no?

Sakura se la quedó mirando.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes...? —Y cayó en la cuenta: era la comidilla del pueblo—. No lo sé —le dijo a Ino sinceramente—. Uchiha me lo dijo el sábado pasado, de manera algo informal, pero no ha vuelto a mencionarlo desde entonces. —Se encogió de hombros—. Así que... no lo sé. A lo mejor se le ha olvidado. O puede que esté ocupado.

—Oh, si Uchiha dice que va a hacer algo, lo hace —le aseguró Ino con franqueza—. Uchiha es un hombre de palabra.

—Cuando habla —dijo Sakura.

Sintió que enrojecía. Itachi hacía otras cosas mejor que hablar.

—Ya, bueno. —Ino estaba estudiando su expresión y Sakura se preguntó qué vería en ella—. Uchiha no habla demasiado, pero es buen tipo, ¿sabes?

—Sí. —Sakura enrojeció levemente.

—Quiero decir que es... es... algo silencioso, y eso en parte hace que sea más fácil... bueno... subestimarle. Es lo que hizo su mujer, te lo aseguro.

Sakura fue incapaz de reprimir la curiosidad. Ni siquiera lo intentó. _«No estoy cotilleando»,_ se dijo. No era más que interés sano por otro ser humano. Por un ser humano que se había convertido en su amante. Se inclinó hacia delante y trató de que su voz no la delatara:

—¿Su mujer? ¿Cómo era?

—¿Quién, Izumi? —Ino hizo amago de servirle más té, pero Sakura sacudió la cabeza y puso una mano sobre la taza—. Izumi trabajaba para los corredores de bolsa de Uchiha en Seattle. Nunca lo habrías adivinado, por la vida que lleva, pero Uchiha es un tío muy rico y Izumi sabía lo que valía. Se lo ligó en Seattle y un día apareció con esta mujer, con la que se había casado.

—Ino arrugó la nariz—. Todos hicimos un esfuerzo por aceptarla, por el bien de Uchiha, pero nunca encajó demasiado bien.

—Qué pena. —Sakura no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua.

—Y otra cosa —continuó Ino—: Izumi siempre andaba quejándose por la increíble carrera profesional que había sacrificado para venir a enterrarse aquí en vida, y por cómo estaba desperdiciando su MBA entre los pinos de Idaho. —De pronto, el dulce rostro de Ino se iluminó con una sonrisa endiablada, mirando a Sakura—. Hasta que Sai, mi hermano...

—Le he conocido —murmuró Sakura.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ino puso los ojos en blanco—. Entonces sabrás lo puñetero que es. De hecho, en aquel momento sólo estaba empezando a serlo. Pero acabó tan hasta las narices de sus llantos y lamentos como el resto de Simpson, así que investigó entre los archivos de la Universidad de Washington y descubrió que nuestra querida Izumi técnicamente nunca se había graduado. Luego se metió en los archivos de los corredores de bolsa y se encontró con que Izumi no era más que una secretaria. Y en todo este tiempo, Uchiha ha sido demasiado caballeroso como para decir nada.

Sakura podía verlo. Veía que sus silencios no sólo iban con su naturaleza, sino también con su caballerosidad.

—Pasado un tiempo, Izumi empezó a quejarse ante todo el mundo de lo aburrido que era Uchiha. —De pronto, Ino taladró a Sakura con su mirada azul clarito—. No crees que Itachi sea aburrido, ¿verdad?

Sakura se quedó sorprendida. ¿Itachi? ¿Aburrido? Se acomodó en su asiento y notó las agujetas. Normalmente hasta media mañana no conseguía deshacerse de la rigidez de sus muslos.

—No —respondió de corazón—. Creo que es misterioso y fascinante, y un poco frustrante, ¿pero aburrido? Nunca.

—Vale. —Ino parpadeó con una ligera y preciosa sonrisa—. Vale, eso es genial. Sabía que eras...

—Ehhh, Ino, mira. —Sakura estaba incómoda. ¿El pueblo entero se dedicaba a emparejarles? Esa... cosa, fuera lo que fuera, con Itachi era algo temporal. Sakura se piraría a Boston en cuanto el asunto de Akatsuki hubiera acabado—. Si estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando...

Ino se puso de pie, sin escucharla, y recogió la mesa.

—Lo sabía, sencillamente lo sabía. Esto es genial. Ya era hora de que Uchiha se acostara con alguien. Y tú eres demasiado inteligente como para hacer caso de esa estúpida maldición.

Sakura se quedó paralizada. ¿Maldición? ¿Se había perdido algo? ¿Algo importante, al parecer?

—¿Ino? ¿Qué maldición?

Pero Ino había desaparecido en la cocina.

—¿Ino? ¿Ino? —Sakura alzó la voz, casi gritando—. ¿De qué maldición estás hablando?

Ino asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—De la maldición de los Uchihas, claro. —Abrió mucho los ojos al mirar detrás de Sakura—. ¿Qué hay, Uchiha? Estás fantástico. ¿Te has arreglado así para casarte o para que te entierren?

—Ha subido la apuesta medio millón más. —Aaron Barclay le lanzó una cinta de audio a su jefe. Kiba Inuzuka no se molestó en alzar los ojos del archivo que estaba leyendo; alargó la mano y cazó la cinta al vuelo.

Inuzuka levantó la vista a tiempo para ver el gesto de sorpresa de su ayudante y trató de no echarse a reír. Puede que ya no tuviera la cintura de antes, pero su coordinación ojo-mano seguía siendo la misma.

—¿Quién —preguntó— ha subido el qué?

—Akatsuki. —Aaron Barclay hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Está todo ahí, en la cinta—. Su portavoz acaba de proclamar a los cuatro vientos de parte de Akatsuki que el precio por la cabeza de Sakura Haruno se ha incrementado en otros quinientos mil.

Inuzuka dejó de tamborilear los dedos sobre la cinta y se lo quedó mirando.

—Joder —dijo sin aliento—. Akatsuki está ofreciendo... —Inuzuka se detuvo un segundo, sin poder creer lo que decía—... dos millones de dólares por... por...

—Por la cabeza de Sakura Haruno—dijo Barclay con voz sombría—. Esa parte no ha cambiado.

—Pero es... es de locos. —Inuzuka se oyó a sí mismo—. Hombre... de locos. ¿Qué significado tiene eso cuando estamos hablando de un psicópata como Akatsuki? ¿Y qué más le da lo que se gaste? Con Haruno muerta, saldrá de rositas y tendrá otros 348 millones en el banco. Aun así esto va... va en contra de las reglas. Vamos a tener a todos los aspirantes a listillos del país deseando forjarse un nombre y hacer su agosto de golpe. Esto va a ser la jungla. ¿Qué ha pasado? Pensaba que S. T. Akers estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Barclay apoyó una cadera en la mesa de Inuzuka.

—Sí, pero la juez Bromfield ha decidido que, mientras aguarda al juicio, Akatsuki quede recluido en Furrow Island. La juez Bromfield tiene sus teorías acerca de los gángsters y ha tomado esa decisión, tal vez en beneficio de Akers. Su chico quiere librarse y ella pretende hacérselo pagar caro. —Barclay se estremeció—. Si le digo la verdad, jefe, si tuviera dos millones los usaría para mantenerme alejado de Furrow Island.

—Furrow Island. —Inuzuka había estado allí en una ocasión, para hacer una entrega. Era una experiencia que no le apetecería repetir. Un montón de lóbregos edificios color ceniza en una isla lóbrega y azotada por el viento.

Dentro había reinado lo más parecido al infierno en la tierra, una especie de tierra de nadie legal donde se enviaba a los prisioneros más violentos y pirados. Los guardias encerraban a los presos y tiraban la llave, de manera que cada tipo se las arreglara como pudiera.

Era, básicamente, un contenedor de desechos humanos. Inuzuka sabía que Akatsuki era un tipo duro con el carácter violento del criminal innato. Pero Akatsuki llevaba siendo rico demasiados años, y los ricos se hacen cada vez más blandos. Se acostumbran a que otras personas hagan el trabajo sucio por ellos y, después de todo, la violencia es un trabajo sucio.

Inuzuka preguntó cuánto haría desde la última vez que Akatsuki se habría manchado las manos... o se hubiera pringado los nudillos de sangre. Se preguntó si se acordaría de cómo se hacía. Bueno, si le mandaban al Furrow seguro que lo recordaría.

Enseguida. Entretanto, el Departamento de Justicia seguía teniendo un problema.

—Ahora sí que vamos a vernos presionados —meditó Barclay.

—Sí. —Inuzuka giró la cabeza; de pronto tenía los músculos de los hombros cargados—. Pocos querrán desperdiciar la posibilidad de ganar dos millones de pavos... ¡Mierda! Con frustración, golpeó la mesa con el puño y recogió los papeles que se habían desperdigado con el golpe.

Los ordenó y volvió a ordenarlos, más por mantener las manos ocupadas que por otra cosa. Después, se quedó mirando fijamente a Barclay, quien le miraba fijamente a su vez. Estaban pensando en lo mismo.

Barclay habló primero:

—Podríamos sacarla de allí.

—Podríamos —asintió Inuzuka—. ¿Pero dónde la llevaríamos? ¿Dónde iba a estar más a salvo?

—No podemos sacarla del país, es ilegal —dijo Barclay con pesar. Se cruzó de brazos y miró al techo, pensando qué hacer—. Tampoco sería legal meterla entre rejas; sería el único sitio donde de verdad estaría a salvo.

Inuzuka pensó seriamente en meter a Sakura Haruno en una de esas instalaciones federales pijas con saunas y pistas de tenis, pero la ley le impedía hacerlo. Una auténtica lástima. No se podía encarcelar a un ciudadano cuyo único delito era haber estado en el sitio equivocado, en el momento equivocado. ¿Así que, qué otra opción tenían?

—¿Cuánta gente tenemos en Boise? —Inuzuka empezó a repasar mentalmente las opciones que les quedaban.

—Ocho.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —dijo Inuzuka con indignación—. Joder, cualquier estación de servicio metropolitana que quiera rentabilizar sus surtidores tiene más personal.

—Recortes de presupuesto —respondió Barclay brevemente—. Cada vez recortan más y más. Inuzuka tamborileó los dedos.

—¿Qué recursos tenemos en Boise?

—Tome. —Barclay le entregó la documentación de la oficina de Boise y Inuzuka le echó un vistazo rápido. Allí no sobraba nadie; a decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de cómo conseguían mantener abierta la oficina de Boise.

Miró a Barclay—. ¿Podríamos sacar a Grizzard y Martínez del caso Krohn?

Barclay sacudió la cabeza.

—El senador Fillmore se ha interesado personalmente en ese caso. Quiere que se le dé «prioridad máxima». Cito textualmente. Y ya sabes el interés político que ha despertado ese caso. Akatsuki no es más que un criminal; de acuerdo, un pez gordo entre los criminales, pero su caso no es nada en comparación con el caso Krohn, donde la condena puede valer diez mil votos. Las elecciones están a la vuelta de la esquina. Así que... ni de coña. En este sitio la política siempre gana al crimen, en especial desde que... —Barclay alzó los pulgares—... tomó el relevo. Inuzuka asintió con cansancio.

—No puedo meter a los becarios en un caso como este, eso está claro. ¿Quién nos queda? —Se quitó las gafas y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—. ¿Pacini? Barclay se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisilla en el rostro. Esto iba a ser divertido.

—Pacini está... de baja por paternidad —dijo.

—¡Cómo! —Inuzuka se levantó de la silla como un cohete y volvió a sentarse. Tomó aire con fuerza y lo fue soltando poco a poco hasta que consiguió control el tono de voz. Puso los ojos en blanco—. Baja por paternidad. Dios, justo lo que necesitábamos. No me lo puedo creer. Baja por paternidad. ¿Y qué vendrá después? ¿Pedirse la baja por un padrastro? ¿O cuando se te muera el perro?

—Venga, Herb. Estoy harto de escuchar el Lamento de los Viejos Tiempos... lo fuertes que erais, que nada os detenía...

—La puta verdad —asintió Inuzuka—. Si te metían un balazo te tomabas dos aspirinas y al día siguiente estabas de vuelta. En mis tiempos, cuando tenías un hijo te daban la tarde libre y un puro. Sin excepciones. —Inuzuka sabía que sonaba como un dinosaurio. Joder, a veces se sentía como uno de ellos. Viejo, escamoso y a punto de extinguirse—. Yo me perdí el parto de dos de mis hijos.

—Y yo no vi a mi hijo recién nacido en un mes. —Barclay bajó la voz como con pesar—. A lo mejor por eso me dejó mi mujer.

Inuzuka observó la mano izquierda de su ayudante y se fijó en la línea blanca que rodeaba el dedo anular. El chico lo estaba pasando mal con el divorcio. El cotilleo de la oficina decía que la mujer le estaba dejando seco. Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Bien... ya es suficiente. —Inuzuka cambió de tema y volvió al archivo de Boise— . Al parecer no vamos a poder tener ningún hombre extra disponible hasta dentro de... ¿qué? ¿dos o tres meses? Para entonces, Sakura Haruno estará ya testificando en el tribunal o... —vaciló.

—Frita —dijo Barclay.

 **OH! NO SAKURA QUIERE SABER SOBRE LA MALDICIÓN DE LOS UCHIHAS, VEREMOS SI CONSIGUE AVERIGUAR ALGO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER ;)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	12. CAPITULO 11

**TITULO:** A LA FUGA

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** MUJER A LA FUGA

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** LISA MARIE RICE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Capítulo 11**

Sakura estaba sentándose en el cómodo asiento delantero de la camioneta cuando, de pronto, se quedó petrificada.

—¿U-Uchiha?

La camioneta se inclinó hacia el lado de Itachi cuando éste se subió. Cerró la puerta del conductor sin hacer ruido.

—¿Hmm?

—Uchiha. —Bajó la voz hasta hacerla apenas un susurro y se inclinó hacia él—. Ahí hay una... una pistola.

Itachi echó un vistazo con indiferencia por encima del hombro antes de poner la camioneta en marcha.

—Nop —dijo.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó ella, confusa.

La camioneta arrancó con un brinco hacia delante y tuvo que agarrarse al cinturón de seguridad.

—No es una pistola.

Sakura se había quedado asombrada ante lo diferente que le hacía parecer el traje de negocios de corte elegante que llevaba puesto. No le hacía parecer guapo, eso sería imposible, pero decididamente le hacía parecer... imponente. Serio.

Había aparecido por la pequeña y destartalada cafetería de Ino enfundado en ese traje elegante y se había quedado allí de pie, alto, grande y poderoso, con expresión fría, dura y remota, y por una fracción de segundo Sakura había sentido un momento de pánico al pensar que iba a meterse en un coche y a adentrarse en el desierto sola con aquel tipo que parecía tan aterrador. Fue una sensación momentánea que desapareció enseguida.

Itachi no suponía ningún peligro para ella. Estaba segura de ello. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba durmiendo con aquel tipo esa última semana. Pero no le costaba nada separar al hombre que le calentaba la cama por las noches de este hombre poderoso y con pinta de peligroso.

Después, Ino había cortado una rodaja de aquella tarta espantosa, pesadilla de todo diabético, y se la había puesto en la mano.

Itachi se la había tomado con valentía bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura que, cuando le miró a los ojos, estaba convencida de que los dos pensaban lo mismo: _«¿A que es asqueroso?»._ Pero había alabado la tarta con voz suave y amable, y había esbozado una ligera sonrisa cuando Ino le miró sonriente, aunque cuando la joven quiso ofrecerle otro trozo de tarta, «invitación de la casa», la sonrisa se le borró inmediatamente de los labios. Pero se había zampado el segundo trozo también.

Sakura era capaz de imaginar un montón de cosas, era uno de sus muchos defectos, pero era incapaz de imaginarse un tipo violento que se comiera un segundo trozo de aquella tarta por el bien de su amistad con nadie. Cuando le miró, sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de amabilidad y tal vez algo de soledad.

Un poco como Akamaru. Pero ahí estaba, aventurándose en aquellos caminos infinitos con un hombre que tenía una pistola en la parte delantera de la camioneta, a mano, y su imaginación empezó a recalentarse de nuevo.

Luego Itachi empezó a hacer ese movimiento tan sexy que hacía con sus muslos y se le empezó a recalentar algo más. Sakura apartó la vista un momento antes de volver a mirarle y centrarse con determinación en el rostro de Itachi.

—¿Quieres hacerme creer que eso... —La señaló con la barbilla, pues no quería tocarla—... no es una pistola?

—No —dijo Itachi—. Es una Springfield. Un rifle de caza muy bueno.

—Ah. —Sakura enmudeció por unos segundos, luego se revolvió en el asiento. Ahí estaba, quieta, larga, brillante y mortal. Nunca había estado en un espacio cerrado con una pistola —un rifle—, jamás. Nunca se habría imaginado que pudiera estar junto a un hombre capaz de tener una pistola. O rifle.

—¿Tienes pensado pegarle un tiro a alguien de Rupert hoy?

Itachi pareció pensárselo.

—Hombre, ahora que lo mencionas, no estoy demasiado satisfecho con la calidad del pienso que me vendió Inuzuka Walker la semana pasada... —Se volvió hacía ella al ver que jadeaba horrorizada—. Era broma, Rin.

—Ah. —Dejó de sentir pánico, pero seguía preocupada—. Eso está bien; está muy bien. ¿Entonces para qué necesitas... —Volvió a señalar la parte de atrás con la barbilla— ...eso?

—Lo cierto es que no es mío. Naruto es quien normalmente usa esta camioneta y la Springfield es suya. Yo prefiero las escopetas.

—¿Y Naruto para qué quiere una pisto... un rifle?

—Alimañas.

Aparte de en las viejas reposiciones de la serie Bonanza, y en los tropecientas películas malas del oeste, Sakura nunca había escuchado a nadie usar esa palabra en la vida real.

—¿Alimañas? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Ladrones de ganado?

Itachi seguía moviendo rítmicamente el embrague y el pedal del freno, además de la palanca de cambios, y Sakura trataba de no quedarse mirándole fascinada, así que no vio la expresión de su rostro, aunque sí que oyó lo que le pareció una risa ahogada. ¿De Itachi?

—¿Qué? —Estaban saliendo hacia la autopista, de modo que dejó de mover las piernas y Sakura pudo relajarse. Le miró y creyó detectar una sonrisa.

—Ya no quedan demasiados ladrones de ganado. Además, nosotros no tenemos ganado. Por lo general, Naruto la usa para matar ratas y liebres. Durante la época de caza puede cazar uno o dos ciervos; todos tenemos debilidad por la carne de venado. —La miró y frunció el ceño—. ¿Te molesta la pistola, Rin? ¿Quieres que la guarde en la parte de atrás? Aunque es más seguro llevarla donde está. Y te prometo que está descargada; la munición está en la guantera.

Sakura se acordó de pronto de todas las razones por las que vivía en la ciudad. Allí ibas a restaurantes con camareros encantadores que te servían en el plato cosas que aquellos que vivían en el campo tenían que cazar y despellejar.

—N-no, no pasa nada. —No quería que pensara que era una endeble. Al fin y al cabo, estaban en el Oeste. Era probable que allí los chicos aprendieran a disparar antes que a andar—. Me sorprendía, eso es todo. Al fin y al cabo —dijo, tratando de tranquilizarse a sí misma—, sabes muy bien cómo se utilizan.

—Claro —dijo Itachi, pisando el acelerador al ver que llegaban a una extensión abierta. La miró de reojo—. Pero se me dan mucho mejor los cuchillos.

 _«Dos millones de dólares por la cabeza de Sakura Haruno»._ El profesional resopló con desprecio al ver el mensaje de la pantalla. Decididamente, Akatsuki estaba desquiciado. El mundo entero estaba desquiciado. Ya nada era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando el mundo estaba dividido entre los doce, tal vez quince, tipos duros.

Hombres que reinaban con mano de hierro, tipos despiadados y decididos que nunca, jamás, se desquiciaban. Hombres con los que se podía contar que mantuvieran el control y que nunca enviarían mensajes lamentables como aquél desde la cárcel, clara muestra de debilidad. Pagar un millón de dólares por un golpe ya era algo escandaloso, algo que iba en contra de las reglas. Los golpes iban de los cien mil a los doscientos mil como mucho.

El que se ofreciera más no significaba necesariamente que el golpe fuera a hacerse mejor; en todo caso, lo único que se conseguía era que los mentecatos que vivían bajo un puente salieran a probar suerte, interfiriendo en el camino de los profesionales y abarrotando el territorio.

Ofrecer dos millones de dólares era algo de locos. Los hombres de antaño no lo habrían tolerado ni por un momento, estuvieran o no en Furrow's Island. Pero, al parecer, esos tiempos habían pasado y las tranquilas y mortales normas que habían gobernado el mundo estaban destrozadas. Era una señal muy clara de que ya iba siendo hora de retirarse; sin duda alguna. Invertiría muy bien los dos millones de la recompensa de Akatsuki.

De todas formas, los matones como Akatsuki desperdiciaban el dinero. No tenía la menor idea de para qué servía el dinero. Los hombres de antaño sabían muy bien que el dinero era una herramienta de precisión: un bisturí, no una porra.

El profesional se quedó mirando fijamente las ventanas del ático, que iban del suelo al techo, observando cómo se arremolinaban las nubes cargadas de tormenta. La vista era maravillosa, tal y como le había indicado la agente inmobiliaria. La mujer se había ido encantada con la compra, convencida de que las vistas habían sido decisivas para cerrar el trato.

La hermosa y joven agente jamás habría imaginado que la venta se había llevado a cabo porque, salvo que apareciera un francotirador en helicóptero, el ático estaba fuera del campo de tiro de cualquiera. La lluvia empezó a golpear el cristal blindado de las ventanas.

El invierno llegaba pronto este año; iba siendo hora de deshacerse de Sakura Haruno y desaparecer en el Caribe. El profesional ejercía una disciplina mental de lo más estricta cuando se centraba en una misión, pero por unos segundos, mientras el cielo se volvía gris y la lluvia se convertía en granizo, le fue fácil soñar despierto con su casita en la playa. A lo lejos, los edificios de oficinas empezaban a encender las luces temprano.

Diez pisos más abajo, la gente corría a resguardarse de la lluvia y del viento que golpeaba sus chubasqueros y abrigos. La casa de St. Lucía, que estaba en lo alto de un acantilado, miraba hacia una extensión de playa sin límites y de arena fina como el polvo. El agua era del mismo color que el cielo y se veía el fondo aun desde la distancia. El profesional no se hacía demasiadas ilusiones con respecto a los habitantes de la isla.

El Caribe estaba plagado de personajes extraños, evasores de impuestos en su gran mayoría, algunos de ellos hombres de negocios que habían caminado demasiado cerca de la cuerda floja. Gente que probablemente pagaría muy bien cualquier consejo sobre cómo mover divisas, sin hacer preguntas.

Sería muy agradable, y lucrativo, proporcionarles algo de consejo. Iba a ser divertido tratar con gente cuyo dinero no viniera en maletines llenos de billetes pequeños. Podía oír el viento a través de los gruesos ventanales, por lo que lo de fuera debía de ser un auténtico vendaval. Los rayos iluminaban el cielo y las nubes siguieron amontonándose, cada vez más grises.

El profesional se sirvió dos dedos de Calvados y contempló su futuro de playas de arena, atardeceres eternos y una vida de delincuencia mucho mejor.

Itachi recordaba haber leído en algún sitio que los científicos habían descubierto por qué a algunas personas se las consideraba guapas. Era un juego de la mente, relacionado con la geometría. La belleza era simetría, era así de simple. Si los dos lados de la cara eran idénticos: ¡bingo! Estrella de cine o chica de portada.

Itachi miró un segundo a la mujer que había sentada a su lado. Tenía una de las paletas ligeramente rota y el arco de su ceja derecha era un poco más alto que el de la izquierda. Y, aun así, era asombrosa. No podía apartar los ojos de ella. Lo que demostraba que los científicos no tenían ni puñetera idea de nada. Allá donde estuviera Rin, el aire vibraba a su alrededor como un colibrí. Tenía un brillo especial, como si tuviera luz propia.

Menos mal que se sabía el camino hasta Rupert con los ojos cerrados, porque se distraía fácilmente con las emociones que se veían en su expresivo rostro, tan sincero y a todo color. Era tan exquisita, desde la perfección perlada de su piel con ligeros toques rosados a los profundos ojos color turquesa y las cejas color caoba perfectamente arqueadas.

Cuando reuniera el valor suficiente, le pediría que volviera a dejarse el pelo pelirrosa. De pelirrosa, Rin debía de ser absolutamente irresistible. Menudo gilipollas era. Ni siquiera era capaz de reunir el valor suficiente para pedirle que no volviera a teñirse el pelo. Probablemente se hubiera tirado a Rin más veces durante aquella semana que a su mujer durante el tiempo que duró su matrimonio.

Era cierto que aún no había explorado todo su cuerpo. No le había mostrado sus dotes con la lengua; joder, pero si no habían pasado de la postura del misionero. No creía poder saciarse nunca de ella lo suficiente como para ponerse a explorar nuevas formas.

Pero sabía muy bien qué hacer para que se corriera y estaba deseando explorar, en algún momento en el futuro en el que no se muriera por metérsela inmediatamente, nuevas formas de hacerle el amor despacio. Sabía a qué sabían sus pezones, cómo eran los sexies gemidos que hacía cuando la follaba con fuerza, claro que tampoco es que la hubiera follado de otra forma, las fuertes contracciones con que le agarraba cuando se corría... Mierda.

Ya estaba otra vez empalmado. Menos mal que se había dejado la chaqueta puesta. _«Piensa en otra cosa»,_ se ordenó. Pero su mente volvía una y otra vez a Rin. Se sentía más cerca de ella de lo que se hubiera sentido nunca con ninguna mujer. Mucho más cerca de lo que se había sentido con Izumi, eso seguro.

Itachi se preguntó con profunda inquietud si encontraría sus silencios ofensivos o extraños. Izumi siempre estaba quejándose de ello, pues le acusaba de ignorarla. Rin era habladora. Normalmente eso le irritaba. Él era un solitario por carácter y por decisión propia, pero cuando hablaba de lo que había hecho en la semana, su adorable y suave voz le atraía sin remedio.

Escucharla era una maravilla; era divertida y elocuente. Luego, mientras la escuchaba hablar, se quedaba cada vez más sorprendido con las historias que le contaba de los habitantes de Simpson. ¿Habría dos pueblos distintos pero con el mismo nombre? ¿Cómo podía haber estado en los mismos sitios y a la misma hora que ella, y no haberse enterado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor? ¿Por qué sabía todo aquello? ¿Y por qué no lo sabía él? Se enteró de que había algo llamado el «síndrome del nido vacío», que Maisie Kellogg lo padecía y que Beth Jensen lo había pasado también, hacía tiempo; también supo que Kakashi Hatake seguía deprimido por la muerte de Carly.

Al escucharla hablar de la gente con la que él había crecido, se quedó sorprendido y algo triste. ¿Por qué a él nadie le decía nunca nada? ¿Dónde había estado él mientras sucedía todo aquello?

Al cabo de un rato, mientras Itachi la llevaba a través de ese desierto, Sakura pensó que no le hablaba porque era una mujer. Se pasó el viaje mirando fugazmente su duro y marcado rostro hasta que al final decidió que probablemente hablara igual de poco con los hombres.

No era la primera vez que se le ocurría que sabía de su cuerpo mucho más que lo que sabía de lo que pensaba. Era el polvo más intenso que hubiera tenido nunca, pero era incapaz de hacerle abrir la boca. Normalmente no obligaba a nadie a que le hablara si no quería.

Bueno, de acuerdo, prefería hablar a estar callada, pero aun así... había que respetar las decisiones de la gente. Pese a que fuera incapaz de comprender esas decisiones. Pero ahora estaban fuera, en campo abierto.

Allí no había nadie, sólo grandes extensiones de hierba. Y luego, peor aún, a unos pocos kilómetros de Simpson el paisaje cambiaba y atravesaron el corazón de un bosque donde los árboles, altos y espantosamente oscuros, bloqueaban el sol. Él paisaje estaba tan vacío como su alma; como su vida. Su vida.

Sakura se esforzó por no pensar en qué iba a ser de su vida. Más tarde. Después del juicio, si conseguía llegar. No tendría una vida a la que volver. Si es que volvía. Sabía muy bien que su trabajo no le estaría esperando para cuando volviera.

Sí, si el gobierno le diera la suficiente importancia, la compañía tal vez no la echara, pero le dejarían algún trabajo de poca monta, y no el trabajo de editora al que había conseguido llegar. En el mundo de la empresa, nadie deja un agujero al irse.

Las empresas eran como el océano: las olas cubrían los espacios vacíos, de manera que nunca sabrías si hay había habido alguien. Federico Fellini tenía otra familia ahora y, mientras le dieran raciones generosas y nadie le molestara, estaría encantado. Jean y Dora se acordarían de ella los sábados por la mañana, pero ya está. No había ningún hueco vacío en Boston esperando a que ella llegara a llenarlo.

No había estado allí el tiempo suficiente para echar raíces. De hecho, nunca había estado el tiempo suficiente para echar raíces en ningún lado, pensó Sakura con tristeza. Para bien o para mal, la vida que llevaba en Simpson era su vida ahora. Se estremeció y apenas notó que Itachi se agachaba para encender la calefacción. No tenía frío fuera, sino dentro de su cuerpo. Se sentía fría, miserable y sola. ¿Quién sabía cuántos tipos la perseguían para matarla? Kiba Inuzuka siempre intentaba tranquilizarla cuando llamaba, pero sabía que estaba preocupado. Preocupado por el caso, por el testimonio.

Preocupado por qué no consiguiera llegar. Bueno, ella también lo estaba. Aun así, seguro que mientras estaba en un coche en movimiento, y con Itachi, estaba a salvo. No necesitaba echar un vistazo al volante para saber que tenía manos grandes y competentes.

Para saber que era alto y fuerte. Que parecía saber muy bien qué hacer en cualquier situación. Si se les pinchara una rueda seguramente fuera capaz de levantar el coche con una cuerda que mantuviera entre los dientes y cambiar la rueda mientras ahuyentaba a los maleantes.

Después de todo, era un soldado entrenado. Y para colmo, había un arma en la camioneta y Itachi había dicho que sabía cómo usarla. Claro que también había dicho que prefería los cuchillos.

Sakura se estremeció al darse cuenta de la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Se sentía completamente sola y perdida, fuera de su campo. ¿Qué hacía allí? En un sitio donde era una extraña, en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Quería deshacerse de esas ideas negras y amargas, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo; no tenía ni una buena película, ni un buen libro.

Ni siquiera tenía whisky.

Lo único que tenía era a Itachi; bastante bueno para deshacerse de los pensamientos amargos por las noches, por cierto. Pero ahora, a plena luz del día, no podía echar un polvo, al menos no mientras estuviera conduciendo. Así que tenía que hablarle.

—¿Uchiha?

—¿Si?

—Háblame. —Sakura podía oír la nota de melancolía de su voz.

—¿Que te hable? —Y la tensión en la voz de Itachi—. ¿De qué quieres que te hable?

—Cuéntame... cuéntame qué es eso de la Maldición de los Uchiha—dijo.

—Joder. Perdón. —Itachi apretó los nudillos en el volante hasta que se volvieron blancos—. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—Oh —dijo con cautela—... De por ahí.

—No es nada. —Itachi hablaba en voz baja y tensa—. Es una leyenda estúpida.

—¿Sobre qué? —Al ver que guardaba silencio, repitió la pregunta con voz suave—: ¿Qué dice esa estúpida leyenda, Uchiha?

El silencio se prolongó hasta que quedó claro que no iba a contestarle. Le había hecho la pregunta dos veces; no sería educado hacerlo una tercera vez. Estaba formulando un comentario sobre algo neutral, algo que Itachi no viera como una amenaza, tal vez algo inanimado, cuando oyó su gruñido:

—¿Qué quieres saber?

No le agradaba hablar de ello; pero le estaba hablando, y eso era mucho mejor que el silencio.

—Bueno... ¿qué es? A ver, está claro que es una maldición y que afecta a tu familia, puesto que es la Maldición de los Uchihas, y no la de los Smith o la de los Jones. Debe de ser fascinante tener una maldición familiar —dijo con sinceridad—. Gozan de un pedigrí literario impecable. Como en El fantasma de Canterville. —Se giró hacia Itachi y le sonrió—. Piensa que es parte de una arraigada tradición literaria.

Creyó haber oído un pequeño suspiro.

—Ehh —dijo, y se detuvo.

—¿Uchiha? —dijo después de un minuto entero—. ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí. —Ya empezaba a haber pequeños grupos de casas. Estaban acercándose a Rupert—. Te he hablado de mí tatarabuelo, ¿verdad?

—¿El último de doce hermanos? —Sakura asintió—. El tío que construyó la primera biosfera.

—Exacto. —Ya estaban a las afueras de Rupert. Sakura no había llegado tan lejos la vez que se dio la vuelta. Le sorprendió ver lo atractivo que era—. Llegó al Oeste en 1899 y le otorgaron las cincuenta y tres hectáreas de rigor. En cuanto demostró lo que tenía, consiguió una novia por correo.

—Vaya, qué raro. —En aquellos días no lo era tanto. No era más que una forma de supervivencia. Debía de haber una mujer por cada cien hombres, así que si querías una mujer y trata de formar una familia, tenías que importarlas, como se importaban el whisky y las armas.

—Sólo que con el whisky y las armas podía especificar la marca —dijo con voz agria.

Itachi la miró con gesto extraño.

—Eso es. Pues importó la... la marca equivocada.

—¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Tenía algún defecto? ¿Fecha de caducidad a corto plazo? — Itachi hizo una mueca de dolor al oír el sarcasmo de su voz—. ¿No llevaba al día las inspecciones? Aunque supongo que por aquel entonces debía de ser difícil enviar las cosas de vuelta a la fábrica.

—Se enamoró de ella —dijo Itachi sin más—. Era irlandesa, como él. Sus padres se llevaron a la familia a América durante la gran hambruna irlandesa, pero murieron de gripe al poco. Aún no existían los antibióticos, por aquel entonces. Se quedó sola a los dieciséis años, y fue entonces cuando vio el anuncio en el periódico. O se casaba con un hombre al que no conocía, o se moría de hambre. Escribió a mi tatarabuelo y le envió un daguerrotipo que mi tatarabuelo quemó después, cuando ella le abandonó, pero decían que era una auténtica belleza. Le envió el dinero y viajó al oeste. Pero los problemas empezaron casi enseguida; al parecer, mi tatarabuelo no era un hombre fácil. Era un hombre... taciturno.

 _«No me digas»,_ pensó Sakura.

—Hombre —dijo Sakura con amabilidad—... la facilidad de expresión no lo es todo.

Itachi la miró con cara de interrogación.

—No, supongo que no. Aun así, la gente de Simpson sabía que las cosas no iban bien.

—¿Simpson ya existía por aquel entonces? —A Sakura le costaba imaginar que Simpson tuviera, ¿qué?, ¿más de cien años?

—Sí, aunque entonces no era más que un agujerito en la pared.

 _«No como la gigantesca metrópoli de hoy en día»,_ pensó Sakura. Tras un minuto o dos de silencio, le animó a seguir:

—Así que... ahí estaban tu tatarabuelo, un hombre poco hablador, y su preciosa mujer, que no se llevan bien y tienen un bebé. Un chico.

Itachi giró la cabeza de golpe.

—Ya te sabes la historia —le dijo en tono acusador.

—No. —Le miró con cara de engreída—. Eso ya me lo habías contado. Además, si no hubieran tenido un niño que continuara con el apellido Uchiha, no estarías aquí ahora mismo, contándomelo, ¿verdad?

—No, supongo que no. —El tráfico se hizo más denso y Itachi empezó a mover los muslos y los brazos de nuevo. Si no hubiera estado tan interesada en la historia, Sakura se habría distraído por completo—. Bueno, para resumirlo, no se quedó más que lo suficiente para destetar a Ethan...

—Tu bisabuelo.

Itachi asintió.

—Mi bisabuelo. Sólo lo suficiente para destetarle y asegurarse de que sobreviviría. Cuando cumplió los dos años, mi tatarabuela se marchó de casa. Desapareció un día, así, sin más, sin que nadie supiera a dónde.

—¿No intentó seguirle la pista?

—No, dicen que no volvió a hablar nunca.

—Wow. —Sakura estaba ocupada tratando de encajar todos aquellos detalles en la imagen que tenía de Itachi—. ¿Volvió a casarse?

—No. Se limitó a continuar con la granja y a hacer un poquito más de dinero cada día. Después decidió importar unos cuantos sementales, y así es como empezó la yeguada.

—Así que eres la quinta generación de criadores.

—Y la quinta generación de tipos poco habladores. A lo mejor estaba genéticamente incapacitado para comunicarse.

—Sí. —Itachi se permitió una sonrisita—. Somos bastante conocidos.

Estaba siendo modesto. Loren Jensen le había dicho que la yeguada de los Itachi era una de las mejores del país.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

Itachi frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Uchiha. —Sakura le miró con gesto de reproche—. No se saca una maldición de un matrimonio fallido. Cualquier maldición digna de llamarse así requiere algo más de chicha. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tu tatarabuela murió y su fantasma no ha abandonado la propiedad, o algo así? O a lo mejor... a ver...

Itachi sacudió la cabeza.

—No, nada de eso. Nunca volvió; ni ella ni su espíritu.

—¿Entonces qué sucedió?

Itachi suspiró.

—Mi bisabuelo creció, heredó la yeguada e importó más caballos. Fue quien de verdad empezó a criarlos; fue uno de los primeros del país en aplicar las leyes genéticas de Mendel a la cría de caballos. En 1937 importó tres árabes...

—Uchiha—dijo Sakura exasperada—... la Maldición.

—Ah. —Apretó los labios—. Sí, bueno. Mi bisabuela tuvo a mi abuelo y, tras cinco años de matrimonio, huyó con el hombre de las Singer. —Cayó un momento, pensando—. Se llevó la máquina de coser con ella.

—¿Y tu abuela?

Itachi aparcó el coche.

—Huyó con el capataz.

—Y tu madre murió cuando eras pequeño —dijo Sakura despacio—. Y... y tu mujer te dejó. Todo eso es muy triste; ¿pero qué tiene que ver con la Maldición?

Estaba en la puerta del copiloto.

—Bueno... —Itachi parecía muy triste. Le ayudó a bajar de la camioneta—. Supongo que la gente empezó a sumar dos más dos y les dio cinco. La leyenda cuenta que ninguna mujer, nadie del sexo femenino, puede vivir en Doble C. Que la granja está maldita. Por alguna coincidencia, también tenemos más potros que potras. —Le puso una mano en la espalda y echaron a andar.

Sakura atravesó la calle en silencio. Una vez en la otra acera, le miró decepcionada.

—¿Ya está? ¿Esa es la maldición?

—Esa es.

—¿No te has dejado nada? ¿No hay fantasmas lastimeros ni ruido de cadenas?

—No.

—¿Sólo mujeres Uchiha que huyen de hombres Uchiha?.

Itachi hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Más o menos, sí.

Sakura lo repasó mentalmente.

—Bueno —dijo considerándolo y observó cómo se tensaba Itachi—... Creo que es ridículo. No me puedo creer las cosas que se inventa la gente.

—Que... ¿qué? —Itachi se la quedó mirando.

—Esperaba algo más excitante. Una maldición; pero una de verdad. A ver, lo único que me has contado es que ha habido unos cuantos matrimonios frustrados en tu familia. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué pasa con eso? Eso no es una maldición; es la vida.

Se detuvo de pronto en medio de la acera.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro que sí. —Parpadeó y sonrió—. Una maldición —dijo, moviendo la mano con gesto despectivo—. Creo que es la cosa más tonta que he oído nunca.

—Yo también —dijo, y percibió el alivio en su voz—. Vamos, querrás estar un rato en la biblioteca. Luego conozco un sitio fantástico para comer.

Richard Abt, alias Robert Littlewood, se tropezó con el bordillo en Rockville, Idaho. La verdad era que no estaba fijándose en dónde pisaba, porque no necesitaba hacerlo. Rockville era una ciudad tranquila y él estaba en la zona residencial. En Crescent Drive no había muchos coches; la carretera era tranquila y frondosa.

Abt estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Debía testificar dentro de cinco meses, tras lo que podría volver a su vida de antes, aunque la idea no le atraía en exceso. No estaba casado y nadie esperaba a que regresara. Además, en la parte del mundo en la que estaba ahora se necesitaban contables urgentemente.

Podía asentarse tranquilamente allí. Abt pensaba felizmente en establecer su propio bufete cuando un coche embistió de pronto contra la acera.

No tuvo suerte. Para cuando sus espantados sentidos registraron el gruñido del motor, ya estaba volando por encima del capó sin vida.

—Es una buena historia, ¿verdad? —preguntó Itachi con tranquilidad—. Muestra perfectamente bien lo que el espíritu humano puede conseguir.

Sakura le miró, confusa.

Tenía que volver a centrarse en el presente; se había inmerso completamente en la historia de Song Li, transportada al Vietnam de principios de los sesenta. El libro enganchaba desde la primera página. La contracubierta prometía la historia del conflicto de Vietnam vista desde los ojos de una joven que crece durante la guerra. Sakura sabía que iba a comprarlo.

—¿Te lo has leído?

Itachi asintió.

Sakura cerró el libro y tamborileó sobre la cubierta. Tierra salada.

—¿Es tan bueno como dicen? —Había leído las críticas cuando lo publicaron y le intrigó, aunque nunca se había animado a leerlo.

—Mejor. —Itachi dejó la pila de libros que llevaba y lo cogió—. Lo leí cuando salió. Aquello debió de ser un auténtico infierno. Es sorprendente que la mujer consiguiera salir de una pieza para contar la historia. —Su expresión era remota, no sonreía, como si se estuviera acordando de algo horrible.

—Oh, Uchiha—dijo Sakura sin aliento. Nunca habría pensado... y eso que había visto un montón de documentales al respecto. Ahora un montón de cosas acerca de Itachi cobraban sentido. Se acercó un poco más y le puso una mano en el brazo. Era como tocar hierro. Un hierro cálido—. ¿Fue... fue horrible?

Itachi miró la mano de Sakura.

—¿El qué?

—La guerra, claro. Pero qué pregunta más tonta, claro que fue horrible. Dios santo, debió de ser un infierno.

—Rin, ¿estás hablando de la guerra de Vietnam? —preguntó.

—Claro —dijo, confusa.

—Tenía cinco años cuando cayó Saigon —le dijo con amabilidad. Se quedó pensando un momento—. Tampoco estuve en la guerra de Corea. Ni en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Sakura sumó y restó y se sintió estúpida.

—Ah. Vale. —Sacudió la cabeza y dejó caer la mano—. Creo que veo demasiadas películas antiguas. Lo siento, Uchiha. Siempre confundo las fechas. Pero... —Sakura ladeó la cabeza y miró a Itachi. Llevaba el pelo negro peinado hacia atrás. Su traje debía de ser de un diseñador italiano o de un sastre excelente. Tenía un corte maravilloso. La corbata era de seda, a juego con el pañuelo de seda que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Hoy parecía un... un próspero hombre de negocios... de no ser por sus manos, que no eran las manos suaves y mimadas de un hombre de negocios, sino grandes y ásperas; unas manos acostumbradas a trabajar. Sin embargo, seguía pareciendo un guerrero pese al traje elegante—. Kakashi Hatake me dijo que te habían dado una medalla. ¿Por qué fue, entonces? ¿Por la Tormenta del Desierto?

—No. Me uní a la armada en 1992, y lo dejé en el año 2002 porque mi padre había muerto, así que también me perdí la segunda guerra de Irak.

—¿Entonces? ¿En qué guerra estuviste? —¿Se había perdido alguna guerra en algún punto entre Nueva York y Boston?

—En ninguna. —Itachi tomó aire con fuerza—. Vuelo 101 —dijo con gesto sombrío.

—¡Uchiha! —Sakura se había quedado de piedra. Las guerras eran algo remoto que sucedía en lugares lejanos. El Vuelo 101 fue secuestrado en suelo americano; en el JFK, a menos de quince kilómetros de Columbia, donde acababa de empezar sus estudios. Había visto la tragedia del Vuelo 101 en la CNN.

El país entero había permanecido cuatro días y cuatro noches pegado a sus televisores, rezando por los rehenes. Todo el mundo había seguido en directo la terrorífica secuencia de los hechos; las peticiones de los terroristas, las negociaciones interminables y la horrorosa imagen de los siete rehenes a los que mataron a sangre fría desde la cabina del piloto, que estaba abierta, y cuyos cuerpos sin vida lanzaron al asfalto uno a uno.

—¿Estuviste allí cuando... cuando...? —No podía decirlo.

—Sí, estaba allí. Nos llamaron inmediatamente. Teníamos la orden de esperar a que las negociaciones concluyeran. Esperamos y esperamos. Cuando la niña pequeña fue... —Itachi miró hacia otro lado y apretó la mandíbula—... Entonces decidimos actuar.

Recordaba a los hombres con pasamontañas negros que se metieron furtivamente en el avión. Por lo que recordaba, dos de ellos murieron.

—Por eso te dieron la medalla —dijo Sakura.

—Mm-hmm. —Itachi miró a su alrededor—. ¿Lista para marcharnos?

—Sí, eso creo. —Sakura seguía tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de contarle.

Una cosa era conocer a alguien que había estado en la guerra y otra, muy distinta, era haberle visto hacerlo en la televisión. Claro que había llevado un pasamontañas y, por supuesto, en aquel entonces no le conocía. Por aquella época, recordó de pronto Sakura, había estado saliendo con Henry Borsello, un apasionado de la historia. Era un tipo encantador, parlanchín, superficial y poco fiable.

Vamos, muy poco del estilo de Itachi. Por unos segundos, Sakura trató de imaginarse a Henry con un pasamontañas, descendiendo de un avión por una cuerda y sacando a los terroristas a punta de pistola. O arreglándole las tuberías. Fue incapaz.

—Vamos a comer algo, Uchiha—dijo—. Una chica no consigue todos los días irse a comer con un héroe de carne y hueso. —Le mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Yo invito.

La idea pareció alarmar a Itachi, quien frunció el ceño y la tomó del brazo.

—Ni hablar.

 **WIII A SAKU NO LE IMPORTO LA MALDICIÓN PORQUE ERA RIDÍCULA, FUE ALGO BUENO PARA ITACHI :)**

 **NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	13. CAPITULO 12

**TITULO:** A LA FUGA

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** MUJER A LA FUGA

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** LISA MARIE RICE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Capítulo 12**

—Háblame, Uchiha—dijo Sakura antes de meterse otro bocado de hamburguesa en la boca.

Pensó en suspirar de placer, pero no lo hizo por respeto a Ino.

—Ehh... —Itachi hizo señas para que le trajeran otra taza de café, posiblemente para ganar tiempo mientras pensaba en algo que decir. Sakura iba a tener que practicar eso con él. Se le iluminaron los ojos cuando se le ocurrió algo—: ¿Te gusta este sitio?

Sakura dejó la taza con cuidado encima de la mesa y miró a su alrededor. La Fábrica de Cerveza. El suelo era de madera pintada; contra una de las paredes había una chimenea encendida cuyos crepitantes troncos hacían de la estancia un sitio acogedor.

Estaba decorado al azar (aunque con mucho gusto) con viejos tarros de cobre utilizados como macetas y la rueda de una carreta como candelabro. En una mesa de caballetes decorada con vasos de barro llenos de semillas de algarroba, de ajwain y de mentha aquatica, estaba la comida sobre unas bandejas de peltre.

Una cesta de mimbre, más bien grande, contenía hojas secas de carrizo de las Pampas y juncos. La zona de la cocina estaba abierta, separado tan sólo por una cómoda enorme, pasada de moda y con superficie de mármol que, además, servía de mostrador. Volvió a centrarse en Itachi.

—Es genial —dijo suavemente, observándole con expectación—. Te toca.

Apretó las mandíbulas mientras trataba de pensar en algo más que decir.

—Mmm... bonito día, ¿verdad?

Estaban sentados junto a la ventana, por lo que tenían más vistas maravillosas del cielo que ennegrecía por momentos. Una repentina ráfaga de viento hizo crujir las contraventanas con fuerza.

Sakura se echó a reír y, un segundo después, Itachi se le unía.

—Supongo que no eres demasiado ducho en esto de hablar —dijo.

—Nop. —Se echó hacia atrás para que la camarera pudiera retirar los platos sucios de la mesa. Se bebió lo que quedaba de café y la miró con precaución.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan agradable esto? —preguntó Sakura.

Itachi le miró atónito.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué es agradable?

—Esto. Rupert. —Sakura abarcó con un gesto de la mano la agradable cafetería y el pueblo que había fuera—. Este sitio es maravilloso. La comida es sensacional, la decoración es auténtica... Es una cafetería verdaderamente fantástica. La librería El rincón de Bob también era maravillosa; tenía una selección de libros estupenda y Bob era muy agradable. Era una librería perfecta para un pueblecito. Hemos recorrido dos callecitas adorables para llegar aquí, plantadas con pinos y geranios muy bien cuidados. Se podría hacer una guía con Rupert: Grandes pequeñas ciudades del Oeste. —Apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos—. ¿Qué pasa con Simpson?

Sakura casi podía ver el proceso de asimilación de lo que acababa de decirle en la mente de Uchiha.

—Bueno... tal vez los pueblos sean como sus habitantes. Algunos son robustos y otros no. Unos soportan la rudeza del tiempo mejor que otros. Los caballos también son así —añadió tras un momento.

Era una forma de verlo.

—Vale... Entonces, ¿cuándo empezó Simpson a... eehh... —Sakura trató de encontrar alguna palabra que no fuera demasiado fuerte—... a empeorar? —finalizó con delicadeza.

Itachi se detuvo para pensarlo.

—Supongo que las campanas fúnebres sonaron cuando hicieron que la nueva interestatal pasara a sesenta kilómetros hacia el oeste de Simpson. En el 84.

—¿Quieres decir que los peritos dibujaron una línea en el mapa para construir una carretera y un pueblo se va al garete... —Sakura chasqueó los dedos—... así? —Era un concepto original y se dio cuenta de que el tiempo que había pasado en Simpson era la primera vez que no vivía en un lugar extraño y pintoresco y en una guía.

Era extraño vivir en un sitio que en un par de años podría ya no estar en los mapas.

—Así es; aunque también es cierto que así es como se fundaron la mayoría de los pueblos del Oeste, así que supongo que se le podría llamar justicia poética.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Itachi parecía mucho más relajado. La historia del Oeste era un tema que dominaba, a juzgar por la cantidad de libros de historia que Sakura había visto en su librería. Itachi se hizo a un lado para que la camarera depositara frente a ellos dos platos de postre y dos humeantes tazas de café.

—La mayoría de los pueblos de por aquí se fundaron sin pensarlo: allí donde un minero había plantado su tienda de campaña y otro más detrás, donde se había enterrado a un colono o donde había agua subterránea. En Montana y Wyoming fue aún más arbitrario si cabe: los ingenieros del ferrocarril tomaban un lápiz y un compás y marcaban franjas alrededor de las vías cada ochenta kilómetros, pues había que rellenar de agua los trenes, y allí es donde establecieron los pueblos ferroviarios. Como no, los pueblos recibieron el nombre de la madre, mujer o hija del ingeniero; de ahí que haya muchos pueblos llamados Clarissa o Lorraine que, muchas veces, no eran más que un par de chabolas. Algunos de ellos crecieron y otros no. Simpson tuvo más suerte que el resto... al menos durante un tiempo. Hay mucha agua subterránea debajo de Simpson y en la década de 1920 había una mina de oro en funcionamiento. Después vivieron del ganado, y aquello fue rentable hasta que cambiaron la trayectoria de las vías del tren. Desde entonces, la cosa ha ido poco a poco hacia abajo. No tardará en convertirse en una ciudad fantasma.

—Qué triste. —Sakura pensó en todo ello; en un pueblo entero agonizante. Simpson borrado del mapa. Si es que alguna vez estuvo en un mapa.

—Tú también creciste cerca de una ciudad fantasma.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sakura volvió sorprendida a la realidad.

—Shanako. —Itachi la miró con expectación. Sakura parpadeó.

—¿Shana qué? Itachi cortó un trozo de tarta.

—Shanako. Los mayores importadores de ovejas del mundo hasta que el mercado australiano abrió sus puertas en la década de 1860, y entonces desapareció del mapa. En un año pasó de tener 40.000 habitantes a no tener ninguno. No me creo que no hayas estado nunca allí; no puede estar a más de cien kilómetros de Bend.

Sakura sonrió con educación, como si Itachi hubiera empezado a hablar de pronto y de forma inexplicable en urdú.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

—¿No decía Kakashi que venías de Bend, Obregon?

Dónde había escuchado aquel nombre... Bend... ¡claro! Su tapadera.

Sakura había estado tan absorta hablando con Uchiha, considerándole tan intrigante y a la vez tan impenetrable, que no había habido espacio para nada más.

—¿Rin? —Itachi l a miraba con expresión rara.

—¿Quién? —dijo. Y luego—: ¡Ah! Sacudió la cabeza y trató de repasar mentalmente los últimos momentos de conversación. —No, nun-nunca he estado en... Shanako. Nos mudamos a Bend cuando estaba... —Su mente iba a mil por hora—... empezando la secundaria, después fui a la universidad de... —¿A qué universidad irían los de Oregom?

—¿Portland? —Itachi la miraba con la cabeza ladeada.

—Eso es —dijo Sakura con alivio—, Portland. —El único Portland en el que había estado nunca estaba en Maine.

Aquello era un auténtico estrés. Kiba Inuzuka podría haberle dado un manual sobre cómo esconderse.

—Así que supongo que no he explorado los alrededores de Bend tanto como me habría gustado. —Itachi la miraba demasiado fijamente. Esos ojos negros tenían la habilidad de hacerle caer en picado. Trató de darle un giro a la conversación—. ¿Qué pasó con Simpson? Has dicho antes que movieron la interestatal, y supongo que tendría sentido que eso tuviera un impacto en Simpson. Habría menos tráfico atravesando la ciudad. ¿Algo más?

—Sí. —Itachi se metió el resto del tenedor en la boca, lo mordió y se lo tragó. Cortó otro trozo de la esponjosa tarta de queso y asintió—. Es posible que me esté comiendo otra de las razones del declive de Simpson.

Sakura suspiró.

—¿Te refieres a cómo cocina Ino? —No le sorprendía.

Ino cocinaba suficientemente mal como para que desapareciera un pueblo entero.

—Sí. Pero no sólo Ino, no hay ni un sitio decente en todo el pueblo donde comer decentemente. Carly tampoco era buena cocinera, pero la gente iba ahí de todas formas. Por la misma razón por la que yo solía comprarle el pienso a Errol Newton pese a que me cobraba 5 céntimos más por kilo. Me alegré un montón cuando Errol por fin cerró, en 1994. Todo el mundo solía esforzarse por comprar a los locales. Pero los jóvenes no parecen tener ese tipo de lealtad. Claro que tampoco ayuda el hecho de que el instituto local cerrara y haya que enviar a los jóvenes a Dead Horse. Los niños que crecen en Simpson ya tienen asumido que acabarán yéndose de allí cuando crezcan. Ya nadie quiere hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares.

—Mmm. —Sakura bebió un sorbo de su café y no le sorprendió descubrir que era una de las mejores tazas de café que hubiera tomado nunca. La Fábrica de Cerveza tenía un café verdaderamente excepcional. Pobre Ino—. Lee Kellogg no quiere hacerse cargo de la ferretería de Glenn; quiere ser profesor de historia. Glenn está pensando en venderla en un par de años. Sobre todo desde que Maisie ya no parece interesada en ayudarle con la tienda.

Itachi se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿De dónde te has sacado eso?

—Hablo con la gente, Uchiha. Es asombroso lo mucho que puedes aprender cuando haces eso. —Sakura se acabó la tarta de zanahoria—. De hecho, lo que de verdad le gustaría a Maisie es cocinar. ¿Pero quién iba a contratar a una cocinera en Simpson?

—Ino no, desde luego. —Itachi hizo una seña a la camarera para que les trajera la cuenta—. Siempre anda con el agua al cuello; igual que cualquier otro negocio de Simpson.

—La Teoría de la Ventana Rota —dijo Sakura dubitativamente.

—¿La qué? —Itachi se quedó quieto.

—Teoría de la Ventana Rota. Lo leí en una revista. —«En otra vida», pensó.

Se acordaba perfectamente de dónde estaba cuando leyó esa teoría: tomando café en una cafetería tan encantadora como La Fábrica de Cerveza, hundiendo la cabeza en los problemas del mundo y sin ser consciente de que al poco tiempo el mundo se desmoronaría a sus pies.

—Hicieron un estudio sobre las barriadas y los proyectos de viviendas; algunos se mantienen en pie gracias a los habitantes mientras que otros se convierten en vertederos, y los investigadores quisieron saber por qué algunos se salvaban de la desolación y otros no. Y llegaron a la conclusión de que todo el que vive en un sitio, se preocupa por él; pero una ventana rota basta para que el lugar se degenere. Es como la señal de que nadie se preocupa de ello; la señal de que se puede destrozar ese lugar.

—Sí —asintió pensativamente Itachi—. Supongo que Simpson es un poco así. Hace mucho que nadie hace nada; las tiendas se han ido cerrando en los últimos diez años y nadie invierte un céntimo en el lugar. Si nadie hace nada, el pueblo no va a durar demasiado. Los lugares necesitan que se les preste un poco de atención, como la gente.

 _«Los lugares necesitan atención»_ , pensó Sakura con una repentina punzada de dolor. Las palabras de Itachi resonaron en su cabeza. Ella misma era culpable de negligencia. Llevaba ya un mes entero viviendo en su casita y no había hecho absolutamente nada por hacerla más bonita o agradable.

Eso era muy poco propio de una Haruno. Había llegado a Simpson coaccionada, de acuerdo; pero su madre también había llegado a Riyadh coaccionada y su casa de allí había sido el triunfo decorativo de su madre. « _No he hecho absolutamente nada por hacer que mi vida aquí sea un poquito mejor»_ , pensó. Su madre no habría estado nada orgullosa de ella.

—¿Uchiha, crees que podrías...? —se interrumpió.

—¿Que sí creo que podría qué?

—Nada... —Sakura movió una mano. Ya le había hecho demasiados favores—. Da igual. —Cuéntamelo. —Olvídalo, Uchiha. —Se encogió de hombros—. No era más que una tontería.

Itachi la miraba fijamente con sus profundos e impenetrables ojos negros. La camarera llegó con la cuenta, pero Itachi le indicó con un gesto que se marchara. Para sorpresa de Sakura, Itachi se recostó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Hasta que no acabes esa frase no nos moveremos de aquí.

Sakura se mordió el labio y miró a Itachi. Tenía el rostro serio e impenetrable. Casi podía sentir la fuerza de su empeño a través de la mesa, así que se dio por vencida.

—Vale —dijo suavemente—. ¿Sabes si hay alguna tienda de decoración por aquí?

—¿Una... tienda de decoración? —dijo con cuidado, descruzando los brazos e inclinándose hacia delante.

—Sí, ya sabes... Pintura, papel de paredes, plantillas, telas. No sé, lo normal... una tienda de decoración.

—Pintura, papel de paredes, telas... —Itachi se quedó pensándolo—. Supongo que Schwab's podría servir.

Sakura se sentía culpable. Le estaba arreglando la casa entera; le había acompañado a Rupert, a la librería y ahora a comer, e invitaba él.

—¿Tienes tiempo de parar en una tienda, Uchiha? ¿O tienes muchas cosas que hacer hoy?

Itachi hizo una seña a la camarera; ésta le trajo la cuenta y Itachi pagó. Cuando se hubo marchado, Itachi se inclinó hacia delante apoyándose en la mesa.

—No estoy muy seguro de que comprendas bien la situación, Rin —dijo en voz baja y suave—. No hay nada que no puedas pedirme. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo que fuera. —Le miró fijamente con sus ojos negros—. Mataría por ti. Detenernos en una tienda no es nada.

Durante el camino de vuelta, Itachi esperó a que Rin se girara hacia él y le dijera «háblame», porque cuando lo hiciera, le hablaría. Tenía un par de ideas en mente que practicó en silencio. Estaba preparado. Sólo tenía que pedírselo.

Pero Rin no le preguntó nada. De hecho, no hacía prácticamente nada en el lado del copiloto, aparte de mirar por la ventana y perderse en sus pensamientos. El silencio era el compañero constante de Itachi, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, algo que podía controlar.

Pero por alguna razón, el silencio y Rin Nohara eran dos cosas que no encajaban nada bien. Se encontró ansiando que le hiciera caso. Echaba de menos que se girara hacia él, con sus enormes ojos turquesa bien abiertos y centrados en él, pidiéndole que le hablara y bebiéndose después todas y cada una de sus palabras.

Quería que dejara de mirar por esa condenada ventana y que se centrara en él. Era una locura. Se sentía como un niño de doce años haciendo el pino para impresionar a la nueva chica del colegio. No le hablaba, sino que miraba fijamente el paisaje a través de la ventana.

Joder, ojalá pudiera saber qué encontraba tan fascinante ahí fuera. Pero si ya era de noche. Itachi se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado cuando se encontró deseando que le sonriera. Cuando le sonreía como si fuera el hombre más fascinante sobre la faz de la tierra, sentía que algo se le soltaba en el pecho, algo que llevaba mucho, mucho tiempo firmemente atado. Toda su vida, de hecho. Tuvo que pensar mucho sobre ello.

Sobre lo que significaba para él y sobre cómo estaba tratándola. Rin Nohara era, sin duda alguna, la mujer más importante que hubiera pasado por su vida y él se había dedicado a tirársela como si no fuera a haber un mañana. Como si estuviera allí sólo para él, para que se desahogara sexualmente tras un largo periodo de sequía. Hizo una mueca al pensar en eso.

Por las tardes, después de llevar a Boruto a casa, volvía directamente a casa de Rin. Apenas dos minutos después de que le abriera la puerta, ya la había desnudado y puesto de espaldas. La primera vez que se la follaba siempre se trataba de algo frenético. Claro que la segunda y tercera vez también lo eran.

Nunca parecía tener tiempo para nada que no fuera eso. A primera hora de la mañana, cuando se acercaba la hora de marcharse, seguía siendo frenético, le agarraba las caderas con firmeza y seguía follándola con fuerza. No le había dado nada.

Ni una palabra dulce, ni una caricia amable. Ni siquiera preliminares. Cada amanecer, cuando llegaba a Doble C, se veía inmediatamente inmerso con las tareas del rancho, la mayoría de ellas al aire libre y rodeado de sus hombres.

Le era imposible llamarla siquiera. Así que, básicamente, se la tiraba toda la noche para desaparecer al amanecer. A los tipos como él se les llamaba de una determinada forma. La comida de hoy en La Fábrica de Cerveza era la primera vez que podía ofrecerle a Rin algo.

Una cerveza y una hamburguesa, en lugar de sacarla a cenar por ahí a un sitio agradable, ¡y encima había querido pagar ella! La había dejado impresionada con eso. Rin se merecía restaurantes caros y elegantes. Tampoco es que los hubiera en Simpson, pero podía haberla llevado a Boise.

Era cierto que no tenía tiempo de hacerlo, aunque a lo mejor podía organizarse mejor. Mientras estuvieron casados, Izumi había insistido en que salieran a cenar a sitios caros un par de veces al mes, y cuando estaban comprometidos siempre quería salir a cenar fuera.

Joder, había tratado a Izumi mucho mejor que a Rin, y la primera era una auténtica perra. Cuando encuentras a una mujer que, además de ser preciosa y tener un corazón enorme, significa mucho para ti, se la corteja. Se la trata... no sé, como la dama que es. Se le hacen regalos bonitos (no, los cerrojos y los sistemas de alarma en las ventanas no cuentan) y se la saca a cenar por ahí a restaurantes agradables.

No te la tiras hasta casi matarla y luego desapareces por la mañana. Una y otra vez, y otra, y otra. Era una verdadera lástima que el sexo se hubiera interpuesto en el camino. La deseaba tanto que le dejaba sin aliento. Cuando entraba en su casita, era como si el viento le levantara y se lo llevara lejos.

La lujuria le llenaba la mente y era incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera meterle la verga a la primera de cambio. Y quedarse ahí todo lo que pudiera. Y como estaba tan atrasado en cuestiones de sexo, se quedaba ahí dentro hasta la mañana siguiente, que se la sacaba para marcharse a trabajar.

 _«Esto no es bueno»_ , pensó Itachi mientras giraba por la calle de Rin. Esa noche iba a ser diferente. Iba a ser amable; iba a hacerle el amor, no a follársela como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. A la mañana siguiente, Itachi tenía que marcharse muy pronto para llegar al aeropuerto de Boise.

Tenía que hacer trasbordo en tres aeropuertos para llegar a Lexington, Kentucky, esa misma noche. Tenía que asistir a la inauguración de la reunión anual de la Asociación de Criadores de Caballos, que era cuando compraba los potros de seis meses y se dedicaba a relacionarse como loco con la gente.

Ese viaje anual era el eje central de su negocio y normalmente se lo pasaba en grande. Tenía que demostrarle que iba a echarla de menos y eso que, a juzgar por las punzadas de dolor en el pecho cuando no estaba cerca, la palabra _«echar de menos»_ se quedaba corta. La idea de un fin de semana sin Rin le provocaba miedo y soledad.

Itachi condujo por la calle de Rin y aparcó dos manzanas más abajo, aunque a estas alturas todo Simpson, todo Dead Horse y la mayoría de Rupert sabían que eran amantes. Miró a Rin. Llevaba demasiado tiempo demasiado callada para lo que era ella, y ahora supo por qué: estaba apoyada contra el cristal, profundamente dormida.

—Rin —dijo suavemente. Al ver que no se movía, alargó la mano para tocarle la mejilla. Cada vez que la tocaba se sorprendía de lo suave que era su piel—. Despierta, cariño.

Los párpados se movieron; parecía que empezaba a despertar. Por primera vez, Itachi se dio cuenta de lo agotada que debía de estar. No le dejaba dormir por las noches y, durante el día, no paraba de trabajar. A lo mejor debería comportarse como un caballero.

Tal vez debería acompañarla hasta la puerta y despedirse de ella con un beso, prometiéndole verla en una semana. Rin parpadeó y abrió esos ojos de color tan vivo pese a ser de noche, que eran como un trocito de cielo. Pareció desconcertada un momento, hasta que le reconoció.

—Uchiha—susurró, y le sonrió.

Se le encogió el corazón.

Marcharse no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Itachi le rodeó el cuello y la besó. Como siempre, abrió la suave y cálida boca inmediatamente, acogiéndole. Su primera reacción siempre le dejaba petrificado como si, si no la mantuviera clavada al suelo con su polla, fuera a desaparecer como el humo.

Esta vez su reacción fue igual de intensa, pero diferente. Su cálida y adormilada piel, la débil fragancia a rosas que emanaba de ella, la suave manita que le acariciaba la mejilla y le tranquilizaba con un placer difuso, como si cayera en un mar de cálidos pétalos de rosa.

Se giraron el uno hacia el otro al mismo tiempo. Rin alargó las manos para rodearle el cuello. Él le abrió el abrigo con la mano y le metió la mano debajo del jersey, mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador. Dios, cómo le gustaban sus tetas. Cuando le rodeó el pezón con el dedo, Rin gimió en su boca. Sintió cómo se le erizaban los pezones, firmes y duros. Era exactamente lo mismo que le estaba ocurriendo a su polla.

Itachi estaba decidido a hacerlo de forma diferente esta vez. Se apartó de ella. A Rin siempre le llevaba unos momentos recuperarse de sus besos. Parpadeó despacio para abrir los ojos y le miró inquisitivamente.

—Quiero hacerlo bien. —Las palabras le salieron atropelladamente—. Necesito hacerlo bien.

Rin le buscó con la mirada. Era como si pudiera pasear por el interior de la cabeza de Itachi y leer allí lo que sentía. Estaba seguro de que podía comprender lo que sentía mucho mejor que él. Su rostro se ablandó.

—Oh, Uchiha. —Se inclinó hacia delante y apretó los labios contra los de él. No era un beso, sino consuelo—. Lo estás haciendo bien. Siempre lo haces bien.

Necesitaban estar dentro de la casa, en la cama, desnudos.

Ahora.

Mismo.

Itachi no podía esperar. Era como si su corazón y su polla estuvieran unidos por una línea directa, eléctrica, y alguien hubiera encendido el interruptor, haciendo así que volvieran a la vida de inmediato.

En medio minuto había recogido las compras de Rin (bolsas llenas de material de colores de los que nunca había oído hablar, aunque al parecer Harlan Schwab sí), le había ayudado a bajar de la camioneta y la llevaba medio corriendo por la calle. Una vez dentro de su casa, Itachi dejó caer todas las bolsas y cogió a Rin en brazos.

No se trataba de un gesto romántico, sino la forma más rápida de llevarla al dormitorio. Se detuvo junto a la cama y dejó que resbalara hasta el suelo. Tenía que sentir su erección. Palpitaba con tal fuerza que posiblemente el pueblo entero pudiera sentirla. Seguro que interfería en la señal de la radio.

Itachi le agarró de la cabeza mientras la besaba y, con la otra mano, empezó a desvestirla, prestando mucha, mucha atención para no romper nada. Abrigo, blusa, sujetador. Ahhhhh, ahí estaba, de nuevo en su mano. Era tan suave.

Itachi le soltó el pecho única y exclusivamente porque era necesario desnudarla de cintura para abajo también. Una vez estuvo desnuda, Sakura se abrazó a él con fuerza y habría jurado que podía sentir su piel desnuda a través de la chaqueta, la camisa y los pantalones. La agarró del culo para subirla a la cadera, sobre su erección, y se torturó a sí mismo sintiéndola.

Apartó la boca de la de ella.

—Desvísteme —le dijo sin aliento.

Alguien tenía que hacerlo, y él tenía las manos ocupadas con ella.

—Vale. —Le sonrió mientras le desabrochaba la camisa y tiraba de ella, junto con la chaqueta, hasta que cayeron al suelo. Le besó el pecho hacia abajo, a través de la camiseta interior—. Sube los brazos. —No era suficientemente alta como para quitarle la camiseta, así que alzó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y Rin se la quitó. La lanzó por encima del hombro y se abrazó a él, su piel contra la de él. Abrió la boca para recibirle, jugueteando con la lengua. Se movió para llevarlos a la cama, pero se detuvo cuando Sakura dijo—: Espera.

Itachi se detuvo y trató de no estremecerse de impaciencia. Alzando la vista para sonreírle, Rin le desabrochó los pantalones y le abrió la cremallera lentamente, rozándole la erección con los dedos. Le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos lentamente.

Poniéndose de rodillas, Rin le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, y Itachi alzó los pies obedientemente mientras le desnudaban. Rin se puso en pie y sonrió al verle la verga, completamente erecta sólo para ella.

La agarró sin apretar, sin hacer demasiada fuerza con los dedos y tocándole con delicadeza. La presión no era suficiente. La única presión que podría satisfacerle sería abrirle los prietos pliegues de su chochito.

—Cama —gruñó, tomándola en brazos y dejándola suavemente sobre la cama.

Se puso sobre ella y cerró los ojos momentáneamente ante el placer de volver a tenerla debajo. Y sabiendo que estaba a punto de experimentar mucho más placer. Dios, su olor le bastaba para correrse.

Itachi apretó la cara contra el cuello de Rin e inhaló con fuerza, esperando no estar comportándose como Akamaru cuando conocía a un nuevo ser humano. La piel del cuello de Rin era increíblemente suave y delicada, y olía ligeramente a rosas y a ella. Tenía un olfato muy agudo. Estaba tan compenetrado con su olor que podría encontrarla en la oscuridad guiándose sólo por el olfato.

Itachi sintió cómo le latía el pulso aceleradamente bajo sus labios y le lamió ahí, donde la sangre palpitaba justo debajo de su piel. Rin se estremeció y se arqueó contra él, tensando las manos sobre la espalda de Itachi. Era tan receptiva... su cálido cuerpecito aromático se retorcía contra él.

Itachi le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja y le lamió el borde. Arqueó el cuello hacia atrás y alzó las caderas. Itachi la abrió los muslos y la tocó. Como siempre, era suave y acogedora y estaba húmeda. Introdujo el dedo índice en ella, teniendo mucho cuidado con la suave y delicada piel. Era consciente de que sus dedos eran ásperos y con callos, y guardaba aún la suficiente cordura para saber que tenía que acariciarla con mucho cuidado.

Se puso completamente sobre ella, recorriéndole la parte posterior de los muslos con las manos. Le abrió las piernas con cuidado y se las levantó, gruñendo al sentir cómo se abría para él. Algún día tenía que recorrerle el cuerpo con los labios y las manos. Aunque ahora no. Ahora necesitaba estar dentro de ella, tanto como respirar.

Itachi se introdujo en ella, sintiendo cómo Rin se abría para él. Todo su cuerpo le decía lo mucho que le deseaba; sus manos le apretaban firmemente con las manos, sus piernas le abrazaban las caderas y su chocho le daba la bienvenida, húmedo y caliente.

Empujó contra ella, contra el calor resbaladizo de su interior, sintiéndose como si acabara de llegar a casa después de un viaje larguísimo en una tierra lejana y fría.

Itachi le metió la verga hasta el fondo, y se quedó quieto allí, saboreando su estrechez. Rotó las caderas para introducirse con mayor comodidad en ella y, ¡wham!, Rin se corrió. Su coño dio unos tironcitos fuertes, se retorcía bajo él, gemía y jadeaba. Iba a volverle loco.

Itachi sintió un hormigueo recorrerle la espina dorsal, sintió que las pelotas se le contraían, y se corrió el también. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció mientras se corría en su interior, con una ráfaga de placer repentina y eléctrica.

Rin giró la cabeza un poco y le besó la oreja. La agarró con más fuerza y toda idea de tomárselo con calma se esfumó de su mente como el humo al empezar a empujar contra ella. Estaba suave y húmeda de su semen; era la cosa más cálida y suave del mundo, y era toda suya. Como cada vez que estaba dentro de ella, perdió la noción del tiempo y de sí mismo. Se detuvo un momento, jadeando, y giró la cabeza para secarse con la sábana el sudor de la frente. Podría haber usado la mano, pero eso implicaría tener que soltar a Rin.

Los ojos de Itachi se posaron sobre el reloj de alarma de Rin. Era imposible descifrar la hora que señalaban las manecillas fluorescentes. Las dos y cuarto, leyó por fin. ¿Cómo era posible? Asombrado, Itachi comprobó su reloj: las dos y cuarto. _«Joder.»_ Tenía que salir de Doble C a las 3 a.m. como muy tarde, y todavía tenía que hacer la maleta y recoger sus documentos.

De hecho, siempre se iba a Boise la noche anterior, para poder llegar sin problemas al vuelo de las 6 a.m., pero esta vez había decidido salir a primera hora de la mañana, en lugar de aquella noche, para poder hacer un hueco en su apretada agenda y aprovechar un poquito más de tiempo junto a Rin.

Itachi tenía que irse pitando. No podía perder ese vuelo, porque de lo contrario no habría forma humana de que llegara a Lexington por la noche; y le iban a entregar el premio al «Mejor Criador del Año». Sencillamente, tenía que estar allí.

Itachi soltó a Rin y se retiró de ella. Se aferraba firmemente a él con las manos y las piernas. Hasta su coño se aferraba a su polla, dificultándole la salida. Itachi se habría echado a llorar, de haber sabido, ante la frialdad que le asoló su húmeda polla cuando salió de ella. Por primera vez en horas, había algo de distancia entre su pecho y las tetas de Rin.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a sentirlas contra él que ahora le parecía raro, poco natural, sentir el frío aire de la noche contra su pecho, en lugar de la piel suave y fragante de Rin. Seguía agarrada a sus hombros.

—¿Uchiha?

Con pesar, Itachi alargó la mano para soltarse delicadamente los hombros. Las manos de Rin cayeron y perdió su calor.

Itachi se inclinó y le besó la mejilla y la boca.

—Tengo que irme, cariño. Lo siento. Tengo que llegar a...

—Mañana es domingo —le interrumpió enseguida con voz perdida y débil—. ¿No puedes quedarte? ¿Al menos esta noche?

Quedarse. Esa palabra mágica había sido el detonante de todo aquello.

Por un segundo Itachi se vio seriamente tentando de hacer eso: quedarse. A la mierda la reunión anual. A la mierda el premio. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que una puta placa. Un trozo de madera y metal que no valía más de veinte pavos.

No había nada en Lexington que pudiera competir, ni remotamente, con quedarse entre los brazos de Rin, dentro de su calor y suavidad. Joder, ¿y por qué no vendía Doble C y se mudaba con Rin? Se pasaría los días arreglándole la casa y las noches follándola sin descanso.

Si vendiera el rancho podría vivir cómodamente el resto de sus días con los beneficios. De hecho, sus inversiones ya le habían reportado unos buenos beneficios que estaba reinvirtiendo en el rancho.

Así que Itachi no tenía por qué trabajar. Podría retirarse mañana mismo si así lo quería. ¿Por qué no? Porque tenía responsabilidades, por eso no podía hacerlo. Cuarenta hombres y sus familias dependían de Doble C. El negocio del rancho era lo que mantenía Simpson vivo y era de vital importancia para un montón de negocios de Rupert y Dead Horse.

Le encantaba la Armada, pero cuando su padre murió, supo que tenía que volver. En Estados Unidos había un montón de jóvenes valientes con buena vista, manos firmes, espalda fuerte y un par de pelotas.

Pero sólo había un Itachi que tomara el relevo de la yeguada Itachi y la mantuviera con vida. Durante unos instantes, el deseo y el deber lucharon con fuerza en su interior. Pero Itachi estaba hecho para cumplir con su deber.

—No puedo quedarme, cariño. —¿Podía oír el áspero pesar de su voz? ¿Por qué demonios no le había dicho antes que tenía que marcharse? Porque su mente entera había estado repleta de deseo, por eso mismo—. Tengo que irme. Fuera de la ciudad, de hecho. A la Ciudad de Kentucky. Volveré el viernes.

Se incorporó inmediatamente, haciendo crujir las sábanas.

—¿Te vas de la ciudad? —Le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Aún en la oscuridad de la habitación, podía ver que estaba disgustada—. ¿De verdad... tienes que hacerlo?

Se encogió de hombros. Mierda, iba justo de tiempo. Tenía que irse ya mismo.

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Asuntos de negocios.

Rin asintió despacio, con los ojos muy abiertos. Pudo oír cómo tragaba con fuerza.

—Sí... ehh... negocios. Claro.

¡Joderjoderjoderjoderjoder! Itachi odiaba dejarla así. Se inclinó y le dio un suave beso.

Tenía que darle la otra mala noticia:

—Cariño... no voy a poder llamarte. Va a ser una semana muy... intensa. Parecía cada vez más perdida.

—Intensa —dijo débilmente—. Vale.

Itachi se puso en pie. Joder, cómo odiaba eso. Debería poder quedarse con ella, hacerle el amor un poco más y luego quedarse el resto de la noche, abrazándola con fuerza.

Debería poder pasar el domingo con ella, en la cama, y tal vez salir a pasear por la tarde. Pero esa semana era decisiva para Doble C.

Iba a devolverla a la vida después de años de negligencia. La raza era cada año mejor. Todo dependía de los potros que eligiera en ese viaje anual que hacía a Kentucky, y en los contactos que hiciera allí.

El deber le llamaba. Y Itachi tenía que responder. Dos y treinta y cinco.

—Tengo que irme, cariño. —Retrocedió sin ganas.

—Te... te echaré de menos, Uchiha—dijo Rin suavemente. No había palabras para expresar lo que sentía.

—Sí —dijo, y se marchó.

 **NOOOOOOOOO! ITA SE FUE Y DEJO A SAKU :´(**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA...**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	14. CAPITULO 13

**ADAPTACIÓN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE (MUNDO ALTERNO)**

 **TITULO:** A LA FUGA

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** MUJER A LA FUGA

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** LISA MARIE RICE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Capítulo 13**

El archivo que había sustraído contenía tres nombres, todos con un código de tres dígitos. Dos de los testigos habían sido recolocados en Idaho, y era posible que Sakura Haruno también. El profesional accedió a la base de datos de una empresa de estudios geológicos, de donde sacó mapas de Idaho.

Había unas doscientas personas en el Programa de Protección de Testigos, lo que equivaldría a unas cuarenta personas por cada estado. Deberían estar todo lo dispersas que se pudiera, de manera que las personas que huían no se encontraran una y otra vez. Pero tenía sentido que los archivos se guardaran de manera geográfica, de forma que un mismo oficial pudiera hacerse cargo de dos o tres casos en la misma zona.

Abt estaba en Rockville, Davidson en Ellis. El profesional consultó el mapa de estudio, todo lo preciso que la tecnología láser permitía, y pasó el dedo por encima. Algunos de los pueblos eran tan pequeños que estaban en un archivo aparte.

El profesional dijo los anticuados nombres en voz alta, buscándolos por el mapa con el dedo: Jefferson, Clearwater, Bute. Sakura Haruno y los dos millones de dólares debían de estar en alguno de esos. El profesional cogió el auricular y reservó un avión de ida en primera clase a Simpson.

 _ **Sangre y sesos, una cabeza destrozada. Un cuerpo pequeño y pálido hecho un ovillo sobre la grasienta acera. El olor a cordita. El hombre grande de mirada feroz que alzaba la pistola. Giraba la cabeza despacio, mecánicamente, como un robot, hacia ella.**_

 _ **Vio por el rabillo del ojo que algo se removía: una figura alta y oscura, que le prometía seguridad y refugio. ¡Uchiha! Trató de levantarse, de moverse hacia él, pero estaba rodeada de sangre pegajosa. Sus pies escarbaban en vano para salir de allí.**_

 _ **Itachi se la quedó mirando varios minutos, con sus ojos oscuros e indescifrables, y luego se movió a cámara lenta, girando sus anchos hombros. ¡Se estaba marchando! Podía verle la amplia espalda, las largas piernas que se lo llevaban de allí a grandes zancadas, moviéndose tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de gritarle: «¡Uchiha! Vuelve, ¡ayúdame!».**_

 _ **Gritó hasta que le dolieron los pulmones, pero no salió ningún sonido. Itachi siguió avanzando y, en el tiempo que tardó en alargar la mano hacia él, se había marchado. Se quedó mirando el frío y vacío espacio donde había estado.**_

 _ **Oyó una risa baja y cruel desde detrás de ella y se giró en redondo, muerta de miedo. La sonrisa de Santana se había alargado de manera poco natural y su boca entera se volvió de un rojo sangre al tiempo que alzaba la enorme pistola, negra. Rojo y negro. El mundo se había vuelto de los colores de la sangre y de la muerte.**_

 _ **Alzó la pistola y Sakura se abrazó. «Muere, puta» le gruñó, y apretó el gatillo.**_

Sakura dio un bote en la cama, sudorosa y temblando. Esta vez el sueño había sido diferente. No sabía decir por qué, pero había sentido algo raro, cierta urgencia, como si algo se estuviera cerrando en torno a ella.

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación y un trueno atravesó el cielo. Sonaba como si estuviera justo encima del tejado y Sakura se dio cuenta de que lo que le había despertado había sido el sonido del trueno, y no una bala en su cerebro.

Algo húmedo le tocó la mano y gritó; se llevó una mano al cuello mientras con la otra buscaba frenéticamente algo que utilizar como arma. Akamaru estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras, mirándola con recelo con sus enormes ojos marrones.

Gimió suavemente sin abrir el hocico y Sakura recordó que le habían maltratado. La agonía de la pesadilla debía de haberle hecho patalear en la cama y debía de haberle asustado. No era de extrañar, ella también se había asustado.

Sakura dio una palmadita en la cama y Akamaru saltó inmediatamente junto a ella, acurrucándose en una cálida bola de pelo y haciendo que el colchón se inclinara con su peso. Al menos ya no olía.

Sakura apoyó la cabeza con cuidado sobre el cabecero antiguo de imitación barata y trató de luchar contra la desesperación. Pero hasta la desesperación era mejor que lo que había detrás: el miedo.

Una persona, posiblemente varias, le buscaba para matarla y cada día que pasaba allí estaba (o estaban) más cerca de encontrar su escondite. Inuzuka tampoco era de demasiada ayuda a la hora de tranquilizarla. Las últimas veces que había llamado había parecido impaciente. Las llamadas le deprimían tanto que había empezado a llamar con menos frecuencia. Total, siempre tenían las mismas conversaciones:

—¿Alguna novedad?

—No.

—¿Sabe qué va a pasar?

—No.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que seguir así?

—No lo sé.

Las variaciones eran mínimas y Inuzuka se ponía pesado cuando trataba de prolongar la conversación. A Sakura ni siquiera le caía bien Inuzuka, pero era todo lo que había entre ella y el abismo. O Santana, que para el caso era lo mismo.

Akamaru le apoyó el hocico en la rodilla y ella le acarició la cabeza con mano temblorosa. Encontró el punto ese que tenía detrás de la oreja y que le hacía entrecerrar los ojos de placer, y se preguntó por qué sería tan fácil con los perros.

Por mucho que le acariciaran detrás de la oreja, el miedo y la soledad no se irían a ninguna parte. Sakura tiró de la manta para taparse las rodillas. Como la mayoría de lo que había en la casa, era barata y estaba raída, y había perdido los colores tras los muchos lavados.

No tenía nada que ver con el edredón de seda pura del color de las gemas que su madre le había encargado de París para su vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños. Había llegado después del funeral de sus padres.

Sakura hundió la cabeza en las rodillas y se esforzó por que las lágrimas no brotaran. Las lágrimas no solucionarían nada y, de todas formas, tampoco debían de quedarle lágrimas ya. Aunque, al parecer, no debía de ser así cuando un par de gotas renegadas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Sakura se pasó una mano por las frías mejillas y se estremeció al oír la ráfaga de lluvia que daba contra las ventanas. ¿Se había ido la calefacción? Estaba demasiado cansada, y demasiado deprimida (y muerta de miedo) como para levantarse a comprobarlo.

A lo mejor Itachi... Sakura se detuvo. No debería acostumbrarse a depender de Itachi. Itachi se había ido.

Esa era la otra parte de la pesadilla. Itachi marchándose. Le daba la espalda y se iba. Tanto en la vida real como en su pesadilla. Tampoco le extrañaba que se hubiera marchado. Era un hombre de negocios y tenía un negocio del que ocuparse. Tenía cosas a las que atender y no podía responsabilizarse de una desolada señorita del este que había tenía la mala suerte de estar en el sitio equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

Itachi y ella eran amantes, eso estaba claro. ¿Pero quién sabía qué pensaba o sentía Itachi? Lo que significaba para él. Se lo había demostrado; habían follado como locos durante horas y luego se había vuelto a marchar. El ciclo se repetía. Una amiga suya de Nueva York tenía un amante casado como ese y solía llamarle el Murciélago.

A Itachi parecía importarle, pero no se lo decía. Y ahora la había abandonado durante toda una semana. Sakura se mordió el labio. Le parecía casi imposible imaginarse una semana entera sin Itachi en la cama. Cuando estaba cerca no tenía miedo.

Pero ahora, todo ese miedo atrasado aparecía de pronto. Quería llamarle para que volviera, decirle que necesitaba que se quedara con ella. Claro que eso era estúpido. ¿Qué era ella para él, aparte de un buen polvo? ¿Qué era ella para nadie? Por primera vez en su vida, Sakura contempló las opciones que tenía.

Había viajado por todo el mundo con sus padres y había sido maravilloso, pero nunca se había parado a mirar por encima del hombro, a ver qué estaba dejando atrás. Sólo se había fijado en lo que había delante, en el futuro. Había sido tan excitante... cada vez que se mudaban a un nuevo país, a una nueva ciudad, toda la nueva gente que conocía.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sakura deseó haber pertenecido a una comunidad. Tener a gente a la que pudiera pedir ayuda. Una comunidad de personas que vivieran en un sitio, y que llevaran generaciones enteras haciéndolo, y no expatriados que vivían en lugares remotos. Allí también había hechos nuevos amigos, claro está. Ino, Beth.

Pero creían que la mujer a la que había conocido era Rin Nohara, una profesora de primaria perfectamente normal. Y no Sakura Haruno, una mujer a la fuga.

Nada, absolutamente nada, era tan gratificante como navegar por el ciberespacio. Era como ser invisible y todopoderoso. No había nada a salvo de la inteligencia que merodeaba por ahí. La gente se sorprendería de todo lo que se puede aprender si sabías lo que estabas haciendo.

Podías encontrar la talla de gorro de un hombre, su libro preferido, qué le compra a su amante y si le han recetado algo para la hernia, todo ello sin que se enterara nunca de que le están investigando.

Obviamente, los archivos del Departamento de Justicia eran los más difíciles de encontrar. Sus firewalls eran muy buenos y estaban reforzados con barreras de protección. Pero, si la persona adecuada le ponía el suficiente empeño, era tan útil como un muro hecho de piezas de Lego. _«Y yo soy la persona adecuada»_ , pensó el profesional. La pregunta no era si encontraría el archivo de Sakura Haruno, sino cuándo.

Iba siendo hora de hacerlo. Se podía acceder al sistema del Departamento Judicial desde cualquier lugar del mundo con un ordenador portátil; esa parte era fácil. El siguiente paso requería inteligencia.

El profesional se vio interrumpido por el parte meteorológico de la televisión, que anunciaba un invierno frío, con previsiones de tormentas de nieve para Acción de Gracias _. «Quiero pasar Acción de Gracias en St. Lucía»_ , pensó el profesional. Prefería el sol y los cangrejos a la nieve y el pavo.

—Tenemos una baja. El rostro inexpresivo de Kiba Inuzuka alzó la vista de la circular que habían puesto junto a la nueva escoba del piso superior, que no hacía más que recordarles por enésima vez que no se aceptaban los comentarios despectivos contra las mujeres o las minorías, bajo ningún concepto y como quedaba establecido en la orden bla-blabla de la ley bla-bla-bla.

 _«Pero si estamos encargados de hacer cumplir la ley, ¡no me jodas!»_ , pensó con enfado. _«No podemos hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, aunque sí uno más seguro»_. ¿Pero cómo cojones iban a hacerlo si el presupuesto era cada vez menor y tenían que medir cada una de sus palabras? Barclay carraspeó y Inuzuka recordó que le había dicho algo.

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos una baja. —Barclay cogió una mesa que había por ahí cerca, la giró y se sentó a horcajadas.

Barclay parecía hecho una mierda, y tampoco olía bien; se parecía alarmantemente a un vagabundo. El divorcio estaba acabando con él. Inuzuka sacudió la cabeza, malhumorado. Verdaderamente, el mundo se estaba yendo a pique.

—¿Quién?

—Un tipo llamado Richard Abt. ¿Te acuerdas de él? Le trasladamos bajo el nombre de Robert Littlewood.

Inuzuka miró al techo como si estuviera dando marcha atrás mentalmente al calendario, pero lo cierto era que no podía acordarse de ello.

El departamento de policía tenía unos doscientos testigos en el Programa de Protección de Testigos y Inuzuka se había dado cuenta de que era incapaz de seguirles la pista a todos. Se pasó un dedo por los labios.

—Era el... —Inuzuka hizo una pausa.

—Contable. —Barclay estaba leyendo la ficha.

—Contable —repitió el primero—. Cierto. Eh... mmm... Iba a testificar en el... el...

—Caso Ledbetter, Duncan y Terrance. —Inuzuka asintió al oír los nombres que Barclay leía de la ficha—. Abt debía testificar el 14 de noviembre. —Barclay tamborileó los dedos sobre el archivo y suspiró—. Parece que, después de todo, esos rastreros de Ledbetter, Duncan y Terrance van a salirse de rositas. Abt era el único dispuesto a testificar. Todo el trabajo que hicimos no servirá para nada.

Inuzuka tomó un bolígrafo y empezó a tomar notas. Aunque él no se encargaba de ese caso, perder a un testigo era algo que sacudía el departamento entero desde los cimientos. No sucedía a menudo pero, cuando ocurría, rodaban cabezas.

Inuzuka quería estar preparado para salvarse el culo si la mierda llegaba a su alrededor.

—¿Sabemos quién lo hizo? —Inuzuka resopló y rió sin alegría—. Aparte de los tres obvios.

—Ese es el problema, jefe. —Barclay se movió incómodo—. Parece... parece haber sido un accidente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Un accidente? ¿Y qué gilipollas se ha creído eso? ¿Los polis locales? —Inuzuka miró a Barclay con cara de pena—. ¿Se puede saber dónde habíamos metido a Abt?

—En Simpson. En un pueblecito llamado Rockville.

Inuzuka resopló con fuerza.

—Los polis de allí no se encontrarían el culo ni con un plano detallado.

—No, ellos no cerraron el caso. Lo hicimos nosotros. —Barclay se frotó los ojos inyectados de sangre—. Nuestra gente informó de que de verdad parecía un accidente. El conductor se dio a la fuga.

—¿De verdad? —Inuzuka frunció el ceño.

—Eso parece.

Si se lo hubieran cargado, los listillos se habrían asegurado de que todo el mundo se enterara de lo sucedido; a modo de advertencia, para que todo el que esté pensando en testificar se lo piense dos veces.

Era cierto. Aun así... Inuzuka sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

—No me puedo creer la mala suerte de ese pobre diablo. Abt iba camino de librarse... —Inuzuka volvió a comprobar la ficha—... de que le condenaran en tres estados, le habrían caído de veinticinco a treinta años, fácil. Decide hacerse testigo del Estado y le dan una identidad completamente nueva y un trabajo. —Inuzuka echó un vistazo rápido a la información—. Al parecer le iba bastante bien con su nueva identidad. Y de pronto todo se va a la mierda por un coche...

—No siempre es así. —Barclay se miró una uña sucia y Inuzuka se dio cuenta de que le temblaba la mano—. Unas veces eres el parabrisas, y otras el mosquito.

El profesional repasó los datos que tenía de Sydney Davidson, el segundo nombre que había en el archivo que sacó del Departamento de Justicia.

El doctor Davidson, un brillante bioquímico, había sido contratado nada más salir de la universidad por Sunshine Pharmaceuticals, un laboratorio farmacéutico con base en Virginia.

Pero los conocimientos del buen doctor no se limitaban a las aspirinas y los antibióticos. El profesional se acordaba perfectamente del escándalo de Sunshine Pharmaceuticals, que se había destapado en medio de una acalorada campaña electoral para el Senado.

Un determinado número de los miembros del consejo de la compañía se habían involucrado en un negocio adicional extremadamente lucrativo: proporcionar drogas de diseño altamente sofisticadas a la élite profesional de la costa sudeste.

El candidato peor considerado, un joven abogado de distrito con aspiraciones, se vio favorecido por la difusión de las fotografías de los directivos de Sunshine llevados a juicio esposados, obteniendo al final la victoria. Después de que se emitiera la orden de arresto de la plantilla entera, Sydney Davidson tardó medio minuto en hacerse testigo del Estado.

Al profesional no le atraían las drogas en ningún sentido. Donde estuviera su Veuve Cliquot, que se quitara el resto. Comprobó el organigrama de la empresa. No le serviría de nada contactar con el director general ni con ningún otro miembro del consejo.

El jefe de seguridad era el único que le interesaba. El profesional tecleó el mensaje para el noruego:

 _ **MENSAJE PARA RON LASLETT, JEFE DE SEGURIDAD DE SUNSHINE PHARMACEUTICALS. INFORMACIÓN SOBRE LUGAR Y NUEVA IDENTIDAD DE DR. SYDNEY DAVIDSON DISPONIBLE EN CUANTO RECIBA NOTIFICACIÓN DE INGRESO DE CIEN MIL DÓLARES AMERICANOS EN N° DE CUENTA GHQ 115 Y BANQUE SUISSE SEDE CENTRAL GINEBRA. GOLPE DEBE PARECER ACCIDENTE. ACCIDENTE DE COCHE NO VÁLIDO.**_

A las dos horas, el ordenador emitió por fin un pitido; el profesional parpadeó y se incorporó. Aparte de dormitar, tampoco había gran cosa que hacer en Idaho.

 _ **CIEN MIL DÓLARES AMERICANOS DEPOSITADOS EN SU N° DE CUENTA GHQ 115 Y C/O BANQUE SUISSE SEDE GINEBRA. A LA ESPERA DE ACEPTACIÓN DE EJECUCIÓN. FORMA PREFERIDA: ELECTROCUCIÓN DURANTE BAÑO. POR FAVOR INDIQUE CUANTO ANTES SI ESTÁ DE ACUERDO.**_

La respuesta del profesional fue inmediata:

 _ **ELECTROCUCIÓN OK. TIENE QUE PARECER ACCIDENTE AL MENOS 56 HORAS. NUEVA SITÚACION DR. DAVIDSON E IDENTIDAD: GRANT PATTERSON, 90 JUNIPER STREET, ELLIS, IDAHO. BUENA SUERTE.**_

—¡Y luego... y luego... y luego los Power Rangers se metamorfosearon en Megazords porque tenían... poderes! —dijo un Boruto emocionado, golpeando el aire con sus pequeños puños y escupiendo trocitos de tarta—. Y luego, y luego tenían mogollón de poderes y eran como... como mastodontes y tigres con los dientes picados, porque tenían que luchar contra el malo, Lord Zedd, pero él era demasiado fuerte para ellos, e iba a dominar el mundo, ¡así que los Power Rangers se metamorfosearon en Ninjetis! —Gritó la última palabra, golpeando el aire de nuevo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Era miércoles por la tarde y Sakura había decidido recompensar a Boruto por su renovado interés en los estudios (y por haber convertido a Akamaru en un chucho adorable de pelo brillante) llevándole a tomar un chocolate caliente y un trozo de tarta a Carly's Diner; además, con ello esperaba hacer un poco más amena la hora del té para Ino.

Boruto estaba contándole el episodio de los Power Rangers con pelos y señales, pero no hacía más que perder el hilo de la trama y Sakura había desistido de tratar de seguirle. Había sacado su libreta de dibujos y se entretenía haciendo garabatos.

—¿Sabes? Los Power Rangers tenían que ayudar a Zordan, un ser interchocolate...

—Galáctico, mocoso. —Sai se había acercado con otro trozo de tarta, el tercero de Boruto ya, que puso delante del niño—. Es un ser intergaláctico.

—Galático —repitió Boruto obedientemente. Se quedó callado, meditándolo, antes de volverse hacia Sai—: ¿Qué significa _«galático»_ , Sai?

—Galáctico, de la galaxia. —Sai trató de parecer impaciente y superior, pero estaba luchando por no sonreír. Ino había seguido los consejos de Itachi a pies juntillas y le había involucrado en la cafetería. Se había tomado el trabajo tan en serio que incluso se había vestido: ahora llevaba la camiseta siempre puesta—. Del espacio exterior.

—Ah —dijo Boruto con gesto serio—. Espacio exterior. —Alargó la mano para acercarse el plato de tarta, sin dejar de pensar en la palabra.

Sakura miró a su alrededor esperando a que Naruto llegara en cualquier momento para recoger a Boruto. Estos últimos días, Naruto le había tomado el relevo a Itachi y venía él a recogerle; pero no era lo mismo.

La cafetería estaba más llena que nunca. Aparte de ella y Boruto, Sai y Ino, había tres rancheros sentados en una esquina y discutiendo tranquilamente los precios del pienso. Unos tipos toscos, de piel curtida y con camisas de franela desteñidas, vaqueros y botas raspadas, bebiendo té. Era hora punta, pero aun así.

Por algo había que empezar. Boruto hundió entusiasmado el tenedor en su tercer trozo de tarta, sin dejar de contarle las aventuras de los Power Rangers.

—Y luego los Power Rangers tenían que luchar contra Ivan Ooze porque quería recubrir el mundo de baba púrpura y quería hacer que todos los padres se suicidaran. Pero Ivan Ooze se transformó en un robot gigante y entonces los Power Rangers se transformaron en robots gigantes y lucharon en el espacio exterior ¡y a Ivan Ooze se lo lleva un cometa! —La carita de Boruto brillaba—. ¡Es genial! Para ser la sinopsis de una serie, necesitaba pulirlo un poco.

—Niños. —Sai sacudió la cabeza con gesto indulgente, desde la sabiduría de sus diecisiete años. Miró a Sakura con gesto serio—. ¿Quiere algo más, señorita Nohara? ¿Quiere que le sirva un poco más de té? —Se sacó un bolígrafo de detrás de la oreja y aguardó a la expectativa.

Sakura trató de parecer tan seria como él, pero le estaba costando trabajo. Sai estaba tratando de ser adulto y profesional; tanto que hasta se había quitado el pendiente de la ceja. «No crezcas demasiado rápido, —quiso decirle Sakura—. Lo de ahí fuera da miedo».

—Nada, gracias Sai —dijo Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza—. Y me llamo Rin.

Tenía que darle un par de puntos a Ino. El sitio seguía tan lleno de polvo y lúgubre como siempre, pero con Sai y un par de personas más por ahí, parecía un poco menos desolador. El té era excelente y, a juzgar por el apetito de Boruto, la tarta de especias debía de serlo también. Claro que a Boruto le gustaba cualquier cosa que llevara azúcar, almidón y grasa en cantidades copiosas.

Sakura sonrió a Sai.

—Si no te importa, esperaremos a que Naruto venga a recoger a Boruto.

—Claro, señorita Nohara... eh, Rin. —Sai sonrió abiertamente—. Tomaos el tiempo necesario. Así que... supongo que Uchiha no va a venir esta tarde.

—Uchiha está fuera —dijo Sakura entre dientes. Observó la palmera que salía del tiesto de terra cotta que había dibujado en la hoja que tenía enfrente. Había salido de su subconsciente, pero no estaba mal. Como estaba inspirada, le añadió una hoja de palmera—. Por negocios. —Bajó la cabeza, concentrada como estaba en su dibujo—. Hasta el viernes —añadió.

—Ah, es verdad. En Kentucky —asintió Sai—. Su viaje anual. Uchiha lleva meses planeándolo. Papá me dijo que Naruto le había dicho que Uchiha se había pasado toda la tarde al teléfono, tratando de anular el viaje, pero que no pudo. — Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, tratando de ver qué dibujaba—. ¿Puedo verlo?

—¿Que quería hacer el qué? —Sakura alzó la cabeza de golpe.

—Cancelar el viaje. —Sai se inclinó hacia delante todo lo que pudo—. ¿Puedo ver lo que estás dibujando? —repitió.

—¿Lo que estoy qué? —Sakura le miró sin comprender, sin mover el lápiz y pensando a toda velocidad. ¿Itachi había querido anular el viaje? Seguro que no era por... por ella, ¿no? No, claro que no. Sabía que podrían retomar el sexo en cuanto volviera. Esa idea era sólo suya, y se debía a una mezcla de miedo y soledad. Probablemente Itachi nunca se sintiera angustiado o muerto de miedo o...

—¿Rin?

—¿Quién? —Sakura empezó a decir y, con un esfuerzo, recobró la compostura que parecía perder cada vez que pensaba en Itachi—. Ah. Perdona, Sai, ¿qué decías?

La miró con curiosidad y tiró de la hoja de papel para sacarla de debajo del hombro de Sakura.

—¿Qué es eso, señorita... Rin?

—Ah... nada. Es sólo... —Tomó aire con fuerza y dejó de pensar en Itachi—. Es una especia de hobby. Me gusta decorar y sólo estaba pensando en un par de ideas para la cafetería. —Alargó la mano para recoger la hoja, muerta de vergüenza—. No es nada, Sai.

—No, oye, es genial. —Sai observó las palmeras, los mostradores de aluminio, la máquina de discos, las letras de neón. Sus ojos azul Simpson, tan parecidos a los de su hermana, brillaron de emoción—. En serio, es muy bueno. —Miró la cafetería y luego volvió a centrarse en la hoja—. Iría fenomenal aquí.

Sakura se sintió halagada.

—¿De verdad lo crees? Siempre he sido muy partidaria de la moda retro funk de los cincuenta.

—¿Eso es lo que es? ¡Es genial!

—¿Qué es genial? —Ino limpió la mesa de migas con una bayeta, se sentó junto a Sakura y ladeó la cabeza exactamente igual que Sai—. ¿Qué es eso?

Sakura se dio cuenta de pronto de lo mucho que se parecían los dos hermanos. Ahora que los veía de cerca, Sakura observó que Sai y Ino tenían la misma tez, además de gestos y expresiones muy parecidos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo tiempo de observar a una familia? No lo hacía desde Singapur, el último destino de sus padres.

Su madre se había hecho amiga de un clan entero de familias inglesas interrelacionadas que llevaban expatriados tres generaciones. Los Haruno habían jugado a tratar de hacer el árbol genealógico basándose en los parecidos y sus gestos. Al perder a su familia, perdió todo aquello también. Había conocido a gente en Nueva York y en Boston, pero sin tener ni idea nunca de lo que les rodeaba.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de si sus compañeros de oficina se parecían a sus hermanos, ni siquiera sabía si tenían hermanos. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no gozaba de una vida familiar, aunque no fuera la suya propia.

—¿Rin? —Ino tiraba suavemente del papel.

—No es nada, Ino.

Sakura trataba de esconder sus garabatos con el hombro, pero Ino seguía tirando de él. Sakura maldijo esa costumbre que tenía. Ino pensaría que era una difamación de la cafetería. Claro que la cafetería era sosa y polvorienta, pero eso a ella no le incumbía.

Siempre estaba tratando de cambiar lo que le rodeaba, era algo innato en ella, había empezado a barajar la idea sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo había heredado de su madre, que no podía dejar en paz una habitación hasta que no estuviera exactamente igual a como se la había imaginado.

Sakura se había pasado la vida entera redecorando y, al parecer, detalles ínfimos como las amenazas de muerte y los destierros no eran suficientes para romper con las costumbres.

—No hagas caso, Ino. Sólo estaba, eeehh, imaginando cómo podría quedar la cafetería si lo dejáramos... _—«Bonito»._ Sakura se mordió la lengua justo a tiempo—. Vamos, si... —Suspiró y desistió.

—¿Quieres decir si alguien hubiera hecho algo con ellos en los últimos treinta años? —dijo Ino.

—No quería decir... —empezó a decir Sakura, y observó a Ino, que la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Sakura empezaba a conocer a Ino lo suficiente para saber que iba directa al grano. No tenía sentido que se anduviera con rodeos—. Hombre... una capa de pintura no le vendría mal.

—O que lo tiraran entero. —Ino sacudió la cabeza al ver la protesta automática de Sakura—. No, es cierto. Mamá nunca hizo nada por arreglar el local. La cafetería nunca dio demasiado dinero y después, cuando probablemente se lo habría podido permitir, se puso mala. De hecho, llevo mucho tiempo esperando a poder redecorarlo, pero... —Ino se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo—. No sé demasiado sobre decoración. No soy demasiado buena para eso; igual que con la cocina.

—Bueno, no sé —protestó Sakura—. Boruto parece estar disfrutando de la tarta.

—No la he hecho yo —respondió Ino abatida—. Traté de hacer la receta esa que me diste, la de la tarta Sacher. ¿Sabes cuál te digo? La de chocolate.

—¿Y? —le animó Sakura.

—Y me salió fatal. —Ino suspiró con fuerza—. Me salió sosa. Y pegajosa. Así que le pasé la receta a Maisie y le salió genial. Ya se ha acabado. También me hizo la tarta de especias. Tal vez si redecorara el lugar, la gente no se fijaría tanto en que no sé cocinar.

—A lo mejor —dijo Sakura sin demasiada convicción.

—Así que, Rin. —Ino se inclinó hacia delante para echar un vistazo a lo que ocultaba Sakura con el brazo—. ¿Qué tenías pensado?

Sakura se quedó quieta un segundo, pensando, y luego le tendió la hoja a Ino.

—Bueno, a decir verdad, estaba pensando en algo tipo retro funk de los años cincuenta.

La sonrisa de Ino se volvió vidriosa y Sakura suspiró. Tal vez la decoración retro funk no era en lo que había pensado Ino.

—¿Qué tenías en mente, Ino? Si tuvieras una varita mágica, ¿en qué convertirías tu cafetería?

Ino no lo dudó ni un segundo:

—Lo decoraría con helechos —dijo, con el mismo tono de voz con que habría podido pedir el cielo.

—¿Con... helechos? —Sakura frunció el ceño—. ¿Eso no es muy de... ya sabes... muy de los ochenta?

—¿Mmm? —Ino echó un vistazo a su alrededor con aspecto soñador—. ¿Quieres decir pasado de moda? Es posible, pero Simpson no ha tenido nunca un bar así. Creo que ni siquiera Rupert ha tenido nunca uno.

 _«No me extraña»_ , pensó Sakura, y se estremeció al imaginarse de pronto con un Simpson invadido por la moda de los ochenta, infestado de yuppies con Adidas y mujeres con trajes de chaqueta y hombreras enormes.

—No sé, Ino. ¿De verdad...? —Pero a Sakura le bastó con ver a Ino, su expresión de anhelo y las chiribitas que le hacían los ojos, para callarse de inmediato.

Miró en redondo la cafetería y su falta de decoración e hizo una mueca de dolor. Cualquier cosa era mejor que eso.

Sakura eligió mentalmente unas telas y colores. Podría hacerse. Pasó rápidamente las hojas en las que había garabateado su visión de Carly's Diner hasta llegar a las hojas en blanco. Se había divertido dibujando sus ideas pero, al fin y al cabo, se trataba del sueño de Ino.

Sakura decidió hacer todo lo que pudiera para ayudar a Ino a conseguirlo. Sakura decoraba hasta en sueños. De hecho, más de una vez lo había hecho. Una vez, al poco de que los Harunose mudaran a Roma, Sakura se levantó una mañana en su vacía habitación sabiendo exactamente cómo iba a decorarlo.

El lápiz de Sakura voló por el papel.

—Bien. —Miró a Ino—. Pide por esa boquita, y veré qué puedo hacer.

—¿Cómo? Ehhh... —Ino la miró sin saber muy bien qué quería—... No sé si te sigo.

—Bueno —dijo Sakura con razón—, vas a necesitar un plano del suelo y plantillas de colores para redecorarlo. Le echaremos un vistazo al asunto, mientras hago un esquema de los planos. Lo he hecho mil veces con mis amigas. ¿Dónde estabas pensando en poner la barra? —Sakura garabateó unos instantes antes de dibujar las paredes. Al ver que el silencio se extendía, subió la vista—: ¿Ino?

—¿Eh? —Ino había tirado un poco de sal del salero de cristal roto que había encima de la mesa y estaba dibujando círculos con el dedo.

Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Sakura dejó el lápiz encima de la mesa y trató de pensar en las palabras adecuadas.

—Ino —dijo con amabilidad—, ¿tienes pensando en cómo quieres que sea, ¿no?

—Ehh... —Ino miró por la ventana. La calle estaba desierta—. Más o menos.

Sakura sintió que pisaba terreno resbaladizo.

—Ino —preguntó con cuidado—, ehh, ¿has estado alguna vez en uno de esos bares que dices?

—Bueno... dentro, dentro no —explicó Ino con sinceridad—. A ver, cuando mamá enfermó solíamos ir a un bar que uno de nuestros amigos conocía, de camino al hospital de Boise. Eran tan... tan chulo. El hospital era horrible, y después volvíamos a casa en silencio y, cuando llegábamos, la cafetería estaba cerrada y llena de polvo y sucia y todo era tan... deprimente. Una semana después teníamos que volver al hospital para que le dieran la quimioterapia, que era totalmente horrible, y pasábamos delante de ese sitio maravilloso llamado La Trattoria, que era fresco y limpio y... y chulo. Allí todo el mundo parecía pasarlo en grande... —Ino se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros

—... No sé. Todo el mundo parecía feliz. —Ino volvió a encogerse de hombros y apartó la vista.

—Entiendo —dijo Sakura.

Y era verdad. Bueno, pues si Ino quería un bar con helechos, iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario porque lo tuviera.

—De acuerdo. —Sakura trató de no perder la voz—. Bien, pues vamos a poner un par de ideas encima de la mesa, ¿no? A ver, podríamos poner la barra nada más entrar a la izquierda. —Se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos mientras pensaba en algo—. Ino, ¿puedes conseguir los papeles necesarios para vender alcohol?

Ino se levantó indignada.

—Tengo veinticinco años —dijo con dignidad—, ¡claro que puedo conseguirlos! Además, mi primo Newton es alcalde y Uchiha está a cargo del ayuntamiento. Newton y Uchiha se reúnen un par de veces al año para tratar de los asuntos del pueblo y luego se van a Rupert a tomar unas cañas. No se me había ocurrido nunca, pero si pudiera vender alcohol aquí se ahorrarían un montón de kilómetros.

—No hay nada como los amigos —dijo Sakura secamente—. De acuerdo, la barra podría estar aquí, entonces. Eso no es difícil de construir; basta con un murete de ladrillo con tejas de cerámica en los lados y una cubierta de madera como encimera. Ahí es donde esperan los clientes hasta que su mesa esté lista, y es donde normalmente los yuppies se emborrachan y los frikis de la salud se enjuagan el riñón con litros y litros Perrier con lima. Nosotros tendremos vaqueros y cerveza, pero no pasa nada. —El lápiz de Sakura volaba mientras hablaba. Pasó la página—. Ahora, en la zona central podemos poner las mesas. Cualquier tipo de mesa funcionará, pero tiene que ser redonda; da igual que sean de las de plástico barato, porque podemos coserles unas fundas de tela para tapar las patas. Podemos pintar las paredes de azul claro y crema o de melocotón y crema.

Y podemos forrar las puertas de mármol. Necesitamos macetas grandes, algo como... —Sakura sacó la lengua mientras dibujaba—... esto. Puesto que queremos helechos, las macetas tienen que ser grandes y profundas. —Levantó la vista al ver que una sombra atravesaba la mesa—. Hola, Naruto.

—Rin. —Naruto asintió con la cabeza—. Ino. Ey, chaval. —Naruto apoyó la mano en el hombro de Boruto.

—¡Papá! —La sonrisa de Boruto mostraba lo encantado que estaba y buena parte del último trozo de tarta que se había metido en la boca—. La señorita Nohara me ha invitado a un poco de tarta.

—Ya lo veo —dijo Naruto con indulgencia, alborotándole el pelo al niño—. De hecho, lo veo demasiado bien. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de masticar con la boca abierta?

Boruto cerró la boca obedientemente y continuó masticando. Naruto se quedó con la sonrisa de encantado de su hijo y se volvió hacia Rin.

—Gracias, Rin. ¿Qué tal ha ido la clase?

—Bien —dijo Sakura sonriendo y cruzando los dedos por debajo de la mesa. El niño apenas había abierto los libros antes de salir escopetado a jugar con Akamaru en el patio de atrás—. Y además conseguimos peinar a Akamaru.

—Me alegro. —Naruto vaciló unos segundos, girando su Stetson en las manos y pasando el peso de una bota a la otra—. Y... ¿qué tal le va en el colegio? —preguntó por fin—. Dijiste que había estado teniendo problemas y me gustaría saber si... las cosas iban mejor ahora. —Naruto miró a su hijo, pero Boruto estaba ocupado recogiendo las migas del plato con el tenedor—. ¿Y? ¿Va mejorando?

Sakura miró el rostro tenso de Naruto. Había dejado de juguetear con los dedos y estaba de pie, recto, frente a ella, como a la espera de que le registraran. Sakura se preguntó si habría estado en las fuerzas armadas, como Itachi.

De ser así, podría haber pasado revista en aquellos momentos. Estaba recién afeitado y la ropa que llevaba, pese a estar destrozada, estaba limpia y planchada. El blanco de los ojos era límpido, no quedaba ni rastro del rojo del día que le conoció.

—Boruto va bien, Naruto —dijo con amabilidad—. No creo que tengas que seguir preocupándote. Sus notas han mejorado y parece estar adaptándose bien... —Sakura vaciló. ¿Cómo se hablaba con delicadeza de una madre que se ha largado?—... a la nueva situación —concluyó escuetamente.

Naruto soltó un suspiro.

—Me alegro; me alegro mucho. —Se volvió hacia su hijo—: ¿Por qué no me esperas en la camioneta, hijo? Enseguida voy.

—Vale, papá. Naruto esperó a que Boruto se hubiera marchado y se volvió hacia Sakura.

—¿Estás... segura de que está bien?

—Hombre —sonrió Sakura—, no soy psicóloga infantil, y aun es pronto para saber si se convertirá en Jack el destripador o en director de la mayor empresa contaminante. Pero, de momento, ha vuelto a la normalidad de un niño de siete años.

Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Yo también he vuelto a mis cabales. Han sido unos días muy... duros.

—Me lo imagino. —La voz de Sakura era firme.

Se acordó del despojo de hombre que había conocido, nada que ver con el vaquero sobrio y trabajador que tenía ahora en frente.

—Creo que ya podemos dejar de molestarte.

—Ah... —Sakura movió la mano.

La verdad era que, ahora que Itachi no estaba, Boruto le hacía compañía y mantenía la oscuridad a raya. Cuando Naruto venía a buscar a Boruto, se quedaba con la sola compañía de Akamaru—. Boruto no me molesta. Para nada...

—De todas formas, tiene que ponerse al día con sus deberes. Ya va siendo hora de que nos adaptemos a nuestra nueva rutina. De que recuperemos nuestras vidas. Claro que no podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda; nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente. —Los oscuros ojos de Naruto la miraron fijamente—. Te lo debo. Boruto lo es todo para mí. Me avergüenzo de haberle fallado así; si no hubieras recogido los trozos rotos, no sé qué habría pasado.

—Oh, no. —Naruto estaba siendo demasiado duro consigo mismo—. No habría pasado nada. Boruto es muy buen chico, y está claro que eres un padre muy atento. No ha sido que una mala época, pero todo ha salido bien.

—Gracias a ti —insistió Naruto—. De verdad, no puedo agradecértelo lo suficiente. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo y volvió a ponerse el Stetson—. Si algún día necesitas algo, lo que sea, sólo tienes que pedírmelo. Muchas gracias de nuevo y... — Se detuvo al darse cuenta, de pronto, del dibujo que había sobre la mesa—... ¿qué es eso?

—Nada —dijo Sakura rápidamente.

—¿Cómo que nada? —preguntó Ino indignada. Le dio la vuelta al papel para que Naruto pudiera verlo bien—. A Rin se le han ocurrido un par de ideas para redecorar la cafetería, ¿a que es genial? Vamos a convertirla en un sitio de moda.

—¿Ah, sí? —Naruto examinó el dibujo de Sakura con cuidado, y luego echó un vistazo alrededor de la cafetería, como si la viera por primera vez—. No soy ningún experto —dijo Naruto—, pero parece que va a ser un sitio agradable.

—Sí, sí que lo será —dijo Ino con orgullo—. Sólo que no conseguimos decidir dónde meter los helechos.

Naruto se paró a pensarlo.

—Uchiha tiene un par de abrevaderos de caballo antiguos. Podríamos adecentarlos, llenarlos de tierra y clavarlos al suelo. Os los podríamos traer con un camión cuando queráis. Y en cuanto al trabajo en sí... bueno, yo no soy demasiado mañoso con el serrucho y el martillo, pero Uchiha sí y enseguida estará de vuelta. Así que podemos ayudaros.

—Eres un auténtico encanto, gracias. —Sakura observó la cara de júbilo de Ino— . Y dale las gracias a Uchiha también.

—No hay de qué. Sé que Uchiha haría cualquier cosa por ti. Y yo también. — Naruto se llevó la mano al Stetson en una especie de saludo vaquero—. Rin. Ino.

Se marchó, dejando a Sakura con la cabeza como un bombo. Ino no estaba haciéndole caso.

—Dios mío, Rin. —Estudiaba los dibujos de la misma forma en que algunas mujeres observan el último Vogue—. Son geniales. —Levantó la vista y sacudió la cabeza maravillada—. Tienes verdadero talento.

—No es más que un boceto —dijo Sakura con modestia, volviendo a centrarse en la decoración. Cuando Naruto mencionó el nombre de Itachi, el corazón le había dado un vuelco—. A ver, estaba pensando en que podríamos poner la zona de la cocina aquí... —Sakura se detuvo pensando en la cocina y en que una cocina era donde se preparaba comida para el consumo humano, y en que la persona encargada de preparar esa comida para el consumo humano iba a ser Ino. Al parecer, Ino estaba pensando lo mismo. —La zona de la cocina —dijo sin ningún entusiasmo.

—¿Sabes, Ino? —Sakura dejó el lápiz y ladeó la cabeza—. Estaba pensando que si tu cafetería... tu restaurante... sale adelante y la gente empieza a venir desde, ehh, Rupert y Dead Horse... bueno, a lo mejor te gustaría centrarte en hacer de anfitriona y no en la cocina.

—Anfitriona. —Ino esbozó una sonrisa—. Eso me gusta.

—Así que —continuó Sakura—, estaba pensando que a lo mejor querrías contratar a alguien... a alguien que pudiera... ya sabes, encargarse de ese otro asunto.

—¿Te refieres a alguien como... un cocinero? —Ino frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, sí. Estaba pensando que a lo mejor Maisie Kellogg pudiera echarte una manita con eso. Sus hijos ya no viven en casa y creo que le aceptaría encantada un trabajo a media jornada. Ino parpadeó.

—¿Maisie Kellogg?

—Sí.

—¿De cocinera?

—Ajá.

Ino le dio vueltas a la idea mentalmente.

—Hombre, está claro que Maisie Kellogg es una gran cocinera. De pequeños todos nos peleábamos por llevarnos su tarta de chocolate en el mercadillo que organizábamos para la Iglesia. Pero no lo sé, Rin. —Ino se removió en su asiento, como con vergüenza—. La cafetería no da tanto dinero; no podría permitirme el pagarle a nadie un salario.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no tratas de hablar de eso con Maisie? —Sakura le indicó el teléfono con la cabeza—. Llámale y háblalo con ella. A lo mejor podéis llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo, como compartir los beneficios o algo así.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Ino.

—¿Para qué ibas a dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy?

Ino se acercó despacito hasta el teléfono y marcó el número. Sakura observó a Ino, apoyada contra la pared y con el cable del teléfono enrollado en el dedo índice, como la adolescente que había sido hasta hacía poco, y escuchó la conversación que le llegaba.

—Hola, Glenn. Soy yo, Ino. Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Y qué tal Maisie? Oh, siento oír eso. —Ino miró a Sakura, quien sacudió la cabeza y le dijo en silencio: «Venga». Ino tomó aire con fuerza y se volvió hacia el teléfono—. Ehh, de todas formas, ¿podría hablar con ella un minuto? Ehh, negocios. Creo. Dile... ah, vale, espero... Hola Maisie; soy Ino. Escucha, estoy aquí con Rin Nohara, ya sabes, la nueva profesora de primaría. Y, ehh, estábamos hablando acerca de redecorar la cafetería. No, no está decidido aún, de momento sólo es una idea... ehhh... y... y estaba pensando que necesitaría que alguien me ayudara en la cocina. El problema es que no puedo permitirme... ah. Sí... claro, vale. Hasta ahora entonces. —Ino colgó el teléfono con cara de sorpresa y se giró hacia una sonriente Sakura—. Dice que viene ahora mismo.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Sakura—. No ha sido tan difícil, ¿a qué no? Venga, sigamos con lo nuestro antes de que llegue Maisie, que luego querréis hablar de negocios sin tenerme a mí de por medio. —Sakura acabó el dibujo de la sala vista desde la pared del fondo y le añadió un par de abrevaderos, que llenó de plantas—. Dime —dijo como sin querer, concentrándose en pintar las hojas de los helechos—, ¿crees que Uchiha querrá ayudarnos... ayudarte con esto?

—Sí, claro. —Ino ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad—. Venga hombre, si estás por aquí, Uchiha también lo estará; no hay duda de eso. Oye, Rin ¿de dónde podemos sacar todas esas plantas? La floristería más cercana está en Dead Horse y, de todas formas, los helechos no son nada baratos.

Sakura terminó el último dibujo y lo admiró en silencio. Carly's Diner nunca se parecería a eso, pero aun así.

—Ino, entre Simpson y Rupert no hay nada más que helechos y árboles.

—¿Quieres decir que robemos algunos helechos?

—Prefiero pensar que los estamos recolocando en otro sitio —respondió Sakura de inmediato—. De todas formas, el Estado de Idaho tiene toneladas enteras de helechos. Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de no cortarles la raíz.

—Robarlos —dijo Ino con admiración—. Nunca se me habría ocurrido. Tienes una imaginación desbordante, en serio. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—Con astucia —dijo Sakura con un suspiro.

 **JAJAJA ROBARLOS CON ASTUCIA ESTE CAPITULO ME ISO REÍR, E ITACHI YA LO EXTRAÑO :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	15. CAPITULO 14

**ADAPTACIÓN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE (MUNDO ALTERNO)**

 **TITULO:** A LA FUGA

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** MUJER A LA FUGA

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** LISA MARIE RICE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Capítulo 14**

Pese a ser la mejor habitación del hotel, no era gran cosa. A lo largo de los años, el profesional se había acostumbrado a vivir con todas las comodidades. En una ocasión, durante un trabajillo que llevó a cabo en San Diego, el profesional se había alojado en el Hotel del Coronado y había celebrado el golpe en la suite Coronet con una deliciosa botella del champán seco local.

Oyó el gorgoteo del agua en las tuberías cuando encendió la calefacción y el profesional suspiró. No tenía nada que ver con Coronado. Fuera llovía y la habitación era fría y húmeda. El profesional no veía el momento de acabar el trabajo y salir de allí. Tenía todo cuidadosamente preparado, con tres identidades distintas.

El viaje de Sea-Tac a Hawaii. Allí cambiaría de pasaporte para ir a Ciudad de Méjico, y de Méjico a Kingston con otro pasaporte más. Una vez en el Caribe, desaparecer no sería muy difícil; el Caribe estaba lleno de personas _«desaparecidas»_. El profesional se quedó helado. No podía ser tan fácil, ¿o sí? Febrilmente, el profesional desenterró el listín telefónico local, que estaba sobre el tablero de plástico barnizado de pino barato que servía de mesa.

Junto al listín había un bol de plástico con una bolsa de cacahuetes que había caducado en septiembre. Echó un vistazo rápido pero concienzudo a los condados y los prefijos telefónicos le dieron la respuesta: había un prefijo 248 en una zona de Idaho que correspondía, más o menos, al condado de Cook.

Una zona de 3.773 kilómetros cuadrados. El profesional consultó el ordenador portátil y el espléndido mapa que se había descargado del Departamento de Investigaciones Geológicas de los Estados Unidos; había tres ciudades de tamaño mediano, cuatro pueblecitos y un puñado de aldeas.

Debían de haber metido a Sakura en uno de los pueblecitos. Descartó la zona que había alrededor de Rockville y Ellis, lo que le dejó un triángulo formado por Dead Horse, Rupert ySimpson. Vaya, vaya, vaya. El profesional entrecerró los ojos. _«Ya sé dónde estás, Sakura Haruno. Ahora sólo me queda saber quién eres.»_

—¿Qué opinas, Rin? —le preguntó Ino con ansiedad el sábado por la mañana, enseñándole unas muestras de color. Melocotón, azul claro y topo.

Ino le había suplicado que le acompañara a Rupert. Sakura había aceptado, reacia, para sorprenderse después de lo bien que lo habían pasado. Durante el camino de ida, Ino no había dejado de hablar y Sakura había descubierto que a la tercera iba la vencida.

En lugar de que el paisaje que había entreSimpson y Rupert la oprimiera y asustara, esta vez le pareció imponente y majestuoso. Cuando entraron en la tienda de Tenten Schwab, éste les saludó con cordialidad. Aunque al principio se sintió decepcionado de que Sakura no estuviera con Itachi. Su segunda pregunta fue si estaba casada y Sakura se quedó momentáneamente perpleja.

¿Había algún tipo de norma en el Oeste de la que no se había enterado? ¿Tenías que estar casada para comprar telas? Luego se dio cuenta de que, como todo el mundo, Schwab estaba tratando de hacer de casamentero.

Por allí sólo había tres canales de televisión y no sabían lo era la televisión por cable. Estaba claro que, en lugar de ver la televisión, por ahí la gente se dedicaba a emparejar a los demás. A Sakura le costaron sus buenos diez minutos que Schwab volviera a centrarse en el proyecto de Ino.

—Bueno... —Sakura retrocedió tres pasos para verlo mejor. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y se fijó más en la reacción de Ino que en las muestras. La joven canturreaba de emoción y los ojos azules le brillaban con la ilusión de planear su nuevo local. Parecía una niña pequeña con zapatos nuevos. Sakura reprimió una sonrisa mientras hacía como que se lo pensaba. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. El azul cielo de la tela era exactamente del mismo color que los ojos de Ino—. Yo escogería el azul, y podríamos mezclarlo con un tono crema. ¿Tenten? ¿Tú qué crees?

—Buena elección —dijo Tenten Schwab, sonriéndoles a las dos—. Bien, chicas, creo que ya lo tenéis todo. Tenéis... —Pasó los paquetes por la caja registradora—... la pintura, las telas, las plantillas de hojas, un juego completo de tazas de té y tazas de café. Lo tenéis todo.

Con los comentarios de Itachi acerca de comprar a los locales aún en mente, Sakura había convencido a Ino para que le comprara todo lo que pudiera a Glenn y luego hicieran el viaje a Rupert para comprar sólo aquello que Glenn no tuviera. Al parecer, Tenten lo había comprendido de inmediato.

Ino pagó y Sakura empezó a recoger los paquetes, pero Tenten las detuvo con un movimiento de la mano.

—No, no, no, señoritas, no podemos aceptar eso. Decidme dónde tenéis el coche y cuando vayáis a volveros mi hijo os estará esperando ahí con los paquetes.

—Tenten, de verdad, no hace falta... —empezó a decir Ino.

—Oh, sí, claro que sí. —Tenten estaba haciéndole ya una seña a un adolescente fuertote y dijo, sonriendo a Sakura—: Uchiha no me lo perdonaría jamás si no ayudara a su chica.

 _«¿La chica de Itachi?, —pensó Sakura—, ¿Lo llevo escrito en la frente o qué?»._

—Ya sé que te dije que quería volver pronto, ¿pero te importaría que paráramos en la librería un segundo? —preguntó Ino mientras se dirigían al coche—. Quiero buscar un par de libros de decoración, para coger un par de ideas, y me gustaría ver si han traído ya el nuevo libro de Mary Higgins Clark.

—Claro —respondió Sakura. No tenía nada más que hacer, aparte de volver a teñirse el pelo esa tarde. Lo había estado retrasando. Odiaba llevar el pelo marrón—. Siempre me han encantado las librerías.

—No me puedo creer lo extraordinaria que eres. —Ino le pasó la mano por el brazo mientras recorrían las preciosas calles de Rupert—. Estoy verdaderamente emocionada con lo que estamos haciendo. Y me encanta venir a Rupert. Es una pena que Rupert no tenga ningún... ¡Oh, Dios mío!

—¿Qué? —Ino había pegado tal grito que Sakura se volvió de golpe, con el corazón a mil por hora y preguntándose de dónde vendría aquel nuevo peligro y de qué se trataría esta vez. Entrecerró los ojos para ver bien la calle, pero no vio más que aceras desiertas y llenas de geranios—. ¿Qué?

—Mira eso —susurró Ino. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y señalaba con la mano el escaparate de una tienda, donde había un moño morado y azul con un cinturón blanco y ancho. Estaba hecho de algún tipo de poliéster brillante y compartía escaparate con un conjunto de motociclista con lentejuelas—. ¿Me imaginas con eso? Yo sí. Dios, ¿no es maravilloso? ¿Cómo crees que me quedaría? — Había pegado la nariz al cristal y estaba llenándolo todo de vaho.

«Como un Power Ranger», pensó Sakura.

—Ino —dijo con cuidado—, ¿no crees que deberías guardar el dinero para redecorar el local?

—Ah. —Ino parpadeó, de vuelta a la realidad, y suspiró con fuerza. Se separó de la ventana y Sakura casi pudo oír el _«pop»_ —. Sí, tienes razón —dijo con pesar, siguiendo a Sakura como una niña a la que se separa de una tienda de dulces.

Ino volvió la cabeza para echar un último vistazo al escaparate.

—Venga, Ino —la convenció Sakura—. Vamos a ver las revistas de decoración. Espero que Bob haya recibido la última Metropolitan Home. —Había agarrado firmemente a Ino del codo, sin dejar de hablarle para distraerla y, para cuando entraron en El rincón de Bob, Ino parecía haber recuperado el control. Se fue derechita a la sección de decoración.

Sakura se quedó quieta unos segundos, disfrutando del embriagador olor de los libros. Había estado en la librería hacía menos de una semana, pero estaba acostumbrada a entrar y salir de las librerías con la misma frecuencia con que otras personas entraban y salían de la cocina.

Sabía que normalmente las librerías recibían libros dos veces a la semana, así que lo más seguro es que hubiera buena cantidad de libros nuevos desde el sábado pasado. Y, a decir verdad, el sábado pasado había estado tan distraída con la embriagadora presencia de Itachi que no había hojeado todo lo que le habría gustado. Ino era una chica encantadora, pero decididamente no le hacía perder la cabeza como Itachi.

Tarareando quedamente, Sakura se metió entre las estanterías. Media hora después salió de su trance con los brazos llenos de libros y habiendo examinado a conciencia los libros que tenía Bob. Para lo pequeñita que era, la librería estaba muy bien surtida. Si hubiera estado en Boston, habría sido una de sus preferidas.

Puesto que el trayecto hasta Rupert ya no le aterrorizaba, Sakura sabía que su estancia en Simpson, durara lo que durara, sería mucho más amena ahora. Además, Simpson no era tan horrible como había pensado en sus momentos de debilidad.

Ino estaba convirtiéndose en una buena amiga, y el proyecto de decoración la mantendría felizmente ocupada un tiempo. Y estaba Itachi, cómo no, que la mantenía calentita por las noches y le hacía sentir más orgasmos que árboles había en Idaho.

Y que estaría de vuelta en casa el viernes. Sakura buscó a Ino con la mirada y la vio en la sección de revistas, hablando con una joven rubia. Ino vio a Sakura y la saludó, sonriente. Sakura se acercó.

—Ey, Rin. —Ino movió las revistas para dejar una mano libre—. Te presento a Karin Ferguson. Ella también es nueva por la zona. Vive en Dead Horse. Karin, ésta es Rin Nohara, nuestra nueva profesora de primaria de Simpson. Está a unos quince kilómetros de aquí.

—Hola, Karin. —Sakura le estrechó la mano—. Encantada de conocerte. —Karin Ferguson parecía de la edad de Ino, tal vez uno o dos años más, y era también rubia.

—Hola, Rin. —La joven rubia sonrió—. Es un placer conocer a otro extranjero. Por lo que se ve, no somos demasiados los que trasladamos aquí. ¿Así que tú también vives en Simpson? ¿Qué tal es?

Sakura lo pensó unos segundos.

—Tranquilo.

—Ah. —Karin parecía abatida—. Eso no es demasiado bueno. ¿No hay juicios ni divorcios?

—Ehh... —Sakura reprimió una sonrisa—. Últimamente no. ¿Buscas pleitos y divorcios?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Karin sonrió y le tendió una tarjeta—. Si necesitas asesoramiento legal, soy tu mujer. —Sakura vio que Ino tenía una tarjeta igual en la mano.

Con curiosidad, Sakura la examinó. Estaba hecha con cartón barato y llevaba impreso: _«KARIN FERGUSON. ABOGADO»_.

—No viene la dirección —dijo Sakura—. Sólo hay un número de teléfono.

—Es un servicio de secretaría que hay en Dead Horse. En cuanto tenga uno o dos clientes, conseguiré una oficina. Mientras tanto vivo en una habitación de alquiler. Acabé los estudios de derecho este verano y no quería ponerme a trabajar en el despacho de abogados de mi padre. Tiene uno en Boise y siempre supuso que... bueno, supongo que pensó que iba a querer trabajar automáticamente con él. Pero si empiezo directamente con él, jamás sabré si de verdad soy buena o no; así que decidí establecerme por mi cuenta. Aunque en mi curso se graduaron más abogados que nunca y no hay forma de establecerse allí. Así que me decanté por hacer un estudio geográfico para ver dónde había menos abogados... ¡y aquí estoy! Claro que... — añadió con pesar— empiezo a comprender por qué hay tan pocos.

—Hombre, es... —Sakura no sabía qué decir—... es... has hecho un estudio muy original.

—Eso fue lo que me dijo mi padre —dijo Karin con desánimo—. Sólo que usó la palabra _«estúpido»_ en lugar de _«original»_.

—Yo también estoy abriendo un negocio nuevo —dijo Ino—. Aunque no tengo tarjetas. —Vio la mirada de Sakura y añadió—: Aún.

—¿Ah, sí? —Karin miró a Ino con simpatía—. ¿Qué tipo de negocio?

—Una cafetería-bar —dijo con orgullo—. Y dentro de poco la inauguraremos. A lo mejor para la próxima reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres de Rupert.

—¿Hay una Asociación de Mujeres de Rupert? —Karin se animó y sacó una agenda enorme del bolso. Sacó un boli y escribió cuidadosamente en una de las páginas—. Asociación de Mujeres de Rupert —dijo mientras iba escribiéndolo, y luego levantó la vista—. Eso es genial. Me uniré de inmediato. ¿Quién sabe?, a lo mejor alguna quiere divorciarse. O tal vez hayan atropellado a alguien y quiera presentar cargos. ¿Sabes cuándo es la próxima reunión?

—Oh —dijo Ino despreocupadamente—. En los próximos diez días, pero no sé bien cuándo.

—Bien, creo que podré ir. —Karin empezó a pasar páginas de la agenda con gesto de importancia. A Sakura le hizo gracia ver que la mayoría de las hojas estaban en blanco—. ¿Con quién debería hablar?

—Karen Lindberger.

Aparece en el listín telefónico de Rupert. Karin escribió diligentemente el nombre en la agenda y luego elevó la vista hacia Ino.

—¿Y cómo se va a llamar tu nuevo restaurante?

—Carly's... no. —Ino se mordió el labio y miró a Sakura con ojos suplicantes—. No quiero ponerle el mismo nombre. ¿Cómo podemos llamarlo?

—Hombre, no es difícil —dijo Sakura—. Me parece obvio el nombre. —Tarareó las primeras estrofas de El restaurante de Ino y miró a Ino y Karin con expectación. Se encontró con dos rostros inexpresivos.

Sakura sabía que cantar no era lo suyo. Volvió a tararear las estrofas y suspiró cuando las sonrisas de las dos chicas empezaron a torcerse. La miraban como dos confusos perrillos rubios. Hombre, eran más jóvenes que ella y estaba claro que no compartían su afición por las películas antiguas. No tenían ni idea de cuál era la canción.

Sakura se sintió de pronto mayor.

—Vaaaaa-leeeee —suspiró—. ¿Qué te parece... qué te parece... Out to Lunch?

—Comer fuera. —Los ojos de Ino brillaban—. ¡Es genial! —Sólo le faltó ponerse a aplaudir como loca—. Oh, Rin, eres tan lista. ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?

—Práctica —dijo Sakura.

La pistola no era importante, pero la cámara sí.

No se necesitaba la Magnum 44 de Harry el Sucio para hacer salir a Sakura Haruno. Cualquier especial del sábado por la noche era más que suficiente. Dos horas después de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Boise, el profesional había comprado, con total legalidad, una Smith and Wesson 60.

Era pequeña, tenía un cañón de cinco centímetros y sólo llevaba cinco balas, pero no estaba mal. Con dos disparos bastaría. Había comprado la pistola con una de sus identidades falsas.

Las balas acabarían en el laboratorio de balística, localizarían el arma y lo asociarían a esa identidad. El profesional había creado un personaje imposible de rastrear, con un historial de crédito entrecruzado, una educación excepcional e incluso un par de premios por servicios públicos concedidos por las Cámaras de Comercio de dos estados diferentes.

El profesional se lo había pasado en grande con las citaciones. Los polis se volverían locos buscándole. Y para cuando el primer funcionario mal pagado del laboratorio examinara las balas, el profesional estaría tomándose un margarita helado en la terraza de su casa de la playa.

No, la pistola no tenía ninguna importancia. Lo importante era la cámara. Tras pensarlo detenidamente, el profesional había puesto una Hasselbald 35mm que estampaba automáticamente la fecha y la hora a lo que grababa.

Eso sí que era importante. Santana era un animal, y cuando dijo específicamente que quería la cabeza de Sakura Haruno, eso era exactamente lo que quería. El profesional podía imaginarse a Santana en algún garaje, recién sacado de prisión y regodeándose con la cabeza de Sakura Haruno.

Probablemente haría que se la enmarcaran. Pero no había forma de que el profesional viajara por el mundo transportando una cabeza humana. Así que necesitaba algo más para convencer a Santana de que había hecho el trabajo.

El profesional lo había planeado todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Primero le dispararía al hombro para incapacitarla, le haría unas fotografías con fecha.

Luego, pondría la cámara en automático mientras ponía la pistola junto a la cabeza de Sakura Haruno y apretaba el gatillo. Y la fotografía final _. «Un primer plano de la cabeza, —pensó el profesional con satisfacción—. Me gusta»_.

Itachi estaba verdaderamente enfadado cuando, el domingo por la tarde, llegó a Carly's Diner. Había sido una semana espantosa.

Sí, había hecho un montón de negocios y había comprado quince potros muy prometedores, pero no había estado ni un sólo minuto solo. Se había levantado al amanecer cada mañana para ver las sesiones de entrenamiento, había estado todo el día ocupado con la conferencia anual y todas las noches había salido a cenar, hablando de negocios hasta muy tarde.

El único momento que tenía libre, para llamar a Rin, era a primera hora de la mañana, que para ella eran las 3 de la madrugada. Después, una mierda de tormenta había obligado a retrasar el vuelo hasta el domingo por la mañana.

Itachi se pasó el día con gesto sombrío, pasando de un aeropuerto a otro y con una sola idea en la cabeza: volver a casa y ver a Rin. La había echado muchísimo de menos. Las noches habían sido la peor parte; se había pasado las noches permanentemente empalmado pensando en ella, deseando con toda su alma estar con ella.

Naruto le había mantenido al tanto por e-mail de lo que pasaba en el pueblo. Le había contado que Rin estaba ayudando a Ino a redecorar la cafetería y que Rin, Ino, Kakashi, Sai, Glenn y Maisie llevaban todo el fin de semana trabajando en ello.

Itachi había contestado al e-mail indicándole a Naruto que mandara a echar una mano a todos los hombres de los que pudiera prescindir, y que quitaran los viejos abrevaderos de caballos, los limpiaran, los llenaran de tierra y se los llevaran.

Pero se había maldito una y otra vez por no estar allí ayudando. Por no estar allí con Rin. Por fin, a las cinco de la tarde, Itachi llegó al rancho. Se pegó una ducha rápida y se cambió de ropa antes de salir escopetado hacia Simpson, sobrepasando todos los límites de velocidad. Claro que tampoco importaba, porque nadie podía arrestarle; Kakashi estaba en el local, ayudando. Para cuando llegó a Carly's ya eran más de las seis.

Y ahí estaba. La mirada de Itachi se fue directa a la alta escalera que había en una esquina. Rin estaba subida en el último escalón y alzaba las manos para llegar a la esquina superior.

Estaba haciendo algo complicado con un rodillo; Itachi no estaba seguro de qué era, pero el efecto era maravilloso. Las paredes estaban pintadas con motas de color azul claro y blanco, como si fuera el interior de un huevo de petirrojo.

Alrededor de la pared, cerca del techo, habían estampado unas hojas muy bonitas de color verde. Si se lo hubieran tratado de describir con palabras, probablemente no lo habría comprendido, pero quedaba muy bien.

Rin había llenado su mente y sus sueños durante su estancia en Kentucky, y no se trataba sólo de una obsesión sexual. Fuera lo que fuera, era real porque el corazón se le puso a mil en cuanto la vio.

Iba vestida para faenar: pantalones vaqueros desteñidos y una camiseta vieja, pero nada de eso podía ocultar las esbeltas y elegantes líneas de su cuerpo. La deseaba con una intensidad feroz, pero no se trataba sólo de eso.

Criaba caballos, y lo sabía todo acerca de la atracción sexual que las hembras tienen en el macho de cualquier especie, ya sea animal o humano. Hacía más de dos años que no se sentía atraído de esa forma, pero era algo tan fuerte como lo que había visto en los sementales.

Así que sí, era sexo, pero también había algo más. Mucho más. Quería follársela, pero no se quedaba ahí la cosa. Quería tenerla siempre a su lado; quería contarle cómo le había ido la semana.

Quería que le redecorara la casa; joder, quería que le redecorara la vida entera, como estaba haciendo con la cafetería de Ino. Había algo diferente en el ambiente de la cafetería ya. La tristeza que había reinado en el ambiente había desaparecido.

Era un milagro.

La polvorienta y vieja cafetería que había conocido desde siempre había desaparecido. Y menos mal. Ya no recordaba la cantidad de ardores de estómago que había tenido gracias a Carly y a Ino. Si Maisie Kellogg iba a hacerse cargo por fin de la cocina, todos ganarían y nadie correría el riesgo de envenenarse.

Ino se movía por ahí como un colibrí, contenta y feliz; Kakashi estaba ocupado clavando clavos en un tablero de madera que sujetaba Sai; Loren y Beth estaban secando platos; y Itachi se alegró de ver que Naruto y sus hombres estaban ayudando. Boruto y Akamaru revoloteaban con cara de felicidad, estorbando a todo el mundo.

Y todo gracias a Rin.

Itachi la observó, subida a la escalera, y se le removió el alma entera porque sabía que Rin también le estaba transformando a él. Estaba haciendo con él lo mismo que con la cafetería: convirtiéndolo en alguien mejor y más alegre.

Itachi se quedó un momento allí, de pie, tratando de controlar todas las emociones, desconocidas para él, que le embargaban. Eran claras, fuertes y completamente nuevas. Todo él era completamente nuevo.

Rin le había arreglado.

 **ITACHI YA LLEGO POR FIN YA SE LE EXTRAÑABA :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	16. CAPITULO 15

**ADAPTACIÓN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE (MUNDO ALTERNO)**

 **TITULO:** A LA FUGA

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** MUJER A LA FUGA

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** LISA MARIE RICE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Capítulo 15**

Cuando Sakura se cansaba de pintar, le bastaba con pensar en Itachi para retomar fuerzas, imaginándose que le estaba pintando a él.

Estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que había echado de menos a Itachi. Las noches eran la peor parte. Para su sorpresa, echaba de menos el sexo.

Sakura nunca se había visto como una mujer especialmente sensual, pero unas cuantas noches con Itachi le habían demostrado que no tenía ni idea de la rapidez con que se podía acostumbrar uno al buen sexo. Ni siquiera al buen sexo, la verdad.

Itachi no era demasiado dado a los preliminares y prefería ir directo al grano. Tampoco importaba. A su cuerpo no le podía importar menos. Desde el mismo instante en que empezaba a moverse dentro de ella, Sakura empezaba a experimentar el orgasmo. Era como si le tocara algún punto erótico y pudiera tener un orgasmo detrás de otro.

Akatsuki, el peligro que le amenazaba, Simpson... todos sus problemas desaparecían de su mente con los orgasmos. Cuando estaba con Itachi no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el placer salvaje y asombroso que le proporcionaba.

Aquellas últimas noches sin él habían sido espantosas. Se había pasado las tardes merodeando sola por su casita, incapaz de ponerse a hacer nada y esperando con horror a que llegara la hora de irse a la cama. La hora de dormir era lo peor.

Había tenido pesadillas todas y cada una de las noches. Se despertaba hacia las tres de la madrugada con el corazón desbocado, desorientada, con la boca seca y aterrorizada. Las noches era cuando más echaba de menos a Itachi, tanto que casi le aterrorizaba más que las pesadillas: daba miedo desear a alguien así.

 _«Volveré el viernes»,_ le había dicho. _«¡Ja!»,_ pensó metiendo de golpe el rodillo en la pintura y deteniéndose al ver que estaba salpicándolo todo.

Llevaba esperando a que Itachi llegara, ansiosa, desde el viernes por la tarde, cuando Ino, Maisie y ella habían empezado a planearlo todo.

Cada vez que la puerta del local se abría, levantaba la vista esperando verle, pero se llevaba siempre una decepción, Naruto, Kakashi, Glenn, Loren, Sai e incluso Akamaru habían atravesado el umbral.

Cada vez que se acercaba un hombre, el corazón le daba un vuelco. Pero enseguida se le caía el alma a los pies. Durante todo el día del sábado, mientras trabajaban en el local, había estado en un estado de constante expectación, excusándole mentalmente. Se había girado un millón de veces hacia Naruto, deseando hacerle la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua: ¿dónde está Itachi? Pero le daba vergüenza y, de todas formas, no quería escuchar la respuesta.

¿Qué pasaba si le decía: _«Uchiha está ya en el rancho, pero está demasiado ocupado para venir al pueblo»?_ De todas formas, ¿qué tenía Itachi que le hiciera tan especial? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? No era guapo y, decididamente, tampoco encantador.

Era...

—¿Uchiha? —susurró.

Estaba pintando la última parte del zócalo, la de la esquina y de pronto ahí estaba, al pie de la escalera... como si el pensar en él le hubiera hecho aparecer de repente de la nada. Parecía serio, como siempre.

Se lo quedó mirando detenidamente unos segundos, maravillándose con sus rasgos. La pintura estaba goteando, destrozando con ello el trabajo de toda la tarde. Se lanzó a coger las gotitas azul claro que caían y perdió el equilibrio. La escalera se tambaleó y sintió que se caía.

—¡Uchiha! —gritó.

—Aquí estoy. —Su voz era baja, profunda y tranquila; estiró el brazo y la agarró de la cintura, con suavidad pero con firmeza.

Sakura soltó el rodillo y dejó que cayera al suelo, aferrándose instintivamente a la ancha espalda de Itachi. Con la misma facilidad con que bajaría una lata de café de la estantería, la levantó de la escalera y dejó que resbalara lentamente a lo largo del cuerpo.

Sakura podía sentir su fuerza penetrar en todo su cuerpo. Era como si el mundo, el universo, se hubiera detenido de pronto y Itachi y ella fueran los únicos seres vivos sobre la faz de la tierra. Su rostro ocupaba todo el campo de visión de Sakura, quien le soltó muy a su pesar cuando tocó el suelo con el pie. Se agarró a su brazo en busca de equilibrio.

De pronto, todo pareció cobrar sentido, como si la piececita de su corazón que faltaba hubiera aparecido de pronto. Era inescrutable, impasible y silencioso, y ella llevaba ocho días esperando impacientemente a que llegara. Con un sobresalto casi de dolor, se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de Itachi.

—Has vuelto —dijo tontamente y casi sin respiración.

—Sí.

Trató de averiguar qué pensaba, pero fue incapaz. Lo único que veía era que estaba profundamente emocionado, pero no conseguía descifrar por qué. Le brillaban los ojos.

—¿Cuándo has llegado?

—Hace menos de una hora.

—Creí... creí que habías dicho que volvías el viernes. —Sakura sabía que debería soltarle el brazo y retroceder un poco, pero no conseguía hacerlo.

—Tenía una reunión. Cancelaron el vuelo. Me ha costado mucho volver.

—Bueno, me... me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

La mandíbula se le tensó.

—Y yo de estar aquí.

—Estamos redecorando esto, ¿lo sabías?

—Eso me habían dicho. Naruto me mandó un e-mail.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa. Casi se le había olvidado la lacónica forma en que hablaba Itachi.

—Has debido de dejarte los pronombres en Kentucky —dijo.

—Puede. —Uno de los laterales de la boca de Itachi se torció en una sonrisa. _«Es curioso, —pensó Sakura—, nunca me había fijado en lo bonita que es su boca»_. Apretó las manos y se la quedó mirando unos minutos, paseando la mirada por sus rasgos hasta quedarse fijo en su boca.

Luego inclinó la cabeza poco a poco. Sakura podía sentir el calor corporal de Itachi sobre su cuerpo, podía sentir los brazos de él bajo sus manos, sus fuertes muslos a la altura de los de ella. Sakura empezó a cerrar los ojos y se puso de puntillas.

—¡Uff! —Akamaru se abalanzó sobre Itachi, haciendo que Sakura perdiera el equilibrio; de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Itachi, habría caído al suelo.

Akamaru meneaba el rabo feliz, ladrando y tratando de lamerlos a los dos. Media docena de personas les miraban con interés.

Al ver la mirada de Itachi, Kakashi carraspeó y se giró, y el resto de los espectadores con él.

—A lo mejor deberías marcarla, Uchiha —le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa—. Así nadie se confundiría. —Levantó las manos ante el gruñido de Itachi—. Ey, es sólo una idea, jefe. Sólo una idea.

—Venga, querida —le dijo Maisie a la sorprendida Sakura—. Lo que necesitas es una buena taza de café y mi brownie especial de chocolate doble. —Condujo a Sakura a la cocina, que la siguió con piernas de goma y sabiendo que necesitaba azúcar para que la sangre volviera a llegarle a la cabeza.

Sydney Davidson metió un dedo en el agua templada de la vieja y oxidada bañera y, con un gemido, puso los ojos en blanco. Se estremeció. ¡Joder, qué frío hacía en Idaho! Pensó con pesar en su casa de Virginia y su recién estrenado jacuzzi.

Claro que los muertos no necesitaban un jacuzzi, se recordó a sí mismo. No era la primera vez que Sydney Davidson se arrepentía. Se lamentaba de que le hubiera tentado el dinero, de haber desperdiciado sus años de estudio de bioquímica. Se arrepentía de que su vida se hubiera desviado tanto.

Aun ahora, apenas podía creer lo fácil que había sido caer. Un par de favores poco significativos, como, por ejemplo, unos cuantos fármacos de recreo para un par de fiestas, a cambio de poder usar un apartamento en Vail un par de años después. Más favores luego, algo más sustanciales esta vez, y un Lexus nuevecito a cambio.

Y, de pronto, pasaba más tiempo inmerso en sus... actividades extra curricular es que en el trabajo en sí, mientras el dinero no dejaba de lloverle. Y entonces todo se había descontrolado y ahí estaba, arruinando su vida. Aun así, una vieja bañera era mucho mejor que un ataúd. Le estaban dando una segunda oportunidad y por Dios que, esta vez, iba a hacerlo bien.

Cuando todo este lío hubiera acabado, y una vez hubiera testificado, se... se dedicaría a hacer buenas obras. No del todo seguro de qué englobaban las buenas obras, Davidson reflexionó sobre cómo podría hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue la Cruz Roja. _«¡Sí!»_ , pensó con emoción. Los trabajadores de la Cruz Roja eran almas delicadas que recorrían el mundo en busca de vidas que salvar.

Seguro que se trataba de un trabajo estresante; seguro que necesitaban un poco de ayuda para luchar contra todas esas riadas, terremotos, hambrunas y guerras. _«Veamos, — pensó—, podría prepararles un cocktelcito que les hiciera sentir mejor. Unos miligramos de desipramina y phenylethytamina para el estrés, una pizca de serotonin e inhibidores para sentirse mejor y olvidarse de toda esa fealdad. Con eso bastaría»_.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente un poco más. Mientras Davidson pensaba felizmente en una forma mejor de ejercer de bioquímico, un sensor minúsculo e indetectable salvo con un microscopio de electrones hizo que un semiconductor pasara a ser conductor, en lugar de insulador.

Un cable con corriente que había sido deshilachado con tal cuidado que ni el microscopio más potente podría detectar que se había hecho a propósito, se zambulló inmediatamente en la caldera.

Cuando Sydney Davidson se sumergió por fin en el baño de agua caliente, la corriente le paralizó el corazón, le hirvió la sangre de las venas y frió uno de los cerebros farmacéuticos más brillantes de nuestro siglo.

—Bueno —dijo Beth una hora después, apoyando las manos en las caderas—. Esto ya es otra cosa. —Miró a su alrededor con gesto de aprobación, observando los cambios que se habían hecho en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas en Carly's Diner; ahora ya, oficialmente, Out to Lunch.

Sakura miró a su alrededor también, aunque estaba más concentrada en Itachi. Cada vez que se daba la vuelta, ahí estaba, dándole un cepillo, mezclando la pintura por ella o, por lo general, volviéndola loca de deseo. Había conseguido cogerle de la mano, tocarle la nuca y pasarle una mano por la espalda hasta que se sintió sensibilizada, casi magnetizada por su presencia.

Sentía su presencia por la forma en que se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca.

—Hmm —respondió como en un sueño.

Itachi estaba justo detrás de ella y podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Sakura estaba intentando hacerse la indiferente, pero le estaba costando tanto no recostarse sobre él que temblaba. Beth le dio un codazo suave en las costillas.

—¿Qué te parece, Rin?

—¿Quién? —Era como si tuviera el cerebro embotado—. ¿Qué?

—La cafetería... o, más bien, el restaurante —dijo Beth con paciencia—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Yo... —Sakura miró a su alrededor e intentó centrarse.

Habían hecho ya la mayoría del trabajo. Las paredes estaban pintadas, los mostradores listos y los helechos plantados. Todo olía y parecía fresco y nuevo. La irregular capa de pintura y las mesas ligeramente ladeadas pasaban totalmente desapercibidas.

Ino se había pasado con los helechos y Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que los clientes en potencia iban a tener que venir armados con machetes. Aun así, tenía cierto encanto.

—Es genial —dijo.

—Bonito. —La voz de Itachi resonó a su espalda, provocándole un escalofrío.

Sakura respiró hondo para calmarse.

—¿Crees que podrías hacer algo con nuestra tienda? —le preguntó Beth a Sakura.

—¿Con vuestra... tienda? —preguntó ésta con los nervios a flor de piel.

Itachi se había acercado un poco más. Le puso una mano en el hombro y el pulso se le desbocó.

—Sí, ya sabes... modernizarla o algo así. —Beth movió la mano—. Esto ha quedado tan bonito...

Sakura vio en los ojos de Beth la misma mirada que había visto en los de Ino y, pese a que Itachi estaba distrayéndola, le interesó el asunto.

—Bueno...

—¿Sí? —dijo Beth con entusiasmo—. ¿Qué me dices?

—No estoy muy segura de que debáis modernizaros. A lo mejor deberíais convertir la tienda en una de esos emporios maravillosos y pasados de moda, como los de las películas. Podríais volver a pintar el mostrador y poner vidrieras de cristal dentro, para enseñar la mercancía. Y podríais meter los productos en barriles y botes. Y luego...

—¡A ver, chicos! —Kakashi dio un par de palmadas con fuerza—. Dejad todos los picos y las palas en el suelo; ya va siendo hora de salir de las minas. Maisie nos ha preparado a todos un auténtico manjar.

Hubo un alboroto para ver quién llegaba antes a las mesas de caballete que había junto a la pared. Sakura se encontró de pronto junto a una de ellas, luego Glenn le puso un plato en las manos y cogió un palillo.

—Oh, Dios —dijo, y cerró los ojos.

—Está bueno, ¿eh? —preguntó Glenn con orgullo.

—Maravilloso —dijo con veneración, y volvió a morder el pollo al curry—. Si es una muestra de las dotes culinarias de Maisie, el restaurante va a ser un auténtico éxito.

—Para mí ya lo es —dijo Glenn sonriendo—. Ha hecho que Maisie saliera de la cama y volviera a mostrar interés por algo. Si el restaurante no consigue clientes, soy capaz de pedir cuarenta comidas al día para mantenerlas ocupadas. Sólo con volver a ver a Maisie sonreír, me merece la pena.

—Sí. —Sakura observó a Maisie, que servía platos de comida a todo el mundo con entusiasmo.

—Tengo que agradecerte esto —dijo Glenn.

—No veo por qué —respondió Sakura sorprendida—. Yo no he cocinado nada, ha sido Maisie...

—No me refiero a eso. —Glenn movió la mano con impaciencia—. Me refiero a que eres quien le dio la idea a Ino para que redecorara el lugar y llamara a Maisie. Tanto Kakashi como yo estamos muchos más agradecidos de lo que se pueda expresar con palabras. Si algún día necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, cuenta con nosotros.

—Oh, no, de verdad. —Sintió que se ponía colorada—. No he hecho nada... — Se le quebró la voz.

Itachi estaba en la puerta de entrada. Uno de sus hombres, uno alto y larguirucho que se llamaba Sandy, le había llamado para que saliera. Tenían problemas para colgar el cartel y Itachi había desaparecido. Ahora volvía a estar ahí, más largo que la vida, quitándose los guantes de trabajo y escrutando la habitación con sus ojos negros hasta que la vio. Sus miradas se encontraron.

Sakura sintió que le recorría una oleada de emoción y el cuerpo se le tensó, anticipando lo que vendría después. Itachi empezó a atravesar el restaurante y Glenn cogió al vuelo el vaso que se le había resbalado a Sakura de los nerviosos dedos. Volvió a dejarlo encima de la mesa, con cara de póquer.

—Ehh... tengo que ir a hablar con alguien —dijo Glenn—. Sobre algo. Ahora te veo.

—¿Qué? —Sakura se volvió hacia él sin verle—. Ah, vale. Claro, está bien.

 _«Es magnífico»_ , fue todo lo que pudo pensar Sakura al ver que Itachi se le acercaba despacio, bloqueándole la vista del resto. Su expresión era dura, como siempre. Quería tocarle la cara, tratar de borrarle esas arrugas de expresión y acariciarle la dura y preciosa boca con el dedo.

Itachi se le acercó tanto que tuvo que ladear la cabeza.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo—. Ahora.

—Sí, Uchiha—susurró Sakura, dejando el palito de pollo encima de la mesa.

Itachi la tomó de la mano y se la llevó por la puerta, hacia la camioneta negra.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Sakura.

Itachi prácticamente la metió en volandas en la camioneta, se subió y salió de allí chirriando ruedas.

—A tu casa —le dijo con firmeza—. Esta vez vamos a hacerlo bien. Vamos a follar toda la noche.

 **JAJAJAJA LLEVAME A MIIII...**

 **LES ESTA GUSTANDO... ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS... GRACIAS..**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	17. CAPITULO 16

**ADAPTACIÓN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE**

 **TITULO:** A LA FUGA

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** MUJER A LA FUGA

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** LISA MARIE RICE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Capítulo 16**

—Otro menos. —Aaron Barclay colgó el teléfono con fuerza y se volvió hacia su jefe.

—¿Otro qué? —Inuzuka mordisqueó la pizza helada y dura como una piedra.

La cafetería cerraba los domingos y, de todas formas, ya eran más de las once de la noche. Las reducciones de personal habían sido una putada; Barclay y él se habían visto obligados a hacer horas extras.

—Testigo. En Idaho.

—Jesús. —Inuzuka tragó la pizza con dificultad—. Ya van dos.

—En dos días —asintió Barclay.

—¿Quién ha sido?

—Ni idea. A ver. —Barclay abrió un archivo de su ordenador y tecleó rápidamente un par de datos—. Aquí está. El tipo se llamaba Sydney Davidson. Trabajaba en Sunshine Pharmaceuticals. Le habíamos cambiado el nombre a Grant Patterson y estaba en un sitio llamado Ellis. Ellis, Japon.

—¿Asesinato? —Accidente. Inuzuka resopló.

—Bueno... —Barclay hizo una mueca—... Te cuento. Nuestra gente de Boise fue a... —Volvió a mirar la pantalla del ordenador—... Ellis. La policía local decía que había sido un accidente, pero se llevaron a nuestros hombres de apoyo. Perder a dos testigos, en dos días no es moco de pavo. Pero al parecer, fue un accidente. Los cables de la casa no estaban bien. Hubo un cortocircuito y le pilló metido en la bañera. Murió inmediatamente. Tanto los locales como los federales lo han repasado una y otra vez, pero no han encontrado nada raro. Y nosotros tampoco.

—Bien, pues que nuestros hombres vuelvan a repasarlo todo con pies de plomo. Perder a dos testigos así... —Inuzuka frotó con enfado una mancha de grasa que tenía en la corbata—... Esto empieza a parecer de broma. Dime... —Inuzuka levantó la vista de golpe—... ¿A cuánto está Ellis de donde metimos a Sakura Haruno? —Haruno era, sin duda alguna, la testigo protegida más valiosa de esos momentos.

—No muy lejos.

—¿Mismo código postal?

—Sí. —Barclay parecía resignado.

Los dos se habían opuesto a la decisión de organizar los archivos por código postal. A Inuzuka se le erizó el pelo de los brazos.

—Sácala de ahí —dijo tranquilamente—. Sácala de ahí ahora mismo.

—Pero... jefe. —Barclay se removió incómodo y señaló el nuevo manual de reglamentos—. Reglamento 5: _«Prohibidos los gastos innecesarios»._ Cuesta más de cincuenta mil dólares trasladar a un testigo y tenemos que justificarlo. Si nuestra gente dice que Haruno no corre peligro y, aún así, la sacamos de ahí, nos cortan los huevos.

—¡Joder! —Inuzuka golpeó el manual de reglamentos—. ¡No sé cómo ni quién, pero alguien tiene el archivo! Tienen que tenerlo. A lo mejor lo sacaron cuando estuvimos pasándolo a CD, hace un par de semanas. ¿Te acuerdas? Tuvimos algún tipo de fallo en el sistema. Bien, pues alguien debe de haberse metido en nuestro sistema. ¡Y está deshaciéndose de todos los que estaban en ese archivo! Tenemos que sacar a Haruno de ahí.

—Jefe, deja que haga el papel de abogado del Diablo. Dios sabe que ella lo haría. —Barclay miró hacia el techo y los dos supieron que se refería a la nueva directora. Levantó un puño y Inuzuka no pudo evitar pensar en lo sucio que estaba—. Primero —dijo Barclay, subiendo un dedo sucísimo y sin uña casi—. Por poco improbable que parezca, la policía, los federales y nuestra propia gente han determinado que ambas muertes han sido accidentales.

—Oh, la poliiii-cíííííía...

—Espera. Segundo.

—Otro dedo—. Se ofrece una recompensa de dos millones de dólares por la cabeza de Sakura Haruno. Y las noticias al respecto han atravesado el país unas tres o cuatro veces; a saber cuántos mequetrefes y profesionales han respondido a la llamada. ¿De verdad crees que alguien lo suficientemente inteligente como para penetrar en nuestras redes y descubrir dónde tenemos a Haruno está ahí fuera ahora mismo, eliminando una por una a las personas de ese archivo en... qué... orden alfabético? Por cargarse a Abt y Davidson ha debido de llevarse un par de cientos, como mucho. ¿De verdad crees que dejaría a Sakura y los dos millones en último lugar? ¿Tiene sentido eso? Visto así, no.

—Y en cualquier caso —continuó Barclay—, hemos vuelto a codificar todos nuestros archivos con un código de 240-bit. Nadie va a entrar ahí, jefe.

Inuzukase mordió los labios, pensando con fiereza.

Por lo general, se fiaba del instinto de Aaron Barclay. Pero Barclay no parecía estar demasiado bien últimamente. Tenía unas espantosas ojeras bajo los ojos. Inuzuka observó a Barclay, que tamborileaba nerviosamente sobre el manual. No parecía en buena forma.

—Pero tú decides, jefe —dijo Barclay.

—Así es. —Inuzuka suspiró, despidiéndose mentalmente de un tranquilo día de Acción de Gracias—. Y voy a hacer caso a mis instintos. Vamos a sacarla de ahí.

Estaba temblando. Itachi casi podía sentir vibrar el aire del lado del copiloto. Mierda. Estaba comportándose como un animal.

Hacía una semana que se había ido, no la había llamado siquiera y ahí estaba, llevándosela corriendo a la cama.

Tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Había una larga hilera de mujeres atractivas que habían dejado a los hombres Itachi por mucho menos que eso. En sí ya era un jodido milagro. Necesitaba aferrarse a ella. Poco importaba que se estuviera muriendo por metérsela, ahora mismo debía comportarse mucho mejor que eso.

Itachi se inclinó en la oscura camioneta y la besó, aferrándose con fuerza al volante para no caer en la tentación de tocarla. Fue un beso suave y dulce. Los labios de ella se curvaron bajo los suyos y le rodeó la barbilla con su manita.

—Entremos —le susurró contra la boca.

—Vale. —Suspiró.

No le había metido la lengua, sus labios apenas habían rozado los de ella, pero en el aliento de Rin podía oler el brownie de chocolate que Maisie les había dado.

Itachi apretó la mandíbula al ayudarle a bajar de la camioneta y vio que se estremecía. No llevaba más que una camiseta puesta, y hacía un frío de demonios. Había tirado de ella con tanta prisa que no le había dado tiempo de coger su abrigo, Se desabrochó rápidamente la cazadora y le envolvió los hombros con ella. Le brindó una sonrisa enorme, como si acabara de llenarla de rubíes.

—Gracias.

Jesús. Le estaba dando las gracias, en lugar de quejarse de lo gilipollas que era. Se aclaró la garganta y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—No hay de qué. Vamos dentro, hace un frío horrible aquí fuera.

Empezaba a nevar. En Simpson, todo el mundo estaba en la cafetería. La calle de Sakura era oscura y silenciosa. Era como si estuvieran solos en el pueblo, en el estado, en el mundo. Una vez dentro, Rin encendió la luz y le miró.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, sacudiendo la nieve del abrigo.

Itachi estaba confuso. ¿Que si le gustaba qué? ¿Ella? ¿Qué cojones quería decir? Claro que si... luego miró hacia donde miraba ella y abrió mucho los ojos.

La casita destartalada y triste se había transformado por completo. Había pintado las paredes de color crema, había hecho unas preciosas cortinas color crema y rosa y había usado esa misma tela para hacer un mantel. El sofá de espantosos colores chillones estaba ahora cubierto por una tela en tonos amarillo claro que había atado de manera artística a los lados.

Itachi reconoció algunas de las cosas que había comprado en Schwab con él, aunque jamás se habría imaginado que pudieran cambiar tan dramáticamente una habitación.

—Está fenomenal. —La abrazó con más fuerza—. Eres una auténtica maga.

—No, sólo me gusta sacar lo mejor de cada cosa.

Desde donde estaba, Itachi veía sus largas pestañas, las delicadas mejillas y la piel cremosa. Le cortaba la respiración. No era una maga, sino una bruja, y le tenía completamente embrujado.

De pronto, toda esa semana que había pasado solo, sin Rin, le pareció el peor calvario al que hubiera estado sometido nunca. No habría podido soportarlo ni un minuto más.

—Tenemos que ir a la cama —dijo con voz pastosa—. Ahora.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó sonriendo.

Itachi asintió.

—Supongo que va a ser una de esas veces —dijo suavemente.

Una de esas veces en que la desnudaba y se la metía en cuanto era humanamente posible.

—Sí.

Sonrió y se estiró hacia él, que se agachó para besarla. Era tan suave y cálida como recordaba. Se giró por completo hacia él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. No quería cambiar nada de su posición, así que simplemente la envolvió con los brazos, la levantó y la llevó a la habitación.

La dejó junto a la cama y, sin dejar de besarla, le quitó el abrigo. No quería dejar de besarla, pero debería hacerlo si quería desnudarla. Movió las manos con rapidez mientras se agachaba. Camisa de franela, sujetador, vaqueros, medias, zapatos, calcetines, ah... ahí estaba. Desnuda. Un ángel pálido y brillante.

Itachi dio un paso atrás, observándole el rostro con cuidado, giró la mano y se la llevó a la entrepierna. Aún no estaba demasiado húmeda. Introdujo un dedo y le acarició su suave y cálido coño; se humedeció enseguida, como un milagro. Pero, aun así, no era suficiente.

Itachi estaba inflamado como uno de sus sementales y tenía que conseguir que estuviera muy húmeda antes de metérsela, aunque ya casi estaban. Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, besándola profundamente mientras empujaba con el dedo en su interior.

Rin estaba clavándole los dedos en los hombros y respiraba entrecortadamente mientras Itachi probaba su suavidad.

—Uchiha—susurró, y luego—: ¡Ah! —Cuando le dibujó círculos con el dedo sobre el clítoris.

Se sacudió, y él con ella. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que pasara de cero a mil kilómetros por hora en tan poco tiempo. Apretó los dientes porque, aunque estaba cada vez más suave y húmeda, seguía sin ser suficiente. En cuanto se la metiera, iba a follarla con fuerza y, para eso, necesitaba que estuviera preparada.

—A la cama —le susurró contra la boca.

—Vale. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Sabía que había reconocido ese tono; el que le indicaba que estaba a nada de perder el control.

Itachi la ayudó a ponerse sobre la cama con la mano que tenía libre, y luego se colocó él junto a su cadera. Seguía teniendo el dedo dentro de ella, moviéndolo con suavidad. Levantó la palma de la mano y ella, obedientemente, abrió las piernas. Tenía unas piernas maravillosas, largas y esbeltas. Le acarició el interior de los muslos, suaves como el terciopelo.

Itachi la observó unos segundos. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero la piel de Rin brillaba suavemente a la luz de la farola del exterior. Pese a que se moría por estar dentro de ella, se tomó unos minutos para saborear cada detalle de su cuerpo. Las delicadas clavículas, los pequeños y tensos pechos con sus pálidos pezones rosados, el suave y liso vientre, la mata de pelo rosa que había entre sus muslos...

Todo en ella era elegante y perfecto. Movía las piernas sin descanso sobre la manta, mientras Itachi imitaba a su polla con el dedo. Claro que su cipote nunca había sido tan amable con ella, siempre le había dado empellones fuertes y rápidos.

A lo mejor así sería siempre. A lo mejor la única forma que tenía de que le follara despacio era haciéndolo con la mano. El silencio era absoluto, salvo por su respiración y el sonido húmedo que hacía su dedo al entrar y salir de ella. Observó la mano que movía entre las piernas de Rin. Su leche le había dejado el dedo pegajoso.

Cuando volvió a acariciarle el clítoris con el pulgar, su pequeño coño se agarró a él, los músculos de la tripa se le tensaron y los muslos le temblaron.

—¿Te gusta esto? —le preguntó en voz baja, mirándole por fin directamente a los ojos.

Le había estado observando mientras la miraba.

Rin le acarició el brazo.

—Me gusta todo lo que me haces, Uchiha—dijo sencillamente.

Cerró los ojos, como si le doliera. La polla se le endureció aún más si cabe, dando contra la tela de los pantalones como si diera contra una puerta.

Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, pero se detuvo asombrado. Le temblaba la mano. A él nunca le temblaban las manos. Era un excelente tirador y, tal y como le había dicho a Rin, mejor aún con el cuchillo. Y no puedes decir que lo seas si eres del tipo de hombres al que le tiemblan las manos con la presión.

Sólo recordaba otra vez que le hubiera temblado la mano, y había sido la primera vez que vio a Rin. Rin Nohara estaba deshaciéndole poco a poco. Y luego le volvía a reconstruir. En un hombre mucho mejor. Terminó de desabrocharse los botones de la camisa con una mano.

Para conseguir quitársela por completo, su mano derecha debía abandonar la calidez y la suavidad del cuerpo de Rin y, por un momento, estuvo tentado de dejarse la camisa puesta. Pero le encantaba sentir el contacto de su piel contra la de él. Cuando hacían el amor se frotaba contra él como un gatito y saboreaba cada milímetro del roce de su piel.

Muy a su pesar, Itachi sacó la mano del interior de Rin para quitarse la camisa y camiseta. Se desabrochó las botas de trabajo, y se las quitó, junto con los calcetines. Se acostó junto a ella y le pasó la mano por la espalda. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mandíbula, en el cuello y luego le mordisqueó la oreja. Rin se estremeció y se aferró a él.

—Te he echado de menos —le dijo al oído.

—Oh, Uchiha, yo también te he echado de menos. —Le pasó una mano por el pelo y ladeó la cabeza para besarle el cuello—. Muchísimo. No sabes cuánto.

Joder, claro que lo sabía.

—He pensado en ti todas las noches. —Le lamió el cuello y le hizo un recorrido de besos hasta el pecho.

Dejó una mano sobre su montículo. Rin subió una pierna y la enrolló sobre el muslo de Itachi, abriéndose para él.

—¿No piensas quitarte esos vaqueros?

—Todavía no —gruñó—. En cuanto lo haga, te la meteré hasta el fondo.

Podía sentir su sonrisa contra el cuello.

—Son una especie de cinturón de castidad, ¿no?

—Sí. —Ya podía meterle dos dedos; menos mal, porque empezaba a perder el control.

Dos dedos no equivalían al tamaño de su verga, pero se estaba ensanchando para él. Le metió y sacó los dedos, separándolos cada vez un poco más, mientras le lamía los pezones. Le estaba clavando las uñas en la espalda y había empezado a hacer esos ruiditos guturales que tanto le gustaban.

Esos que hacía justo antes de correrse. Le mordió suavemente un pezón mientras empujaba más hacia dentro y Rin se tensó y contuvo la respiración. Se estremeció al sentir que el coño se estrechaba sobre sus dedos y se vio sacudida por un orgasmo.

¡Yayayayayaya!

Itachi la besó con fuerza, temblando mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y se los quitaba junto con los calzoncillos. Quería total libertad de movimientos, así que no se contentó con bajárselos hasta los muslos.

En medio segundo estaba desnudo y rodaba sobre ella. Rin seguía corriéndose, jadeando suavemente. Le abrió las piernas aún más y se la metió de golpe, sintiendo sus afilados tirones al entrar. Era de cortar la respiración. Rin se corría con todo el cuerpo.

Le agarraba con brazos y piernas, empujaba con las caderas hacia arriba para que se la metiera todo lo que pudiera, y tenía la boca abierta. Cada trozo de su cuerpo le daba la bienvenida. Tenía la polla completamente sensibilizada, como si le hubiera quitado una capa de piel. Llevaba ocho noches seguidas empalmado y, por mucho que se la machacara sólo, en su habitación de hotel, la cosa no había mejorado. Estaba más que preparado y, en cuanto se abrió paso entre esos suaves tejidos que le bañaban con su leche, perdió el control.

Itachi gimió contra su boca, le agarró fuerte de las caderas y empujó con fuertes y cortos empellones, moviéndose hacia su interior. Empezaba a conocerla a la perfección. Si empujaba fuerte y rápido, daba contra su clítoris y el orgasmo se hacía interminable. Cuando sintió que un nuevo orgasmo la sacudía, emitió un sonido de alegría desde lo más profundo del pecho, embistiéndola con más fuerza esta vez. Las contracciones, cálidas y duras, acabaron con él.

Gruñó y se corrió, expulsando un chorro caliente de su semen, sacudiéndose, sudando y palpitando. Sus sentidos, que normalmente eran tan agudos, desaparecieron con la intensidad del orgasmo. No oyó el crujido de la cama, ni los gritos de placer de Rin, y no podía ver nada aparte del trocito de piel de Rin que tenía justo delante de los ojos.

Todo en él se movía en espiral hacia dentro, ferozmente concentrado en su verga y en los saltos de júbilo que daba dentro de ella. Temblando con fuerza, Itachi se puso completamente encima de Rin, mirando su rostro sobre la almohada, jadeando y temblando aún. Seguía estando duro. Apenas había saciado una ínfima parte de su deseo.

En cuanto recuperara el resuello empezaría de nuevo y sería aún mejor, porque Rin estaría suave y húmeda ahora que los dos se habían corrido. Algunas noches se había corrido hasta cuatro o cinco veces dentro de ella y, hacia el final de la noche, estaba tan húmeda y llena de sus jugos que podía moverse dentro de ella como en un sueño.

Aunque aquel orgasmo había sido mucho más intenso de lo habitual. No le apetecía volver a empezar tan pronto. Al fin y al cabo, tenían toda la noche. Ahora mismo lo único que quería era saborear el palpitante placer a medida que iba recuperando sus sentidos. Había sido tan intenso que la cabeza le sonaba. Poco a poco volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de que lo que sonaba no era su cabeza, sino el teléfono.

A la mierda. Quienquiera que fuera, podía irse a freír espárragos.

—No contestes —murmuró Itachi besándola.

—¿Contestar a qué? —dijo Rin con voz soñolienta.

—Al teléfono.

—Ah. —Suspiró—. Pensé que lo que sonaba era mi cabeza.

Sonrió en la oscuridad y le paseó la boca por el cuello. El maldito teléfono seguía sonando, pero Itachi no le hizo caso. Rin se puso tensa de pronto.

—El teléfono. El teléfono. Oh, Dios, el teléfono. —El tono de su voz era áspero, como si se hubiera despertado de golpe. Le empujó del hombro—. Tengo que contestar.

Itachi elevó la cabeza, sorprendido.

—Por favor, Uchiha, deja que me levante. De verdad que tengo que contestar.

Itachi frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirarla. Estaba temblando y su piel parecía haber perdido el poco color que tenía normalmente.

—Uchiha, por favor. —Volvió a empujarle del hombro, pero pesaba el doble o triple que ella. Era imposible que se deshiciera de él si no quería. Y no parecía querer. Estaba cómodo donde estaba, con la polla profundamente metida dentro de Rin—. Uchiha, por favor, por favor —susurró.

El teléfono seguía sonando. Le temblaba la voz. Con el ceño fruncido, salió de ella y se movió hacia un lado. Rin se escabulló de allí y corrió al salón.

Itachi estaba recalentado y sudoroso de haberle hecho el amor y del orgasmo, pero un escalofrío le recorrió entero cuando pensó en la expresión de la cara de Rin. Era una expresión que conocía demasiado bien.

Miedo.

Algo le había atemorizado. Y mucho. A la mierda. Nada ni nadie iba a atemorizar a esa mujer. Con gesto agrio, Itachi se puso en pie y la siguió.

Sakura temblaba cuando se escabulló de debajo de Itachi. Miró la hora que era: las diez de la noche. No podía ser nadie de Simpson, porque allí todos se metían en la cama a las nueve en punto. Sólo podía ser una persona.

Kiba Inuzuka. Y si le estaba llamando a estas horas, no podían ser buenas noticias.

Se quedó quieta medio minuto junto a la cama, hasta haberse asegurado de que las piernas no le fallarían. Su orgasmo acababa de terminar y aún se sentía de mantequilla. Al levantarse, sintió resbalar los jugos de Itachi y de ella por las pantorrillas.

Se secó pasándose rápidamente la sábana y cogió la bata que había en una silla mientras se dirigía hacía el salón.

—¿Hola? —Seguía teniendo la voz ronca del sexo; carraspeó para aclarársela—. ¿Hola?

—¿Sakura? ¿Sakura Haruno? —El corazón de Sakura le dio un vuelco al oír en voz alta, por primera vez desde hacía seis semanas, su verdadero nombre.

—Señor Inuzuka—susurró. Estaba claro que las reglas se habían acabado. Estaba usando su verdadero nombre y no se quejó cuando Sakura hizo lo mismo con él. Algo iba muy, muy mal.

—Así es. Kiba Inuzuka. Ahora, quiero que me escuche muy bien, Sakura. Tenemos motivos para creer que su identidad ha sido desvelada. No estamos completamente seguros, pero preferimos no arriesgarnos. De ahora en adelante, no quiero que salga de su casa. No quiero que hable con nadie; ni que se ponga en contacto con nadie. Con nadie en absoluto, ¿me entiende? No puede confiar en nadie. Puede estar en peligro y vamos a buscarla. Ahora escuche, esto es lo que quiero que haga...

Se le resbaló el teléfono de las nerviosas manos y cayó estrepitosamente sobre la mesa. Podía oír la voz de Kiba Inuzuka gritándole desde el auricular; un sonido apenas perceptible:

—¿Sakura? ¡Sakura! ¡Respóndame! ¿Qué cojones está pasando? ¿Sakura?

—¿Quién era? —preguntó una voz ronca a sus espaldas.

Sakura ahogó un grito y se giró. Itachi estaba en la puerta, apoyado sobre el vano. _«No quiero que hable con nadie. No quiero que confíe en nadie»_ , le había dicho Inuzuka.

Bueno, aunque Itachi no hablaba demasiado, acostarse con él probablemente estuviera entre la lista de cosas que no hacer de Inuzuka.

—Nadie —dijo casi sin aliento. Se agachó sin ver y colgó el teléfono—. Absolutamente nadie. Se... se habían equivocado de número. —Tenía la bata abierta. Era de locos. Itachi y ella acababan de hacer el amor y allí estaba ella, tapándose con fuerza con la bata. Itachi dio un paso adelante y Sakura retrocedió instintivamente.

—¿Rin? —Itachi frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué sucede? —Caminó hacia ella, que retrocedía cada vez, hasta que se dio contra la pared. Sakura agarró la pared que había detrás de ella, como si pudiera protegerla. Como si hubiera algo capaz de protegerla de Itachi.

Era tan fuerte que le daba miedo. No le había visto muchas veces desnudo a plena luz. Era pavoroso. Tenía los brazos y hombros llenos de músculos, fuertes y poderosos. Si le atacaba, no tendría sentido que luchara contra ellos. Itachi podría acabar con ella en un segundo si quería.

Sakura recordó haber leído en alguna parte que los soldados de Esparta peleaban desnudos para aterrorizar al enemigo.

Bueno, pues funcionaba. Estaba aterrorizada.

Itachi se detuvo junto a ella y puso un brazo a cada lado de Sakura. Estaba atrapada.

Miró fijamente a los oscuros pelos del pecho, a la hendidura en que se unían los pectorales, antes de subir poco a poco la mirada. Su rostro era inexpresivo. Era el rostro de un desconocido. El rostro de su amante.

 _«No confíes en nadie»_.

Alargó una mano temblorosa para tocarle la barbilla. Podía sentir el movimiento de los músculos de la mandíbula. Sacudió la cabeza despacio, sin perderle de vista.

—Que Dios me ayude, si no puedo confiar en ti... no quiero seguir viviendo.

Itachi no contestó. Abrió los brazos y Sakura se abalanzó a ellos.

Después de mecerla unos minutos, Itachi la llevó al sofá y se sentaron. Sakura le rodeó el cuello con las manos y lloró. Era completamente imparable. Lloró de rabia, desesperación y miedo, aferrándose con fuerza a él, que no decía nada. Se limitó a quedarse sentado y a acunarla hasta que se tranquilizó.

A Sakura se le ocurrió que a lo mejor ésta sería la última vez que vería a Itachi. Lo que sentía por él era tan fuerte, mucho más de lo que hubiera sentido nunca por un hombre y, ahora que le había encontrado, iba a perderle.

En una hora, tal vez en dos, los agentes vendrían a buscarla y se la llevarían a otra parte. Desaparecería en mitad de la noche.

Sabía muy bien que tendría que cortar todo lo que la uniera a su vida anterior. A sus vidas, en este caso. Así que dejaría Simpson para siempre y acabaría en Dakota del norte o en Florida o en Nueva México, con un nombre y una identidad nuevos. El juicio de Akatsuki no se llevaría a cabo hasta primavera, según le había dicho Inuzuka. A lo mejor más tarde. Después, tendría que mantenerse en el programa hasta que todos los recursos hubieran finalizado; eso sería un año, a lo mejor dos, antes de ser libre para poder ir a donde quisiera.

¿Lo suyo con Itachi aguantaría un par de años de ausencia? Era todo tan nuevo, tan reciente... Sólo llevaban dos semanas siendo amantes, de las cuales una él no había estado. Ni siquiera habían hablado demasiado. La mayor parte del tiempo que pasaban a solas estaban haciendo el amor. A lo mejor eso era todo, el sexo.

Aun así, le estaría eternamente agradecida a Itachi por el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Le había mantenido cuerda, especialmente durante las noches. Tuvo un repentino flash de ella misma en su nueva vida; en algún pueblecito anónimo de algún sitio, completamente sola... y se dio cuenta de pronto lo mucho que Itachi significaba para ella.

Estaba sentada sobre su regazo. Él seguía desnudo, y podía sentir su erección bajo los muslos, pero no se la estaba frotando contra ella. Había hundido la cabeza en el cuello de Itachi, que apoyaba la barbilla en su cabeza. Le besó el cuello, fuerte, cálido y húmedo de sus lágrimas.

—Tengo que contarte algunas cosas —le dijo quedamente, secándose los ojos en los hombros de él.

—Sí. —Sintió que asentía con la cabeza—. Te escucho.

—No soy... no soy quien crees que soy. —Sakura se enderezó un poco, pero sin levantar la cabeza de su hombro; ese amplio y fuerte hombro sobre el que no podría quedarse mucho más tiempo. En cuanto le contara la verdad, tendría que empezar a recoger sus cosas. En un par de horas habría desaparecido de su vida. A lo mejor para siempre. Sakura cerró los ojos unos segundos.

Le dolía el corazón.

Ahora mismo, en aquel preciso instante, sería Rin Nohara por última vez en su vida. Y la mujer de Itachi Uchiha; la amiga de Ino Hatake, y de Maisie y de Beth y de todos los demás. La madre de Akamaru. A lo mejor Itachi se quedaba con Akamaru por ella.

O a lo mejor no. A lo mejor Itachi se enfadaba tanto porque le hubiera mentido que la arrojaría de su regazo sin miramientos y saldría de su casa. De su vida.

—Me llamo... —Se le quebró la voz. Se mordió el labio y esperó hasta asegurarse de que no iba a echarse a llorar—. No me llamo Rin Nohara. No soy de Bend, ni soy profesora de primaria. —No se movió más que para estrecharle aún más en sus brazos—. Mi verdadero nombre es Sakura Haruno y vivo... vivía en Boston. Soy editora. O, mejor dicho, lo era. Ahora ya no sé lo que soy. Sólo sé que estoy muerta de miedo.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza para verle la cara. Era totalmente inexpresivo, como siempre. La observaba con sus ojos negros, fija y pacientemente.

Ahora venía la parte dura.

—Vi... vi algo horrible —dijo por fin—. En septiembre. Estaba haciendo un curso de fotografía y merodeaba por los muelles de Boston en busca de algo que fotografiar, algo que fuera realista. Me tropecé con un almacén abandonado. Habían quitado la puerta, así que me metí. Llevaba una de esas cámaras automáticas que tienen los fotógrafos de moda, y paseé por ahí, haciendo una foto detrás de otra. Hasta que llegué al patio interior y... —Se mordió el labio y trató de controlar los temblores que le sacudían el cuerpo al recordar. Podía verlo todo de nuevo: el paisaje industrial grisáceo, el hombrecillo aterrorizado, la pistola negra sobre su cabeza, el asesino gigantesco de rostro cruel, el tiro mortal—. Presencié un asesinato, y está todo grabado —dijo sencillamente, y oyó que Itachi tomaba aire con fuerza. Se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo—. Era algún tipo de ajuste de cuentas. Pude... pude identificar al asesino, un tipo llamado Pain Akatsuki, de entre una línea de sospechosos. Al parecer es un pez gordo de la mafia que el FBI lleva tiempo intentando meter entre rejas. En teoría, tengo que testificar en su juicio, pero me han dicho que ofrece una recompensa por mí. Una grande, al parecer. Un millón de dólares. Entretanto, mientras esperamos a que salga el juicio, me han puesto en el Programa de Protección de Testigos. Pero ha debido de pasar algo con la seguridad...

—¡Malditos hijos de puta!

Itachi la levantó de su regazo y se puso en pie. Sakura le miró completamente sorprendida, de pronto su cara ya no era impasible e impenetrable. Itachi estaba cabreado y todo su cuerpo se tensaba de rabia. Sakura sintió algo. No era miedo, eso no... no exactamente.

Pero presentía que iba a pasar algo, algo que ya no estaba en sus manos. Muy en el fondo de su ser, había querido contarle sus problemas a Itachi y, ahora que lo había hecho, junto con el alivio se sintió turbada porque ahora Itachi parecía cargar con ello. Era una figura gigantesca y terrorífica; una fuerza incontrolable de la naturaleza. Un guerrero.

—¿Uchiha?

Pero no le escuchaba. Se puso junto al teléfono, lo colgó, volvió a cogerlo y marcó el 69.

Cuando oyó a alguien decir _«Kiba Inuzuka»_ al otro lado de la línea, le espetó:

—¿Quién cojones eres, Inuzuka?

Itachi le oyó tomar aire antes de preguntar:

—¿Con quién hablo?

Itachi cogió el teléfono con más fuerza, recordándose que no debía perder el control.

—Soy Itachi Uchiha. Le llamo desde Simpson, Idaho, desde el teléfono de... — Miró a Rin... no, a Sakura... que estaba hecha un ovillo en el sofá. Estaba pálida y sus ojos azul turquesa le miraban fijamente. Parecía pequeña y vulnerable como un niño pequeño. La idea de alguien pudiera hacerle daño le volvía loco. Se giró un poco, para no distraerse—... Le llamo desde el teléfono de Sakura Haruno. Se lo voy a preguntar una última vez: ¿quién cojones es usted?

—No estoy autorizado para facilitarle esa información. —La voz de aquel hombre era distante, impersonal.

—Escúchame, hijo de la grandísima puta. Si eres del Departamento de Policía de los Estados Unidos, lleváis la seguridad de los testigos mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. Había oído hablar de que el Departamento estaba de capa caída, pero esto es mucho peor que eso. No podéis enviar hasta aquí a una mujer inocente a la que le pisan los talones unos asesinos sin enviar siquiera a un agente a echarle un ojo. ¿Qué mierda de protección es esa?

—Ah... eeeh... —Itachi vio que el hombre no sabía qué decir—. Hemos tenido recortes de personal y la oficina de Boise...

—¡A la mierda con los recortes de personal! —bramó Itachi—. ¿Qué cojones os pasa? No podéis soltar a un testigo en algún lugar y confiar en que esté a salvo. Le han puesto precio a su cabeza. Necesita toda la protección que no le estáis dando. ¡Desde ya mismo!

—Bueno, pues desde ya mismo eso no es de su incumbencia. Han filtrado información y vamos a sacarla de allí.

—Y una mierda —dijo Itachi, suavizando de pronto la voz con la amenaza—. Inténtelo.

—¿Itachi? —Sakura le tocó el hombro y éste se giró—. ¿Qué dice, Itachi?

Itachi tensó la mandíbula, sin contestar.

—¿Uchiha?

Cubrió el auricular con la mano.

—Dice que quieres sacarte de aquí.

—Ya lo sé, ¿cuándo vienen? —Apoyó la frente en su hombro unos segundos y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Parecía pequeña y asustada. Itachi apretó el auricular con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte.

—¿Qué? No entiendo...

—Que no te vas. Te quedas aquí, conmigo.

Esto no debería estar pasándole a ella. No debería estar pasándoles a ellos. Ahora mismo deberían estar en su habitación, follando aún. Siempre era demasiado frenético la primera vez, pero no le preocupaba demasiado porque sabía que se calmaría, a su tiempo. Pensaba que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Y ahora el tiempo se les acababa.

—¿Uchiha?

La miró a la cara, pálida y confusa, y vio el futuro que siempre había soñado. Con Rin —no, con Sakura, ¡joder!— se sentía mucho más vivo de lo que se había sentido nunca. Antes de que llegara se había dejado llevar, se hundía cada vez más en sus oscuros pensamientos, como un barco a la deriva.

Ella había cambiado eso; su presencia había sido su bote salvavidas. Le había devuelto a la vida. Estaba devolviendo Simpson entero a la vida. ¡No pensaba dejarla escapar!

—Uchiha, van a venir a buscarme, tengo que prepararme, recoger mis...

—Cariño, escúchame bien; no vas a ninguna parte. Te vas a quedar aquí, conmigo, donde pueda protegerte.

—Pero... —Sakura miró a su alrededor, como si los del Departamento fueran a presentarse en cualquier minuto—. Quieren sacarme de aquí, Itachi. Se ha acabado.

—No, no se ha acabado. Para nada, cariño. ¿No lo ves? Los del Departamento lo único que van a hacer es darte una identidad nueva y llevarte a cualquier otro sitio. Pero han birlado su seguridad. Si les ha sucedido una vez, les sucederá otra. Así que calla. Deja que me ocupe yo de esto.

Quitó la mano del auricular.

—Dime —gruñó.

—Bueno, señor... eh, Uchiha—empezó a decir Kiba Inuzuka.

—Es jefe mayor Uchiha.

—Ah. —El otro lado de la línea se quedó callado—. De la marina.

—SEAL. —Itachi nunca trataba de impresionar a nadie con el hecho de que hubiera sido SEAL, pero en aquellos momentos necesitaba que Inuzuka le prestara atención y la mejor forma de hacerlo era dejarle muy claro con quién estaba tratando—. Y, para que quede claro, no se va a llevar a Sakura Haruno a ninguna parte. Se va a quedar aquí, bajo la protección del Sheriff, Kakashi Hatake, y la mía propia.

—¡Ni de broma! ¡No he oído nada más absurdo que esto en toda mi vida...!

Itachi puso un tono de voz suave y mortal.

—No voy a dejar que la saque de aquí. Desde luego, no con el tipo de protección que le habéis estado ofreciendo. Así que deje que el sheriff y yo nos hagamos cargo.

—Me temo que eso es impo...

—Más le vale hacerlo si no quiere que lleve esto directamente al Departamento de Justicia. Justo después de hablar con mi buen amigo Rob Manson, del Washington Post. Estoy seguro de que habrá leído sus artículos; es el que ha escrito todos esos artículos sobre cómo el Departamento de policía echó a perder el asunto Warren. Le va a encantar esto: testigos del gobierno sin protección usados como cebos. Ya estoy viendo los titulares.

—Yo... eehh... yo de usted no haría eso señor...

—Uchiha. Y tengo el número de teléfono de Manson justo delante. —Itachi sonaba tan convincente que Sakura miró asombrada sus manos vacías, esperando ver una agenda. No necesitaba nada de eso para marcar el teléfono de Rob—. Manson trabaja hasta tarde los domingos. Debe de seguir en su mesa. Va a hablar con el sheriff de aquí, Kakashi Hatake, para que todos lleguemos a un acuerdo sobre la mejor forma de proteger a Sakura Haruno hasta que el juicio se lleve a cabo, o llamo a Rob y luego al Departamento de Justicia. Y cuando digo ahora, es ahora mismo. Rob puede llegar a tiempo aún para publicar la historia en el periódico de mañana.

—Mire, señor Uchiha, estoy seguro de que sabe que no puedo fiarme de usted. ¿Cómo sé quién es? Se queja de que no estamos protegiendo a la señorita Haruno adecuadamente; pero sería muy poco serio de mi parte si se la confiara al primer hombre que me llama.

Tenía toda la razón. Joder. Itachi miró a la pared con furia.

—De acuerdo —dijo al final—. Esto es lo que va a hacer. Va a llamar al número de teléfono que le doy. Es el móvil personal de Josh Creason. Puede preguntarle que quién soy. Dígale que Harry y Mac Boyce están conmigo y que ninguno de nosotros hemos perdido cualidades. Me quedo a la espera.

—Ese tal Joshua Creason —empezó a decir Inuzuka—, ¿no será el General Joshua Creason? ¿El director de los Jefes de Estado mayor?

—No. —Itachi miró al techo—. Es Joshua Creason, el cantante de ópera. ¡Claro que es el General Joshua Creason, imb...! —Itachi se mordió la lengua. Quería que el hombre cooperara con él, no que se pusiera en su contra—. Está perdiendo el tiempo. Compruebe lo que le digo con Josh, y dígale de mi parte que me sigue debiendo diez pavos y que espero que haya mejorado al póquer.

Itachi se quedó a la espera y se recostó en la silla, preparado a esperar. Rin (Sakura) le observaba con el rostro pálido. No hablaron. Se limitó a atraerla hacia sí y abrazarla, apoyando la mejilla sobre su cabeza. Un cuarto de hora después, la voz volvió.

—Señor Uchiha.

—Sí. —Itachi se enderezó y Sakura le miró asustada.

—Esto es... esto es muy poco normal. —Inuzuka soltó aire para librarse de la tensión. Itachi se jugaba el cuello a que ese maldito hijo de puta estaba sometido a mucha presión. Sus gilipolleces casi le cuestan la vida a un testigo.

—Sí. —Itachi no iba a ayudarle ni un poquito. Esperó.

—He... he hablado con el General Creason, quien me dio muy buenas referencias sobre usted, Sanderson y Boyce. Y también hemos comprobado al sheriff Hatake.

Todo eso ya lo sabía, así que no dijo nada.

—Después, eehh... después de consultarlo con mis colegas, hemos decidido que si su plan es factible, podemos dejar a la señorita Haruno ahí. Se coordinará con nuestra oficina de Boise.

—Entendido.

—Me informará sobre la situación con regularidad.

—Sí. Y quiero que me dé toda la información disponible sobre el caso ahora mismo.

A Itachi se le erizó el pelo de la nuca mientras escuchaba hablar a Inuzuka sobre cómo sospechaban que se había filtrado información. Y de que se decía que el precio de la cabeza de Sakura Haruno había subido a los dos millones de dólares.

—Así que... dejo a la señorita Haruno en sus manos y las de su sheriff. Desde ahora, su seguridad es responsabilidad directa suya. ¿Está de acuerdo con eso?

—Totalmente.

—De acuerdo. Llámeme mañana por la tarde y repasaremos los detalles.

—Eso haré. Le llamaré a las trece en punto con un plan de seguridad detallado. Y ya está arreglando esas fugas, ¿me oye?

Itachi le oyó suspirar de nuevo y colgó. Cuando Sakura le tocó el nombro con timidez, se volvió para cogerla en brazos, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Ya está. Te quedas aquí, conmigo —dijo Itachi al final—. La única forma que te cojan será por encima de mi cadáver.

Sakura respiró con fuerza.

—En ese caso, Itachi —le dijo con voz suave—, a lo mejor convendría que te pusieras algo de ropa.

 **POR FIN ITACHI SUPO EL VERDADERO NOMBRE DE SAKU Y LA VA A AYUDAR :) VEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE PASARA CON ESTA PAREJA, YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO AL FINAL DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, QUE EMOCIÓN!**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	18. CAPITULO 17

**ADAPTACIÓN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE (MUNDO ALTERNO)**

 **TITULO:** A LA FUGA

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** MUJER A LA FUGA

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** LISA MARIE RICE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Capítulo 17**

En Stanford, el profesor Jerzy Stanislaus había perfeccionado un modelo de ordenador al que había llamado Topografía Aquitectónica Matrix, o TAM.

La idea en sí de TAM era que la mejor forma de navegar por la base de datos de un ordenador era hacerlo tridimensionalmente. Stanislaus sostenía que un ordenador era como una casa y que, como tal, tenía una puerta y una llave para esa puerta.

Luego, el profesor había seguido explicando que la tridimensionalidad era como una llave para esa puerta. El profesional se había quedado fascinando por la lógica simbólica de TAM.

En aquella clase no había ni un solo estudiante que no se hubiera dedicado a piratear alguna vez; ni uno solo que no se hubiera dado cuenta de inmediato de los verdaderos usos de TAM: una llave, literalmente hablando, para entrar en habitaciones cerradas. En las pocas incursiones que había hecho el profesional en el ciberespacio, había encontrado rastros de alguien que, evidentemente, había utilizado TAM para pasar las barreras.

El profesional supo, por el tamaño de la llave, que se trataba de uno de los estudiantes de Stanislaus. Normalmente, el profesional cerraba la puerta con cuidado y salía de allí de puntillas. El profesional iba a utilizar TAM para penetrar en los archivos del Departamento de Justicia y acceder a la situación de Sakura Haruno.

Los códigos de los ordenadores del Departamento de Justicia tenían ahora tres niveles de profundidad y un código de codificación de 240-bit. Ahora, sus ordenadores tenían puertas blindadas y ventanas a prueba de balas, y no se abrirían por mucho que se rascara las puertas o se usara una ganzúa.

Pero una puerta era siempre una puerta; es decir: una forma de entrar. El profesional atacó a una red de ordenadores de Madison que pertenecía a una compañía que por las noches dejaba completamente inactiva esa magnífica máquina, con potencial más que de sobra para hacer cálculos inmensos.

 _«La madre de todas las placas madre»_ , pensó el profesional con cinismo. Sakura Haruno, empieza a rezar. El profesional se puso a buscar la llave. Se trataba de una ristra interminable de números que sobrepasaban incluso sus cualidades informáticas.

Mientras el ordenador portátil de Idaho conversaba con el de Wisconsin, el profesional cenó (muy mal) galletitas saladas y una Coca-Cola. Por aquellos lares no había caviar ni champán. Menos mal que ese trabajo acabaría pronto.

El profesional comprobó la hora. Sólo podía utilizar el ordenador de la compañía en periodos cortos de menos de media hora, si no, el departamento informático de la empresa que había pirateado el profesional se daría cuenta.

Habían pasado veinte minutos. Era hora de salir. El profesional suspiró y empezó a hacer el largo y delicado camino de vuelta. Le llevaría otras dos noches entrar en el Departamento de Justicia; tres como mucho. El problema era qué iba a hacer con la llave que había descifrado parcialmente.

Era demasiado larga y compleja como para almacenarla en el disco duro del ordenador. ¿Dónde podía meterla? El profesional sonrió de pronto. ¿Dónde se dejaban las llaves? La respuesta era obvia: bajo el felpudo.

—Itachi, no —susurró Sakura, impresionada. Y luego más alto—: ¡No! — Temblaba de nervios, se puso en pie de un salto y paseó por la habitación.

Itachi la miraba con su inexpresivo rostro de siempre, pero Kakashi parecía preocupado y se removía incómodo sobre el sillón de muelles rotos.

Nada más colgar, Itachi había llamado a Kakashi, que había llegado a casa en menos de diez minutos, jadeando y resollando; tiempo de sobra para que Sakura se pusiera unos vaqueros y un jersey. Kakashi llegó justo cuando Itachi salía de la habitación con la camisa medio abrochada.

Pese a la gravedad del asunto, Sakura se había puesto colorada pensando que Kakashi iba a llegar a la conclusión obvia. Pero, por la expresión del sheriff, Sakura y Itachi podrían haber estado tomando un té con pastas.

Kakashi había escuchado pacientemente el relato de Sakura del asesinato aquel día de septiembre y de lo que había sucedido desde entonces. Después, ellos dos habían escuchado atentamente a Itachi mientras establecía un plan para mantener a Sakura a salvo. Ésta se estremeció al oírle trazar un plan que Amnistía Internacional habría tachado de castigo cruel y poco común.

El plan de Itachi consistía, básicamente, en mantenerla encerrada en una habitación, con un guardia armado en la puerta, hasta que se llevara el caso ante la Justicia. Sakura sintió que se ahogaba.

—Eso no es un plan... ¡es una condena! —Sakura se rodeó con los brazos, temblando de frío y tensión—. Uchiha, vas a tener que encontrar un plan mejor. No puedes tenerme encerrada bajo llave como si fuera una prisionera. Me volvería loca.

Itachi la miró sosegadamente.

—No serías una prisionera. Pero estarías a salvo... todo lo a salvo que puedo mantenerte.

—Eso no es estar a salvo, Uchiha. Es estar muerta. —Sakura se estremeció y pensó en aquel último mes y medio, con sus cafés del jueves y del sábado con Ino, planeando la resucitación del local, involucrándose en las vidas de la gente de Simpson... todas esas cosas la habían mantenido cuerda. Se conocía muy bien. Sabía lo aterrorizada que estaría si la encerraran en una habitación; se sentiría como una polilla frenética que se golpea hasta morir contra la ventana—. No puedes hacerme esto, Uchiha. —Cerró las manos—. No puedes. Creo —dijo suspirando—... creo que preferiría morir.

Itachi la miró fijamente, juzgando si lo decía en serio.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó frustrado. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—. ¿Quieres ir por ahí con una diana en la cabeza? ¿Ponemos un anuncio en el Pioneer? Un mapa y una flecha, quizá. _«Atención asesinos a sueldo. Sakura Haruno está aquí»_.

Sakura se mordió el labio y rogó porque no brotaran las lágrimas de terror que se le agolpaban en los ojos.

—Quiero estar a salvo, Uchiha. Claro que no quiero correr riesgos innecesarios; pero tampoco quiero que me entierren en vida. A ver, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente Kiba Inuzuka? ¿Saben con seguridad si Akatsuki ha descubierto dónde estoy?

—No —dijo Itachi a su pesar—. Pero lo cree muy posible.

—¿Y en qué se basa? —preguntó Kakashi.

Itachi se volvió agradecido hacia Kakashi, confiando en que éste fuera más racional.

—La información relativa a Sakura estaba guardada en un archivo codificado, junto con otros dos casos. Los otros dos testigos estaban también en Idaho, como Sakura. —Itachi cerró los puños—. Y los dos están muertos.

Las espantosas palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Kakashi parecía dubitativo y Sakura sintió que el pánico volvía a embargarla.

—¿Muertos... cómo? —preguntó por fin.

—Accidente. Los dos. —Itachi tensó los músculos de la mandíbula.

— O eso dicen.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—La policía y los federales.

—¿Tanto la policía como el FBI cree que las muertes fueron accidentales? — preguntó Kakashi.

Itachi asintió.

—No lo sé Uchiha —dijo Kakashi rascándose la barbilla—. La policía y los federales... No son cualquier cosa, ¿sabes? Lo habrán investigado bastante a fondo. A nadie le gusta que le pillen con el culo al aire... perdón por la expresión, Rin.

Itachi tensó de nuevo la mandíbula.

—Y seguro que... —Sakura se lamió los labios resecos. Le estaba costando trabajo pensar bien—. Seguro que si alguien supiera dónde estoy... habrían venido a buscarme primero a mí, ¿no? Creo que ofrecen un millón de dólares por mi cabeza.

—Dos millones —dijo Itachi con pesar—. Lo han subido.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se estremeció. Akatsuki estaba dispuesto a pagar dos millones de dólares por verla muerta. Nunca la habían odiado tanto.

—No hay pruebas estables de que hayan descubierto mi paradero, ¿verdad?

—No. Pero tampoco hay garantías de que no lo hayan hecho.

Sakura se acercó despacio a la ventana y miró fuera. La temperatura había caído y el suelo estaba helado. El mundo parecía frío y sin vida. Sakura trató de imaginarse mirando a través de esa ventana, hora tras hora, día tras día, asustada, sola y atrapada.

Itachi se acercó a ella por detrás y sus miradas se encontraron en el reflejo de la ventana.

—No puedo hacerlo, Uchiha —dijo suavemente—. No puedes encerrarme. Por favor, no me obligues a hacerlo.

—No irás a ningún lado sin decírmelo antes —dijo, poniéndole las manos en los hombros. Sakura se volvió con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

—No.

—Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo.

—Irás del colegio a casa. Y Kakashi, Naruto, Sandy, Mac o yo te acompañaremos.

—Sí, Uchiha.

—Llevarás un arma siempre. Salvo cuando estés en clase, y Kakashi estará a la puerta del colegio.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sakura le miró perpleja—. No he usado un arma en mi vida.

—Pues aprenderás; te enseñaré, tampoco es tan difícil.

—Vale. —Sakura ladeó la cabeza—. Y quiero que me enseñes lo básico de defensa personal.

—Buena idea. Aikido.

—¿Ai... qué?

—Aikido —repitió Itachi—. Un arte marcial. No requiere la fuerza del judo o del kárate.

—Sí, Uchiha.

—Si quieres ir a ver a alguna de tus amigas, Ino, Maisie o Beth, me lo dices y o te acompaño yo, o te acompañan Kakashi, Bernie, Sandy o Mac. También tengo que decírselo a Loren y Glenn —añadió Itachi, mirando a Kakashi—. Y al resto de los hombres del pueblo. No tienen por qué saber la razón; les basta con saber que no puedes estar sola ni un minuto.

Kakashi asintió.

Sakura no estaba demasiado convencida de haber tomado la decisión acertada, pero ahora mismo sólo había una respuesta posible:

—Sí, Uchiha.

—No contestes al teléfono. Nunca. Lo haré yo por ti.

—Sí, Uchiha... —empezó a decir Sakura y se detuvo—: ¿A todas horas? ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?

—Estaré aquí todo el tiempo que pueda; voy a mudarme aquí, contigo.

—Pero, Uchiha... Si te mudas conmigo... quiero decir, ¿qué va a pensar la gente? No es muy... —Se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir y miró a Kakashi.

—No pasa nada, querida —dijo éste dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Lo último de lo que tienes que preocuparte es de qué piense la gente de Simpson de ti. A todos nos caes fenomenal. Joder, en todo caso, estamos encantados de que Itachi por fin se acueste con alguien.

 _«Me protegen hasta la muerte»,_ pensó Sakura un par de días mis tarde. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño del colegio y le puso una mano al bedel en el pecho para que no le siguiera.

—Aquí no, Jim —dijo exasperada.

—Pero... pero señorita Nohara —protestó éste, abriendo mucho sus acuosos ojos azul clarito—. Kakashi me dijo que no la perdiera de vista en ningún momento.

—Estoy segura de que Kakashi no se refería a que me tuvieras que ser también al cuarto de baño de señoras. De verdad, Jim, no va a pasarme nada.

Sin darle la oportunidad de que contestara, se deslizó en el cuarto de baño de profesores y cerró la puerta tras ella. Apoyó las dos manos en el lavabo y se miró en el espejo.

Ella, que había pensado que su vida se había descontrolado desde que presenció el asesinato... ¡Eso no era nada comparado con que Itachi Uchiha la protegiera! Observó el pequeño cuarto de baño. Era la primera vez en tres días que conseguía estar a solas. Itachi había pasado el resto de la noche del domingo y las primeras horas de la mañana del lunes hablando por teléfono con Kiba Inuzuka y consultando qué hacer con Kakashi. Entre los tres habían desarrollado un plan de lo más elaborado, que ella no había conseguido seguir, lleno de «líneas claras de comunicación», _«zonas de fuego» y «señales de inteligencia»_. Sakura se había quedado dormida en el sillón, escuchando la profunda voz de Itachi.

Ahora vivía en una casa blindada, en la que todo lo que se pudiera abrir tenía alarmas. La puerta principal y la trasera estaban hechas ahora de acero reforzado. Itachi había enviado a dos de sus hombres a Boise y, el lunes por la noche, le instalaron detectores de movimiento y trampas. Su teléfono grababa mensajes y reconocía las llamadas; y en cada habitación había un extintor de incendios.

Desde que se levantaba por las mañanas hasta que volvía a su casa por las noches, Sakura iba pasando de mano en mano, siempre vigilada por alguien.

Se sentía como el testigo en una carrera de relevos.

No tenía la más remota idea de qué historia le habrían contado Itachi y Kakashi a los demás hombres del pueblo, pero dio resultado. Cuando iba a ver a Beth para planear el rejuvenecimiento de la tienda de comestibles, Loren permanecía atento a cualquier movimiento que pudiera haber fuera. Sakura podía llenar hojas y hojas de garabatos mientras Beth iba comentándole lo que quería, que Loren no apartaba los ojos de la puerta ni una sola vez. Una vez en que un vendedor ambulante que se había perdido entró a preguntar por una dirección, Loren sacó un walkie-talkie de debajo del mostrador y dijo algo con voz queda. Kakashi y Naruto se materializaron de inmediato; el primero llevaba la mano sobre la pistola y, el segundo, un rifle. El vendedor ambulante había mirado a uno y otro, compró una bolsa de manzanas, preguntó cómo se llegaba a Rupert y salió de allí inmediatamente. Sakura le vio frotarse la ceja una vez fuera y correr al coche, que tenía fuera. Kakashi, Loren y Naruto se pusieron junto a la puerta y le observaron hasta que el coche desapareció de la vista.

No era la mejor forma para fomentar el turismo.

Sakura estaba deseando que llegara esa noche, pues Itachi le había conseguido un reproductor de DVD y había traído suficientes películas para mantenerla ocupada durante los próximos cincuenta años. Para su sorpresa, Itachi también era un apasionado de las películas; a más antigua, mejor, como ella. Sus gustos eran bastante parecidos, aunque Sakura prefería las comedias románticas y Itachi se inclinaba más hacia Hitchcock y las películas del oeste. Esa noche le había prometido que le llevaría Casablanca.

Se estremeció al pensar en lo que vendría después.

Normalmente, menos cuando estaba en el colegio, Sakura llevaba una pistola pequeña pero poderosa. Una Beretta Tomcat del calibre 32.

Itachi le había dicho que no quería que llevara una _«pistola de niña»._ La Tomcat era pequeña, pero Sakura se quedó sorprendida del retroceso que tenía, y del daño que hizo en los pocos árboles contra los que había practicado.

Itachi era un profesor excelente, paciente y minucioso. Al principio, le había repetido una y otra vez la teoría hasta volverla del revés con tanto tecnicismo; y después le había dejado empezar a practicar con blancos. Aún le dolía la parte de atrás de las piernas de la mala postura que había adoptado al principio. Itachi le había hecho echarse hacia delante, como si estuviera un poco agachada, y apoyar la mano sobre la de él para pegar el primer tiro de su vida. Lo falló, pero por muy poco.

No estaba segura de poder tener la sangre fría necesaria para disparar a un ser humano, pero le sorprendió descubrir la seguridad que le daba llevar un arma siempre con ella.

Un golpe seco la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Señorita Nohara? —llamó Jim con ansiedad—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, Jim —dijo con un suspiro—. Ya salgo.

¡Ya está! El profesional se echó hacia delante con entusiasmo mientras el ordenador pitaba. Ya iba siendo hora. Aquel lugar pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera. La cama estaba hundida, el tiempo era un asco y la comida era peor. Pero la larga espera llegaba a su fin.

dnjsterhjkqarngdea,mftgnñtrhklagfna,dm ghñtkhrñ fikropeqhgtjenras,nwkehtjmikofljeqgklanrrikeñnake ejrkhowrejfhpeqigtkrfqnrebtoqlakngfdla'ljtrkoeqjfikr Descodificación 60%,.. 70%... 80%... 90%...

Venga, muñeca, aún podemos pasar Acción de Gracias en St. Lucía.

Descodificación completada.

¡Bingo! La pantalla se llenó de letras.

ARCHIVO: 248 TESTIGO DEL PROGRAMA DE PROTECCIÓN DE TESTIGOS: Sakura Haruno. FECHA Y LUGAR DE NACIMIENTO: 06/03/77, Londres, Inglaterra. ÚLTIMO DOMICILIO: 4677 Larchmont Street, Boston, MA. CASO: Homicidio, Neji Hyuga, 30/09/04. ÚLTIMA DIRECCIÓN CONOCIDA: Hotel Sitwell, Boston, MA. CAUSA DE LA MUERTE: hemorragia masiva a causa de una herida de bala del calibre 38. en el lóbulo anterior izquierdo del cerebro. ACUSADO: Pain Akatsuki. DOMICILIO ACTUAL: Centro Correccional de Warwick. Warwick, Massachussets.

 _«Venga, venga... todo eso ya me lo sé»_. El profesional se inclinó hacia delante con los ojos fijos en la pantalla. «Venga, cuéntame algo que no sepa».

FECHA INGRESO PROGRAMA DE PROTECCIÓN DE TESTIGOS: 03/10/05 Área 248, Código 7gj608hx4y

 _«Área 248. Bien, ya sabemos dónde está eso. Ahora, a por lo demás»_. La información ya estaba en el archivo, sólo tenía que saber sacarla. Y no era más que cuestión de tiempo, y paciencia.

Área 248, Código 7gj608hx4y:

El cursor parpadeó en ese punto durante quince minutos. El ordenador se puso a pitar justo cuando el profesional terminaba de contar todas las grietas que había en el techo.

Descodificación 60%... 70%... 80%... 90%... Descodificación completada.

¡Ahh! La emoción de la caza. No había nada como aquello. Las letras empezaron a aparecer.

SAKURA HARUNO, TRASLADADA COMO: Rin Nohara. DOMICILIO ACTUAL: 150 East Valley Road, Simpson, Idaho.

 _«Vaya, vaya, vaya_ », pensó el profesional recostándose en la silla. _«Rin Nohara»_. Ya estaba. En nada el profesional estaría en un avión, rumbo a paradero desconocido, con dos millones de dólares en el bolsillo.

La tarde del lunes siguiente, Sakura estaba en la puerta de la tienda de los Jensen, escuchando atentamente las risotadas femeninas que llegaban del Out to Lunch.

Ino por fin había conseguido que la Asociación de Mujeres de Rupert organizara su merienda allí y, al parecer, todo el mundo estaba pasándolo fenomenal en el nuevo restaurante de moda de Simpson.

Todo el mundo menos Sakura.

Itachi le había dado la orden estricta de que le esperara en la tienda de los Jensen hasta que pudiera pasar a recogerla. Hasta Beth había ido al restaurante y probablemente se estuviera regodeando en la mousse de chocolate y ron de Maisie.

Para ser honestos, Beth le había preguntado a Sakura si no le importaba que fuera; y ésta había apretado la mandíbula y le había dicho que no fuera tonta, que fuera. Pero no era justo que tuviera que perderse toda la diversión.

Además, aunque Itachi llegara a tiempo, tampoco podría pasarse por allí.

No, señor.

Itachi le había dejado muy claro que la reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres de Rupert le quedaba terminantemente prohibida. La noche anterior lo habían discutido y le había rogado que le dejara asistir, pero no consiguió nada. Trató de seducirle, y eso sí que funcionó. Y muy bien. Aunque no para hacer cambiar de opinión a Itachi, sino para hacerle sentir seis o siete orgasmos alucinantes.

Hablar con Itachi era como hablar con las paredes; no había quién le hiciera cambiar de parecer. Era una locura pensar que algún miembro de la Asociación de Mujeres de Rupert pudiera sacar de pronto una ametralladora de su bolso de flores.

Sakura las había visto llegar a todas, una por una. Estaba claro que las mujeres de Rupert no sabían que lo que estaba de moda eran los bolsos pequeños. A decir verdad, algunas de ellas llevaban unos bolsos en los que cabía un bazuca.

Aun así, era ridículo que Itachi sospechara de cualquiera de los miembros de la Asociación de Mujeres de Rupert. Todas ellas se conocían desde hacía siglos. Había intentado sonsacarle la verdadera razón para que se negara a dejarla asistir, pero ahí también se había encontrado con un auténtico muro de piedra. Lo único que había sacado en claro era que no se fiaba de nadie que no hubiera conocido de toda la vida, infancia incluida, pese a que la persona en cuestión fuera mujer, tuviera setenta años y una artritis de caballo.

Pues aquello no era vida. ¿Qué sentido tenía estar viva si no podías probar siquiera la mejor mousse de chocolate y ron del mundo entero? Por no mencionar la tarta de crema de manzana o la crema bávara de chocolate. Maisie se había superado. Sakura lo sabía porque le había dado a probar las tartas de ensayo. Pero ahora quería probar las de verdad.

Le llegó otra risotada desde el otro lado de la calle y Sakura miró con pena hacia allí. La calle estaba desierta, como siempre. No había asesinos locos con pistolas, ni siluetas siniestras, ni un perro callejero siquiera. Estaba completamente sola, pues todo Simpson estaba en la fiesta.

Todos menos Loren, que estaba en la trastienda ordenando la mercancía. Pintura, barniz, clavos, barricas de madera antiguas. El sábado iba a ser el gran día para la tienda de los Jensen, pues iban a redecorarla siguiendo los planos que habían hecho Sakura y Beth.

Sakura pudo oír a Loren murmurándose algo para sí mismo y sonrió. No estaba muy familiarizado con la pintura y los artículos de ferretería, y Sakura le había visto algo desbordado con los planes de remodelación; pero Beth estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea que había aceptado hacerlo. Ahora probablemente estaría llevándose las manos a la cabeza por la cantidad de cosas que habían comprado.

Seguramente estaría ocupado la siguiente media hora, repasando toda aquella mercancía de la que nada sabía. Sakura volvió a comprobar la calle, que seguía vacía. Todavía eran las cuatro y media; Itachi le había dicho que no llegaría hasta las cinco.

Cuatro y treinta y tres. Sakura volvió a comprobarlo y observó la calle desértica.

¿Por qué no? ¿Qué podría suceder? Podía dejarse caer por el Out to Lunch, tomarse una rápida taza de té, probar un par de trozos de las obras maestras de Maisie, reírse un poco y volver corriendo antes de que Itachi o Loren se dieran cuenta siquiera de que no estaba. No tardaría más de un cuarto de hora.

Se sintió osada y volvió a echar un último vistazo antes de cruzar corriendo la calle. Abrió la puerta del Out to Lunch y sonrió en cuanto le llegaron el olor a comida deliciosa y el sonido familiar de una reunión de mujeres.

—¡Rin! —Ino corrió hacia ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Parecía joven, fresca y feliz—. Qué bien verte, aunque pensé que Uchiha había dicho... —Se volvió al ver que una mano le agarraba del brazo—: Sí, señora —le dijo a una señora grandota con un espantoso vestido amarillento—, está al fondo a la izquierda. La flecha rosa es el de señoras. Espere, que la acompaño. —Aun sonriendo, miró a Sakura y se disculpó para acompañar a la señora. Eran como un punto de exclamación y una calabaza.

 _«Le va a ir bien»,_ pensó Sakura con orgullo mientras observaba a Ino. Miró a su alrededor. Ahora que el restaurante estaba lleno, parecía un poco menos cursi. De hecho, la mesa llena de comida que hacía la boca agua de Maisie, el precioso mantel azul clarito y las maravillosas tazas de té que ofrecían lo hacía parecer hasta... elegante.

Nadie parecía quejarse. Debía haber unas treinta personas ahí metidas y, al parecer, todas ellas estaban disfrutando del encuentro. Y devorando la comida como gumias.

Sakura observó la sólida barrera de espaladas que había junto a la mesa y estudió el terreno. Tendría que ir derecha hacia la mesa de la comida. No tenía mucho tiempo y quería probarlo todo. Sakura empezó a andar con paso decisivo, preparada para la batalla.

—Ey. —Una joven rubia se puso en su camino con un plato lleno de todo lo que había en la mesa—. ¿Qué tal? Dios, qué bien ver una cara conocida. ¿Has probado esto de chocolate? Está delicioso.

Sakura estudió a la joven. Le resultaba familiar...

—Karin —dijo de pronto, recordando—. Karin...

—Ferguson.

—Eso es. —Sakura no perdía de vista la mesa. Quedaban tres trozos de chocolate—. Nos conocimos en la librería de Rupert, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —La joven se metió un churro en la boca—. Uauu. ¿Qué es esto?

—Churros —dijo Sakura. Una mano de entre la multitud se llevó uno de los trozos de mousse de chocolate. Uno menos; quedaban dos—. Es masa de donuts frita, más o menos. Si me disculpas...

La joven apoyó una mano en la de Sakura.

—Tenías razón, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah, sí? —Otro trozo desapareció y Sakura suspiró para sus adentros—. ¿Con qué?

—Fue una estupidez venirme aquí.

—Fue una... ahh... ya me acuerdo. ¿Quieres decir que aún no has encontrado ningún cliente?

—No, he encontrado un par de clientes, pero...

A Sakura se le hacía la boca agua y le estaba costando concentrarse en la conversación. Observó con envidia cómo Karin se acababa el último churro.

—¿Pero?

—No lo sé —suspiró Karin—. He tenido un caso de divorcio y otro de lesión personal. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero el divorcio es de lo más amargo y la pareja está usando a los niños como rehenes. Y el caso de lesión... —Se inclinó hacia delante y susurró—: ...el tío lo está simulando. Pretende sacarle un pico a la compañía de seguros.

—No. —Sakura trató de parecer impresionada.

—Pues sí —dijo Karin con gesto solemne—. No pensé que esto fuera a ser... así. Pensé que sería más como La ley de Los Angeles o Murder One. Ya sabes, pelearse por que se haga justicia y conseguir que un cliente inocente salga libre.

—¿A qué tipo de abogacía se dedica tu padre?

—Bienes inmuebles. Antes pensaba que era un rollo, pero ahora... —Karin hundió el tenedor en la crema bávara de chocolate y se lo metió en la boca. A Sakura le entraron ganas de llorar—. Ahora ya no lo sé. En el derecho inmobiliario no hay padres maltratadores ni certificados médicos falsos.

—A lo mejor deberías volver a plantearte la situación... a lo mejor lo que hace tu padre no está tan mal, después de todo.

—Sí, a lo mejor. Iba a quedarme hasta Navidad pero, ¿sabes?, a lo mejor me vuelvo después de Acción de Gracias. Sólo quedan unos días y Ino me ha dicho que el Out to Lunch lo va a celebrar por todo lo alto. Después creo que haré las maletas y volveré a casa, a Boise. Papá se está portando de miedo; aún no me ha dicho el _«te lo dije»_.

—Mmm —respondió Sakura con educación, tratando de acercarse furtivamente a la mesa de comida. El único trozo de mousse de chocolate que quedaba no iba a estar ahí toda la vida—. Hasta Acción de Gracias, entonces.

Una mujer se acercaba al trozo de mousse y Sakura se apresuró para llegar antes que ella. De pronto, una mano de hierro la agarró del hombro y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —El tono de voz era fuerte y enfadado.

 _«Oh, oh»_ , pensó Sakura.

 **QUIEN SERA LA PERSONA QUE LE HABLO A SAKU? POR OTRA PARTE NO ME GUSTO NADA NADITA QUE SAKU NO VALORARA Y AGRADECIERA LOS ESFUERZOS POR MANTENERLA A SALVO QUE ESTA HACIENDO ITACHI LA MUJER NO SE DA CUENTA QUE LA QUIEREN MUERTA, ESA ESCENA ME ISO ENFADAR JEJEJEJE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VEREMOS QUIEN FUE EL QUE DETUVO A SAKU...Y YA ESTAMOS A TAN SOL CAPÍTULOS PARA EL FINAL :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	19. CAPITULO 18

**ADAPTACIÓN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE (MUNDO ALTERNO)**

 **TITULO:** A LA FUGA

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** MUJER A LA FUGA

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** LISA MARIE RICE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Capítulo 18**

—¿Qué cojones ha sido eso? —preguntó Itachi por enésima vez.

La había arrastrado fuera del restaurante sin dejar siquiera que se despidiera de nadie, y le había llevado a casa sin dejar de mirar a todos lados.

La última media hora no había parado de caminar por la alfombra haciendo círculos.

—Creí que te había dicho...

—Que no saliera de la tienda —concluyó Sakura la frase—. Sí, me lo dijiste.

—Sabías que no debías ir a lo de Ino, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Itachi. —Sakura cerró los ojos.

—Sabías que era demasiado peligroso. Lo hemos discutido un millón de veces.

—Sí, Uchiha.

Lo siento —dijo al fin, suspiró con fuerza y se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Sólo tratas de protegerme y yo me he comportado como una niña pequeña. Lo siento, Uchiha .

A Itachi se le pasó un poco el enfado que se había cogido al verla en el Out to Lunch. Aunque el enfado era mejor que el miedo que había sentido cuando entró en la tienda de los Jensen y no ver a nadie allí. Un miedo atroz, como nunca antes había sentido, le invadió cuando Loren salió de la trastienda secándose las manos en el delantal y le dijo:

—Lo siento, Uchiha. Me he entretenido ahí atrás. ¿Dónde...? —Y entonces Loren había mirado a su alrededor, lívido de horror.

Sakura no estaba y a Itachi se le cayó el alma a los pies. Vio a Loren girar la cabeza, buscándola pese a que sabía que ya era demasiado tarde.

—Oh, Dios, Uchiha —había susurrado Loren—. No está. Dios mío, qué he... — Pero Loren se había quedado hablando solo, porque Itachi ya había salido escopetado a la calle, derecho hacia el único sitio en el que podía estar.

La fiesta de señoras de Ino. Daba igual que hubieran estado discutiendo hacía nada por qué no podía ir.

Pese a que Sakura sabía que alguien iba tras ella, estaba completamente fuera de su elemento. No le habían entrenado para eso, como a él, que había perseguido a hombres y sabía muy bien lo que era. Le había obligado a Kiba Inuzuka a que le enviara toda la información relativa a Akatsuki, descubriendo así que Akatsuki no era un matón cualquiera, sino un gángster de considerable poder.

Itachi sabía lo suficiente como para ser consciente de que una recompensa de dos millones de dólares significaría que todos los matones del país estarían buscando cualquier pista que les llevara al escondite de Sakura.

—Lo siento, Uchiha—repitió Sakura con suavidad, mirándole a los ojos—. No debería haber ido.

El enfado y el miedo de Itachi empezaban a remitir, aunque aún no se atrevía a tocarla, así que metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y retrocedió un paso.

—No, no deberías haberlo hecho.

—No debería haberte desobedecido.

—No.

—Estabas preocupado. Preocupado se quedaba corto. Más bien aterrorizado.

—Sí.

—De todas formas... —Sakura luchaba por no alzar la voz—... De todas formas, me cuesta imaginar a una de las Mujeres de Rupert confabulada con Akatsuki.

—No tienes ni idea de eso —respondió Uchiha. No se dio cuenta de lo áspera que había sonado su voz hasta que le vio hacer una mueca de dolor—. El peligro puede venir de cualquier frente, en cualquier momento, y si no estás preparada... eres historia en menos que canta un gallo. No voy a dejar que Akatsuki te atrape, puedes estar segura de ello.

—Ya lo ha hecho. —Su voz era suave y le llevó un minuto darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle.

—¿A qué demonios te refieres con eso?

—Akatsuki ya ha ganado, Itachi. Ya me ha quitado mi vida. Lo más seguro es que ya no tenga trabajo y hace casi dos meses que no veo mi casa. ¿Quién sabe cuándo volveré a verla? Para entonces todas mis plantas habrán muerto ya. Y mi gato. —Trató de soltar una carcajada y se frotó los ojos con enfado, prometiéndose a sí misma que no lloraría—. Federico Fellini. Llamé a Akamaru en honor a él. —Su voz era desoladora y vacía—. Todo lo que tenía. Todo lo que era yo... me lo ha quitado. Ya no tengo vida; me la ha quitado.

Era cierto. Ya no tenía esa viveza que tanto contrastaba; parecía que alguien hubiera apagado la luz de su interior. Akatsuki le había quitado su vida, su centro, su esencia propia.

Itachi no conocía a demasiadas personas que pudieran soportar la pérdida de su casa, de su trabajo y su vida, que se encontraran de pronto en un pueblo desconocido y, aun así, hacer amigos como Sakura. Él nunca habría podido hacerlo. Si le hubiera sucedido lo mismo que a ella, no habría tenido el valor suficiente para meterse de lleno en el pueblo, hacer amigos, y trastocar la vida de la gente que le rodeara. —

¿Uchiha? —Le miró con ansiedad—. ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?

—No. —Soltó el aire poco a poco y alargó una mano para acercarla a él, agradecido de tenerla junto a él. Viva y en sus brazos—. No estoy enfadado, sólo asustado.

—Yo también —susurró.

Itachi se apartó un poco.

—Entonces por qué... —empezó a decir, pero se detuvo. Sabía por qué. Había hecho toda la remodelación y el trabajo para decorar el local de Carly y convertirlo en el de Ino. Se merecía unirse a la fiesta.

—Me... preocupo —dijo al fin.

—Lo sé, Uchiha. Y siento haber hecho que te preocuparas con mi egoísmo. ¿Me perdonarás? si habría movido hasta a una piedra. Y, dijera lo que dijera Izumi, Itachi no estaba hecho de piedra.

—Sí —dijo con voz ronca—. Te perdono. De todas formas, ha sido mi culpa; no debería haber llegado tan tarde.

—No, Uchiha, no te culpes. Soy la única culpable, pero no he podido evitarlo. No puedo vivir como te gustaría que hiciera; tendría que ser ciega y sorda y... no preocuparme por nadie, supongo. Quería ver qué tal le iba a Ino.

—Más bien querías probar el bollo de chocolate —dijo sonriendo.

—Mousse —sonrió—. Y sí, eso también. Aunque no probé bocado. De todas formas, Maisie traerá un poco mañana a lo de Beth, si se lo pido. ¿Uchiha?

—¿Sí? —Acabamos de tener nuestra primera pelea.

Itachi suspiró.

—Sí.

—Y hemos sobrevivido.

—Sí.

—Aunque, cómo no, eres un auténtico tozudo.

Itachi apretó los labios.

—Y tú una imprudente sin perdón.

—Pero me has perdonado. —Le sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¿A que sí?

—Sí. —Uchiha alargó la mano y la estrechó entre sus brazos, besándola.

—Supongo que eso significa que de verdad te importó —susurró Sakura al cabo de un rato.

Itachi sonrió con tristeza.

—Supongo que sí.

—¡Uft! —Dos tardes más tarde Itachi rodaba sobre su hombro.

Agradeció de inmediato las colchonetas que había puesto en el salón de Sakura para practicar Aikido.

—¡Lo he hecho! —chilló Sakura, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre Itachi y golpeando el aire, encantada—. ¡Lo he hecho! ¡Te he tirado! —Se levantó y ejecutó un bailecito triunfal, golpeando con ferocidad a enemigos imaginarios.

—Pues sí. —Uchiha sonrió y se puso en pie.

Le encantaba verla así de feliz y triunfal. Le había costado tirarse al suelo sin que se notara, pero había merecido la pena. Ya se sabía un par de llaves básicas, y Itachi empezaba a convencerse de que podría tumbar a un atacante poco entrenado. Uno muy débil y poco entrenado.

Pero quería que supiera lo que se sentía tumbando a alguien, que ganara confianza. Sakura estaba tarareando la canción de Rocky y golpeaba el aire como sí fuera una campeona de pesos pesados.

—No eres tan duro, grandullón —dijo y se echó a reír.

Itachi sonrió.

—Supongo que no; aunque es algo humillante.

—Quiero un premio por haber ganado. —Le rodeó haciendo como que boxeaba—. Si no quieres que te dé una paliza.

—Me tienes muerto de miedo. —Era incapaz de resistirse a ella cuando estaba de tan buen humor—. De acuerdo. Dime qué quieres. Cualquier cosa.

Sakura se detuvo y le miró a los ojos.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Sonrió ante la idea de darle algo.

—Sí, claro. Cualquier cosa. ¿Quieres un caballo? —le preguntó animado—. Tengo una alazana maravillosa de boca muy suave. Te encantará.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Vale, caballos no.

—¿Joyas?

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—¿Un abrigo de piel?

Sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

—No, eso tampoco.

—¿Bueno, y qué quieres? —Si podía dárselo, se lo daría.

—Quiero ir a la fiesta de Acción de Gracias de Ino.

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios de inmediato.

—No —dijo—. Rotundamente no.

Ella también dejó de sonreír.

—Me habías dicho que podía tener lo que quisiera; y lo que quiero es estar allí cuando Ino y Maisie vean el éxito que es.

—No. —Uchiha apretó la mandíbula—. Cualquier cosa, menos eso. Puedes pedirme perlas y diamantes. Te doy mi mejor semental, si quieres. Pero no quiero verte entre la multitud del día de Acción de Gracias. Y no hay más que hablar.

El aire se llenó de tensión. Sakura dejó de hacer el payaso y se quedó quieta, muy recta.

—Trabajé durante días para renovar la cafetería. Ino es mi amiga. —Tragó con fuerza—. Si no puedo tener amigos, y no puedo ver cómo triunfan, ni hacer planes, me da igual existir o no, Itachi. Poco importaría que estuviera muerta. Te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor; quiero compartir al menos parte de ese día con Ino. Sólo un ratito. —Le buscó con la mirada—. Por favor, Uchiha.

—¡Joder! —Itachi quería golpear algo.

Sabía muy bien qué le estaba pidiendo; y era una locura. Pero también sabía lo mucho que se lo merecía, lo que significaría para ella, para Ino y Maisie, que estuviera allí el día de Acción de Gracias. No volvió a suplicárselo; se lo dejó a él, a que decidiera qué hacer.

Era una locura, pero se merecía estar allí. «No quiero hacerlo, —pensó—. No quiero decirlo». Pero lo hizo.

—Vale.

—¡Oh, Itachi! —La espantosa sensación de haber cometido un error cediendo casi valió la pena por ver cómo se le encendía el rostro—. Oh, Itachi, ¡gracias! — Sakura le abrazó—. Llevo tanto tiempo deseándolo. Sé lo mucho que ha trabajado Maisie para hacer el menú y va a ser... —Se detuvo y le miró con cuidado—. Me habías dicho que no quieres que esté cerca de ningún extraño.

—Ya lo sé.

—Quiero decir que la idea de la reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres de Rupert te aterraba. Apretó la mandíbula.

—Sí.

—Así que esta es una concesión enorme por tu parte —dijo.

—Sí.

—Es nuestra segunda pelea.

—Sí.

—Y has cedido.

—Ehh...

—Sólo será una tarde, Uchiha—dijo Sakura—. Un par de horas. Y a lo mejor tú también podrías venir.

—Claro que iré. —Itachi se la quedó mirando.

¿Cómo podría pensar lo contrario? Estaría allí... y armado. Igual que Naruto, Sandy, Mac y Kakashi. Iba a ser todo lo seguro que pudiera.

—Bueno, me alegro de que cambiaras de opinión. —Le sonrió y él la abrazó con fuerza. Al cabo de un rato, le dijo—: Me alegra saber que no siempre eres tan tozudo.

—Gracias —respondió forzando una sonrisa—. Creo.

Como muchos de aquel oficio, el profesional tenía el don de la invisibilidad. Gracias a que era de altura y peso medios, el profesional podía entrar y salir de los sitios, indagar un poco y, después, nadie sería capaz de describirle con exactitud.

Parte de un buen golpe se debía a la información, y no se podía obtener información si se llamaba la atención. Le había resultado imposible encontrar un buen mapa de Simpson, pero no le había costado encontrar el 150 East Valley Road.

Debía de haber unas seis calles en total en el pueblo y el profesional ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar dónde estaba. Le había bastado con darse una vuelta por la zona para distinguir cuál era la casa de Sakura Haruno.

Era una casita de una planta, con pintura atenuada y un jardincito en la entrada. Una de las columnas del porche tenía una raja de medio centímetro de ancho y, en su conjunto, no tenía nada que ver con la casa en la que solía vivir en Boston: 4677 Larchmont Street era un edificio lleno de apartamentos de yuppies valorados en

250.000 dólares cada uno. «Has pasado a peor vida, Sakura Haruno», pensó el profesional. Pero, al parecer, no había perdido el tiempo en Simpson. Se la relacionaba con un vaquero, un tal Itachi Uchiha, y para su gran disgusto no parecían dejarla sola ni un minuto del día.

Desde que salía de su casa, por la mañana, hasta que volvía a entrar por la tarde acompañada de Itachi Uchiha, que se quedaba a dormir allí, Sakura Haruno siempre iba acompañada de alguien. Si Itachi Uchiha estaba por ahí, iba con alguno de sus hombres. El profesional oyó que en el pueblo les llamaban Naruto, Sandy y Mac.

Había tenido una mínima oportunidad durante aquella estúpida reunión de mujeres, pero ese maldito vaquero había aparecido en el peor momento.

Normalmente todo eso no le habría supuesto ningún problema, pues el profesional sabía utilizar armas de precisión y podía pegarle un tiro a Sakura Haruno desde lo alto de algún tejado mientras atravesaba la calle. Pero había dos problemas. Y eran grandes.

El primero de ellos era que los hombres de Simpson parecían ser bastante desconfiados, empezando por Itachi Uchiha, que no paraba de mirar a todos lados al andar. Y el sheriff también parecía estar demasiado alerta, sin apartar nunca la mano de la pistola.

El profesional no estaba del todo seguro de poder escapar tras el disparo, y al profesional le gustaba estar seguro de las cosas. Pero, sobre todo, Akatsuki tenía que saber exactamente quién se había deshecho de Sakura Haruno; de lo contrario, podía despedirse de su recompensa.

Sakura Haruno muerta no significaba nada para el profesional, a no ser que pudiera demostrarle a Akatsuki quién lo había hecho y, así, hacerse con los dos millones de dólares. Tenía todo muy bien preparado.

Todo estaba en su sitio, listo para hacerse. La pequeña pistola, la cámara con la hora... pero las cosas parecían no ir según lo establecido, y eso era malo. Muy malo. El profesional lo había organizado todo para llegar a la casa de la playa el domingo treinta, y esas dificultades inesperadas estaban llevando su plan al garete. Maldito Itachi Uchiha.

Aburrido y enfadado, el profesional rebuscó el archivo de Uchiha, esperando encontrarse con los detalles estúpidos de la vida de un vaquero cualquiera. La pantalla se llenó de información relacionada con Itachi Uchiha.

Lo primero que vio fue el símbolo que indicaba que había pertenecido al servicio militar, y el profesional se enderezó. Un antiguo soldado. Eso sí que eran malas noticias. El profesional investigó en el Departamento de Defensa. Muy malas noticias.

Después de todo, Itachi Uchiha no era un vaquero cualquiera, sino un antiguo SEAL. Cinturón marrón, y diestro en otras muchas artes marciales. El hombre no sólo era un ex-combatiente, sino que, según el informe, era un magnífico estratega militar. Varios de los hombres que mandaba le siguieron hasta su rancho, entre ellos dos francotiradores condecorados llamados Harry Sanderson y Mackenzie Boyce. Sandy y Mac.

No era muy difícil sumar dos y dos. Muy, muy malas noticias. Entre los hombres de Itachi no había ningún Naruto, pero el profesional estaba seguro de que no tendría demasiados problemas con un arma. Así que no era ninguna coincidencia que Sakura Haruno nunca estuviera sola. El profesional se enfadó de pronto.

Tenía que haber sido tan jodidamente fácil. Tan limpio y preciso. Completamente indoloro. Y ahora, todo su plan se iba a la mierda. Acción de Gracias. Tendría que ser entonces, cuando la gente estuviera distraída.

Cuando todo el mundo estuviera celebrándolo y disfrutando de la buena comida y de la bebida. Un trabajo limpio. Nada complicado. El profesional odiaba la violencia.

—Uchiha, háblame —le susurró Sakura en el cuello.

Le abrazó con más fuerza y apretó las piernas en torno a las caderas de él. Esas últimas horas las habían pasado haciendo el amor. Aunque había cambiado algo en la forma de hacer el amor de Itachi.

Ya no era tan salvaje como antes; ahora insistía más en los preliminares, tanto que acababa rogándole que la penetrara. Mientras Itachi estaba dentro de ella, nada podía herirla. Era como si el tiempo no pasara. Estaba agotado, tumbado sobre ella y pegándola al colchón con su peso.

Sakura estaba húmeda de sudor y semen.

Giró la cabeza para besarle el cuello.

—Háblame —le repitió.

Itachi abrió de pronto los ojos.

Se había quedado dormido.

—No estoy siendo muy justa, ¿verdad, Uchiha? —dijo Sakura suavemente, acariciándole la cabeza.

Últimamente parecía tener las emociones a flor de piel, y pasaba de un extremo a otro sin previo aviso. Un miedo tan atroz a veces que la paralizaba; un placer que le volvía loca; ansiedad; alegría; tristeza.

Suspiró.

—A veces no puedo parar de pensar, ¿sabes? La cabeza me da más y más vueltas y sencillamente no sé cómo...

—Te amo.

A Sakura se le paró el corazón.

—No... —Su menté voló en busca de una respuesta mientras su cuerpo, por propia iniciativa, respondía a las fuertes manos de Itachi que le agarraban de la cadera mientras su pene renacía y se prolongaba dentro de ella—... No encuentro una respuesta a eso.

—No pasa nada. —Parecía tranquilo—. Imagino que no puedes. Estás hecha un auténtico lío con todo lo que te está pasando. Y no tengo derecho a decirte algo como eso, en estos momentos, pero quería que lo supieras por si... —Itachi vaciló—... por si acaso —dijo al fin.

—Itachi, yo... —Pero le puso un dedo en los labios.

—No; no quiero que me respondas. El mundo que te rodea es un follón, demasiado como para que sepas cuáles son tus sentimientos. Con los míos es suficiente.

Sakura, emocionada, le besó la barbilla.

—¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan sensible?

Itachi levantó la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza. Suavemente, empezó a mover las caderas.

—Tal vez no sea el hombre más sensible del mundo, pero no estoy hecho de piedra.

—No, no lo estás. Sólo una parte de ti. —Le frotó los labios contra el cuello y se agarró a su hombro.

Le encantaba sentirle, sentir su tuerza y su seguridad. Le rodeó con las piernas, conduciéndole con los talones mientras entraba y salía de ella. Sus movimientos fueron lentos y lánguidos al principio. Sakura cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la espiral eléctrica de placer que sentía entre las ingles.

Itachi fue incrementando gradualmente la velocidad hasta que la tuvo, temblando, al límite. Un par de movimientos fuertes y cortos y se corrió. Con un grito salvaje, las contracciones del orgasmo de Sakura hicieron que él también se corriera. Ya estaba increíblemente húmeda de las veces anteriores. Cada vez que dormía con él, tenía que cambiar la sábana bajera. Pero no le importaba. Le encantaba todo lo relativo a la forma de hacer el amor de Itachi, pero ese momento era especial. Cuando se quedaban quietos, callados, y aún unidos.

Itachi.

Su Itachi.

Por muy fuerte que fuera, no era un hombre de acero. No era Supermán. Le había visto cansado, preocupado y ansioso. Tenía un par de arrugas nuevas en el rostro, y parecían permanentes. Sabía que ella era la causa de la mayoría de sus problemas, pero jamás le había dejado ver, de ninguna forma, que se lamentara de su intrusión en la vida de él. Trató de ver la hora en la oscuridad. No lo consiguió, pero debían de ser cerca de las once.

Los rancheros seguían un horario muy saludable. No se acostaba tan temprano desde que era pequeña. Todo aquello era tan poco parecido a Boston. En casa, a las once la gente seguiría saliendo de los bares y teatros de Larchmont Street. La vida nunca se detenía en el corazón de Boston. Ahí fuera, en Simpson, no había más que tierra salvaje. Era un lugar tan extraño para encontrar el amor. Amor.

Itachi le había dicho que la quería. Ella también le quería. O, al menos, parecía amor. Aunque estaba segura de que el amor requería un futuro juntos y, ahora mismo, ella era incapaz de pensar en el futuro. Cada vez que intentaba tomar el control de su vida o planear algo, una cortina oscura lo tapaba todo.

De pronto, necesitó que Itachi supiera que le importaba. Levantó la vista para decírselo, pero le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Duerme ahora, cariño —le susurró—. Mañana es el día de Acción de Gracias.

 **ITACHI LA AMA! FUE LA MEJOR PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO, AUNQUE NO ME GUSTO QUE SAKURA NO LE CONTESTARA :( YA SOLO FALTA CAPÍTULOS PARA EL FINAL...**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	20. CAPITULO 19

**ADAPTACIÓN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE (MUNDO ALTERNO)**

 **TITULO:** A LA FUGA

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** MUJER A LA FUGA

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** LISA MARIE RICE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Capítulo 19**

—Ey, Inuzuka, feliz Navidad. —La voz del joven ayudante resonó en la oficina vacía del Departamento de Justicia.

—Es Acción de Gracias, animal —respondió gruñendo Kiba Inuzuka mientras le daba un mordisco a su sándwich de pavo.

Eran las nueve de la noche y estaba haciendo horas extra.

Otra vez.

En un día festivo.

—Da igual —respondió alegremente, inclinándose para dejarle un paquete sobre la mesa—. Es tiempo de felicidad.

Inuzuka recogió el paquete marcado con el sello de URGENTE y lo abrió, despidiendo al ayudante con un gesto de la mano. Era una cinta de audio. David suspiró y sacó la hoja que venía la cinta; estaba cansado y sin fuerzas. A lo mejor Aaron le había contagiado la gripe; Aaron llevaba dos días en casa, enfermo, y a Inuzuka se le empezaba a acumular el trabajo.

Leyó el mensaje del FBI sin concentrarse del todo en lo que decía. Habían estado pinchando el teléfono privado de S.T. Akers por un caso de drogas que no tenía nada que ver con el caso de Akatsuki, pero el agente encargado le había enviado la cinta considerando que podría resultarle interesante.

Inuzuka metió la cinta en el radio cassete, picado por la curiosidad. Llevaba demasiado tiempo haciendo horas extra y, por primera vez, la idea de pasar el día de Acción de Gracias con su familia política le atraía más que estar allí. Se estremeció. Ni de broma; estaba cansado, eso era todo. Inuzuka volvió a desear que Aaron no se hubiera puesto malo.

Pulsó el botón de play. El sonido llegaba un poco mal y le costó unos minutos darse cuenta de qué decían y quién lo decía. En cuanto lo hizo, se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Paró la cinta y la rebobinó. Tamborileó unos segundos sobre la mesa, sin atreverse a volver a pulsar el botón de play; sabía que, después de eso, no volvería a trabajar igual.

Lo pulsó.

Se oyó el ruido de un teléfono y después una voz impaciente.

—¿Sí? Akers al habla.

—¿Señor Akers?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es?

—Un amigo, señor Akers. O, más bien dicho, un amigo de Pain Akatsuki.

— Le escucho.

—Sé dónde está Sakura Haruno...

—Espere un segundo. Sabe que no puedo escuchar ese tipo de información. Iría totalmente en contra de la ley.

—Bueno, y cómo…

—Pero imaginemos una situación hipotética. Imaginemos que cuelgo el teléfono ahora y conecto el contestador. Cuando deje su mensaje, yo estaré fuera de la habitación, así que no sabré qué ha dicho. E imaginemos... hipotéticamente, claro, que cuando visite a mi cliente en la cárcel me llevara la cinta. Sigamos imaginando que tuviera que mostrarle otra parte de la cinta a mi cliente. No sabré qué dice el mensaje hasta haberle dado play y, para entonces, será demasiado tarde. ¿Me entiende?

—Claro.

—Pues en cuanto cuelgue, saldré de mi oficina y estaré fuera un cuarto de hora, ¿con eso le vale?

—Sí, no es más que una dirección. Pero quiero dinero. Quiero la mitad de la recompensa. Quiero un millón de dólares...

—No sé de qué está hablando. Pero si tiene cualquier petición, dígasela a la cinta.

Se oyó el clic del teléfono al colgar y Inuzuka apagó el radio cassette. No quería seguir escuchando. Se sentó con la cabeza entre las manos y dejó que la tristeza le embargara. Tenía que hacer un millón de cosas y andaba escaso de tiempo, pero necesitaba un minuto para pensar en silencio.

El hombre que había vendido la información acerca del paradero de Sakura Haruno iba a ser perseguido por la ley. Perdería su trabajo, su pensión, sus amigos y su libertad. Atentar contra la seguridad en beneficio propio conllevaba penas de hasta 25 años de cárcel.

El hombre ya había perdido a su familia. Kiba Inuzuka acababa de oír a un hombre suicidándose. Pero no se trataba de un hombre cualquiera... si no de su mejor amigo desde hacía veinte años. El hombre que había traicionado a Sakura Haruno era Aaron Barclay.

—¡Feliz día de Acción de Gracias, Uchiha, Rin! —dijo Ino alegremente.

Era por la tarde y los primeros copos de nieve empezaban a caer.

Itachi le puso una mano en la espalda a Sakura y atravesó el umbral del Out to Lunch, muerto de miedo. Aquello no le gustaba nada.

—Venga —les dijo Ino, tomando de la mano a Sakura—. Tienes que ver cómo hemos decorado los platos, te va a encantar. Y Maisie ha hecho un pan de jerez que te mueres.

 _«Dios, espero que no»,_ pensó Itachi con amargura, soltando la mano de Sakura. No quería que se alejara demasiado, aunque fuera para seguir a Ino a la cocina. Le hizo una seña a Naruto, quien se levantó y siguió a las dos mujeres. Rin se quedó donde estaba, junto a la ventana, mirando fijamente el local y la calle. Ambos eran buenos hombres.

Itachi miró a su alrededor. Por primera vez aquel día, dio gracias a que el tiempo fuera tan malo. Muy pocos que no conociera habían conseguido llegar a la cena de Acción de Gracias. Un Glenn de lo más orgulloso estaba sentado con Sai a una mesa que había cerca de la cocina. En otra mesa, los Roger, los Lee y los Munro, tres familias de Simpson, estaban como en una fiesta; y había otras dos parejas de Rupert que conocía, aunque no recordaba sus nombres.

Además, una pareja mayor a la que no conocía se deleitaba con una selección de los mejores postres de Maisie; pero ambos rondaban los setenta y Itachi resistió la tentación de acercarse y pedirles su identificación. Observó a un tipo al que no había visto nunca. Parecía un vendedor ambulante; se lo quedó mirando fijamente hasta que, un par de minutos después, el tipo apartó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada hostil de Sandy. El hombre tamborileó un par de minutos sobre la silla, dejó el tenedor en el plato y se levantó, rebuscando dinero en los bolsillos. Al poco, la pareja de ancianos se fue también.

Itachi vio a la joven rubia con la que había estado hablando Sakura cuando fue a buscarla y la sacó a rastras de la reunión de Mujeres de Rupert. Se preguntó si debería acercarse a la joven a pedir disculpas por su comportamiento del otro día, pero al final decidió que no era necesario. A la mierda los modales.

Itachi se giró con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el alboroto que había en la puerta. Ya se había llevado la mano a la pistola para cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo era la voz de Roy Munro felicitando a Maisie y a Ino. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Lo había calculado a propósito para llegar justo para cuando los últimos clientes se estuvieran marchando.

Estaba casi seguro de que no habría clientes para cenar; llevaban todo el día anunciando una tormenta fuerte, y sólo un loco se aventuraría a salir a la carretera en una tierra tan aislada como aquella por la noche y con tormenta.

Itachi se sentó a la mesa que Ino les había reservado y esperó con resignación a que Sakura saliera de la cocina. Por enésima vez aquel día, Itachi se arrepintió de haber aceptado que Sakura viniera a celebrar el día de Acción de Gracias allí, y rogó por que acabara pronto. Era la última vez que le permitiría ir a un lugar público antes del juicio, fuera cuando fuera.

Luego, Itachi se dio cuenta de que la Navidad estaba al caer y gruñó para sus adentros. No habría forma de evitar que Sakura celebrara la Navidad con sus amigos; era del tipo de mujeres que consideraban un sacrilegio no celebrar la Navidad en condiciones. A él le importaba una mierda; las dos Navidades anteriores habían sido días normales de trabajo, como todos los días.

Los caballos no celebraban los domingos, los días festivos, las Navidades, o el día de Acción de Gracias. Había que alimentarlos y darles de beber, sacarlos a hacer ejercicio todos los días, sin excepción. De hecho, empezaba a costarle hacer todo.

Itachi no sabría cuánto más podría aguantar aquella situación; si pudiera convencerla para que se quedara con él... torció de pronto la boca en una sonrisa; la primera desde hacía una semana. Claro, eso solucionaría todos sus problemas. Si pudiera convencer a Sakura de que se quedara en el rancho con él, todo sería mucho más fácil. Se permitió soñar despierto un rato.

A lo mejor podría convencerla para que decorara un poco la casa, como había hecho con Ino y Beth. Que la hiciera más agradable. Tal vez pudiera convencerla para que se quedara. A lo mejor, si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría convencerla para que se quedara permanentemente...

—No sabes lo que me gusta verte sonreír —dijo Sakura, deslizándose en el asiento que había junto a él—. Empezaba a pensar que se te había quedado el ceño fruncido para siempre.

Ino puso dos enormes platos delante de ellos.

—Un poco de todo —le dijo a Itachi—. A comer. —Itachi fue incapaz de reconocer la mayor parte de lo que había en el plato.

El día de Acción de Gracias significaba pavo, salsa de arándanos y pastel de calabaza. Punto. Pero Sakura parecía saber qué era todo aquello.

—Mmm —suspiró, cerrando los ojos y saboreándolo todo—. Soufflé de patata dulce; pudding de maíz; pavo con salsa de frambuesa... Maisie se ha superado.

Ino rió feliz.

—Sí, es genial, ¿verdad? Prueba la salsa de frambuesa. El editor de The Rupert Pioneer ha estado aquí y le ha gustado tanto que va a escribir un artículo. —Ino miró a su alrededor—. Aunque menos mal que no todo el mundo ha conseguido venir; aún no tenemos todos los problemas solucionados. Hemos encargado demasiados pavos, pero pocas verduras; además, estamos quedándonos sin café y tartas. Aun así —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—, en Navidad todo irá sobre ruedas ya. Para ser unos principiantes, no lo estamos haciendo tan mal.

Itachi se puso manos a la obra, aunque no tenía demasiado apetito. Empezó masticando despacio, y enseguida se animó. No, no lo estaban haciendo nada mal. Disfrutó de dos mordiscos antes de que su placer se viera interrumpido de golpe. Sonó su teléfono móvil y, al ver quién era, se quedó helado.

Era el número de Inuzuka.

No podía ser nada bueno.

Sakura observó a Itachi comer, divertida. Estaba claro que le gustaba la comida, y que no había probado algo tan rico demasiadas veces en su vida. La consideraba una cocinera excelente cuando era verdad que no era mala, aunque nada en comparación con Maisie. Probó un poco de la comida de Maisie y trató de no cerrar los ojos de placer.

Había hecho bien en venir.

Lo necesitaba.

Sabía que Itachi prefería estar con ella, y él también lo necesitaba. Un tiempo de descanso.

Itachi necesitaba bajar la guardia un poco; necesitaba relajarse un poco. Aunque no le había dicho nada, sabía que estaba dejando su trabajo de lado. Se estaba volviendo del revés tratando de mantener el rancho y cuidar de ella.

A lo mejor debería ofrecerse a quedarse en el rancho con él. Esa idea le habría espantado hacía unos días, pero ahora tenía cierto atractivo. Podría probarse y decorar la casa de la familia Adams de Itachi, divertirse merodeando por su cocina de kilómetro y medio, observar cómo ejercitaban esos caballos maravillosos.

Pero, sobre todo, podría estar con Itachi. Podrían disfrutar de las tardes hechos un ovillo delante de la chimenea. Esa casa tenía tantas chimeneas que podían probar a hacer el amor delante de todas ellas. Sakura se metió otro bocado en la boca, fantaseando con las chimeneas y con Itachi, y se quedó petrificada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó. Itachi dejó el tenedor y sacó el móvil del bolsillo.

Al hacerlo, se le levantó la chaqueta y Sakura vio el arma que llevaba oculta. Abrió el teléfono y frunció el ceño al ver quién era.

—Uchiha.

Escuchó, apretando el móvil con fuerza. Sakura vio que se le cambiaba la cara a medida que escuchaba a su interlocutor.

—Uchiha —dijo suavemente. Giró la cabeza hacia ella, pero sin verla. Oía el sonido de la voz de alguien al otro lado de la línea, pero no conseguía descifrar lo que decía. Itachi cambió el teléfono de mano y sacó una pistola con la derecha.

—¿Uchiha? —preguntó asustada.

Colgó el teléfono y tensó el rostro.

—Sandy —dijo en voz baja.

—Sí.

—Mac.

—Aquí.

—Naruto.

—Sí.

—Llamad a Kakashi.

—Enseguida, jefe. —Sandy desapareció en la oscuridad.

Naruto y Mac miraron a Itachi y se acercaron.

—Naruto. —Itachi no levantó la vista—. Saca la Springfield y el 38 de la camioneta. Asegúrate de tener munición suficiente.

—Uchiha —Sakura tiró de la manga de la chaqueta de Itachi. Le temblaba la mano—. Dime qué pasa, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quién te llamaba?

Itachi se volvió hacia ella.

—Era Kiba Inuzuka —le dijo con voz fría—. Akatsuki descubrió dónde estabas hace veinticuatro horas. Lo más seguro es que sus hombres ya estén aquí.

Todo pareció suceder de golpe.

Kakashi entró corriendo, sacudiendo la nieve del chaquetón y trayendo un auténtico arsenal.

Naruto y Mac salieron unos segundos y volvieron con varias armas más. Los dos parecían serios. Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido. Sakura alargó la mano para tocar a Itachi, pero éste ya había atravesado la mitad de la sala y hablaba con Glenn.

Sakura le observó unos momentos como si fuera un extraño. Los hombres le habían rodeado en círculo y estaba dirigiéndose a ellos en voz baja.

—¿Rin? —La voz asustada de Karin Ferguson hizo que se girara en redondo— . Rin, ¿qué sucede? ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto? —Karin se había puesto pálida y temblaba.

—Es una historia muy larga, Karin, y nada agradable. Siento mucho que te haya pillado en medio. —Por encima del hombro de Karin, Sakura vio a Maisie salir de la cocina secándose las manos en el delantal. Se acercó inmediatamente a Glenn.

—¿Rin? —Ino había salido de la cocina detrás de Maisie—. ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura se volvió hacia Ino.

Alargó la mano y le palmeó el hombro para tranquilizarla, aunque ella misma no estaba nada tranquila.

—No pasa nada, cariño.

—Sí que pasa —dijo la voz ronca de Itachi tras ella—. Ino, vienen uno tipos a Simpson. Son asesinos a sueldo y vienen en busca de... —Vaciló un segundo.

—Sakura. —Respiró hondo. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir guardando el secreto?—. Ino, mi verdadero nombre no es Rin Nohara, sino Sakura Haruno. Y esos hombres vienen a por mí.

—¿Están ya de camino? —preguntó Ino con tranquilidad—. Bueno, pues no van a atraparte. Puedes estar segura de eso. —Ino miró a Itachi—: ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Uchiha?

Itachi miró a su alrededor, fijándose en todos los detalles.

Estaba tenso, pero la voz sonaba tranquila, como la de Ino.

 _«Supongo que en el oeste no existe el pánico»,_ pensó Sakura.

—De acuerdo —dijo Itachi—. Quiero que cerréis todas las puertas y que apaguéis las luces. Que todo el mundo se ponga en el centro, lejos de las ventanas. Y quitad todo lo que pueda romperse, cualquier cosa de cristal o de cerámica; lo último que queremos es que alguien se corte. Dejaré a Naruto, Sandy y Mac aquí...

—Y a mí. —Glenn se puso en pie—. Sé manejar un arma, Uchiha, lo sabes muy bien. Puedes contar conmigo. Estamos juntos en esto.

Sí —dijo Loren.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Que Kakashi os dé un arma. Poneos en la puerta de atrás, Naruto se quedará en la de delante. Sandy y Mac cubrirán las ventanas. Confío en que no haya problemas aquí, supongo que irán a buscar a Sakura a su casa, aunque nunca se sabe.

Sakura les observó mientras Kakashi les daba armas y Glenn, Naruto, Sandy y Mac ocuparon sus posiciones. Itachi metió unos cuantos objetos que no reconoció en la bolsa de cuero y después, por extraño que parezca, metió dos toallas que había sacado de la cocina. Miró a su alrededor con un nudo en la garganta.

Las mujeres estaban ocupadas retirando los platos y moviendo las mesas; mientras los hombres comprobaban sus armas. Nadie le dijo nada. Era su problema; todo el mundo podría haber decidido salir de allí y que se ocupara ella sólita; Itachi se habría quedado con ella, después de todo, era su chica. Y Kakashi era la ley.

Pero Glenn, Loren, Naruto, Sandy, Mac, Beth, Ino, Maisie... no era su problema, sino el de ella. Las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos. La gente de Simpson estaba arriesgando su vida por ella, sin decir una palabra. Sakura sintió que la tocaban y se volvió para encontrarse con el abrazo de Itachi.

—Itachi —susurró—. Ten cuidado.

—Sí. —Itachi la apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos—. Estaremos bien. ¿Y tú?

Sakura hizo lo que pudo por sonreír para tranquilizarle.

—Sí, estaré bien —dijo, antes de que se le quebrara la voz.

—Saca tu pistola.

—Ah. —Sakura se había olvidado por completo de ella.

Sacó la pistola, preguntándose si sería capaz de utilizarla.

—Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca del gatillo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Uchiha. —Sakura parpadeó para no llorar.

—Fija el blanco en un punto pequeño e inclina el cuerpo hacia delante. Empuja, no pegues un apretón. ¿Tienes munición de sobra?

Sakura apretó el bolsillo y asintió.

Itachi le dio un beso rápido y apasionado y, para cuando la primera lágrima rodó por su mejilla, ya estaba saliendo por la puerta con Kakashi.

—¿Papá? —La voz de Sai se quebró a mitad de palabra.

Kakashi se detuvo en el vano y miró atrás.

—Dime, hijo.

—Yo también necesito un arma.

Sakura vio las emociones que reflejaban el rostro de Kakashi: sorpresa, miedo, orgullo. Ganó el orgullo. Kakashi se acercó a la mesa auxiliar donde Naruto había atrincherado las armas y escogió un rifle. Lo agarró con fuerza y se lo tendió a su hijo. Sakura no pudo soportarlo. Una cosa era que Kakashi, Itachi y sus hombres le defendieran y otra muy distinta era que Sai lo hiciera.

No era más que un crío.

—No, Kakashi —le rogó—. Es mi guerra, y no podría soportar que dispararan a un chiquillo porque...

Kakashi la calló con una mirada.

—Eres uno de los nuestros, Sakura. Sai aprendió a disparar a los seis años; yo mismo le he enseñado. Supongo que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, pero ya no es un niño. —Con gesto solemne, Kakashi le entregó el arma a Sai quien lo recogió con la misma solemnidad—. Protege a las mujeres, hijo.

—Lo haré, papá.

Kakashi asintió y siguió a Itachi fuera.

En cuanto salieron, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sai.

—¡Joder! —gritó feliz, tomando posiciones junto a la ventana principal. Con una mano sostenía el arma junto a la oreja, como en la tele, mientras con la otra golpeaba el aire—. ¡Menuda pasada!

La nieve caía con fuerza y la capa que cubría el suelo medía ya unos centímetros, escondiendo el sonido de las pisadas. La nieve podía ser un adversario mortal, y Itachi sabía que tenía que ponerla de su parte, y no en su contra. La temperatura había caído en picado.

Itachi se agachó y fue pasando en silencio de puerta a puerta a lo largo de Main Street, seguido de cerca por Kakashi. La mente de Itachi iba a toda velocidad. El tiempo. El tiempo era crucial. Inuzuka se había mostrado claramente culpable de que uno de sus hombres hubiera traicionado a Sakura, y había trabajado duro para darle a Itachi toda la información que pudiera. S. T.

Akers había ido a ver a Akatsuki fuera del horario de visita, alegando una urgencia médica. A los prisioneros no se les permitía llamar hasta las siete de la mañana, cuando se grabó una conversación entre Akatsuki y uno de sus matones.

Inuzuka había comprobado todos los vuelos. Incluso asumiendo que hubieran tenido a un equipo de asalto listo para salir enseguida, los asesinos no podrían haber llegado antes de las dos de la tarde a Boise. Todos los vuelos que salían de Logan se habían retrasado por la tormenta; además, había un trayecto de tres horas desde el aeropuerto de Boise a Simpson con buenas condiciones meteorológicas y teniendo en cuenta que se conociera el camino.

Alguien que no conociera el territorio, y en medio de una tormenta de nieve, tardaría unas cuatro horas. Itachi comprobó el reloj. Las cinco y media. Tenía una media hora para organizado todo. Itachi maldijo en alto cuando sonó el teléfono. Antes de que sonara por segunda vez, ya lo había abierto.

—Uchiha —dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de inspeccionar Main Street.

—Soy Inuzuka. Tenemos noticias.

Itachi cerró los ojos y rezó en silencio.

—Dime que la cacería ha concluido y que los perros vuelven a estar encerrados.

—Lo siento, ya me gustaría. ¿Qué está sucediendo allí?

—Tengo a Sakura a salvo en un lugar seguro, y el sheriff y yo nos dirigimos a su casa a organizar la bienvenida para los matones.

—Bien, pues buena suerte. Diles a los malos que, de todas formas, nunca habrían cobrado la recompensa. Una camioneta giró despacio por Main Street y Itachi se puso tenso hasta que la camioneta pasó de largo y reconoció a un hombre cuyo rancho lindaba con el suyo.

—¿Qué cojones significa eso? —preguntó.

—Akatsuki está muerto.

—¿Qué? —Itachi frunció el ceño. ¿Había oído bien? No podía permitirse haber escuchado mal. No, ahora que la vida de Sakura estaba en juego—. Repíteme eso.

—Akatsuki sufrió un ataque al corazón hacia las tres.—No pudo evitar ocultar su satisfacción—. Le declararon muerto hacia las tres y cuarto de la tarde. Acabo de enterarme.

—¿Podría estar simulándolo?

—No, a no ser que haya llegado a un pacto especial con Dios. Los restos de Akatsuki están esparcidos sobre una mesa de autopsias ahora mismo. El patólogo dice que bebía demasiado y que tenía el hígado destrozado. Así que... si atrapas a esos tipos, todo habrá acabado.

Colgó y trató de olvidarse de lo que Inuzuka acababa de contarle. Tenía que centrarse por completo en la misión que tenía entre manos.

—¿Quién era?

—Luego te digo. —Itachi señaló hacia la casa de Sakura y giró la muñeca.

 _«A la parte de atrás»._

Kakashi asintió y se dirigieron en silencio hacia atrás.

Itachi entró con su llave. Se metieron en la casa y cerraron la puerta. Sacó una linterna del bolsillo y sacó una de las trampas de la bolsa de cuero. Sacó las toallas que había cogido de la cocina y le dio una a Kakashi.

—No podemos dejar ninguna huella. —Kakashi asintió y fue secando mientras Itachi ponía las trampas.

En cuarenta y cinco segundos, habían acabado.

Itachi gruñó de satisfacción y se dirigió de inmediato al dormitorio. Estaba metiendo la ropa de Sakura debajo de la manta, para que pareciera que estaba durmiendo, por si acaso alguien miraba por la ventana, cuando Kakashi le dio en el hombro.

Itachi asintió.

Él también lo había oído. Un coche bajaba por la calle. Itachi miró por la ventana. El coche no llevaba luces y se detuvo a unos cincuenta metros de allí. Descendieron dos tipos del coche y cerraron las puertas con cuidado. Era imposible distinguirles el rostro, pero por la forma en que se movían, Itachi supo que eran profesionales.

Itachi empujó a Kakashi en el armario y cerró la puerta. Eso debería protegerles en caso de que sucediera lo peor y hubiera onda expansiva. Itachi comprobó el reloj. Los tipos llegaban quince minutos antes de lo que habían estimado. Eran rápidos, y buenos.

Pero él era mejor.

Tres manzanas más allá, Sakura oyó la explosión. Los cristales de las ventanas del Out to Lunch se tambalearon un poco y después no se oyó nada más. Sakura miró a su alrededor y vio la expresión de terror de los demás; salvo Sandy, Mac y Naruto, que habían puesto gesto serio y no se habían movido de sus sitios.

—No —murmuró Sakura. Ino miraba al suelo; Maisie avanzó un poco para rodear los hombros de Sakura con el brazo, pero Sakura la apartó—. No —dijo más fuerte.

Nadie dijo nada.

Con dedos temblorosos, Sakura volvió a comprobar por enésima vez el cañón de su arma. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que si algo malo le hubiera sucedido a Itachi, sería capaz de utilizar su arma. Le quitó el seguro y salió por la puerta con tanta rapidez que los hombres de Itachi no se dieron cuenta.

—¡Ey! —oyó chillar a Naruto—. Itachi ha dicho que...

Pero, para entonces, ya había salido a la calle. No quería escuchar a Naruto decir lo que hubiera dicho Itachi; quería que Itachi se lo dijera directamente. Quería que fuera el propio Itachi, en cuerpo y alma, quien la regañara y se quejara de que no le hubiera hecho caso.

Quería que Itachi le gritara, le dijera que se había puesto en peligro y que no iba a tolerarlo.

Quería que Itachi... quería a Itachi.

Vivo.

Sakura corrió a su casa, limpiándose las lágrimas y la nieve con el dorso de la mano, resbalándose un poco, porque no llevaba el calzado apropiado para el mal tiempo.

La nieve le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos, aunque tampoco habría importado que le llegara hasta el cuello, porque no le habría impedido seguir avanzando. Sólo quería llegar hasta Itachi. Recorrió el último trozo que quedaba hasta su casa deslizándose y, al llegar, subió los escalones de un salto y abrió la puerta de par en par. Jadeando y con los ojos como pelotas, entró en el salón y le llevó unos minutos asimilar la escena. Había dos hombres esposados sentados en el suelo, con la espalda vuelta hacia la pared, y Kakashi les estaba leyendo sus derechos con voz monótona.

Itachi salió del cuarto de baño chupándose los nudillos y con el ceño profundamente fruncido. El corazón de Sakura le dio un vuelco y la voz se le quebró en la garganta. Temblando, volvió a poner el seguro a la Tomcat y la dejó sobre la mesita del salón.

—Uchiha... —Las palabras no salieron de su boca. Tuvo que probar de nuevo— : Uchiha. —Fue un susurro apenas perceptible, pero le oyó.

Se volvió, con el ceño aún fruncido, que frunció más cuando la vio.

—Qué dem... —empezó a decir—. Naruto, creí haberte dicho que la mantuvierais a salvo.

Naruto abrió la boca para contestar, pero estaba sin aliento. De todas formas, poco importó porque Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de Itachi con un grito de alegría.

—Oh, Dios, Itachi, cuando oí la explosión creí... creí...

—Lo sé. —Itachi la abrazó con fuerza—. Oye, creí haberte dicho que te quedaras dónde estabas.

Incapaz de hablar, Sakura se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Te dije que te quedaras en el Out to Lunch, ¿verdad? Tampoco era pedir demasiado, ¿no? Deberías haberte quedado dónde estabas hasta que volviera a por ti.

Sakura asintió, sacudió la cabeza, volvió a asentir y se echó a reír.

—Yo también me alegro de verte.

Era maravilloso tenerle cerca, sentir su fuerza, su solidez, hasta el olor a mojado de su chaqueta.

Se puso tensa y se quedó mirando a los dos hombres que había contra la pared.

Se soltó de Itachi para acercarse a observarlos más de cerca.

—¿Qué les ha pasado en la cara? —preguntó.

—Se dieron contra una puerta —dijo Itachi.

—Se resistieron al arresto —dijo Kakashi.

Sakura estudió los magullados rostros del enemigo. Uno de ellos era rubio, y llevaba una larga y sucia cola de caballo; el otro era moreno, y tenía una cresta y tres pendientes. Pese a las diferencias superficiales, tenían la misma mirada.

La misma mirada que había visto en Akatsuki. El tipo de rostro que se le quedaría grabado para siempre en la memoria: frío, cruel, brutal. Supo con una certeza enfermiza que no habrían dudado en matarla. Y Akatsuki aún pensaba hacerlo. Se volvió hacia Itachi con cara de horror.

—Uchiha. —Apoyó una mano en la pared para no caerse—. Uchiha, Akatsuki ya sabe dónde estoy. Puede mandar a otros...

—Akatsuki no va a mandar a nadie más aquí —respondió Itachi—. Está muerto, cariño. Murió hace un par de horas. De un ataque al corazón. La pesadilla ha acabado.

Tardó un par de segundos en comprender lo que le decía. La pesadilla ha acabado. Repitió las palabras mentalmente una y otra vez. La pesadilla ha acabado. Apenas tenían sentido.

—Ah —dijo neciamente—. Ah, qué... qué bien.

Itachi la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Siéntate, cariño. Siéntate, no te vayas a caer.

No quería sentarse, pero las rodillas le fallaron. Le estaba costando asimilar lo que Itachi acababa de decirle. La pesadilla ha acabado. Semanas y semanas de miedo agonizante, de soledad tan profunda que a veces pensaba que moriría sólo de eso. Semanas de aislamiento y exilio. De despertarse sudando y temblando de miedo. La pesadilla ha acabado. De su pecho salió un sollozo, y luego otro. Y otro.

—Oh, Dios —dijo entre lágrimas y sin poder respirar bien.

Itachi le tomó de las manos suavemente.

—Ya está. Ya no tengo que quedarme aquí. Puedo hacer lo que quiera, puedo volver a casa. Oh, Dios mío, puedo volver a casa. No veo el momento. Oh, Dios, no veo el momento. Quiero irme a casa ya. —Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas como nunca antes y el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho.

Sakura apenas se dio cuenta de que Itachi le había soltado. Se pasó las temblorosas manos por el pelo. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa: volver a casa. La pesadilla ha acabado. Miró a su alrededor y se concentró en Itachi, que se alejaba. Kakashi también se estaba alejando. Naruto le daba la espalda y estaba quieto, junto a la puerta.

De pronto, Sakura recordó lo que había dicho y le preocupó qué interpretaría Itachi. Pensaría que se refería a que quería irse a casa y no volver nunca más. Pero no se refería a eso... para nada. Lo que de verdad había querido decir era... era... no tenía ni idea de qué había querido decir. Sakura trató de poner sus ideas en orden, pero no funcionó. Sólo le provocó dolor.

Se dio cuenta de los progresos que había hecho en comprender a Itachi, de lo bien que se le daba ahora ver en su rostro lo que pensaba. Itachi estaba de pie, frente a ella, derecho, alto y ancho, y su rostro era impenetrable.

Kakashi estaba sacando a los dos prisioneros por la puerta.

Naruto ya se había marchado.

E Itachi tenía una mano en el vano de la puerta.

—No te molestarán nunca más. —Su voz era tan distante como su rostro—. Inuzuka dijo que te llamaría para hacer una deposición, pero no será en un futuro cercano. Te reservaré un billete de avión para mañana; uno de mis hombres te llevará al aeropuerto.

—No, yo... —Sakura alargó una mano.

No podía soportar ver esa mirada perdida en la cara de Itachi. Pero su cuerpo era una oleada de sentimientos que no podía controlar. Se mordió el labio y dejó caer la mano. Quería decirle un montón de cosas a Itachi, pero al parecer no iba a poder, porque antes de que le diera tiempo a levantarse, él ya se había marchado. Puede que fuera mejor así. No había forma humana de que pudiera explicarle nada a nadie, aquella noche no y en ese momento menos aún. Sakura se recostó en la butaca; esa espantosa butaca de muelles rotos.

Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que iba a echar de menos esa estúpida butaca. La que tenía en Boston estaba tapizada con una exquisita tela beige, pero esta espantosa butaca tenía... personalidad. Iba a echar de menos un montón de cosas. Volvía a casa.

Por primera vez, Sakura se permitió saborear la idea.

Casa.

Casa.

¿Pero qué tenía allí? ¿Cuál era su casa ahora? ¿Qué le esperaba? ¿Su trabajo? Pese a que consiguiera recuperar su trabajo, enseguida se hartaría de él. Pero si hasta había barajado la posibilidad de establecerse como autónoma. Vería a Dora y a Jean.

Aunque Sakura se dio cuenta de pronto de que, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Simpson, nunca se había preguntado qué tal les iría. En la oficina, Jean, Dora y ella se había llevado bastante bien, leían los mismos libros y quedaban los sábados a tomar un café y charlar. Pero eso era todo. No era como allí, que estaba involucrada en las vidas diarias de sus amigos.

Quería saber qué tal le iba a Ino, si el Out to Lunch sería todo un éxito. Quería seguir probando las deliciosas recetas de Maisie. Quería ayudar a Beth a redecorar su tienda. Sai le había mencionado que había escrito ciento veinte páginas de ciencia ficción y quería leerlas.

No podía dejarles. Sakura se quedó mirando el húmedo hocico que había junto a ella. Federico, su gato siamés, habría encontrado ya otra familia a la que mandar. No como Akamaru, que la necesitaba. No podía dejarle. No podía dejar a Itachi. Ni en un millón de años.

La emoción y el alivio del momento le habían hecho reaccionar así, pero ahora empezaba a verlo todo mucho más claro. Quería que Itachi volviera... su Itachi, que le hacía sentir a salvo y excitada al mismo tiempo, que la regañaba y le arreglaba las cosas.

La marabunta de emociones empezaba a remitir, dejándola más tranquila y decidida. Había sido una tonta, pero no pasaba nada. Itachi la perdonaría. Tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario... le derrotaría. Ya habían luchado una vez en broma, y él se había reído tanto que se las había apañado para hacerle caer al suelo.

Bueno, pues aunque él tuviera ese estúpido orgullo, ése no era su caso. Sakura se puso en pie, agradecida de que por fin las rodillas le respondieran. Levantó el teléfono y se lo quedó mirando. No daba señal. Lo sacudió, como si así fuera a conseguir que volviera la señal. El teléfono sonó y, sorprendida, dejó el auricular y lo miró fijamente.

Volvió a sonar y entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que sonaba era la puerta, y no el teléfono. Fuera quien fuera, tendría que marcharse porque ahora mismo no quería hablar con nadie que no fuera Itachi.

Sakura abrió la puerta y se encontró con Karin Ferguson.

—Hola —dijo, sonriendo tímidamente—. Me marcho. Vuelvo a casa, con papá. Supongo que, después de todo, tenía razón. Sólo quería despedirme. ¿Puedo pasar un minuto?

Decididamente, Karin no era Itachi. Sakura quería que se marchara, pero sus buenos modales ganaron. Se despediría de Karin y luego echaría a correr en busca de Itachi.

—Claro. —Sakura sonrió forzadamente y retrocedió para que pasara—. Entra.

—Menuda tarde más movidita —dijo Karin. Dejó la maleta en el suelo—. Estaba muerta de miedo.

—Sí. —Sakura se dirigió a la cocina, puso agua a hervir y volvió con dos tazas—. Por suerte, todo ha acabado.

—Bueno, ese es el problema, Sakura —dijo Karin con pesar—. Me temo que no ha terminado.

Karin Ferguson tenía un arma, y la estaba apuntando a ella.

Itachi se arrepintió de haber dejado a Sakura en cuanto salió del pueblo. La camioneta hizo un quiebro al pasar por un montículo de nieve y luchó por no perder el control. La nieve le llenaba el parabrisas de nieve, y los limpiaparabrisas apenas servían. Hasta el viento quería que volviera atrás.

El orgullo era algo curioso, pensó. Los hombres Uchiha llevaban cuatro generaciones ahogándose en su orgullo. Pero el orgullo no te hacía reír, ni te calentaba la cama por las noches. El orgullo era un compañero muy frío.

Había dicho que quería volver a casa. ¿Y qué? Claro que quería volver a casa. Cualquier querría. Se había adaptado tan bien a Simpson, que casi se había olvidado de que no era de allí, de que había dejado una vida propia atrás. Ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de decir nada. No le había dejado reaccionar. No, señor. Se había limitado a informarle con frialdad de que alguien la acompañaría al aeropuerto.

Itachi se la imaginaba acurrucada, tratando de asimilar los sobresaltos de aquel día. Podía verla en aquella ridícula butaca de muelles rotos. Aquella noche, de entre todas, no podía dejar a Sakura sola. Se merecía que le dieran una bofetada por el comportamiento que había tenido. Debería estar allí ahora, tranquilizándola, preparando algún tipo de comida para ella, y observándola mientras se la comía con serias dificultades.

La camioneta volvió a patinar y Itachi redujo la velocidad. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no veía el momento de volver junto a ella. No quería que Sakura pasara un minuto más sintiéndose sola y abandonada. Condujo con una mano la camioneta mientras, con la otra, buscaba el móvil para decirle que volvía. Lo encendió y marcó el número, pero no le dio señal. Debía de haber marcado mal el número.

Itachi detuvo la camioneta y volvió a marcar, frunciendo el ceño. Volvió a intentarlo otras tres veces antes de apagar el teléfono.

 _«Eres un maldito gilipollas»,_ se dijo.

Le habían herido el orgullo y había sido incapaz de pensar con cordura. Nadie le había dicho que Akatsuki hubiera mandado sólo a dos matones. Podrían haber dejado a un tercero sin problemas, como refuerzo, antes de llegar a la casa. Ahora mismo, podría haber un asesino en su casa. Había dejado a Sakura sola y sin forma de defenderse.

Itachi se aferró al volante con fuerza y apretó el acelerador, maldiciéndose por haber sido tan estúpido.

—Ehh, Karin. —Sakura se lamió los labios resecos—. Cuidado con esa... pistola. Puede estar cargada.

—Claro que está cargada, estúpida. —Karin abrió la maleta y sacó una cámara de vídeo que dejó sobre la mesita del salón—. Una de las balas lleva tu nombre escrito y te está esperando desde hace casi dos meses. —Miró a Sakura con ojo crítico—. Ponte junto a la pared, necesito un fondo blanco.

—Karin —susurró Sakura—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Que qué hago? Ganarme dos millones de dólares, querida, ¿qué crees que estoy haciendo? —Movió la pistola—. Muévete.

Sakura arrastró los pies en la dirección que indicaba Karin, sin perderla de vista. Se puso junto a la mesita del salón, donde había dejado su Tomcat. Cuando se acercó, Karin alargó de pronto la mano.

—Ah-ah-ah... Sakura. —Karin recogió la Tomcat, abrió el cargador y lo vació—. Una Tomcat 32. Alguien muy listo te ha estado aconsejando, Sakura. Aunque no te va a servir de nada.

¿Cómo había llegado a pensar nunca que Karin era una chica joven? Esa mujer debía de ser un auténtico genio con el maquillaje. Ahora que la miraba bien, Sakura observó las arrugas que tenía alrededor de los ojos.

—Karin —susurró—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué te he hecho yo? Por favor, no lo hagas.

Karin se echó a reír.

—En primer lugar, no me llamo Karin; aunque tampoco creas que tengo intención de decirte mi nombre verdadero. En segundo lugar, por supuesto que voy a matarte. Llevo siguiéndote el rastro desde octubre. Me voy a comprar una preciosa casa junto a la playa contigo. O mejor dicho, con tu cabeza.

Karin se inclinó para comprobar la cámara y luego apagó las luces del salón. Todo ello sin dejar de apuntar a Sakura con la pistola.

—La lux tiene que ser la adecuada. —murmuró.

—Pero... —Sakura estaba tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía—. Se han llevado a los hombres de Akatsuki. Trató de cogerme, pero no funcionó.

—¿Esos ineptos? —El rostro de Karin se congestionó y Sakura se dio cuenta de pronto de que lo que había visto en el restaurante no había sido miedo, sino enfado— . No eran más que dos matones de pacotilla. Pensar que han estado a punto de quitarme mi dinero... Pero con estas instantáneas Akatsuki sabrá a quién tiene que pagar.

—¡No lo hará! —Sakura casi se pone a llorar de alivio. Estaba claro que Karin, o como quiera que se llamara, no lo sabía—. Akatsuki no te va a pagar. No puede. ¿No te has enterado? Akatsuki esta muerto. Murió esta tarde.

—¡Estás mintiendo! —le espetó Karin.

Sorprendida, Sakura miró fijamente a los ojos azules de Karin. No vio en ellos la brutalidad ni la frialdad de Akatsuki o de los dos tipos que habían entrado en su casa. Sólo vio locura.

—Mientes para salvarte el pellejo. Pero no va a funcionar. Voy a dispararte y le mandaré a Akatsuki las instantáneas. Y entonces él me enviará mi dinero.

—¡No puede! No puede mandarte el dinero. —Sakura trató desesperadamente de que la creyera, pero Karin era impenetrable, no había forma de llegar a ella.

Empezó a mover la pistola hacia arriba. «¡Tiempo!, —pensó Sakura—. Necesito más tiempo».

Si pudiera hacer algo... rebasar a Karin hasta que alguien viniera a por ella. Seguro que Itachi... Pero Itachi se había ido. Qué estúpida, qué estúpida. A lo mejor podría distraer a Karin.

—Harías bien en marcharte a casa, Karin, porque nunca cobrarás la recompensa. Si te vas ahora no se lo diré a nadie te lo prometo. Nadie lo sabrá nunca. Baja la pistola y veté. Akatsuki está muerto.

La apuntó al corazón con la pistola.

—Por favor —susurró.

—¿Por favor, qué, Sakura? —se burlo Karin—. ¿Qué demonios puedes ofrecerme que supere los dos millones de Akatsuki? Me voy a comprar una vida nueva con ese dinero. Una vida nueva, a cambio de la tuya. —Soltó una risotada corta y fría. — Me parece justo.

—No, no vas a hacerlo. —Sakura trató de mantener la calma—. No puedes comprarte una vida nueva con la mía Karin —dijo—. No vas a llegar muy lejos con esta tormenta. Te cogerán. Y todo para nada, Karin. Todo para nada, porque Akatsuki no te va a dar ningún dinero. Está muerto.

—¡Mientes! —gritó Karin y apretó el gatillo.

Sakura se golpeó contra la pared y un dolor punzante le atravesó el hombro. Se puso en pie, tambaleándose, hasta que las piernas le fallaron. Vio que Karin se acercaba y se agachó. Vio una luz y luego otra. Le llevó unos minutos darse cuenta de que era el flash de una cámara. Karin se puso en pie, resbalándose un poco con la sangre y puso cara de asco.

—Sangre. —Hizo una mueca—. Odio la sangre. A ver, un par más de fotos, querida, y luego el último disparo... a la cabeza… y ya está. Después, tengo que marcharme; tengo que coger un avión.

Sakura vio cómo se le teñía el jersey de rojo y le costó darse cuenta de que se debía a la sangre. Sakura oyó un gruñido bajo y feroz.

—¡Joder!

Karin le dio una patada a Akamaru, que estaba delante de Sakura con el lomo erizado. Ladró y se abalanzó a morder a Karin cuando ésta trató de poner la pistola en la sien de Sakura.

—Quita a ese estúpido perro del medio —siseó Karin—. Tengo que salir de aquí.

—Buen perro —murmuró Sakura—. Buen chico, Akamaru. —Le dolía horrores ahora.

—Bueno, si no lo quitas de ahí, tendré que hacerlo desde aquí. —Karin apuntó el cañón hacia Sakura y cerró un ojo.

A Sakura le pesaba la cabeza un montón. La levantó con dificultad y se quedó mirando el cañón que le apuntaba a la cabeza.

No quería morir.

Quería vivir.

Quería vivir y casarse con Itachi, romper la Maldición de los Uchiha y darle una casa llena de niñas pelirrosas que le volvieran loco. Y ni siquiera le había dicho a Itachi que le quería.

Sakura vio cómo Karin tensaba el dedo y pensó: _«Se acabó»_.

Se oyó un fuerte ruido y la cabeza de Karin se llenó de rojo. Akamaru ladró y Itachi se arrodilló junto a ella, rasgándose la chaqueta y apretándola contra el hombro de Sakura, la tomó en sus brazos y le gritó:

—¡Sakura, Sakura! —Podía sentir sus manos sobre ella, comprobando que no estuviera herida en ningún otro sitio, y luego apretó con fuerza la herida del hombro. Quiso decirle que parara, pero el dolor no le dejaba hablar.

—Sakura. —Itachi la levantó con cuidado. Se le quebró la voz—. No te me mueras, Sakura. Te necesito. Aguanta, aguanta, te llevaré a Rupert, al doctor Adams. Aguanta. Háblame, Sakura. No te mueras, no dejaré que te mueras. Háblame, por favor. Háblame.

—Ey —susurró Sakura. Alargó una mano temblorosa y le rozó la mejilla. Estaba caliente, áspera y era sólida. Como Itachi—. Esa frase es mía.

 **SAKURA ESTA HERIDA NO PUEDE SER, Y PARA COLMO FUE KARIN NADIE LO VEÍA VENIR, SOBREVIVIRÁ? EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES EL FINAL DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA NO TE LO PIERDAS...**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	21. EPILOGO

**ADAPTACIÓN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE (MUNDO ALTERNO)**

 **TITULO:** A LA FUGA

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** MUJER A LA FUGA

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** LISA MARIE RICE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **Epílogo**

 _Cuatro años después._

 _«FIN»_

Sakura se recostó en el sillón, contenta, observando el parpadeo del cursor durante un par de minutos más. Suspiró profundamente de satisfacción, guardó el documento, apagó el ordenador y se estiró haciendo una mueca.

El hombro le dolía más de lo normal, lo que significaba que seguiría nevando. Según el parte meteorológico, se esperaba una tormenta de nieve para Acción de Gracias del calibre de la acaecida hacía cuatro años.

Aquella tormenta de nieve había estado a punto de costarle la vida. Los médicos del hospital de Rupert le dijeron que su presión arterial había estado por debajo de cincuenta y bajando cuando Itachi la llevó allí.

Pese a que apenas había estado consciente, las pesadillas de Sakura seguían siendo blancas: la nieve, la bata de los médicos y enfermeras, la luz de la sala de operaciones justo antes de perder el conocimiento... Tenía suerte de seguir viva y de que la bala sólo le hubiera dejado un hombro-barómetro que enseñar.

Si Itachi no hubiera sabido cómo vendarle la herida y si no hubiera luchado contra la tormenta para abrirse paso hasta Rupert... Sakura se estremeció al pensarlo.

En cuanto recuperó las fuerzas necesarias para incorporarse en la cama, Itachi trajo a un juez para que les casara. Y allí, en aquella habitación de hospital llena de flores que Itachi había traído y rodeada de sus amigos de Simpson, Sakura había unido su vida a la de Itachi.

Le había costado seis meses de escayola y otros seis de rehabilitación para volver a acostumbrarse a su hombro. Y durante todo ese tiempo, Itachi le había prohibido trabajar. Claro que después de eso el nacimiento de las gemelas había ocupado todo el tiempo libre que pudiera tener en los próximos dos años.

La primera vez que pensó en tener niños fue durante el viaje que hicieron a Boston cuando por fin pudo moverse con cierta facilidad. Allí, había puesto a la venta el apartamento, había enviado sus cosas a Idaho y había tenido una conmovedora reunión con sus amigos.

A todos ellos les había invitado a que fueran a visitarla, y alguno de ellos ya lo había hecho. Tomar la decisión tampoco fue tan difícil. Después de hacer el amor durante toda la noche en su viejo apartamento, Sakura le había dicho a Itachi tranquilamente al oído:

—No he vuelto a tomar la píldora.

—Bien —fue todo lo que dijo. Y ya está.

Nadie esperaba un par de gemelas revoltosas. Durante los dos primeros años no pudo pensar siquiera en trabajar, hasta que Sakura empezó a impacientarse. Y ahora había empezado su nueva carrera como editora autónoma o, como lo llamaba ella; médico de libros.

Su primer contrato fue para la novela de Rob Manson, que había ganado el Publitzer por el artículo que escribió sobre ella: _«El pueblo que salvó a Sakura»._

Itachi le había contado la historia de Sakura e, intrigado, había viajado a Simpson para investigar acerca de la historia. Allí había conocido a Ino y había decidido quedarse como director editorial de The Rupert Pioneer. Su artículo había sido elegido como noticia nacional y había dado la vuelta al país.

Lo que contaba en él acerca de la ineficacia del Programa de Protección de Testigos había llevado a que se nombrara un nuevo director y se donaran más fondos. _«El pueblo que salvó a Sakura»_ apareció en Dateline. Rob bromeaba a menudo diciendo que, en realidad, Simpson era _«El pueblo que Sakura salvó»_.

En esos años, se habían establecido un par de negocios en Simpson. El hermano de Rob, un ingeniero electrónico de Cupertino, les visitaba a menudo y estaba pensando en establecer en Simpson su nueva empresa.

Rob y Ino se habían casado el año anterior y estaban esperando su primer bebé. Sakura se levantó para ver qué hacían Itachi y las niñas. Le llevó su tiempo atravesar la inmensa sala que utilizaba como despacho.

Itachi había habilitado toda la planta alta de la casa para que Sakura la usara, y ésta tenía ahora más espacio que en la empresa en la que trabajaba antes. De la zona de trabajo a la puerta había al menos diez metros.

Sakura tenía una zona de trabajo, una biblioteca para sus libros de referencia, una zona para poner la impresora, una zona de lectura y lo que Itachi llamaba _«zona de pensar»_ : una esquina espaciosa con vistas a la parte anterior de la casa, desde donde podía observar a los hombres de Itachi tratando de evitar las travesuras de las niñas.

Sakura se pasó una mano por la tripa. Si el test de embarazo de esa mañana estaba en lo cierto, en agosto llegaría otra niña Itachi. Sería una niña, de eso estaba segura. La Maldición de los Uchihas se había terminado para siempre con el nacimiento de Sarada y Mikoto.

Akamaru también había encontrado pareja; una adorable perra collie con la que había tenido una camada de mayoría de hembras. Hasta las yeguas habían empezado a tener más potrillas.

Itachi estaba ahora rodeado de mujeres. Sakura abrió la gigantesca puerta de su estudio y descolgó el letrero de _«La doctora de los libros está TRABAJANDO_ ». Justo a tiempo. La puerta principal se cerró de golpe y oyó la fuerte voz de Itachi y el parloteo de las niñas.

Se oyó el ruido de las botas y el arañazo de las uñas de Akamaru, que les seguía. Sakura sonrió a Itachi desde las escaleras.

—¿Podemos subir? —Llevaba una niña en cada brazo y parecía feliz y contento; como siempre desde el nacimiento de las niñas.

—Claro. —Sakura sonrió al ver a su familia—. Sube, tengo algo que decirte.

Itachi subió el último tramo de escaleras.

—¿Ya has acabado? —preguntó—. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

—¿El libro? —Sakura le hizo una señal con los pulgares hacia arriba—. Va a ser todo un éxito. Pero eso no es...

—Bien. —Itachi esbozó una sonrisa—. Me he parado a tomar un café y Ino se ha pasado la mañana entera revoloteando a mi alrededor, pero sin atreverse a preguntarme por la novela. Al final le dije que estabas a punto de acabarla, para que se tranquilizara.

—Se lo entregaré en persona. Con mis comentarios. Positivos todos ellos. — Sakura puso la cara para que le diera un beso.

Itachi se inclinó, sonriendo, y puso una mueca de dolor cuando Sarada le tiró del pelo con fuerza. El pelo de Itachi, antes negro azabache, se estaban volviendo plateado, y todas y cada una de las canas se debían a las niñas.

—¡Auuu! Sarada, suelta. —Trató de desenredar con cuidado la mano de Sarada de su pelo—. Cariño, suéltame—. Pero Sarada tiró con más fuerza, parloteando alegremente, e hizo otra mueca de dolor—. Por favor, princesa; suelta a papá.

Suspirando profundamente, Sakura se puso de puntillas para mirar a la niña a los ojos y le dijo con firmeza:

—¡Sarada! Deja. De. Tirar. Del. Pelo. A. Tu. Padre. ¡YA! —Sus ojos turquesa se encontraron con los negros de la niña y Sarada abrió su mano regordeta.

Sabía quién mandaba ahí.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —Preguntó Itachi con pesar, frotándose el cuero cabelludo—. Yo nunca consigo que haga lo que le digo. Ni Mikoto tampoco.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada.

—Sinceramente, Itachi. Eres mayor y más fuerte que las niñas. Eres un experto en artes marciales; un antiguo miembro de los SEAL, por el amor de Dios. Si no puedes convencerlas... usa la violencia.

Sakura se mordió el labio al ver la cara de horror de Itachi. El nacimiento de las niñas había acabado por completo con su sentido del humor. Las niñas se retorcían con impaciencia.

Itachi se inclinó y las dejó en el suelo. Sarada y Mikoto se quedaron milagrosamente quietas unos segundos. Miraron a su alrededor, parpadeando, a la habitación que por lo general tenían vetada, preguntándose qué maldad podrían hacer. Sakura observó a sus dos preciosas niñas con el corazón en un puño.

Sarada y Mikoto la tenían siempre demasiado ocupada como para que se emocionara por el milagro de su existencia pero, durante unos segundos, mientras las observaba, Sakura sintió que los ojos se le humedecían.

Sarada y Mikoto habían heredado su brillante melena rosa, y los ojos negros de su padre. Eran listas y no le tenían miedo a nada _. «Mis hijas»,_ pensó Sakura con una punzada de dolor poco característica en ella, _«deben de ser las hormonas»_ , pensó. De la nueva vida que crecía ya en ella.

Se recostó contra Itachi, quien le pasó una mano por los hombros mientras observaban a las niñas moverse en direcciones opuestas. Sakura le dio un codazo a Itachi en las costillas.

—Auu —se quejó débilmente—. ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

—Tengo que decirte algo, pero antes quiero que me des un beso.

—¿Eso es todo? —Los ojos negros de Itachi brillaban—. ¿Y por qué no me lo has pedido?

Sakura le pasó a Itachi los brazos por el cuello y se dejó llevar por la magia que seguían provocando aun después de cuatro años de casados. Antes de perderse en su beso, Itachi abrió un paternal ojo vigilante.

Inmediatamente abrió el otro, horrorizado, mientras se apartaba.

—¡Mikoto! —Dio un par de zancadas y le quitó las tijeras a la niña justo a tiempo.

Akamaru estaba junto a ella, permitiendo pacientemente que la niña le cortara los pelos largos y amarillos del estómago. Mokoto había estado a punto de asegurarse de que Akamaru no volviera a tener nunca otra camada.

Itachi se agachó.

—Mokoto, cariño, no puedes hacer eso. Pobre Akamaru, has estado a punto de...

La niña rompió a llorar y Itachi puso la cara de pánico que adoptaba cada vez que una de las niñas lloraba.

—Ayy, princesa —dijo sin saber qué hacer—. No llores, no pasa nada... — Levantó la vista para encontrarse con que Sakura le miraba muerta de risa—. ¿Qué? — preguntó con cara de cordero degollado.

—Es culpa tuya, Itachi. —Sakura se recostó contra la librería—. Si tú, tus hombres y Boruto, y hasta Akamaru os dedicáis a jugar a haceros los muertos con las niñas, os van a torear siempre. Sarada y Mikoto empiezan a estar convencidas de que cualquier cosa con cromosoma Y está ahí para servirlas.

Daba igual. Itachi había cogido a Mikoto en brazos y la estaba arrullando, intentando que le sonriera. Sakura casi podía ver las ruedecillas de la cabeza de Mikoto girando, maquinando cómo sacar partido de la situación.

—Ya está, cariño. —Itachi volvió a dejar a la niña en el suelo y le dio una palmadita en el trasero.

—¿Itachi?

—¿Sí? —dijo, mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Estaba intentando decirte que...

—Ah, se me ha olvidado decirte —le interrumpió Itachi emocionado—, que Sandy las ha montado en Estrella del Sur. Dice que Sam tiene madera de campeona. Mikoto necesita un poco de práctica pero...

—Itachi —dijo Sakura reprimiendo un suspiro—. Las niñas tienen dos años. Es un poco pronto para que Sandy sepa si tienen madera de amazonas o no. Céntrate en lo que estaba tratando de decirte...

—No es tan pronto. —Itachi frunció el ceño—. La nueva potra de Pure Gold estará lista para domarse en unos dos años y medio, y las niñas deberían hacerse con ella cuanto antes. El otro día justo...

—Itachi, hola, estoy intentando decirte algo...

—Naruto me decía que la nueva chica con la que estaba quedando en Dead Horse, ¿sabes quién te digo?, esa preciosidad que entrena los caballos de la yeguada de Hughes. Bueno, pues me dijo que le había dicho...

—Itachi...

—... que había empezado a montar a los dos años. Su padre la montó en un pony en su segundo cumpleaños y no volvió a bajarse de él. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que nuestras niñas...

—Itachi...

—... van a ser campeonas estatales. Pero si hasta podrían ir a los Juegos Olímpicos si quisieran. A ver, lo más seguro es que hasta los Juegos Olímpicos del 2020 no puedan ir, pero si empezamos ya mismo, seguro que podemos... —Sakura le puso un dedo en los labios para que se callara.

—Uchiha —le dijo con cariño—. Cierra el pico.

FIN...

 **GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA TAN DIVERTIDA Y EMOCIONANTE.**

 **NO SE PIERDAN MI SIGUIENTE ADAPTACIÓN:**

 _ **DESEO SALVAJE**_

 **Resumen: Después de escapar de un terrible matrimonio, la organizadora de fiestas Sakura Haruno no estaba dispuesta a dejarse engañar por ningún otro hombre. Ni siquiera por el guapísimo millonario Itachi Uchiha, que la había contratado para que le organizara una fiesta sorpresa a su madre.**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


End file.
